VAMPIR PROTAGONIS
by Yamanaka Yurii
Summary: Aku Ino, mantan putri bangsawan Yamanaka suatu malam berubah menjadi makhluk neraka penghisap darah. Berusaha membaur dengan manusia normal lainnya dengan cara menjadi mahasiswi di perguruan tinggi karena alasan 'klasik'. Sampai ketika dia datang bersama permasalahannya. YURI Content. M-Rate. Full Ino & Sakura POV. Very slight Naruhina. Happpyreading! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **INTRODUCING**

 **FULL INO POV**

Hei!

Aku lahir dengan nama Yamanaka Ino. Anak perempuan satu-satunya dari Kaisar Besar Yamanaka Inoichi yang hebat. Seharusnya namaku sudah tercatat di sejarah karena prestasiku dan tentu saja prestasi keturunanku di Kekaisaran Yamanaka. Namun hal itu hanya angan-angan saja. Segalanya lenyap dan hilang seketika, saat malam itu, diusiaku yang baru 18 tahun.

Sekarang, inilah aku, Ino, makhluk neraka penghisap darah yang berusaha membaur dengan manusia normal lainnya dengan cara menjadi mahasiswi di perguruan tinggi ini, lagi. Aku pertama kali menjadi vampir dipertengahan tahun 1601. Dan setiap beberapa puluh tahun sekali harus berpindah tempat karena ketidaksinkronan antara wajah dan hitungan umurku menurut manusia. Memulai kehidupan yang baru di tempat yang baru sebagai anak sekolahan. Aku harus belajar lagi tentang hal yang sudah kukuasai sebelumnya. Betapa membosankannya kehidupan vampirku ini!

Setiap 12 tahun sekali aku harus berpindah ke tempat baru. Aku sudah tinggal di Tokyo sejak tahun 2012. Ini tahun keempatku di Tokyo, sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran tingkat 2 disalah satu universitas bergengsi di Tokyo, menurut para manusia tentu saja. Jika kalian para manusia bersekolah dengan rentang tahun maksimal 20 tahun plus 2 tahun taman kanak-kanak dan _playgroup_ , kira-kira sudah mendapatkan gelar _Doctor_ , lalu bagaimana dengan aku yang telah melalui _Senior High School_ dan perguruan tinggi selama lebih dari 400 tahun?

Seharusnya dengan pengetahuan dan tingkat kecerdasan yang aku miliki, aku tak perlu bersekolah lagi. Aku lebih pintar dari Albert E. Lebih berbakat daripada Thomas AE. Aku menguasai setiap bahasa di dunia ini. Aku hafal setiap nama kota dipeta dunia, bukan hanya kota, tetapi nama sungai, teluk, pegunungan, beserta titik koordinatnya, aku mengetahui semuanya. Aku mengetahui berbagai sejarah dunia. Rahasia dunia yang coba dikubur oleh penguasa, akupun tahu. Tabel periodik yang membuat kalian para remaja pusing dengan singkatan-singkatannya? Sudah kukuasai diluar kepala.

Terhitung sejak tahun lalu, sudah 34 kalinya aku menjadi mahasiswa awal di universitas. Berpura-pura menjadi remaja yang merasa antusias diawal masa perguruan tinggi. Eew. _Its so suck!_ Aku muak kembali disekitaran para manusia dengan hormon tak stabil seperti mereka.

Kali ini aku akan menggambil jurusan Kedokteran. Terakhir kali aku memilih jurusan ini ketika tinggal di ibukota Afrika Selatan 76 tahun yang lalu. Gelar _Doctor_ seharusnya sudah ada dibelakang namaku lebih dari 2 abad yang lalu. Itu saja tidak cuma satu, mungkin aku memiliki _title_ tersebut sebanyak 3 gelar oh bukan 4 gelar _Ph.D_ sepertinya? Tidak-tidak! Berapa ya? Oh Tuhan aku lupa jumlah pastinya berapa. Maklum saja, efek terlalu lama bersekolah.

Sudahlah. Yang jelas, mungkin seharusnya aku sudah masuk _Guiness Book of Record_ karena memiliki gelar _Bachelor, Master, dan Doctor_ paling banyak di dunia. Dan jika orang tahu tentang kecerdasanku, mungkin namaku sudah tercatat di berbagai buku, jurnal pengetahuan dan situs _Wikipedia_.

Apa? Kalian bosan mendengarkan cerita akademisku yang sempurna? Enyahlah. Memang itu yang bisa sedikit kubanggakan dari kehidupan vampirku. Selain sisi akedemisku, sisi kehidupanku lainnya sebagai vampir selama 415 tahun ini mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit hancur, tak tertata, dan tak sesuai. Ya kira-kira begitulah.

Sisi Keluarga. Jika aku manusia biasa seperti kalian, mungkin kalian bisa mengidentifikasikan keluargaku sebagai keluarga _Broken Home_. Aku hanya punya seseorang yang telah 'membawaku' ke kehidupan makhluk penghisap darah yang abadi ini sebagai sosok Ibu, dan tentu saja tanpa sosok yang kalian sebut 'Ayah'. Kami harus patuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Ibu. Segala apa yang dikatakannya harus dengan mutlak dikerjakan, jika tidak bersiaplah. Kepala atau bagian tubuh kami lainnya berubah menjadi penahan pintu belakang rumah. Ck!

Kami? Ya kami. Aku dan keenam saudaraku lainnya. Kami tidak dijadikan Ibu menjadi vampir dengan waktu yang bersamaan, melainkan dengan rentang waktu yang berbeda. Sejatinya aku yang ketiga yang dijadikan vampir, setelah Putra Mahkota Namikaze Naruto dan Ksatria Muda Uchiha Sasuke. Hebat bukan kehidupan saudaraku sebelumnya? Itu baru dua saudaraku, belum yang lainnya. Meski kehidupan sebelumnya kami berbeda, akhir kehidupan kami bertujuh sama. Kerajaan atau keluarga kami tiba-tiba diserang ditengah malam oleh Kerajaan lain yang kata Ayah jauh dan tidak dikenal. Padahal kami juga tidak sedang dalam keadaan berperang. Ayah, Ibu, saudara, prajurit tewas mengenaskan meninggalkan kami yang masih berusia 18 tahun sekarat dalam keputusasaan setelah beberapa pedang, tombak, panah atau peluru senjata api dari musuh masih tertancap di tubuh kami, namun tidak langsung membunuh kami. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya? Aku ingat setiap detilnya perasaan itu, tersiksa perlahan-lahan menuju kematian. Tentunya sebelum Ibu datang, menawarkan pertolongan kepada kami para remaja yang putus asa dengan mengigit leher kami dan menghisap separuh sisa darah yang ada ditubuh kami.

Diakhir purnama setiap tahun kabisat, Ibu harus melakukan ritual agar mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih dan lebih lagi, menjadi vampir penyihir dengan kekuatan yang sempurna. Hal itu juga berdampak pada aku dan keenam saudaraku, kekuatan kami bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya kekuatan Ibu. Kami bisa melakukan apa saja yang yang menurut kalian sebagai manusia mustahil dilakukan. Mengalami perkembangan dan evolusi dari vampir muda yang hanya bisa berlari cepat dan takut cahaya matahari menjadi vampir yang bisa terbang dengan sayap hitam yang menyeramkan dan bisa bermain bola voli di pantai dijam 12 siang. Yeahh! Keren kan? Apalagi kami dengan golongan _First Class Vampire_ , kami mempunyai kekuatan diatas vampir biasa. Mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak mungkin dimiliki vampir biasa. Tapi sebelum itu semua, kami diperintahkan mengumpulkan 5 gadis yang terpilih sesuai ketetapan Ibu. Sebagai tumbal ritual.

Dan kami melakukannya, menjebak gadis target kami, memperdaya, kemudian menjadikannya tumbal di ritual Ibu. Setidaknya sudah 25 gadis dari penjuru dunia sudah kuperdaya. Kehebatanku memperdaya gadis target sangat hebat, kulakukan dengan sangat cepat dan tepat. Ibu dan saudaraku mengakuinya. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri untukku. Tetapi hal itu berubah ketika aku memperdaya, oh bukan, terpedaya tepatnya, oleh gadis target Ibu diabad ke 19. Itulah pertama kalinya selama aku hidup baik sebagai manusia ataupun vampir, aku merasakan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai Cinta. Beserta penderitaannya.

Setelah ritual pengorbanan itu, setelah gadis yang kucintai terbunuh ditangan Ibuku, semuanya tampak berbeda dan salah. Yang kulakukan dulu salah, yang dilakukan saudaraku salah, yang dilakukan Ibu jauh lebih salah lagi. Aku muak. Aku kehilangan arah & pegangan sebagai vampir. Aku mulai meragukan identitasku sebagai vampir.

Aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku sebagai vampir. Pergi ke neraka dan menawarkan jiwaku kepada Orochimaru. Dewa ular penghuni neraka terdalam itu menyambutku dengan senyum yang menurutku sedikit aneh dan menyeramkan. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mati menyusul gadisku. Tepat sebelum pedang katana Orochimaru menembus jantungku, dengan kekuatannya Ibu sudah berada di depanku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar kuinginkan setengah mati. Aku punya tujuan hidup yang baru, kubatalkan bunuh diriku sehingga membuat Orochimaru kesal setengah mati dan berubah menjadi ular raksasa. Namun hal itu bisa langsung diselesaikan Ibu. Aku harus tetap hidup. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, meski harus berada disisi Ibu dan melakukan hal-hal yang kotor dan hina sampai waktu yang kutunggu datang.

Saat ini, abad ke 21, tahun 2016, tahun kabisat. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku baru saja menyelesaikan misiku 'membawa' seorang gadis salah satu mahasiswi perguruan tinggi ini untuk ritual Ibuku. Aku menatap nanar bintang dari jendela kamar asramaku yang baru. Ehh! Tidak juga. Dulu aku pernah menempati tempat ini, tentu saja dengan sedikit perubahan disana-sini. Melihat bintang-bintang dan bulan saling berdampingan dilangit sana. Menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan sedikit membuatku lupa bahwa aku adalah makluk neraka yang keji dan kotor. Tuhan ya? Ck! Aku tak percaya Tuhan sungguh ada. Jika Dia benar ada, pasti Dia menolong gadisku dulu. Dalam sanubariku aku selalu berterima kasih dengan gadisku dimasa lalu, yang telah mengenalkan hal-hal seperti ini kepadaku.

Aku makhluk nokturnal. Aku hidup dimalam hari dan bersantai disiang hari, kecuali saat sedang belajar di universitas tentunya. Untungnya aku di kamar sendiri, aku bebas melakukan apapun di kamarku. Seharusnya aku sekamar dengan Shion , tetapi karena sesuatu hal akhirnya kami tidak sekamar lagi. Biasa, perintah Ibu. Tapi tak apalah. Aku sungguh bersyukur dengan hal itu. Dia vampir yang sama seperti aku. Sarkastik dan bermulut tajam. Aku benci.

Sudah berjam-jam aku duduk dijendela ini. Kubiarkan rambut pirang panjangku tergerai bebas. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajah dan tubuhku yang putih pucat ini. Kutanggalkan jaket kulit, _crop top_ dan celana hitam yang menjadi favoritku sebagai manusia abad ini. Hanya menyisakan bra hitam serta _short pant_ senada serta kalung berbandul bintang. Namun hal itu tidak membuatku merasa kedinginan karena efek angin malam ini. Aku menikmatinya. Aku tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan hal ini, duduk dijendela setiap malam. Aku tidak akan merasa ngantuk. Kami para vampir tidak tidur, sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tidur, kecuali Ibu. Kami hanya tidur karena kami merasa bosan dan ingin tidur. _Just it._

Uuhh! Fajar menyingsing. Hari sudah menjelang pagi. Bintang-bintang dilangit sudah hilang entah kemana. Inilah saat untukku tidur. Membaringkan punggungku dikasur asrama yang sempit dengan busa yang tidak begitu empuk. Memejamkan mata. Membunuh waktu agar cepat berlalu.

Waktunya tidur.

Jam 7 nanti aku harus bangun untuk kembali belajar di Universitas Senju ini. Semoga tidak terlalu membosankan.

 _See you next time. Bye!_

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL SAKURA POV**

 _Well_ , kelas hari ini selesai sebelum waktunya. Mungkin Prof. Kakashi sedang ada tugas untuk menyelesaikan beberapa misi konyolnya lagi. Tapi tak apalah. Sesuai rencana, aku akan bertanya soal Shizune kepada gadis _rocker_ di belakang sana. Kami sudah dua tahun ini berada di kelas yang sama, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun aku ngobrol dengannya. Aneh bukan? Dia antisosial parah, pendiam, bahkan saat tugas berkelompok dia tak pernah sekalipun mengerjakannya berkelompok. Entah terlalu pintar atau memang merasa yang paling hebat. Kurasa Ino juga sulit untuk diajak bicara baik-baik. Dia gadis misterius dengan aura gelap diseklilingnya.

"Hei! Permisi. Ino? Ino!"

Dia hanya menjawab 'Hn' dengan kepala yang masih diletakan dimeja. Apa-apan itu? Dasar tak punya sopan santun!

"Kau tau dimana Shizune? Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak kembali ke asrama."

"Apa peduliku _Love_?"

Aku melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia memanggilku _'Love'_? Gila! Tipe yang harus dijauhi. Tidak setia! Kekasihnya hilang keantah berantah dia malah menggodaku? Ck!

"Kau kan pacarnya! Harusnya kau tau. Lagipula banyak yang bilang Shizune terakhir terlihat bersamamu, saat pesta si Kiba!" aku membentak Ino.

"Aku tak tahu _Love_. Bukankah kau _roomate-_ nya?Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu."

Dan dia masih dalam posisi awalnya. Meletakan kepala pirangnya dimeja brengsek itu. Sialan!

BRAAAAKK

"Jangan main-main! Bicaralah dengan benar!"

Aku menggebrak meja tempat Ino meletakan kepalanya. Jujur saja aku sedikit menyesal melakukan hal itu. Ino mulai bangun, berdiri dengan postur tubuh tegak. Dia melihatku tajam. Apalagi ditambah tinggi tubuhku dibawahnya beberapa senti. Membuatku merasa kecil dihadapan Ino dengan aura mengintimidasinya yang kuat. Baru kali ini aku melihat Ino dengan jarak yah sangat dekat sedikit. Jujur saja, Ino punya mata biru yang menawan. Cantik. Pantas saja Shizune yang terkenal perfeksionis bisa jatuh kepelukannya.

"Kau. Gadis. Nakal. Aku. Tak. Tahu. Dimana. Temanmu. Mengerti."

Ino mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan tekanan disetiap katanya. Dia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Nafasku terasa berhenti ketika Ino berbicara begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Bau mint dari tubuhnya membuatku pusing entah karena sebab apa. Ya Tuhan! Saat di depanku tadi aura disekitarku tadi terasa sangat dingin, dan bahkan aku tak dapat menggerakan jariku beberapa detik. Penyihir!

"Sakura-chan. Nanti dinner yuk..."

Teriakan manusia satu ini membuatku semakin pusing.

"Diamlah brengsek!" aku berteriak sangat keras tanpa melihatnya.

Aku meninggalkan Lee yang menangis di pojokan kelas bersama Naruto setelah untuk kesekiankalinya aku menolak ajakan makan malamnya. Dasar dua manusia bodoh!

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang sudah ramai ini. Tak terasa ini tahun keduaku belajar di sini. Mengejar impian Ayahku untuk menjadi dokter seperti yang Ayah inginkan. Jujur saja, tidak ada niat dalam diriku untuk menjadi dokter semacam itu. Aku lebih menyukai berlenggok-lenggok di _catwalk_ daripada mengobati orang. Sangat tidak keren tahu! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi coba? Inilah saatnya aku berbakti kepada Ayah, dan Ibu yang sudah tenang di surga sana.

"Sakura! Kamu ngelamun jorok kan?"

Tenten entah dari mana mengagetkanku.

"Kau senyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah mesum. Apa yang kamu pikirkan _bad girl_?" sambung Tenten dengan menyipitkan matanya.

" _For Godsake_ Tenten. Berhentilah membeli komik _Icha-Icha Paradise_! Imajinasimu semakin hari semakin berbahaya! Temari, bantu aku!"

"Tidak Sakura. Aku lelah memberitahunya. Sepertinya memang otak Tenten tak bisa disembuhkan lagi." ucap Temari yang tadi datang bersama Tenten.

Hahaha. Kami tertawa bersama. Tenten dan Temari sahabatku dari SMA. Kami sepakat untuk belajar di Universitas ini bersama, tetapi beda jurusan. Aku kedokteran dan mereka berdua Jurnalistik. Tentu saja, mengingat sifat mereka yang selalu belaga seperti wartawan super kepo saat ada kasus di Universitas. Maka tak heran, aku selalu tau berita terbaru di Universitas ini.

Ah ya, dulu Ayahku sempat melarang aku belajar di Universitas Senju, jauh dari rumah katanya, ditambah lagi aku anak satu-satunya Ayah. Yah tapi akhirnya dia mengerti juga dan mengizinkanku belajar di sini. Apalagi saat mendengar aku hanya mau belajar jadi dokter di Universitas ini, mau tak mau Ayah menyutujuinya. Dengan berbagai macam syarat tentu saja.

"Sakura. Kamu langsung ke asrama?" ucap Temari.

"Yah. Aku harus beres-beres Temari. Hari ini aku harus pindah kamar."

Kami berjalan beriringan seperti sekelompok _Idol_. Apalagi dandanan kami yang termasuk kategori _fashionable_. Bukan maksud menyombongkan diri ya, dari sebuah survei yang diadakan dewan mahasiswa di sini, aku masuk kedalam 5 gadis tercantik tahun ini. Hebat bukan? Tidak percuma aku selalu meminta uang lebih ke Ayah jika hasilnya seperti ini. Ahh! Aku jadi malu dipuja-puja seperti itu.

"Sudah tahu siapa _roommate_ -mu yang baru?" tanya Tenten dengan mulut penuh kripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Bukankah aku harus menanyakan hal itu kepada kalian _girls? You said you know everything bout our university right?"_

"Kami juga belum tahu sayang. Kata yang lainnya sih penghuni kamar yang akan kamu tempati jarang keluar dan misterius. Tak pernah ada yang berkunjung di kamar itu." Tenten menjelaskan dengan gaya detektifnya.

"Benar. Kamar sebelahnya juga tak pernah tahu penghuninya keluar masuk ke kamar itu. Dan kabarnya dari kamar itu tak penah terdengar suara apapun selayaknya kamar-kamar mahasiswa lain di asrama. Sangat diam. Menyeramkan!" timpal Temari.

"Berhati-hatilah Sakura. Bawa semprotan merica dan alat setrum yang diberikan Ayahmu. Kurasa akan berguna saat ini." ucap Tenten yang nyaris mengeluarkan bola matanya.

Obrolan ini sangat tidak bermanfaat. Mereka tidak membantuku malah mencoba untuk menakut-takutiku. Brengsek! Tapi yang kudengar dari temanku yang lainnya juga seperti itu. Ahh! Apa Prof. Kurenai berusaha membunuhku?

" _Girls_! Jangan-jangan penghuni itu mons... Hwaaaaaaaa."

Kami teriak histeris bebarengan. Sampai-sampai mahasiswa lain melihat kami dengan tatapan 'apaan sih?' Merasa terganggu mungkin. Ahh! Aku tak peduli. Gadis cantik boleh melakukan apapun sesuka hati!

"Aku akan bicara ke Prof. Kurenai segera! Aku akan menolak keras perpindahan asrama ini!" kataku tegas memantapkan diri.

"Semangat Sakura! Kamu pasti bisa!" Tenten dan Temari menyemangatiku.

Yosh! Semangat Sakura!

* * *

Ahh! Brengsek! Misi gagal. Bukannya aku mendapat kamar dan _roommate_ yang lain malah Prof. Kurenai berpikir jika aku gila.

"Prof. Kurenai. Tolong pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu ini. Gadis manis sepertiku tak pantas mati muda Prof."

Aku merengek seperti anak kecil ke Profesor cantik disampingku ini. Prof. Kurenai menolak 'tolakan keras' ku soal perpindahan kamar asrama. Aku sudah bilang bahwa penghuni kamar itu monster, iblis, tapi dia malah tertawa keras. Aku sudah akting menangis dengan air mata bombay hingga maskara mahal yang kupakai luntur, tapi malah dia tetap tidak peduli dengan tangisanku dan malah berkata 'aktingmu buruk Sakura'. Sialan bukan?

"Kamu berlebihan Sakura. Mana ada monster belajar Kedokteran hn? Sudah. Minggir Sakura!"

Prof. Kurenai benar-benar keras kepala. Dia jadi dokter untuk bisa lebih memahami sistem tubuh manusia agar lebih mudah dimakan bukan? Ahh! Mati aku!

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Terlambat! Prof. Kurenai telah mengetok pintu neraka di depanku. Aku bersembunyi tepat di belakang punggung Prof. Kurenai. Sambil berdoa semoga saja si monster itu sudah lebih jinak.

"Prof. Kurenai? Masuk saja." ucap seseorang di dalam kamar itu.

Ehh! Sepertinya aku kenal suara orang itu. Suaranya cukup rendah bila dibandingkan dengan suara melengkingku.

CEKREEEEK

"Ino?"

Bukan monster yang tinggal dikamar ini, melainkan iblis berwujud gadis dengan celana hitam kulit mengkilatnya dan kaos polos hitam pendek dengan kalung panjang dilehernya. Ino sepertinya sedang membaca buku diatas kasur. Yang benar saja!

"Ino. Ini teman sekamarmu yang baru. Aku berharap kalian akan jadi _roommate_ yang baik kedepannya." ucap Prof. Kurenai dengan senyum ramah dibibirnya.

 _"Yah. I hope so Prof."_ jawab Ino seadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang sedang dibaca.

Benar-benar beretika rendah!

"Sebagai catatan. Ino, Sakura agak sedikit penakut aku harap kamu bisa membantunya. Dan Sakura, jangan terlalu banyak menonton film horor. Mengerti?"

"Baik Prof." aku hanya menjawab singkat pesan dari Prof. Kurenai.

"Baiklah. Akan kutinggalkan. Baik-baiklah kalian."

CEKREEEEEK

Prof. Kurenai meninggalkan kami berdua di kamar ini. Tidak seperti tampangnya, kamar ini tidak terlalu buruk. Malah menurutku lebih bersih dan lebih baik daripada kamarku yang dulu. Catnya juga masih baru, lantai kamarnya bersih, ornamen-ornamen dinding dan meja sangat rapi, tak ada tumpukan piring kotor, dan ya Tuhan bau kamar ini juga harum mint, khas Ino.

"Disana tempatmu _Love_ ."

Mulai lagi, Ino memanggilku seakan-akan aku kekasihnya. Aku heran, apa yang sebenarnya dibacanya sih? Masak tak ada etika baik untuk sekedar bersikap ramah kepadaku? Aku kan teman sekamarnya yang baru.

"Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura."

"Tentu saja _Love_." ucap Ino lagi.

"Terserah saja."

Dia hanya diam saja tak menanggapi ocehanku. Ino menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku tebal bersampul merah itu. Dia tiduran dikasurnya dengan posisi membelakangiku, menghadap tembok disamping kanannya. Aku membereskan baju-bajuku kedalam lemari. _What the fuck!_ Aku melotot melihat deretan baju dilemari yang 70% isi pakaian disana berwarna hitam, berbeda sekali dengan milikku yang _full colors_. Dan yang semakin membuatku heran, kenapa tumpukan bajunya begitu rapi? Dan baunya juga hmmm, wangi! Benar-benar tak seperti tampangnya yang barbar.

Didepan tempat tidurku ada kamar mandi kecil, ukurannya benar-benar minimalis namun cukup lengkap. Lalu didepan kasur Ino terdapat meja belajar dengan 2 kursi kayu. Buku di rak sana juga banyak, malah lebih banyak dari punyaku. Masa iya seorang Ino suka membaca? Sukit dipercaya. Dan lagi, ada gitar akustik tepat disamping rak buku. Bersih? Rapi? Buku? Gitar? Gadis ini benar-benar tak seperti tampangnya.

Kutengokan kepalaku ke luar jendela kamar ini. Wow! _Damn!_ Ini keren! Pemandangan dari jendela kamar Ino semuanya nampak indah. Berkali lebih indah daripada kamarku dulu yang hanya menghadap ke asrama pria. Itulah yang membuat Tenten dan Temari senang sekali bila di kamarku.

Aku melirik ke arah gadis pirang didepanku. Bagaimana bisa dia tidur saat jam masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore? Bahkan sinar matahari saja masih terasa sangat panas. Apa dia benar-benar tak ada kegiatan? Sudahlah. Selama dia tak menggangguku aku tak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Kulanjutkan beres-beresku yang sempat tertunda lagi. Setelah ini aku akan berkunjung ke kamar Temari dan Tenten di lantai 5.

* * *

"Benarkah? Ino? Ino yang itu? Ino yang itu? Ino yang... Wow!" teriak Tenten begitu kerasnya dengan mata berbinar.

Tenten semakin menunjukan gejala ketidakwarasan. Apalagi saat mulutku tanpa sengaja menyebut nama _roommate_ -ku yang baru.

"W-wow! Wow! Betapa beruntungnya kamu Sakura! Bisa sekamar dengan gadis sempurna sepertinya. Aku rela menggantikan Temari dengan dia, Sakura. Sungguh!"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu dengan nada meleking, Tenten sukses mendapat jitakan kepala dari Temari. Aku juga heran, apa yang membuat Tenten sebegitu gilanya saat mendengar aku sekamar dengan Ino.

"Bagus Temari. Aku muak melihatnya seperti orang gila saat mendengar nama gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia siapa sih?" tanyaku polos.

"Kau tak tahu? Menurut survei kepopuleran mahasiswa tahun ini, Ino berada di nomor 3 dibawah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Kabarnya, Ino anak bangsawan yang kuliah di sini. Orang tuanya punya sekolah, rumah sakit, dan maskapai penerbangan. Dia juga musisi yang hebat, bisa memainkan semua alat musik dengan sempurna, khususnya gitar. Maka tak heran, kamu tak akan melihatnya berada di kelas kesenian. Lalu dia juga ..."

Aku menyesal pergi ke tempat ini. Ucapan Temari langsung aku potong. Aku tak percaya ada orang yang punya tingkat kesempurnaan hidup seperti itu. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah iblis _blonde_ bercelana kulit seperti Ino. Mana mungkin? Cih.

"Kamu juga sama gilannya seperti Tenten, Temari." kataku setelah meneguk _orange_ jus yang mereka suguhkan.

"Ayolah Sakura! Kenapa kamu tak pernah bisa melihat barang bagus seperti Ino?"

Haaaah? Apa bagusnya dia? Otak Tenten saja yang sudah tidak beres.

" _Hey girls look!_ Shizune terakhir terlihat saat bersama Ino, dan sekarang dia hilang entah kemana. Seharusnya sebagai pacar yang baik, dia merasa sedih bukan dan mungkin saja mencarinya. Tapi Ino? Jangankan merasa sedih, malah dia mencoba menggodaku!"

"Menggodamu nona? Mana mungkin? Kamu bukan seleranya. Aku rasa dia tidak merasa sedih karena Ino tidak betul-betul menyukai Shizune."

H-hei! Apa maksud kata-kata Tenten barusan?

"Aku setuju dengan Tenten kali ini, selera Ino gadis manis seperti Hinata. Kata Karin yang sekelas dengan Hinata, Ino seringkali menjemputnya saat kelas berakhir. Dan bukan seperti kau Sakura."

Brengsek! Dengan kata lain aku tidak manis dan aku tidak pantas digoda Ino gitu?

"Kalian benar-benar gila! Dia itu aneh, misterius, dan berbahaya! Dia monster! Ino pasti tahu soal menghilangnya Shizune. Aku yakin itu!" kataku berapi-api.

"Ayolah Sakura! Bukankah kamu sudah dapat pemberitahuan kalau Shizune memang berhenti dari Universitas ini?"

"Ya Tuhan Tenten! Surat itu hanya tipuan. Jika memang Shizune berhenti mengapa dia tak memberitahuku? Atau menjawab telepon dan emailku? Dan yang paling aneh, barang-barangmya masih di kamarku yang dulu. Komplit!"

Aku benar-benar mengakui kehebatan Ino, dia bahkan sampai memikirkan hal ini sampai detailnya. Dia kira aku percaya begitu saja? Aku tidak sebodoh itu Nona.

"O-oke memang itu aneh, tapi..."

"Tapi apa hn? Kalian masih saja tak percaya bukan? Akan kubuktikan bawa gadis yang kalian puja-puja adalah gadis yang sama menculik Shizune! Lihat saja!"

BRAAAAAAAKKKK

Aku tak peduli jika pintu kamar Temari dan Tenten hancur karena perbuatanku barusan. Salah mereka juga, bukannya membelaku yang jelas-jelas sahabat karibnya malah mengelu-elukan gadis monster seperti Ino.

Aku heran, kenapa Tenten dan Temari begitu menyukai Ino? Apa hebatnya dia? Dia berbahaya. Dia pasti punya sihir atau semacamnya, agar membuat orang-orang agar begitu menyukainya. Maka wajar saja jika Shizune begitu tergila-gila pada gadis itu. Sebaiknya aku harus berhati-hati menghadapinya, berurusan dengan iblis penganut ilmu sihir sangat beresiko mengancam nyawaku.

Aku tak merasa capek padahal aku berjalan dari kamar Tenten dan Temari di lantai 5 ke lantai 8, kamarku. Ahh, mungkin efek aku terus saja ngedumel sepanjang perjalanan. Aku melihat nanar pintu kamarku, aku merasa seperti akan memasuki neraka. Ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku menghadapi iblis di dalam ruangan ini. Gadis cantik sepertiku suatu ketika harus kuat. Beranilah Sakura!

CEKREEEEKKKK

Tak ada orang? Dimana Ino? Dia pergi? Syukurlah. Aku bisa menenangkan jantungku karena seruangan dengan Ino. Tatanan kasurnya benar-benar rapi, bantal dan guling polkadot berada pada tempatnya, selimut abu-abu juga dilipat kecil. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan kasur disebelahnya, kasurku tentu saja. Aku meringis mengingat kenyataan bajwa Ino lebih rajin, rapi dan bersih dari pada aku.

Tunggu guling polkadot? Itu kan punyaku! Dasar lancang! Tak tahu diri! Brengsek! Seenaknya mengambil barang yang bukan miliknya. Karena merasa jengkel, kuacak-acak tatanan bantal dan selimut milik Ino. Apa peduliku haah!

Untung saja saat berkunjung di kamar Tenten dan Temari, mereka memberiku makan yang cukup banyak. Membuatku tak akan terbangun dimalam hari karena kelaparan. Tugas rumah dari dosen? Sudah kukerjakan saat di kamar Tenten Temari. Hn? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Nonton film horror? No! Aku akan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak nanti. Nonton film porno? O-oh ti-tidak! Akan membuatku kesulitan tidur nantinya. Masturbasi? Oh jangan! Aku tidak ingin ketahuan Ino saat sedang melaksanakan ritualku.

Hari sudah malam, jam 9 lebih 7 menit, sebenarnya dimana Ino? Padahal aturan jam malam di sini jam 9 malam, tapi dia malah kluyuran tak jelas. Dasar berandalan! Mentang-mentang dia anak bangsawan kaya dia berlaku seenaknya gitu? Paling-paling Ino sedang berpesta dan minum-minum tak aturan.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju rak bukunya. Aku tak menyangka gadis berandal seperti Ino membaca banyak buku seperti ini. Aku membuka salah satu buku dengan sampul menyeramkan ditatanan buku Ino. Melihat judulnya saja sudah membuatku merinding, apalagi membaca isinya. KUTUKAN DEWI HERA.

 _Dosa tak terampuni. Kehidupan yang berbalik. Paras yang mengundang bahaya. Cinta berujung kutukan. Dendam tak terhentikan. Cemburu buta._

 _Lamia. Yang dulunya berjaya, membuat Sang Zeus luluh hatinya. Percintaan yang berujung murka dari Hera. Kematian Herophille, membuatnya berhasrat membunuh anak-anak. Berkeliaran malam hari di malam tertentu, mencari anak-anak untuk dihisap darahnya dan dimakan dagingnya. Yang dulunya wanita cantik sudah tak ada lagi. Hanya makluk kutukan yang kejam berbadan ular._

Brengsek! Kulempar asal-asalan buku Ino aaat aku selesai membaca sinopsis disampul belakang buku ini. Ya Tuhan! Buku macam apa yang dia baca? Aku berlari ketempat tidur, menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Bayangan makhluk Lamia yang kubaca tadi kembali melintas diotakku. Manusia setengah ular, kulit putih, pasti parasnya cantik hingga membuat Zeus terpesona. Terus ada taring yang panjang dan tajam. Rambutnya pasti lurus panjang. Lalu rambutnya berwarna blonde. Te-terus wa-wajahnya, I-Ino? Ino!

Brengsek!

Oh tidak Ino jelmaan Lamia! Ya Tuhan ini berbahaya! Mati aku!

Tubuhku bergetar hebat mengetahui hal tersebut. Keringat terus mengalir dari tubuhku. Pasti dia iblis Lamia, banyak yang bilang penghuni kamar ini monster bukan? Pa-pasti Sizune di-dimakannnya. Ba-bagaimana de-denganku?

Aku bangun dan kulemparkan selimut asal-asalan. Aku harus meninggalkan ruangan ini! Aku harus menyalamatkan jiwaku. Akan kuadaukan ke Prof. Kurenai. Lihat saja!

BRUUUUKKK

Uhhh. _Fuck!_ Mataku memanas. Aku ingin berteriak, menangis dengan keras. Jari kelingkingku yang kecil tanpa sengaja menendang lemari. Ka-kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya bukan?

Aku sampai bergulung-gulung dilantai mencoba meringangkan sakit karena kecelakaan _absurd_ ini. Kutiup-tiup jari kelingkingku yang rasanya ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Untung saja cat kuku yang berada disitu tidak tergores. Syukurlah.

 _Oh wait!_ Lumia kan hanya memangsa anak-anak. Sedangkan Shizune jelas bukan anak-anak. Bahkan dia sudah tidur degan pacar-pacarnya yang dulu. Dan aku? Sudah pastilah bukan anak-anak! Aku gadis cantik dan manis. Berarti? Syukurlah. Aku bisa bernafas lega. Sepertinya itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Haha.

CEKREEK

Pintu terbuka. Terpampang seorang gadis, dengan pakaian belum jadi. Rok hitam mengkilat yang kira-kira sejengkal lebih sangaaaat sedikit dari pinggul. _Crop top_ super pendek yang hanya menutupi branya saja. Ahh! Bahkan aku bisa melihat warna branya yang berwarna hitam itu. Sepatu _highheels boot_ yang tingginya dibawah lutut. Dandanan yang tampak mencolok tapi, _damn! She's hot!_ Hanya satu yang tidak berubah, rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Kau. Kenapa _Love?"_

Aku sudah menyerah menyuruhnya memanggil namaku dengan benar.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku sedang mencari botol kutekku yang hilang."

Akan sangat memalukan sekali jika aku bilang yang sejujurnya. Aku berakting. Mengabaikan sisa rasa kaki di kelingingku. Merayap dilantai untuk mencari sesuatu yang tidak ada. Bodoh memang.

"Duh dimana ya? Kutekku dimana ya?"

Kurasa Ino tidak menyadari kebohonganku. Dia hanya lewat dan meminum salah satu kotak susunya dikulkas, tanpa dituangkan dulu kegelas.

"Kenapa kau tetap kurus dengan meminum berliter-liter susu?"

Uuh! Mulut brengsek! Kenapa harus kutanyakan kepadanya? Pasti sekarang Ino berfikir macam-macam tentangku.

Cantiiik. Memang dia cantik. Cantik sekali bahkan. Saat sedang minum susu saja cantik. Wajar saja Shizune menyukainya. Ahhh! Brengsek! Berpikir apa aku!

Ino menutup kembali pintu kulkas. Ini lucu sekali, kami seperti majikan dan pembantu. Ino yang berdiri dengan tampilan seperti itu berdiri dengan anggun, sedangkan aku duduk dilantai dengan kaos tanpa lengan dengan tulisan _'Rock On!'_

"Kau mau rahasianya?" tanya Ino

"Tentu saja! Apa rahasianya? Cepat beritahu kepadaku!"

Ahh! Kutepis jauh-jauh rasa gengsiku. Daripada harus berolahraga ataupun meminum obat yang hasilnya tak kunjung datang, lebih baik mengikuti cara diet Ino bukan?

Ino mendekatkan badannya kepadaku. Kepalanya tepat ditelingaku. I-ini sa-nsangat aneh! Kenapa ra-rasanya begitu mendebarkan? Hembusan nafasnya yang dingin menerpa telingaku. Membuatku tanpa sadar bergetar entah karena apa. _Damn!_

"H-hei! Jangan tertawa!"

Yaa! Ino akan menertawakanku tadi. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Penuhi lubangmu dengan tiga jariku, kupastikan kau akan kurus."

Aku mematung mendengar bisikan Ino ditelingaku. Otakku berusaha memproses apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Tanpa kusadari, Ino yang tadi didepanku sudah pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kebodohan.

"Kau brengsek Ino! Gadis brengsek!"

Emosiku diatas ubun-ubun. Aku menyesal mencoba bertanya kepadanya! Kuobrak-abrik lagi selimut, bantal dan seprei tempat tidurnya. Dan kali ini lebih parah! Ahh! Kurang! Aku naik ke ranjangnya tanpa melepas sandalku. Rasakan ini! Salahmu sendiri brengsek!

BRAAAAAAAKKKK

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke kamar Tenten dan Temari. Aku mau tidur dengan mereka saja. Lebih aman. Tidur sekamar dengan iblis itu membuatku was-was. Pasti saat aku tidur dia menggrayangi tubuhku. Bisa-bisa keperawananku jatuh kemakhluk brengsek itu. Uhh! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku jijik, apalagi melakukannya. Tidak!

Ahh, tapi kan aku sudah tidak perawan. Tapi... Ah! Pokoknya aku harus pergi!

Jalanan menuju kamar Tenten dan Temari suah sepi. Tentu saja! Jam malam sudah lebih 15 menit . Sepertinya hanya aku saja gadis cantik yang berjalan sepanjang koridor ini. Kutepis segala rasa takut dan cemas yang menghinggapi hatiku. Bisikan-bisakan aneh diotakku harus kuhentikan! Ini karena simpang siur kabar penculikan dan pembunuhan yang kembali _booming_. Wajar saja, mengingat beberapa tahun yang lalu 7 siswa dinyatakan hilang secara misterius. Dan hilangnya Shizune juga dihubung-hubungkan dengan kejadian itu. Ya Tuhan! Siapa yang tega melakukan hal itu? Apalagi di lingkungan Universitas? Benar-benar kejam!

 _Oh shit!_

Aku bergegas bersembunyi saat melihat dua orang sedang berciuman dikoridor. Syukurlah! Aku ada temannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan soal aku sembunyi, aku tak ingin menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Terlihat seperti obat nyamuk.

Aku tahu betul dua sejoli itu. Yang pirang itu seangkatan denganku, Shion, anak Seni. Dan yang satunya sepertinya mahasiswa akhir, aku pernah melihatnya ujian susulan dengan Prof. Kurenai.

Aku seperti orang bodoh, menunggu mereka selesai berciuman. Dan sialnya, mereka tak akan berhenti berciuman, bahkan baju yang dipakai Shion sudah terbuka kancingnya. Ahh! Si rambut cokelat ternyata ganas juga, menyelusupkan tangannya dicelana Shion sampai dia mendesah kencang. Aku menelan ludah kepayahan. Brengsek! Desiran i-ini?

 _Fuck!_ Apa aku lewat dan tidak mempedulikan mereka ya? Pura-pura tak melihatnya mungkin? Di sini lebih lama dan melihat adegan panas itu? Tak mungkin bukan aku masturbasi di kamar Tenten dan Temari? Sialan!

Kutengokan kepalaku lagi untuk melihat mereka.

 _Thanks God!_ Sepertinya mereka berniat melanjutkan adegan di koridor tadi ke gudang lantai 6 ini. Buktinya terdengar suara desahan saat aku melewati gudang itu. Aku berjalan cepat agar pikiran liarku menguap dari otakku. Ya Tuhan! Debaran dihatiku tak kunjung hilang.

Kakiku berjalan lebih cepat. Bahkan aku melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikuti, ketika kutengok kebelakang tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hawa tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan mencekam, tidak seperti tadi.

Ya Tuhan!

Kupacu kakiku untuk berlari saat tiba-tiba kurasakan ada angin menerpa tengkuku. Hanya tengkukku! Seperti ada yang meniupnya. Sumpah! Aku tidak bohong! Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Ja-jangan a-aku kor-korban selanjutnya? Oh tidak!

Pintu kamar Tenten dan Temari sudah dapat kulihat. Kutambah lagi kecepatan lariku. Aku masih muda, cantik, manis dan pintar. Aku tak ingin mati dulu Tuhan!

TOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOK

"Tenten! Temari! Cepat buka brengsek!"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL INO POV**

Sudah menjadi rutinitas kami untuk berkumpul di salah satu tempat di Universitas ini setelah semua kegiatan belajar telah usai. Jika kau hanya murid biasa dan tak punya kemampuan khusus, jangan harap bisa menemukan tempat yang kumaksud. Tempat ini sudah direncanakan berpuluh-puluh tahun saat membangun Universitas ini. Pintu masuknya saja didesain sedemikian rupa agar hanya para vampir yang bisa memasukinya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah Shion, seseorang melihatmu tadi malam." kata Sai dengan senyum anehnya.

Shion hanya berdecih mendengar nasehat dari Sai. Yah tentu saja! Sifatnya yang bebal dan keras kepala membuat Shion enggan mendengar perkataan mereka, kecuali dari Naruto. Kurasa dia sangat amat menyukai Naruto. Dan sialnya, Naruto lebih tertarik dengan Hinata.

"Dia hanya makhluk bodoh. Dia tak akan menyadarinya."

"Dan makhluk yang kau sebut bodoh itu seharian mengikutimu bodoh! Bahkan dia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu gudang. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" ucap gadis vampir lainnya.

Ahh! Aku benci perang mulut seperti ini. Lebih baik duduk santai disofa favoritku. Ini sofa yang kubeli dari Italia beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Oh! Dan jangan tanya bagaimana aku membawanya sampai kesini!

Jika ada yang bisa melihat melewati tembok-tembok beton ini sudah dapat dipastikan itu Hyuuga. Dan Hyuuga yang bermulut kasar tak terkontrol seperti itu pastilah Hanabi. Mana mungkin Hyuuga Hinata membubuhkan kata 'bodoh' dalam kalimatnya? Menyusun kalimatnya saja bahkan kesusahan.

Shion terdiam, yang artinya dia memang tak menyadari keberadaan Haruno Sakura disekitarnya tadi. Bodoh! Seperti itu mau disebut vampir? Benar-benar bodoh!

"Jika dia merepotkan, lenyapkan saja!" kata sang Uchiha.

Sasuke yang memang tak menyukai sifat bodoh dan ceroboh hanya memandang Shion tajam. Diantara kami bertujuh memang Sasukelah yang terlihat paling bengis. Tapi aku tak merasa takut sedikitpun dengannya. Buat apa?

"Di-dibunuh? Apa hal itu tidak berlebihan Sasuke-kun?"

Sifat dan parasnya tak sedikitpun menunjukan bahwa dia seorang vampir. Dengan kelembutannya seperti itu seharusnya Tuhan yang bijak membuat Hinata sebagai salah satu malaikat surga, bukan masuk kedalam golongan vampir disini. Tambah lagi alasan aku tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Tuhan.

Dan satu lagi, aku juga agak sedikit tidak setuju apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Karena apa? Entahlah. Mungkin hal itu terdengar sangat kejam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akan sangat membahayakan jika Sakura sampai mengetahui hal ini.

"Bagaimana jika sampai dia menemukan fakta ini? Apa hal itu berlebihan?"

Yah. Tak ada yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke kalah dalam beragumen, sekalipun Hinata. Dia tampak diam saja, bahkan menunduk karena bingung akan menjawab apa lagi. Dasar Hinata!

 _"Come on guys._ Baiklah begini saja. Ino tolong awasi Sakura dengan baik ya, dan jika sampai berbuat melampui batasnya, kau tau apa yang akan selanjutnya kau lakukan bukan?"

 _Oh fuck!_ Tugas macam apa ini? Mengawasi seseorang itu sangat membosankan!

"Kenapa harus aku Naruto? Aku malas jika harus mengikutinya seharian."

"Ayolah Ino! Hanya kau dan Shion yang sudah melaksanakan misi kabisat. Dan aku tak mungkin menyuruh Shion bukan?" ucap Naruto bijak.

Yah. Diantara mereka bertujuh hanya Naruto yang mempunyai sifat tenang. Sifatnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kebodohonnya saat di kelas. Bagaimana dia dapat membagi kepribadiannya dengan baik? Jangan tanya aku! Tanyakan pada dia langsung.

"Ahh! Dan lagipula kalian sekamar bukan? Dan sekelas juga. Hal itu akan memudahkanmu mengawasinya setiap hari."

Aku hanya diam saja tanpa menyanggah perkataan Naruto, apanya yang mau disanggah? Toh beberapa kenyataan yang dibilang Naruto benar adanya.

Mengawasi Sakura ya? Semoga tidak terlalu buruk.

Aku juga ingin tahu, kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Aku sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

* * *

'Ibu kumohon, ja-jangan dia. Jangan dia. Ku-kumohon Ibu.'

Aku terduduk lemas di tanah dengan penghambat aliran cakra didadaku, memohon kepada Ibu yang begitu angkuh berdiri di depanku. Empat dari saudaraku mengelilingi tubuhku dengan pedang yang terarah disekitarku. Ironis bukan? Mereka yang kau anggap saudara dan telah bersamamu berpuluh-puluh tahun memperlakukanmu seperti penjahat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perintah Ibu mutlak dan harus dikerjakan, walaupun dengan keadaan keterpakasaan. Seperti yang Hinata rasakan.

Ibu berjongkok tepat di depanku, wajahnya memandangku rendah. Raut wajah yang ingin menghancurkanku sekarang juga. Aku tidak takut! Aku benar-benar tak merasakan ketakutan dihatiku. Pikiranku hanya fokus kepada gadis berambut merah panjang yang disalib di sana.

'Ino sayang? Kenapa kini kau begitu lemah? Jatuh ke lembah kenistaan manusia, sumber kelemahan manusia. Cinta? Menjijikan!' ucap Ibu sarkastik.

Aku tidak peduli! Yang kutahu aku mencintainya!

'Ibu, lepaskanlah Sara. Aku kuganti dengan gadis yang lainnya untuk ritual Purnama ini Ibu. Akan kucarikan sebanyak yang kau inginkan Ibu! Aku janji!'

Ibu melangkah dimana Sara berada tanpa mempedulikan teriakanku barusan. Brengsek!

'Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh Ino! Apa kau sudah lupa kenapa Ibu memilihnya? Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya Ino sayang.'

Brengsek! Takdir brengsek!

'Berfikirlah realistis sayang. Apa dia akan tetap menerimamu jika dia mengetahui makhluk macam apa kau ini? Bukankah orang tuanya tewas karena ketidakmampuanmu menahan rasa haus dan lapar ini?'

Hatiku mencelos. A-apa-apaan ini? Tatapan penuh pertanyaan Sara sangat kentara saat memandangku. Brengsek! Jika tidak ada benda sialan didadaku ini, sudah dapat dipastikan aku bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

'Ino! Apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan? Apa maksudnya?' suara Sara parau.

'Oh. Kau ingin mengetahuinya? Ayo Ino coba jelaskan ke peliharaanmu ini.'

Aku ingin menangis. Berteriak meluapkan segala yang kurasakan saat ini. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahukannya yang sebenarnya?

'Jangan diam saja Ino! Kumohon, ka-katakan yang sebenarnya.'

Sara menangis. Dan kurasakan setetes air mataku turun membasahi pipi kananku. Aku hanya diam memandangnya. Tak ada dayaku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada gadisku. Ya Tuhan Sara, maafkan aku.

'Kenapa diam Ino sayang? Baiklah, Ibu akan senang hati menjelaskan kepada peliharaanmu ini.'

Ibu memulai menjelaskan kejadian di malam itu. Menceritakan segala kebodohanku yang tidak bisa menahan rasa haus kaum kami yang begitu menyiksa. Menceritakan bagaimana orang tua Sara tewas kehabisan darah karena aku. Menceritakan bagaimana Ayah Sara menangis memohon dibawah kakiku agar mau melepaskan ibunya. Dan bodohnya aku, aku tetap membunuh mereka berdua. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyesalinya, aku mau melakukan apapun untuk menebus dosaku.

'Setelah membunuh kedua orang tuamu, Ino mengantarkanmu sebagai korban ritualku. Begitulah vampir bekerja.'

Walapun rambut merahnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Aku tetap bisa mengetahui bagaimana marahnya dia setelah mendengar penjelasan Ibu. Kedua tangan Sara yang terikat rantai mengepal kuat-kuat.

'Ino?'

Kata pertama yang disampaikan Sara saat Ibu selesai menjelaskan dosa terbodohku. Dengan kepala masih tertunduk Sara berusaha menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku lagi.

'A-apa itu benar?'

Suaranya parau. Berusaha menahan tangis, amarah, dan rasa terkhianati. Aku mengetahuinya walaupun kemampuan membaca pikiranku sedang tak berfungsi. Sedangkan aku? Hanya diam, terduduk lesu dengan empat pedang dari anak Ibuku yang lainnya tepat terarah kepadaku. Dadaku sakit, bukan karena alat penghambat cakra ini, melainkan melihat Sara satu-satunya gadis yang sudah mengisi hati kosongku lebih dari satu abad ini, menjadi korban ritual purnama kabisat Ibuku. Dan juga tersakiti karena perbuatan bodohku dimasa lalu. Sial! Bodoh!

'Ino! Bicaralah!' suara Sara meninggi.

Wajah rupawan yang selalu membiusku mulai medongak. Aku tercekat. Mata violetnya yang selalu menenangkan hariku yang buruk, berubah menyeramkan, memerah dan menatap tajam padaku. Aura ketakukannya berganti dengan aura kebencian yang sangat.

Ya Tuhan. Aku ingin menangis. Menangis dengan keras untuk menunjukan sakit yang kurasakan saat ini.

'Sa-sara, ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah...'

'Kau orang yang sangat kupercaya melebihi diriku sendiri. Kuceritakan kepadamu bagaimana mimpi-mimpiku saat aku begitu merindukan orang tuaku. Tenyata ini kenyataannya!'

Jantungku serasa meledak dari tempatnya. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh diriku sebelumnya, sakit melihat Sara terkhianati melebihi sakit dari segala pertempuran yang pernah kulakukan.

'Kau makhluk kotor yang hina membunuh orang tuaku. Berpura-pura baik kepadaku agar aku mempercayaimu. Menjadikanku korban ritual Ibumu! Kau berengsek! Kalian brengsek! Membusuklah di nereka!'

Sakit di dadaku seperti benar-benar akan membunuhku untuk yang kedua kali. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Karena semua yang dikatakannya benar. Tapi tidak semuanya.

Cahaya bulan semakin terang. Ibu memulai ritualnya. Bediri ditengah gambar bintang tujuh sudut yang sebelumnya sudah dibuat Naruto. Dengan tujuh orang gadis terpilih termasuk Sara disetiap sudutnya.

'Bukan-bukan seperti itu Sara. Aku benar-benar tidak tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Jangan, jangan membenciku Sara. Aku benar-benar tulus bersamamu selama ini. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menebus dosaku. Kumohon. Jangan membenciku.' teriakku keras.

'Drama yang menyedihkan. Menyerahlah sayang.' ucap Ibu angkuh.

Ibu dengan gaun putih dan rambut pirang panjang yang terurai mulai berjalan kearah Sara. Tangan kanannya mantap memegang belati yang dia curi dari saudaranya sendiri. Belati yang digunakannya untuk membunuh para gadis korban ritual.

Dadaku mulai sesak. Aku melesat cepat ke arah Ibu dan Sara. Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan gadisku tanpa mempedulikan empat katana yang berada dileherku.

PRAANG

PRAANG

PRAANG

Aku menjatukan Shion yang berada disamping kananku. Walaupun benda brengsek didadaku ini membuat kemampuanku mengendalikan dan membaca pikiran menjadi tak aktif, tidak membuat kemampuan bertarungku hilang. Kurebut pedang milik Shion untuk melawan tiga saudaraku yang tersisa. Kupukulkan sepenuh tenaga ujung pedang yang tumpul ke perut Hinata, tidak mematikan tapi cukup melumpuhkan. Membuat Hinata limbung kebelakang.

"Maafkan aku Hinata."

Tersisa dua!

PRAAAANG

Sial! Pedang yang ada ditanganku berhasil dijatuhkan Hanabi. Dia cukup hebat untuk ukuran vampir baru dikelompok ini. Hanabi berusaha menyerangku dengan mengayunkan pedangnya. Tak lebih hebat, aku berhasil manghindari serangan Hanabi dengan cepat. Kutinju wajahnya sampai berguling-guling sejauh 4 meter. Karena terlalu fokus dengan serangan Hanabi, sehingga membuatku tidak memperhatikan Sai yang sudah berada dibelakangku dan menangkapku dari belakang.

'Cukup Ino. Kau tidak akan berhasil. Berhentilah!'

Sai berbisik kepadaku. Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapannya. Dia benar-benar kuat. Aku hampir tak bisa melepaskan diri dari tangkapannya. Kudorong kepalaku kebelakang dengan cepat dan kuat.

DUUUUUUK

Sai kena pukulanku telak, efek dari seranganku sebelumnya cukup membuat Sai terhuyung kebelakang dan mengendorkan kedua tangannya ditubuhku. Tetapi serangan itu juga berdampak kepadaku, kepala mulai pusing dan terasa sakit sekali setelahnya. Kuenyahkan rasa sakitku dan memutar tubuhku menghadap Sai yang masih cukup kuat berdiri.

BRAAAAAKKKKK

Kutendang Sai dengan seluruh kekuatan kaki kananku setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dia berguling-guling kesamping kiri dengan jarak yang pasti lebih jauh dari Hanabi yang menerima pukulanku.

Empat orang saudaraku yang tadi menodongkan pedang sudah kubereskan. Aku berlari cepat sepenuh tenaga kearah Ibu dan Sakura yang ada di depanku. Kesempatan bagus, Ibu sedang berkonsentrasi merapalkan mantra-mantra untuk ritualnya. Ibu tak akan menyadari aku yang sudah terbebas dari penjagaan empat saudaraku tadi.

Sara, bertahanlah!

Aku berlari dengan kencang dan meneriakan namanya. Kulihat dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan nanar yang sulit diartikan. Kuabaikan segala sakit ditubuh dan didadaku. Yang ada dikepalaku hanya ingin segera menolongnya.

Sial!

Aku lupa. Salah perhitungan. Dua lelaki anak ibuku yang lainnya yang berjaga diluar gambar bintang ritual begitu kuat. Sasuke entah dari mana datangnya sudah menghadangku. Meninju perutku sangat keras dan mencekiku tanpa ampun. Matanya yang memandangku tajam seolah ingin membunuhku dengan segera.

'Cukup!'

Sasuke hanya mengatakan satu kata. Aku meronta mencoba untuk memukulnya. Tapi percuma saja. Bagaimanapun juga dia lebih kuat dariku. Cakraku yang dihisap benda brengsek ini cukup banyak, apalagi ditambah beberapa tinjuannya diperutku tadi membuatku kerepotan. Sasuke mencekiku dengan satu tangannya. Aku bodoh. Aku gagal. Brengsek!

Belati Ibu sudah berada tepat didada Sara. Aku hanya bisa berteriak meronta-ronta. Dia terlihat sangat tenang. Mata kami bertemu. Kami saling berpandangan.

'Cukup Ino. Kau behasil, membuatku begitu mencintaimu makhluk kotor yang hina dari neraka.'

JLEEEEB

"Saraaa!"

Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, menghilangkan rasa sakit didadaku yang sakitnya tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Gadis yang demi Tuhan kusayangi sepenuh jiwaku harus meregang nyawa dihadapanku sendiri. Melihat bagaimana Ibu merobek jantung gadisku dan memakannya di depan mataku.

Ya Tuhan! Tidak!

"Ino! Kumohon bangunlah!"

Kurasakan dua tangan hangat memegang pipiku. Apa mungkin Sara? Aku masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan siapa itu. Pandanganku meremang.

"Sa-sara?"

"Ya Tuhan! Dingin sekali tubuhmu Ino. Kau demam!"

Kemampuan mata vampirku kembali lagi. Brengsek! Ini yang tidak kusuka dari tidur, aku selalu memimpikan hal itu terus-menerus. Kejadian yang selalu kucoba untuk melupakannya, tapi percuma saja, bayangan masa lalu selalu hadir saat aku tidur. _Fuck!_

"Ini minumlah." ucap Sakura dengan memegang sebuah gelas dan beberapa _Paracetamol_ ditangannya.

HOOOEEKK

Sial! Aku kira itu minuman yang biasa kuminum setiap hari, ternyata air putih biasa. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman manusia. Reaksi seperti inilah yang kudapat saat melakukannya.

"Kenapa dimuntahkan Ino? Apa kau merasa mual?"

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Aku tidak akan mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bukan? Tindakan bodoh itu namanya. Sakura menghilang lagi setelah membersihkan selimutku yang basah. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Kenapa berisik sekali?

 _Damn!_ Andai saja dia bukan keturunan orang suci, pasti aku sudah dengan mudah membaca pikirannya.

Ah! Dia kembali.

"Pintar-pintarlah mengatur jadwal malammu Ino. Mungkin ini karena kau terlalu sering keluar malam. Dasar!" ucap Sakura dengan menyelimuti aku dengan selimut polkadotnya.

Jam 3 pagi dan yang kutahu pasti udara saat ini dingin bukan main. Tetapi kenapa Sakura mau memberikan selimutnya untukku? Bodoh! Apa yang dilakukan Sakura percuma saja, aku vampir dan tubuhku akan terasa dingin bagaimanapun keadaanya.

Aku memandang gadis yang tidur disamping ranjangku. Tidur meringkuk dengan piyama dan jaket yang tebalnya tidak seberapa itu.

* * *

 _"Love_ , berkelompoklah denganku."

Aku langsung duduk dibangkunya tanpa mempedulikan dia menerimaku sebagai rekannya atau tidak! Dan satu hal yang perku kalian ingat. Aku benci penolakan!

"Hei kau! Aku tak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam rayuanmu. Camkan itu!"

Sakura mengancamku. Ck! Ini lucu sekali. Dia memang gadis pertama yang mengacuhkanku. Benar-benar gadis aneh yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Hei kau! Kupastikan akan bertekuk lutut memintaku untuk menyentuhmu _Love._ Lihat saja!" jawabku sombong.

Wajah Sakura memerah menahan marah. Melihat sifatnya yang barbar seperti Shion, jika tidak sedang berada di kelas, sudah dipastikan wajahku yang kata orang cantik ini akan menerima bogem mentahnya.

 _"Oke folks!_ Coba cari dan hitung denyut nadi _partner_ kalian dalam satu menit."

"Kemarikan tanganmu brengsek!"

Aku memberikan tanganku sukarela. Sakura seperti jijik menerima tanganku. Dia hanya pura-pura saja. Aku tahu itu. Sakura hanya berusaha menjaga harga dirinya yang sempat luluh lanta karenaku. Lihat seberapa lama dia akan tahan dengan pesonaku ini.

Ekspresinya berubah. Alisnya mengkerut saat tanganku disentuhnya.

"Tanganmu? Dingin sekali. Kau masih demam? Sudah kubilang tak usah masuk dulu." kata Sakura peduli sesaat memegang tanganku.

 _Damn!_ Desiran aneh yang kurasakan tadi semakin menjadi saat Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi ditambah perbuatannya yang satu ini, memijat tangan dinginku. Brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ya begitulah. Kau tidak menghangatkanku tadi malam." kataku menggodanya, berusaha menghilangkan desiran aneh ini

Dia hanya berdecih penuh kemarahan.

"Awww!"

Sakura mencubit tanganku keras. Suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah. Dasar gadis aneh!

Sakura mulai mencari denyut nadi dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Memencet pergelangan tanganku berulang-ulang. Dahinya yang lebar menyerngit. Jika aku manusia biasa pasti aku akan berteriak kesakitan karena perbuatannya ini. Sangat tidak wajar dia mencoba mencari nasiku dengan kekuatan seperti itu. Walaupun aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya, tapi aku paham apa yang dipikikan si pinky di depanku ini

"Dimana denyut nadimu? Kenapa aku tak bisa merasakannya?" kata Sakura kebingungan.

Vampir itu tidak punya denyut nadi Sakura.

"Carilah betul-betul! Kau tidak bisa menekukannya, bagaimana kau bisa menyebut dirimu calon dokter _Love?"_

Sakura memanas mendengar ucapanku barusan. Sepertinya menyenangkan juga menggangunya.

"Tidak ada! Kau menyembunyikannya dimana hah!"

"Biar aku cari sendiri saja. Sepertinya kau perlu belajar banyak dariku _Love."_ kukedipkan sebelah mataku ke Sakura, mencoba menghancurkan tembok keangkuhannya yang tinggi itu.

Aku sudah mengalami masa-masa seperti ini jauh-jauh hari sebelum dengan Sakura. Dan aku bisa bisa mengatasinya dengan sangat baik tanpa ada yang curiga.

"Aku menemukannya."

Bohong.

"Mana? Kemarikan tanganmu, biar kuhitung."

"Tidak _Love_. Biar aku saja. Jika kau yang memegangnya nanti hilang lagi."

Aku berpose seolah-olah sedang menghitung denyut nadiku. Melihat Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan mata penuh penasaran membuatku tanpa kusadari tersenyum

"Kenapa tersenyum? Mengolokku haah!"

"Tidak. Kau cantik." jawabku tidak bohong.

Menuruku dia kategori gadis yang cantik. Bahkan jidat lebarnya yang sering menjadi bahan olok-olokan teman-temannya menurutku cukup seksi. Sungguh! Walaupun aku vampir yang kata orang kejam, tapi aku tidak bohong. Sakura memang cantik.

Dan Sakura merona karena ucapanku barusan.

 _"And done!_ Saatnya bergantian. Ayo ayo!" seru Professor lantang.

Kutarik tangan Sakura cepat. Tak kupedulikan ocehannya yang kasar. Dengan pengalamanku yang sudah munpuni, aku langsung menemukan denyut nadi Sakura dengan tangan kiriku.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat...

Denyutnya normal. Sebuah ide gila terlintas diotakku. Bagaimana jika kusentuh Sakura lembut? Tangan kananku yang bebas berpindah ke paha putih Sakura. Untung saja tempat yang duduki nomor dua dari belakang. Tak ada yang menyadari apa yang sedang kami lakukan.

Tanganku secara perlahan masuk ke paha putihnya, apalagi ditambah Sakura menggenakan rok pendek yang hanya beberapa jengkal dari pinggulnya. Mengelusnya sangat perlahan hingga kusadari bulu kuduk ditangannya berdiri. Dan sialnya, kenapa Sakura tak menolaknya seperti biasa?

Tiga puluh empat. Tiga puluh lima. Tiga puluh enam...

Denyut nadinya bertambah cepat. Apa dia gugup?

Kucondongkan tubuhku semakin mendekatinya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hangat nafas manisnya menerpa wajahku. Kupandang Sakura dalam diam. Mengintimidasi dengan mata biruku yang sudah terbukti membuat para gadis jatuh hati sekali melihatnya.

Tanganku semakin berani menjamah pangkal pahanya yang mulai lembab. Menekan-nekannya lembut dengan ibu jariku. Matanya tak lagi fokus memandangku, nafasnya mulai pendek tak beraturan. _Hell!_ Sepertinya Sakura menyukainya. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau yang ini? Menggerakkannya memutar hingga tangan kanannya mencengkeram bahuku cukup kencang.

"Aaahhhhh!"

Aww! Brengsek! Sakura langsung memukul tanganku saat jeritan kecilnya menggema diruang ini. Salah dia sendiri, kenapa tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya dengan benar. Dasar!

"Ada apa Haruno-san?" tanya Prof. Anko.

"A-aaaaah! Ti-tidak apa-apa Prof. Maafkan aku."

Tampangnya lucu saat sedang gugup. Tak pernah kusangka seorang Haruno Sakura dengan _pride_ tinggi seperti dia bisa merona wajahnya. Entah karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian satu ruangan ini, atau marah karena belum sampai? Entahlah. Mata hijau lebar yang sinarnya membuat dadaku hangat, ekspresi wajahnya yang angkuh dengan berjuta ekspresi, tulus dan hangat sifatnya membuat senyum tak lepas saat memandangya.

 _Oh God!_ Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan? Ini salah! Bukan hanya karena dia merawatku tadi malam membuatku lantas memikirkannya segila ini. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Lagi!

" _Fuck!_ Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan coba-coba denganku brengsek!"

Sakura melepas tangannya kasarnya. Merapikan kembali rok super pendeknya yang tadi kusingkap. Mulutnya memang mengumpat kasar menunjukan ketidaksukaan, tapi dari gestur tubuhnya sepertinya Sakura menyukai apa yang baru saja kulakukan padanya.

 _"Bastard!"_ ucapnnya kasar

Aku tak peduli!

Dan brengseknya lagi, aku menyukainya. He-eii! Menggodanya maksudku. _Just it._

* * *

Aku kembali ke kamarku lebih awal dari biasanya. Ya! Karena tidak menentuku sebagai vampir, aku hanya kembali kesini saat sore hari dan tengah malam sampai pagi buta. Entahlah. Hari ini, aku hanya ingin duduk dijendela sepanjang malam, memandang bintang-bintang dilangit sana. Membiarkan anganku terbang jauh mengingat sosok gadis yang tinggal dihatiku. Aku memang bersifat manis terhadap semua gadis, membuat mereka merasa teristimewakan, tapi hanya satu gadis membuatku rela mati untuknya. Aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri. Oh sial! Bersabarlah Ino. Akan ada masanya kau dan dia bersama lagi. Sama seperti yang dikatakan Ibu.

Sial! Aku lupa!

"Wow! Kau pulang lebih awal sekali Ino! Bagus!" teriak Sakura.

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku resmi tinggal sekamar dengan Sakura. Dan hari ini kamarku yang tenang, damai dan rapi terlihat begitu berantakan. Brengsek! Apa yang mereka kerjakan?

Tiga orang gadis yang kupastikan berisik bukan main duduk dilantai. Bungkus makanan yang berserakan, botol minuman ringan yang sudah hampir habis, ah dan kertas-kertas yang tampaknya bukan lembar kerja mata kuliah berserakan disana. Kalian tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Rasanya aku ingin membakar mereka bertiga bersama sampah berserakan ini dengan segera!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Aku memandangnya tajam. Sejujurnya aku tidak masalah jika dia mengundang temannya kesini, tapi saat aku sedang tak ada di sini. Aku benar-benar ingin menendang dua orang bodoh temannya Sakura agar segera keluar dari kamarku. Tapi kuurungkan saat mendengar nama Shion disalah satu pikiran gadis berambut coklat di depanku.

Sakura bangun dari duduknya, berdiri dengan sombong dan wajah menantangku. Bodoh!

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Bukankah ini kamarku juga!"

Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan informasi untuk misi yang diberikan Naruto. Aku melewati Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Berjongkok bersama dua orang temannya yang kutahui pasti anak Jurnalistik.

"Apa yang kalian kerjakan?"

Aku membuka salah satu buku yang mereka baca. Sebenarnya aku punya buku yang ini, bahkan aku sudah hafal setiap bagiannya dengan baik. Buku yang menceritakan tentang monster pemakan wanita berwujud Wanita cantik. _Succubus_.

 _'Fuck!She's hot! Dia paket sempurna! Aku mau menjual jiwaku asalkan Ino bersamaku satu malam. Apa dia mau yaa?'_

Brengsek! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa pikiran teman Sakura yang satu ini begitu liar? _Oh shit!_ Dan bahkan dia membayangkan bercinta denganku dengan keras. Jika kau menginginkannya, kau harus jadi korban misi kabisat selanjutnya.

"Kami melakukan investigasi soal dua gadis yang hilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya memang ada hubungannya hilangnya Shizune dengan Senior yang hilang kemarin." jelas Temari

 _Oh fuck!_ Ini harus dihentikan! Aku sedang tak ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Bodoh! Bukankah dua gadis yang kalian sebut hilang memang sudah keluar dari Universitas ini. Bahkan _The Dean_ udah memberikan surat resminya. Ijamimasi kalian sungguh menggelikan! Ck!"

"Tidak Ino! Surat itu pasti palsu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Shion dapat melakukannya. Tapi yang jelas, aku melihat mereka. Kakak kelas yang kemarin hilang dia terlihat terakhir kali dengan Shion dan mereka masuk gudang lantai 6. Dan esok harinya dia hilang! Bukankah itu aneh Ino?"

Dasar bodoh! Shion bodoh! Brengsek! Ibu seharusnya tak pernah merekrut dia menjadi seorang vampir penjaga seperti aku.

"Dan pastilah yang menculik Shizune adalah orang yang sama menculik Senior. Pasti Shion. Aku yakin itu!"

"Itu konyol. Hipotesismu sangat tidak masuk akal _Love!_ Mana mungkin Shion melakukan tindakan semacam itu?"

 _'Love? Cepat sekali Ino move on.'_

 _'Oh brengsek! Ino memanggil Sakura Love? Love? Apa dia buta? Jika tidak bisa bersamaku setidaknya jangan dengan Sakura. Mereka sangat tidak serasi! Bahkan Sakura menyebut dia monster. Ah! Sungguh tidak adil!'_

"Kalian. Kenapa?"

Temari dan Tenten gelapan mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Bukan apa-apa, mereka melihatku dengan tatapan mata yang seperti ingin menelanjangiku sekarang juga. Apalagi pikiran-pikiran liar mereka yang lebih dari kata kewajaran, terutama Tenten.

"Lihat ini! Aku menemukannya di gudang, saat membuntuti Shion kemarin. Ini milik Shizune."

Sakura meletakan kalung dengan sebuah liontin berwarna merah muda didepanku. _Oh fuck!_ Itu memang milik Shizune. Aku lupa membawanya kemarin.

"Bodoh! Bukankah itu dijual dimana-mana? Tidak hanya Shizune yang memilikinya _Love."_

"Aku yang membelikannya bodoh! Bahkan aku punya pasangannya. Lihat!"

Brengsek! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh itu? Ini akan memperburuk keadaan. Sepertinya memang cepat atau lambat aku harus membunuh Sakura.

"Ck! Imajinasi kalian benar-benar mengerikan! Ini semua tak nyata! Kalian yang melebihkan-lebihkannya saja. Dasar bodoh!"

Aku bagun dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka begitu.

KLIK

"Aaaaaa."

"Kenapa dimatikan Ino?"

"Ino-chan, aku takut."

Aku lebih menyukai yang ini. Gelap tak ada cahaya yang menyilaukan mataku. Tak kupedulikan teriak lebay tiga manusia tak berguna disini. Aku berjalan tanpa ada halangan yang berarti, toh aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas walaupun ruangan ini gelap gulita. Kutanggalkan _crop top_ yang kupakai dan celana panjang hitam yang melekat sempurna dikakiku. Menyisakan bra dan _short pant_ saja.

"Mana saklarnya Sakura?" teriak Temari.

"Sebelah pintu Temari. Sebelah kiri!"

Aku segera naik ke tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan hanya menyisakan kepalaku saja. Aku tak ingin imajinasi Tenten semakin liar saja. Apa Sakura berpikir kotor seperti temannya juga ya? Ahh! Berfikir apa aku!

KLIK

Lampu kembali menyala terang. Teriakan kegembiraan mereka bertiga sangat mengganggu telingaku yang super ini. Brengsek! Kenapa mulut mereka seperti tong nyaring?

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau mematikannya Ino? Apa kau buta kami se..."

Ucapan Sakura berhenti ketika Tenten mengintrupsinya. Aku memang tak melihat mereka, tapi aku bisa mengerti keadaan yang terjadi.

 _"Holly shit!"_

Celana dan kaosku yang kulepas tadi memang aku taruh asal-asalan dikursi meja belajar. Yah! Saat ini pasti mereka sesang memandangku tidur dengan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang berkecamuk.

"Matikan lampunya! Aku ingin tidur." seruku tegas.

 _'Tidak seperti yang dikatakan Sakura.'_

 _'Saat sedang tidur saja Ino tetap cantik. Ya Tuhan apa dia keturunan puteri kerajaan?'_

Ya. Aku seorang bangsawan. Dan vampir neraka terkutuk.

Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan tak kudengar lagi suara dan isi pikiran Temari dan Tenten disekitar kamarku. Mereka kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Baguslah! Bersama dengan dua temannya Sakura yang itu membuat telingaku hancur, suaranya sangat tak bisa terkontrol dengan baik.

"Ino? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Aku hanya diam saja. Berpura-pura sudah terlelap di alam mimpi. Memejamkan kedua mataku dan menggerakan bahuku perlahan agar nampak seperti bernafas

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

Apa maksudnya itu? Dia mencemaskanku?

"Selamat tidur Ino." ucap Sakura sangat lirih

Aku kaget. Tentu saja! Tak pernah terpikirkan Sakura yang barbar dan kikuk mengucapkan dua kata itu untukku. Apa dia mulai menyukaiku? _Hell!_ Tidak! Pikiran bodoh!

Selamat tidur Sakura.

Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan!

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL SAKURA POV**

Untunglah dia tak hanya cantik, tapi pintar juga. E-eeh! Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku! A-apa? Aku tidak memujinya! Ma-maksudku ya dia memang cantik, sama cantiknya denganku tentu saja. Hanya saja mau tak mau harus kuakui, dia jauh lebih pintar daripada aku. Sepanjang tugas berkelompok kami, Ino-lah yang mengerjakannya dari awal sampai sekarang. Sedangkan aku? Yah, kalian pasti tahu, aku hanya sibuk mengganti warna kuku tanganku dan makan brownise yang diberikan Temari tadi pagi. Ironis bukan?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu _Love_. Habiskan makananmu." kata Ino tanpa melihatku.

Brengsek! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku melihatnya?

"A-apa maksudmu hah? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Perasa!"

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. _But, damn!_ Aku tak bisa! Seberapa inginnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku, semakin besar juga daya tarik Ino yang membuatku tanpa sadar melihatnya. Brengsek!

Dua minggu menjadi _roommate_ -nya aku tak pernah melihat Ino makan. Dia hanya meminum susunya saja. Dasar gila! Pantas saja dia sering sakit, makannya saja tidak aturan seperti itu.

"Makanlah. Buka mulutmu!"

Aku menyuapkan satu sendok penuh brownise ke Ino.

"Aku sedang diet _Love_. Habiskanlah untukmu saja."

Brengsek! Aku menyesal menawarinya browniseku yang enak ini. Bodoh! Kenapa aku melakukan hal konyol semacam itu? Terlebih ke gadis bodoh macam dia. Brengsek!

"Syukurlah! Aku hanya bercanda menawarimu browniseku! Dasar bodoh!"

Kuenyahkan rasa khawatirku padanya. Terserah saja! Mau jarang makan, mau sakit, bahkan mati sekalipun aku tak peduli. Buat apa? Sial!

Aku memakan browniseku dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang sedang sibuk membuat tugas kelompok kami. Dia yang ingin berkelompok denganku, berarti Inolah yang harus berusaha mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna.

 _"Done."_

"Benarkah?"

Cepat sekali. Kubaca hasil kerja Ino dilaptopku. Sial! Dia benar-benar pintar. Sekarang aku paham, kenapa dia selalu memilih kerja sendiri saat ada tugas berkelompok. Berarti itu artinya... Brengsek! Dia menganggap kami teman sekelasnya bodoh.

"Hei kau!"

Aku memandangnya tajam, berusaha menakutinya dengan tatapan terdingin yang kumiliki. Ino memandangku biasa saja, oh bahkan ekspresinya itu seperti merendahkanku. Sial! Main-main denganku rupanya. Kudekatkan wajah cantikku kepadanya, memberi isyarat kepadanya bahwa aku sedang serius.

Ino tersenyum? Brengsek!

" _Love_ , ada coklat dibibirmu."

Hik. Keangkuhan yang kubangun tadi runtuh seketika saat Ino mengatakan hal itu. Ini memalukan!

"Sebelah mana hn?" ucapku datar.

Kuseka bibir bagian kiriku dengan wajah yang berusaha tenang.

"Bukan yang sebelah itu _Love_." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

 _Damn!_

Kuseka lagi bagian bibirku sebelah kanan. Wajah tenang yang berusaha kupertahankan mulai goyah.

"Tidak. Tidak yang sebelah itu _Love."_

"Brengsek! Lalu yang sebelah mana? Jika kau tahu kenapa tidak membantuku!"

Gadis sialan! Kenapa dia malah tersenyum seperti itu? Dia mengolokku hah!

Ino meraih pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Dan detik kemudian, kurasakan bibir bawahku dilumat Ino pelan. Dijilatnya seluruh bagian bibirku menggoda. Membuatku tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat kaos hitam yang dipakainya. Lidah Ino semakin berani menunjukan eksistensinya, masuk lebih dalam kemulutku dan menyentuh ujung lidahku pelan. Arrgh! Ini terasa menyenangkan! Sedangkan aku? Jangan tanyakan lagi! Aku hanya diam mematung dengan bola mata yang siap melomcat dari tempatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" teriakku kencang.

"Aku hanya membantumu membersihkan sisa coklat dibibirmu _Love._ Tidak lebih."

Pembohong! Dia hanya membodohiku saja! Menjijikan! Aku harus cepat membersihkan bibirku dengan segera!

"Jangan coba-coba lakukan hal itu kepadaku lagi! Atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Kenapa _Love_? Apa itu kurang? Apa kau berniat menghisap lidahku tadi?"

Lihat ekspresinya itu? Merasa bangga hanya karena dia termasuk _good kisser_. Ahh! Ti-tidak! Tidak seperti itu yang kumaksud! Cara dia menciumku hanya biasa saja, tidak membuatku bergairah sama sekali. Ya! Biasa saja.

"Maafkan aku _Love_. Mungkin kita bisa mengulanginya lagi?"

 _Whatthefuck!_ Brengsek! Aku tidak mungkin menerimanya. Sekalipun gairah didadaku memuncak karena lumatan tadi, sekalipun aku menginginkannya, aku tak akan menerima tawaran konyol Ino barusan. Aku gadis yang punya harga diri yang tinggi, tidak semudah itu mendapatkanku. O-ooh! Brengsek! _Fuck!_ Sakura, apa yang kaupikirkan!

Jika saja dia tidak cantik, sudah kutonjok wajah angkuhnya itu.

Tidaaakk! Pikiran tidak waras ini harus segera dihentikan! Berdekatan dengan Ino membuat otakku menjadi kacau. _I have to go. Now!_

BRAAAAKKKKK

Aku keluar kamar setelah dengan kekuatan -yang katanya Tenten seperti monster- menutup pintu kamar asramaku. Sekali lagi, aku tak peduli jika pintu kamarku hancur atau apalah itu. Tinggal minta uang ke Ayah saja biar diperbaiki lagi. Apa susahnya?

Kilasan adegan yang dilakukan Ino kembali dipikiranku. _Oh God!_ Kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Jika dipikir-pikir dia memang _good kisser_ sih, tapi, dia kan menyebalkan! Tapi Ino pencium yang hebat. Tapi... Ahh! Brengsek! Sadarlah Sakura!

 _"Oh gosh!"_

Tepukan pelan dibahuku mengagetkanku. Syukurlah, jerat pesona Ino yang membuatku berpikir konyol seperti tadi dapat hilang.

"Ma-Maafkan aku. A-apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

"O-oh, tidak masalah Hinata. Hahaha."

Hyuuga Hinata, dari fakultas Hukum. Cantik sih, tapi aku tidak menyukainya! Gara-gara dia aku hanya di urutan dua gadis tercantik tahun ini. Tapi sialnya, dia terlalu manis, bagaimana mungkin aku membenci seseorang dengan sifat seperti itu?

"Oh syukurlah. A-apa Ino-chan di dalam?"

Kenapa dia mencari Ino? Apa benar yang dikatakan Temari?

"Ah. Iya. Dia di dalam. Masuk saja."

CEKREEEEKKK

Pintu kamar asramaku tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Hinata! Ayo kita pergi. Dari mana saja kamu? Aku menunggumu seharian disini."

Halo? Apa aku tak terlihat? Aku transparan ya? Ba-bagimana bisa dia mengacuhkanku setelah menciumku tadi? Brengsek! Ino melewatiku begitu saja tanpa melihatku yang berada di depan Hinata, dan dia pergi bergandengan dengan Hinata tanpa basa-basi denganku. _Oh fuck!_ Apa maksudnya itu?

"Brengsek!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku berlawanan dengan arah perginya mereka. Melihat punggung Ino dan Hinata didepanku membuatku ingin menghantamnya dengan tempat sampah yang tersebar di asrama ini. A-apa? Aku cemburu? _Oh god!_ Hentikan pikiran bodoh itu! Aku tak mungkin menyukai gadis semacam dia!

* * *

Arrgghhh! Gadis brengsek! _Stop_ Sakura! Berhenti memikirkannya! Itu hanya lumatan menggoda dan menyenangkan! _Just it._ Tidak lebih. _Fuck!_ Bunuh aku sekarang!

"Sakura, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya kurang tidur Temari."

"Apa kamu mimpi itu lagi? Ya Tuhan! Sebaiknya ceritakanlah kepada Ayahmu Sakura. Itu sungguh menakutkan."

Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi mimpi buruk itu lagi. Tidur saja tidak! Bodoh!

Gara-gara menunggu gadis itu semalaman membuat kualitas tidurku menjadi berkurang. Bukan karena aku mencemaskannya. Mana mungkin aku mencemaskan seseorang yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya. Ck! Tentu saja tidak!

Arrggghhh. Brengsek! Lain kali tak akan kutunggu dia!

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu saja Sakura, soal Prof. Asuma biar kami yang mengurusnya." ucap Temari bijak.

"Menurutmu begitu? Baiklah. Bola mataku serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya. Aku duluan _girls!"_

Aku kembali ke kamarku dengan membawa beberapa buku dan sebotol kopi instan yang kubeli di kantin tadi. _Thanks God!_ Aku punya sahabat seperti mereka, ada didepanku saat aku perlu-perlu izin semacam ini. Haha. Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak _mood_ belajar di kelas hari ini. Kalau bukan karena ada kuis Prof. Kurenai aku tak akan berangkat hari ini.

Kusingkirkan dengan paksa segala pikiranku tentang Ino dan kelakuan brengseknya kepadaku kemarin. Mencoba memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting, hilangnya tiga mahasiswi termasuk Shizune akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah melakukan penyelidikan mendalam dan tentu saja sudah mengikuti tersangka utama kasus ini, Shion, Angkatan kedua dari Fakultas Seni. Namun selalu saja buntu! Kurasa dia memang tidak bekerja sendiri, pasti ada orang lain yang terlibat. Aku yakin itu!

 _"Oh shit!"_

Itu dia! Si pirang brengsek pelaku penculikan akhir-akhir ini. Ini penampakannya pertama kali setelah beberapa hari dia tak terlihat di sekitar Universitas. Kau kira aku akan tertipu daya olehmu? Bodoh! Aku tidak hanya cantik! Aku juga cerdas tahu!

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dari beberapa kali penguntitanku kepadanya dia, kegiatan Shion selalu sama. Selalu masuk ke salah satu gudang di Universitas ini dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan sialnya lagi, aku tak pernah menyadarinya saat dia keluar dari sana. Aneh bukan?

"Hai Sakura!" ucap salah seorang temanku, tapi aku lupa namanya.

 _"Hai Princess."_

"Sayang, apa kau sakit?"

Jangan heran! Bukankah aku termasuk gadis populer di Universitas Senju? Wajar saja jika banyak yang menyapaku.

Binggo! Shion masuk ke gudang sebelah sana. Di lantai 4. Aku heran! Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya? Ini konyol! Dan aku bergegas masuk ke gudang itu.

BRAAAAAAKKKK

"Kena kau!"

 _Heck!_ Tak ada seorangpun disini, hanya perkakas kebersihan dan beberapa meja tak terpakai. Brengsek! Kenapa selalu begini? Dia selalu menghilang setelah memasuki gudang-gudang brengsek itu. Ahh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku baru sadar?

Aku memeriksa benda-benda usang di gudang ini. Jika dugaanku benar, kurasa memang ada sebuah pintu rahasia disetiap gudang di Universitas Senju. Pintu yang menghubungkan ke suatu tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi petunjuk selanjutnya keberadaan Shizune dan dua mahasiswa lainnya berada. Aku yakin itu!

BRAAAAAKK

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"I-Ino? Kenapa kamu disini?"

'Sakura' huh?

Dekat dengannya satu bulan, aku tak pernah sekalipun mendengarnya mengeluarkan nada tinggi seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tampangnya seperti itu?

Ino tak mempedulikan pertanyaanku barusan. Dia meraih tanganku cepat dan menggandengku keluar dari gudang ini. Ini aneh, sepertinya aku pernah disituasi seperti ini. Bodoh! Ini kan adegan yang dilakukannya kemarin dengan Hinata. Kurasa Ino memang menyukai adegan drama yang satu ini.

Aku mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan gengaman tangannya di tanganku. Brengsek! Kenapa susah sekali? Apa dia buta? Apa dia tak melihat seluruh mahasiswa melihat adegan ini dan berbisik-bisik disana? Dan bodohnya dia malah memperat genggamannya ditanganku. Untung lift berhenti tepat dilantai ini, aku tak perlu menanggung malu harus bergandengan tangan dengan Ino didepan mahasiswa lainnya.

"Lepaskan Ino!" Aku bicara lirih dengannya.

Aku tak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri berteriak-teriak dengannya di lift dengan dua mahasiswa disini.

DINGDING

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Ino! Lepaskan! Aku sedang melakukan investigasi tadi!" teriakku sesaat dua mahasiswa di lift ini keluar ke lantai berikutnya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya diotakmu hah?" teriak Ino dengan wajah yang penuh kemarahan.

Brengsek! Si-siapa dia berani membentakku?!

"Brengsek! Apa masalahmu? Kenapa membentakku hah?!" kataku tak kalah keras.

"Jika kau punya otak, kau akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat disana, bukan melakukan permainan investigasi bodoh seperti itu!"

A-apa? Investigasi bodoh? Mulut brengsek!

"In-investigasi bodoh? Dirimu yang bo-"

Sebentar. Istirahat? Apa dia tahu aku sedang tak enak badan?

"A-apa kau tahu, tahu aku sedang... sakit?"

DINGDING

Beberapa mahasiswa dari klub _football_ dengan atribut lengkap mereka masuk ke lift ini lagi. Dan mau tak mau aku kembali disebelah Ino, berlindung ditubuh tingginya. Daripada harus menempel ke mahasiswa barbar yang tak kukenal, lebih baik berlindung dibadan Ino. Bau mint langsung menerpa hidungku, semakin kuat saat wajahku semakin berdekatan dengan leher jenjangnya. Tanpa kusadari, bibirku terangkat membentuk senyuman ketika tangannya yang dingin menautkan jari-jarinya ke milikku.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya selama dua tahun sekelas dengan Ino dia mengikuti kelas olahraga. Bila biasanya dia selalu izin tak mampu mengikuti kelas olah raga, kali ini Ino yang biasanya tampil _gothic_ , kali ini dia memakai setelan olahraga yang membuatku ingin tertawa dengan kerasnya. Wajahnya yang memang sudah terlahir pucat terlihat lebih pucat lagi dengan kaos pendek biru putih dan celana trainning senada, apalagi celananya menggantung sejengkal dari pergelangan kakinya. Hahaha. Salah sendiri postur tubuhnya yang kelewat tinggi, mungkin terlalu banyak minum susu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku ke tampang Ino yang konyol. Haha.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Dan aku hanya mengangguk cepat tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang bertanya kepadaku. Melihat Ino seperti itu sungguh menyenangkan. Apalagi mengingat kejadian kemarin, cara dia merawatku, mengkhawatirkanku, membuatkan aku susu hangat dipagi hari, melarangku ke kelas dulu. Sial! Benar-benar manis! Aku suka!

"Benarkah? Sudah kuduga Sakura!"

Tunggu! _O-oh God!_ A-apa yang kulakuan!

Aku melihat seseorang yang tanpa sudari berbicara kepadaku, dan bodohnya aku menjawab segala pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang bodoh. Pasti Shika akan menceritakan ini kepada Temari.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu bodoh! Kau salah sangka! Sangat tidak mungkin aku menyukai gadis dengan aura gelap seperti dia." sargahku cepat.

"Benarkah? Kau melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti ingin menelanjanginya sekarang juga. Ditambah senyuman mesum itu? Cih."

Brengsek! Ingin kutonjok wajah menjengkelkannya itu. Semoga Temari tak keberatan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya bodoh! Aku melihat orang lain!" jawabku asal.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau melihat Lee yang dibelakangnya Ino? Ck!"

Lee memang berada dibelakang Ino. Bodoh! Kenapa dia harus disana? Dan jika Shikamaru bukan gebetan Temari, sudah kupastikan dia berada di rumah sakit hari ini.

 _"Shut up Shika! You talked too much!"_

"Dasar merepotkan! Cih!"

Ya Tuhan, itu etikanya seperti tak pernah disekolahkan saja. Kalau bukan karena otaknya yang jenius, kurasa Temari tak akan mau dekat dengan si Nanas brengsek itu.

"Awaas Sakura-chan!"

"Menyingkirlah Haruno!"

Suara teriakan banyak orang membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Lee yang berteriak lebay dengan tongkat _baseball_ ditangannya menunjuk sebuah bola _baseball_ yang meluncur cepat kearahku. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menghindar? Apa mungkin sempat? Jika bola itu mengenai wajahku kurasa akan membuatnya lebam. Kenyataan ini sungguh mengerikan! Membuat kakiku tak bisa berlari menghindar. Aku hanya pasrah menghadapi cobaan Ini, sambil menutup mata rapat-rapat dan berdoa didalam hati.

"Dasar ceroboh!"

Ino yang kuyakini tadi berada di pinggir lapangan sebelah barat sudah berada didepanku dengan memegang bola _baseball_ brengsek yang terarah ke wajahku. I-ini tidak mungkin! Ba-bagaimana bisa dia cepat sekali berpindah?

Ino meraih tanganku cepat. Diberikannya bola baseball itu kepadaku.

"Lain kali perhatikan sekitarmu _Love. "_

Aku hanya diam saja melihat kepergiannya kembali ke lapangan sisi barat. Jarakku ke tempat Ino sebelumnya kurang lebih 200 meter, bagaimana bisa dia sudah berada di depanku dalam waktu beberapa detik saja? Brengsek! Selain pintar, di juga jago olahraga. Pantas saja Prof. Guy tak merasa keberatan jika Ino tak pernah mengikuti kelasnya.

* * *

"Kurasa dia menyukaiku."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Ino. Kau tahu? Dia merawatku dengan sungguh-sungguh kemarin. Bahkan membuatkanku susu pagi harinya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas _girls_?" kataku penuh kebanggaan.

Ya Tuhan, bayangan-bayangan Ino tadi malam tak bisa lepas dari otakku. Sifatnya yang manis jauh dari sifatnya yang biasanya membuat hatiku luluh lanta. Hahaha.

"Ah! Dia juga menyelamatkanku tadi saat di kelas Prof. Guy. Apa Shika tidak menceritakannya kepadamu Temari?"

Temari menggeleng lemah dan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa kau yakin? Lihatlah sebelah sana Sakura."

Oh brengsek! Kulihat Ino dan Hinata bergandengan tangan seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin! Brengsek! Bahkan dia juga melakukan hal itu denganku! Mereka duduk dimeja kantin yang tak jauh denganku. _Fuck!_ Bahkan Ino membenarkan tatanan rambut panjang si Hyuuga itu! Satu bulan tinggal denganku dia saja tak pernah melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Brengsek! Gadis sialan!

"Panas cemburu ternyata panasnya melebihi pemanasan global yaa. Wuuuh." ucap Tenten sambil berakting kipas-kipas dengan tangannya.

"Kurasa bukan Ino yang menyukaimu, tapi kau yang menyukainya." ucap Temari santai.

A-apa? Brengsek! Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis _player_ macam itu? Dasar bodoh! Tak sudi aku!

"Kurasa kalian sudah gila. Aku tak akan pernah menyukainya! Itu sudah mutlak. Titik!"

"Semoga saja. Lagipula dia tak cocok denganmu. Lebih baik denganku saja. Benarkan Temari?" kata Tenten penuh kebanggaan.

Ehh. Rupanya, dia juga menyukainya! Dasar munafik!

 _"You know?_ Kalian sudah gila!"

Aku dan Tenten tertawa dengan keras mendengar gerutuan Temari barusan. Berakting agar tak membuat dua sahabatku ini curiga. Badanku memang berada disini, duduk bersama dua sahabatku yang berisik. Tetapi pikiran dan mataku tertuju ke dua gadis brengsek yang sedang tertawa di meja diseberang sana. Sengaja mengumbar kemesraan didepanku! Dasar brengsek! Bodoh! Kenapa juga aku dengan begitu mudahnya terpedaya dengan gadis _player_ seperti Ino? Tak dapat dipercaya. Ck!

Seorang gadis yang tak kukenal tiba-tiba saja menghampiri meja kami bertiga.

"Hai! Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Rambut cokelat lurus panjang, mata lavender, kulit putih pucat, wajahmya sangat familiar. Tapi siapa ya?

"Oh silahkan. Kau Hyuuga Hanabi bukan?" tanya Temari.

Hyuuga? Ahh! Tentu saja. Dia saudara kembarnya si Hyuuganya Ino, pantas saja wajah mereka sangat mirip. Sama-sama cantik sih.

"Kau mengenaliku?"

"Tentu saja. Tak ada di Universitas ini yang tak mengenalimu."

 _Heck_ , buktinya aku saja tak kenal dengannya.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya begini, Sakura, bolehkah aku minta nomormu?" kata Hanabi sembari menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Habis gelap terbitlah terang."

"Ceilee. Hahaha."

Suara menggelegar tawa Tenten saat ini tak kupedulikan. Otakku masih fokus memproses kata-kata Hanabi barusan. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa aku lancang? Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi. Hanya itu." ucapnya diakhiri senyuman manis.

"Tidak masalah Hanabi. Mana ponselmu?"

Aku mengetikan nomor ponselku ke ponsel milik Hanabi. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia tidak buruk juga, malah lebih baik daripada si minim _attitude_ disana. Lebih sopan, lebih cantik, dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Mungkin Hanabi dikirim Tuhan untuk menolongku dari rasa terbawa perasaanku ke Ino si _player_ itu.

"Baiklah, akan kuhubungi nanti Sakura. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan aku membalas ucapan Hanabi dengan senyuman termanis yang kumiliki. Mati kau Ino! Tidak ada lagi bagian hati dan pikiranku yang bisa kau manipulasi!

Dan tanpa sengaja, mata kami bertemu. Ino melihatku tajam dengan mata birunya berkilat menahan marah. Apa dia cemburu?

* * *

Hari libur, dan yang kulakukan seharian ini adalah bersantai ria dengan mata yang terus tertuju di ponselku. Sebenarnya tadi Tenten dan Temari mengajakku jalan-jalan ke mall, tapi karena aku sedang tidak _mood_ berbelanja maka ku tolak saja. Lagipula aku ada kegiatan yang lebih penting, ber- _chatting_ ria dengan Hanabi. Ya! Hyuuga Hanabi. Kata-katanya yang manis, sifatnya yang romantis membuat hatiku melayang tak terkendali. Baru dekat dengannya beberapa hari entah kenapa membuat hari-hariku yang suram karena _roommate_ -ku yang _player_ menjadi lebih berwarna. _By the way_ , dimana ya _roommate_ -ku yang satu itu? Semalam dia tak pulang lagi. Mungkin dia bermalam dengan Hinata. Apa peduliku!

 _From Hanabi : I miss you. Aku akan ke tempatmu nanti malam. Sampai ketemu lagi Sakura._

Bagai dihempaskan ke langit ke tujuh aku membaca pesan dari Hanabi yang satu ini. Ya Tuhan! Dia merindukanku. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kemarin siang aku dan Hanabi sudah ketemuan? _Oh God!_ Sepertinya Hanabi benar-benar menyukaiku. Hahaha.

PLETAAK BRAAAK

Uupss! Ponselku...

Karena terlalu euphoria mendapatkan pesan itu dari Hanabi, membuatku tanpa kontrol melemparkan ponselku begitu saja. Alhasil jatuh kesela-sela lemari dan dinding kamar. Sial bukan?

Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Diraih dengan tangan, _hell_ itu tidak mungkin tanganku tak akan muat. Menggeser lemarinya, mungkin saja tapi aku tak kuat, mungkin jika Ino membantuku pasti bisa. Dimana dia saat aku membutuhkannya? Dimana kau Ino? Aku membutuhkanmu!

CEKREEEEKK

"A-apa kau mencariku _Love?"_ ucapnya terbata.

Ekspresi macam apa itu? Ada apa dengannya? Ehh! Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?

"Kenapa, kenapa kau bisa..."

Ahh! Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja. Apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar bodoh!

"Ino, bisa bantu aku? Ponselku jatuh kesini." kataku sambil menunjuk sela-sela lemari brengsek disampingku.

Ino hanya diam melihatku.

"Ahh! Dan jangan tanya apa alasannya Ino." sambungku cepat.

"Aku tahu." jawabnya datar.

Ino hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Wajahnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit. Apa dia ada masalah? Coba kutanyakan kepadanya nanti sajalah. _First_ , kuambil ancang-ancang untuk menggeser lemari pakaian brengsek ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Love?"_ tanya Ino datar.

"Menggeser lemari ini Ino, apalagi? Ayolah Ino, bantu aku!"

Ino hanya berdecih mendengarkan perkataanku barusan. Dia menyuruhku menyingkir, dan dengan bodohnya aku hanya mengangguk dan menyingkir dari tempatku sebelumnya. Bodoh! Apa dia bermaksud menggeser lemari itu sendirian? Mana mungkin dia kuat? Dia saja sering masuk angin, ditambah gula darahnya yang katanya tinggi juga. Bodoh!

KREEEEKKK

Lemari tergeser. Ya Tuhan! Ini gila! Mana mungkin dia bisa menggeser lemari yang super berat itu dengan gampangnya. Apa dia ikut grup fitnes ya?

 _"Love,_ apa kau berubah pikiran?"

Ucapan Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"A-aah, tentu saja tidak Ino."

Aku bergegas mengambil ponselku. Menyalakannya kembali, memang ada lecet dibeberapa bagian sih, tapi tak masalah jika masih bisa dinyalakan.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Hanabi?" katanya tiba-tiba.

 _What?_ Apa maksudnya itu? Tak ada angin tak ada hujan kenapa dia bertanya hal itu kepadaku?

"Jika iya kenapa?"

"Bodoh!"

Brengsek!

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa bisa menyukai gadis macam itu! Dia itu berbahaya!" seru Ino tepat didepan wajahku.

"Tidak lebih berbahaya daripada kamu! Dasar _player_ tak tahu diri!"

Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Lihat saja jika dia berani memukulku! Akan kubuat babak belur. Tak tahu dia siapa sebetulnya Haruno Sakura.

 _"Love,_ jaga bicaramu baik-baik. Aku... Ah si brengsek sudah datang rupanya."

Apa maksudnya? Si brengsek?

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Aku bergegas membuka pintu kamarku. Ahh! Rupanya Hanabi sudah datang. Melihatnya sungguh membuat hatiku merasa nyaman.

"Hai Sakura! Oh, apa aku mengganggu? Biar ku kembali saja nanti?" ucap Hanabi sangat sopan dengan gesture ingin meninggalkan kamarku. _Oh no!_

"Tidak! Jangan! Tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok!"

Aku mencegahnya agar tidak pergi. Sayang kan? Dia sudah kesini dan pergi begitu saja.

"Cih! Bodoh!"

Apa masalahnya? Salah dia sendiri, kenapa bermesraan dengan Hinata didepanku? Inilah akibatnya!

"Kau benar-benar bodoh _Love!_ Ahh! Dan satu lagi! Jangan menyuruhku pergi dari kamarku!"

 _Oh fuck!_ Sepertinya dia berniat menghancurkan kencan pertamaku dengan Hanabi. Brengsek! Apa yang dipikirkannya, dia bisa seenaknya sendiri berkencan dengan Hinata, kenapa aku tak boleh?

"Tak masalah Sakura, kita bisa ngobrol disini."

"Benarkah? Pengertian sekali kamu Hanabi. Masuklah!"

Aku mempersilahkan Hanabi duduk dikasurku. Cih! Gadis brengsek! Pura-pura membaca buku! Padahal saja aku sudah melihatnya berulang kali membaca buku itu.

"Mau minum apa? Biar kubuatkan?"

"Ahh tidak. Nanti saja. Aku tidak haus Sakura." ucapnya santun.

"Pembohong!"

Apa masalahnya? Kenapa tingkahnya menyebalkan sekali? Aku ingin membalas cercaannya barusan, jika saja Hanabi tidak menghalangiku. Untuk saja ada Hanabi yang bijak diantara aku dan Ino, jika tidak pasti akan terjdi perang dunia berikutnya.

Kubuka laptop merah mudaku. Padahal aku hanya berbasa-basi soal tugas yang kukerjakan. Namun berhubung Hanabi berniat membantu tentu saja aku menerimanya, apalagi dari yang kudengar dari Temari, Hanabi cukup pintar dalam teknologi. Lumayan bukan? Haha.

"Kudengar kau cukup hebat dalam mata pelajaran yang ini. Benar begitu bukan?"

"Ahaha. Tidak juga. Aku masih perlu belajar lagi."

Kalau dilihat-lihat dia manis juga. Lebih manis daripada gadis garang dengan aura gelap diseberang sana!

"Ck! Penipu!"

Ada apa dengan mulutnya itu?

"Brengsek! Kau..."

GRAAAB

Hanabi memegang tanganku. Senyum lembutnya menenangkanku. Ekspresinya yang tenang membuat panas kepalaku memadam. Tak kusangka, dia lebih bijak daripada tampangnya yang tampak lebih muda dariku itu

"Maafkan Hanabi, apa kita perlu keluar saja? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tawarku kepadanya.

"Menurutmu begitu? Baiklah."

Aku bangkit dari kursi belajar yang kududuki, menggandeng Hanabi agar cepat keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini tanpa menghiraukan iblis pirang dengan mulut kasarnya.

BRAAAAKK

Belum sempat kami keluar dari kamar, sebuah buku yang cukup menghantam Hanabi dengan kerasnya. Yang aku tahu, itu adalah buku yang dibaca Ino tadi. Brengsek! Apa yang dilakukan si pirang brengsek itu?

"Dasar pasangan bodoh!"

"Ka-kau... Kubunuh kau!"

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang kuingat selanjutnya adalah kulempar sebuah gelas ke arah Ino.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL INO POV**

Kalian tahu apa yang kukerjakan hari ini? Ya Tuhan! Ini benar-benar melelahkan. Mengawasi dan memperhatikan segala tingkah polah Sakura dari belakang. Bahkan beberapa kali aku membantunya dari berbagai macam kesulitan yang sialnya dibuatnya sendiri. Untung saja kegiatannya hari ini lumayan padat, kupastikan tak ada waktu bagi Sakura untuk mengawasi Shion.

Jika tidak sedang mendapat tugas mengawasi Sakura, sudah kupastikan aku tak akan mengikuti kelas olahraga yang menyedihkan ini. Lebih baik tiduran disofa di markas sambil meminum segelas darah segar. Hmm. _Sounds good!_

Sebenarnya aku hanya duduk di pinggir kolam renang sambil melihat yang lainnya berenang. Aku tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan remaja labil seperti mereka. Aku hanya ingin disini sambil mengawasi Sakura yang sedang sibuk berenang dengan teman-temannya disana. Melihatnya tertawa dan melepas segala keangkuhannya yang selalu diperlihatkan kepadaku terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Cantik. Wajahnya manis. Bibirnya juga. Ah sial! Apa yang kupikirkan? Tak kusangka efek karena mencium dan menyentuhnya bisa sekuat ini. Membuat jatungku yang tak berdetak hampir meledak setiap mata kami bertemu. Ahh! Aku terdengar seperti vampir melankolis.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah disampingku.

"Kau tersenyum, itu sangat langka sekali Ino-chan. Hahaha"

Ahh brengsek! Kenapa juga Naruto melihatku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh? Pasti dia akan terus mengungkitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergilah Naruto! Orang-orang akan salah paham dengan kita."

Ya! Banyak mata yang tertuju kepada kami. Apalagi melihat kami yang hanya duduk berduaan saja dipinggir kolam. Dan mereka berfikiran jika Naruto mencoba mendekatiku, aku bisa mendengar itu dari pikiran mereka semua.

"Ayolah Ino! Sejak kapan kau peduli perkataan orang-orang. Kurasa karena Sakura melihatmu ehh?"

Dasar Naruto brengsek! Seenak jidatnya merangkulku dengan tangannya yang basah kuyup. Dan yang lebih brengseknya lagi, dia meletakan kepala pirangnya yang basah kuyup ke bahuku! Dan pikiran liar para rekan sekelasku lebih parah lagi.

"Ahh ya! Soal Hanabi, maafkan aku Ino. Aku hanya ingin membantu meringankan tugasmu mengawasi Sakura saja. Tidak bermaksud lainnya. Kau paham maksudku bukan?"

Aku tahu bukan hanya itu saja maksudmu Naruto. Aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas dipikiranmu. Untunglah Hanabi tidak sebodoh Shion, hanya perlu ancaman kecil dan dia tak akan menggangu Saku- maksudku tugasku lagi.

Tanpa sengaja mataku memandang Sakura yang tengah melihatku dengan tatapan asing yang tak bisa kuartikan. Andai saja kemapuanku ini bisa digunakan untuk semua orang. Sial!

"Yayaya. Aku paham! Sekarang Minggirlah brengsek! Kau membuatku basah kuyup!"

Aku tempeleng kepala Naruto tanpa mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Toh dia tak akan merasa kesakitan walaupun kupukul dengan begitu kerasnya. Naruto sama sepertiku, golongan vampir _First Class._

 _'Dimana Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!'_

 _'Tadi dia disini!'_

 _'Ya Tuhan, Sakura!'_

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku meninggalkan Naruto dan berlari kearah kolam renang. Teriakan-teriakan mereka yang tertangkap ditelinga dan otakku dapat kudengar dengan baik. Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang aku menyeburkan diriku ke kolam renang, menyelamatkan Sakura yang tenggelam didasar sana.

Bodoh! Jika tidak pintar berenang kenapa memaksakan diri berenang di kolam 8 meter. Apa dia ingin cepat mati? Bodoh!

Aku berenang secepat mungkin, lagipula aku tak butuh udara untuk bernafas dalam air. Inilah yang kusuka dikehidupanku sebagai makhluk terkutuk ini. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas saat berada dalam air.

Ahh! Itu dia. Rambutnya yang sangat mencolok memudahkanku menemukannya. Kuatlah Sakura!

Aku sudah memegang tubuhnya erat dengan tangan kiriku, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya kugunakan untuk berenang ke permukaan. Aku harus cepat membawanya kepermukaan. Dia pingsan. Wajahnya sudah membiru, sepertinya dia sudah menelan banyak air. Beberapa menit lagi dia bisa mati. Dan tak akan kubiarkan dia mati hari ini.

 _'Kuharap kau hanya bersenang-senang dengannya Ino-chan. Tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu lagi, jatuh hati terlalu dalam dengan manusia fana, hingga mengorbankan dirimu.'_

Itulah kata-kata dari Naruto yang kudengar. Dimana dia sekarang? Entahlah, sepertinya dia ke ruang ganti pria. Ucapan Naruto barusan cukup menyadarkanku. Jatuh hati ya?

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Apa dia mati?"

"Ya Tuhan! Sakura-chan."

Teriakan dan kelakukuan heboh beberapa rekan kelasku langsung tertangkap diitelinga saat aku membawa Sakura ke permukaan. Bodoh! Belaga peduli tapi hanya menonton dan berteriak tak jelas saat temannya tenggelam.

Aku segera membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan Universitas Senju setalah melakukan pertolongan pertama. Tanpa mempedulikan mahasiswa mesum yang berebut menggendong Sakura. Dapat dipastikan mereka hanya ingin meraba-raba bagian tubuh gadis ini. Dasar penjahat kelamin!

"Apa yang terjadi kepadanya Miss Yamanaka?" tanya penuh kepanikan seorang dokter penjaga ruang kesehatan.

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Dokter Kabuto, melainkan membaringkan tubuh basah Sakura ke kasur UKS ini. Beberapa perawat datang dan dengan sigap mengeringkan tubuh Sakura dengan handuk yang mereka bawa.

"Dia tenggelam. Tapi aku sudah melakukan CPR."

"Baiklah. Akan kutangani. Sebaiknya Anda bergegas ganti pakaian, tidak baik untuk kesehatan Anda kedepannya."

Aku segera pergi kembali ke asramaku dengan keadaan baju basah kuyup setelah Dokter Kabuto meminjamkanku sebuah handuk putih ini. Aku cuek dengan pandangan-pandangan aneh mereka yang berbisik-bisik tentangku dibelakang.

Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa otakku tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih sebelum menolongnya tadi? Aku masih memakai pakaian olahraga, celana training panjang dan kaosolah raga bahkan sepatu masih melekat dikakiku saat berenang menyelamatkannya.

Tapi... semoga dia baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Shion sontak membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju kepadaku. Memang disini hanya ada aku, Shion, dan Sai saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Oh ayolah Ino! Kau mengerti betul apa yang kubicarakan, kau bisa membacanya dengan jelas." kata Shion sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

Yah. Pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang dinasehatkan Naruto kepadaku. Tentang Sakura.

"Aku memang menolongnya, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya!" kataku agak sedikit berteriak.

Aku muak! Banyak sekali yang bilang aku menyukai Sakura. Padahal aku hanya kasihan saja dengannya. Sekarang, bagaimana jika kalian diposisiku? Melihat orang yang bisa mati kapan saja, sedangkan kalian punya kemampuan untuk menyelamatkannya? Jika orang itu bukan Sakura, mungkin aku akan tetap menyelamatkannya. Ya mungkin saja.

"Jangan ulangi kesalahanmu yang dulu Ino, kau bisa membahayakan Ibu! Kau mengerti?"

Cih! Sifatnya sudah seperti bos besar. Padahal dia tak lebih baik daripada aku.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri! Jangan sok-sokan menasehatiku. Aku tak sebodoh dirimu."

"A-apaa? K-kau brengsek!"

Tepat pada waktunya. Sebuah tangan memegang tangan kanan Shion yang hendak memukulku. Sebenarnya, jika Sai tidak menghalangi Shion, dengan mudah aku bisa mematahkan serangan kecil dari Shion. Vampir seperti dia berniat memukulku dengan tangan kosong? Bodoh! Bunuh diri itu namanya.

"Sudahlah Shion. Kurasa Ino cukup bijak dan tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang dulu. Kita hanya perlu percaya saja kepadanya. Benar kan Ino?" ucap Sai dengan senyum anehnya.

Jujur. Diantara mereka berenam, aku memang tak pandai membaca Sai. Memang mulut dan otaknya itu sinkron. Apa yang keluar dari mulut Sai, memang itu yang dipikirannya. Rumit dan bertele-tele. Membuatku bingung menjawab pertanyaannya yang memang benar-benar percaya kepadaku atau hanya menyindirku.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Ini benar-benar memuakan! Jujur saja, aku lebih baik mendapat tugas mencari gadis sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Ibu daripada berada diperkumpulan bodoh ini. Jika bersama gadis-gadis itu setidaknya mereka bisa memberikan hal menyenangkan untukku. Membuatku senang dan rileks karena sentuhan-sentuhan mereka. Tidak seperti disini! Jika aku manusia normal, cepat atau lambat pasti aku akan kena serangan jantung dan tekanan darah teramat tinggi karena terus berdebat dengan mereka.

DRRRRTTTTTT

Ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Sakura ternyata. Tumben sekali dia menghubungiku. Kurasa dia merindukannku.

 _From Love : 'Hei! Dimana kamu?'_

Ahh. Dia memang merindukanku.

 _To Love : 'Aku sedang ada urusan Love. Ada apa?'_

 _From Love : 'Ayah menjemputku pulang. Bisakah kau ikut bersamaku? Ayah bilang ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku.'_

Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak akan bermain-main dengannya sejauh ini. Apalagi sampai mengenal Ayahnya.

 _From Love : 'Jika tak mau tidak masalah kok. Aku tidak memaksamu.'_

 _To Love : 'Oke. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tunggu aku sebentar Love.'_

Apa? Apa salah aku menerima tawaran dari maksud baiknya? Tidak bukan?

Aku bergegas keluar dari tempat menyedihkan ini tanpa pamit kepada saudara vampirku yang lain. Aku tak peduli dengan mereka. Masa bodoh!

"Mau kemana kau hah?" tanya Shion kasar.

"Bukan urusanmu brengsek!"

Dan aku meninggalkannya Shion yang berteriak mengumpatiku dengan kerasnya. Berurusan dengannya tak akan pernah selesai. Mulutnya kasar, _attitude_ yang lebih buruk daripada aku. Sangat sangat menyebalkan. Sungguh.

Kalian berfikir di markas kami sangat kuno bukan? Kalian salah! Saat ini bahkan aku naik lift untuk mencapai ke tempat yang kuinginkan. Aku tinggal berkonsentrasi untuk menentukan gerbang atau -Sakura mungkin lebih sering menyebutnya gudang- mana yang aku tuju. Dan voila! Sekarang disinilah aku, di gerbang 8, atau gudang dilantai 8. Sangat efisien bukan? Tinggal berjalan menuju kamar asramaku.

CEKREEKK

Kulihat Sakura sudah bersiap dengan membawa tas tangannya yang simple. Penampilannya saat ini tidak menunjukan bahwa dia sempat tenggelam kemarin siang. Pakaiannya yang sangat kurang bahan dress pendek satu jengkal diatas lutut dengan model kemben dengan warna merah menyala!

 _Fuck!_ Pantas saja para mahasiswa yang punya otak mesum selalu membayangkan yang aneh-aneh saat melihat Sakura. Dan yang kubingungkan kenapa bisa para Profesor tak pernah mempermasalahkan? Gila!

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini?"

 _Oh fuck!_ Inilah hal yang kutakutkan keduaku jika Sakura sampai mengetahuinya. Dia tampak sangat penasaran dengan mata menunjukan ekspresi entah itu marah, takut, kecewa, entahlah tak terlalu jelas.

"A-apa selama ini, benda ini yang kau minum? Da-darah?" katanya terbata.

Kurasa lebih ke takut. Wajar saja sih.

"K-kau? Penganut kanibalisme?" katanya lagi dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Mu-mungkinkah itu bukan Shion, tapi kau?"

Aku tidak ingin ketahuan secepat ini. Aku mendekati Sakura yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela kamarku. Kulangkahkan kakiku sangat perlahan, aku tak ingin membuatnya ketakutan. Lagipula juga mengulur waktu untuk mencari alasan apa yang tepat untuk kukatakan kepadanya.

"Kumohon berhenti disitu Ino. Ka-kau membuatku sangat takut."

Aku menarik nafas panjangku. Rasanya aneh! Aku bahkan tak perlu udara untuk hidup, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan seperti apa yang manusia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu ketakutan _Love_. Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting untuk diceritakan, tapi karena situasinya jadi seperti ini yasudah mau bagaimana lagi."

Aku harus total berakting. Menunjukan wajah penuh keseriusan. Raut wajah yang pastinya belum dilihat Sakura sebelumnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin itu darah. Aku penderita _Disfagia_. Membuatku tidak bisa memakan makanan seperti yang kau makan." kataku tegas

Raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Kurasa dia mulai percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Dan hanya itulah yang bisa kumakan, sari makanan yang dicampur dengan beberapa obat yang harus kuminum. Itulah kebenarannya. Kau bisa memeriksanya jika tak percaya."

Inilah yang dinamakan strategi psikologi. Aku jamin pasti Sakura akan mempercayaiku.

"Lalu, kenapa warnanya seperti darah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Daripada warnanya kuning?"

Dan Sakura tertawa karena jawabanku barusan. _Oh God!_ Aku sendiri tak pernah menyangka aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa mengundang gelak tawa seperti itu. Benar yang dikatakan Tenten, aku paket sempurna!

"Haha. Itu sangat menjijikan Ino. Lebih baik yang seperti ini saja."

Sakura berjalan pelan mengahampiriku. _Oh fuck!_ Rasanya aneh, seperti ada yang berdesir dari dada menuju perutku.

GRAAAB

Tangannya yang hangat menangkup dua pipi dinginku. Brengsek! Dadaku menghangat, seperti jantungku yang sedingin es mencair karena sentuhannya barusan. Namun hal itu tak berlaku untuk otakku, aku masih tak bisa berfikir dengan jelas dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Pantas saja badanmu selalu dingin dan wajahmu sangat pucat. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Apapun itu ceritakanlah kepadaku, aku tak akan menertawakanmu. Sungguh."

Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Wanginya yang manis membuatku terbius dalam nikmatnya.

"Bersiaplah. Ayahku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dipipiku. Aku hanya diam mematung melihatnya berjalan melewatiku. _Oh godness,_ mungkin aku sudah gila, sempat berfikir waktu berhenti berputar saat jarakku dan dia kurang dari 10cm. Dan ditambah, kilas kejadian saat aku menciumnya terulang kembali diotakku. Ini gila!

"Dan Ino, Jangan gunakan atasan itu lagi. Sangat tidak sehat! Membuatmu gampang masuk angin."

Aku hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pekataan Sakura. Alisku naik sebelah.

"Ya Tuhan Ino, aku serius!"

Dan aku melihat _crop top_ yang kupakai. Hanya menutupi dadaku saja, membiarkan perutku terkena angin. Ahh! Aku harus menarik kata-kataku sebelumnya, soal pakaian Sakura yang kurang bahan. Ya! Aku juga sama.

* * *

Aku tak pernah menyangka, ternyata Sakura berasal dari keluarga yang seperti ini. 'Seperti ini' yang kumaksud bukan seperti itu! Jika melihat gaya hidup Sakura selama di asrama, pasti akan banyak yang beranggapan kalau dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi pola hidup mewah. Tapi tidak, ternyata dia berasal dari keluarga yang tinggal di dataran tinggi di atas pegunungan. Bahkan jika mau kesini harus pakai helikopter dulu! Benar-benar terpencil.

"Apa kau Yamanaka Ino?"

Seorang lelaki setengah baya yang kutahu pasti Ayahnya Sakura menghampiriku dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Menjabat tanganku dengan paksa dan memelukku kedalam tubuh tambunnya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih denganmu Ino-chan. Mau menyelamatkan putriku satu-satunya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika aku sampai kehilangan gadis kecilku. Hiks hiks." kata Ayah Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ya Tuhan! Apa dia tahu kelakuan eksentrik anaknya di Universitas ya?

"Ayolah Ayah. Jangan begitu. Sangat memalukan!"

"Kau yang sangat memalukan Sakura. Baju apa yang kau pakai ini? Apa kamu tak merasa kedinginan hah?"

Ahh! Kurasa Ayahnya sudah tahu, tapi sudah menyerah dengan sifat keras kepala Sakura.

"Ini baju model sekarang Ayah!" ucap Sakura dengan gaya merajuknya, berjalan mendahului kami.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Ino-chan, semoga kau tak keblabasan seperti Sakura-chan."

Ahh! Ayahnya Sakura tidak tahu saja apa yang kupakai saat di asrama. Tidak buruk juga mengganti _crop top_ ku dengan sweeter rajut longgar ini.

Ayah Sakura mengajakku keliling rumahnya. Entah ini rumah atau semacam kuil ya? Bentuknya benar-benar masih tradisional. Seperti rumah jaman Jepang dulu. Kompleks rumah yang terdiri dari beberapa bagunan besar,

"Kau tahu Ino-chan? Rumah ini sudah berusia lebih dari 400 tahun. Aku mendapatkannya dari Ayahku, dan Ayahku mendapatkannya dari Ayahnya. Ya seperti itulah turun temurun sejak dulu."

Ayah Sakura menunjukanku sebuah lukisan tua. Gambarnya memang tak terlalu jelas sih. Seorang kakek tua tinggi besar dengan rambut putihnya panjang dan beberapa ekor katak disekelilingnya.

"Itulah leluhurku. Dari cerita yang kuterima dari ayahku, beliau adalah seorang ksatria dari sebuah kerajaan, lalu karena suatu hal mengabdikan hidupnya untuk bertapa dan berbaur dengan alam. Mengabdikan hidupnya untuk membantu sesama dan melakukan kebajikan. Ya kira-kira seperti itulah."

Ahh! Sesuai dugaanku bukan? Inilah leluhurnya Sakura. Wajar saja aku tak bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, dan Ayahnya. Aku seperti orang buta dan tuli saat berada disini. Aku tak bisa menentukan dengan jelas yang harus kulakukan, secara aku tak bisa membaca apa yang mereka pikirkan. Brengsek!

"Ino-chan, kau istirahatlah di kamar tamu di bagian..."

"Tidak Ayah, biar dia tidur denganku saja."

Belum sempat Ayahnya Sakura berbicara, Sakura memotongnya. Baguslah. Maksudku, yasudahlah jika Sakura memaksa.

"Begitukah? Kamu tak keberatan kan Ino-chan?"

Aku memandang Sakura yang melihat ke arahku dengan mata yang melototiku. Dia menyuruku mengiyakan perkataan Ayahnya. Oh ayolah! Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku tak mungkin takut dengan gertakan macam itu.

"Tentu saja Paman."

"Baguslah Ino-chan! Sekarang kalian berdua kembalilah ke kamar. Kalian pasti lelah kan?"

Sakura menggandengku untuk mengikutinya. Apa yang dia lakukannya? Aku bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, dia tak perlu menggandengku seperti itu.

"Agar kau tidak diajak _tour_ mengelilingi rumahku Ino."

A-apaa sekarang kemampuanku berpindah kepadanya? Brengseek! Ini salah! Aku membenci tempat ini!

* * *

Ahh! Brengsek! Tahu begini aku membawa beberapa pakaianku, daripada harus memakai pakaian milik Sakura yang warnanya sangat mencolok membuatku terlihat seperti toko bunga berjalan. Mungkin lebih baik tak usah berpaikan saja, toh aku juga akan tidur sebentar lagi.

Aku keluar jamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang melekat ditubuhku saja. Rambut pirangku yang tadi sempat basah kugulung keatas. Untung saja peralatan di kamar mandi Sakura cukup lengkap, aku bisa mengeringkan rambutku dengan _hair drayer_ -nya.

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau tak berpakaian?" tanya Sakura gagap dengan wajah memerah.

Matanya memandangku tak tenang. Gestur badannya terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Bu-bukankah a-aku sudah me-minjamkan bajuku tadi?"

 _"Oh come on Love,_ bajumu sangat mencolok aku terlihat seperti toko bunga berjalan. Kau tak keberatan aku tidur seperti ini bukan?" tanyaku _to the point._

Mana mungkin dia tak setuju eh?

"De-dengan handuk itu?"

Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Kenapa ekspresinya seperti menahan tangisan?

"Gezz, tentu saja tidak _Love."_

"Ooh benarkah? Terserah kau saja Ino."

Aku melepas handukku, kuletakan rapi dimeja dekat pintu kamar mandi ini. Aku benar-benar telanjang sekarang, tak ada satu benangpun yang menempel ditubuh putih pucatku. Tapi, sungguh tak masalah buatku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang tempat Sakura sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Membuat kedua payudayaraku yang ukurannya cukup membuat orang seperfeksionis Shizune mengemis meminta menyentuhnya. Aku sangat bangga dengan tubuh yang kumiliki.

Mata hijau Sakura memandangku tak berkedip. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Bahkan ponsel yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Walaupun kemampuan membaca pikiranku tak bisa berefek kepadanya, aku sangat yakin libidonya naik setelah melihatku.

Aku menyamankan diriku sendiri di kasur milik Sakura. Kubuka cepolan rambutku, membiarkannya jatuh dan tergerai indah. Berbaring memanjakan tulang belakangku sesaat. Aku tidur membelakangi Sakura yang berada disebelah kananku. Jujur kukatakan, otakku memikirkan sesuatu yang salah ketika kulihat lidahnya menjulur keluar membahasi bibir tipisnya.

"Selamat tidur _Love."_

Aku harus membatasi rasaku kepadanya. Dia musuhku, aku harus memperlakukannya selayaknya musuhku.

Ada apa dengannya? Saat tidurpun kelakuannya sangat tak terkontrol. Tidak tak tenang dan bahkan gerakan kaki dan tangannya beberapa kali menyenggolku. Suara gesekan-gesekan kasur dan tubuh putihnya membuat telingaku risih. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya?

"I-inoh?"

Suaranya terdengar sangat aneh. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena apa aku tak paham.

"Di-dia sudah tidur. Ba-baguslah."

Apa maksudnya baguslah? Aku memang sengaja tak menjawab perkataannya tadi. Aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya.

Kurasakan kaki Sakura yang dibalik selimut mulai melepaskan sesuatu, kupastikan itu celananya. Otakku berfikir keras, apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara yang membuat telingaku ingin terbakar.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh."

Brengsek! Dia sedang masturbasi tepat disebelahku!

"Aaahhh. Aaaaaahhhh. Ssssttt."

Kugigit bibir bawahku sekuat-kuatnya agar hasratku tidak meledak. Gambaran-gambaran erotis Sakura yang tergambar diotakku membuatku bisa merasakan bagian bawahku berdenyut-denyut mengharapkan sentuhannya. Brengsek!

"Ahhhh! Aaahh! Aaaahhh!"

Desahan lirih Sakura semakin cepat sejalan dengan getaran dikasur yang kami tiduri. Apa dia memasukan jarinya sendiri ke lubangnya? Berngsek! Seharusnya jariku saja yang memenuhi lubangnya!

 _Enough!_ Aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang menyiksa ini.

Kubalikan badanku menghadap Sakura yang sedang menikmati kocokannya sendiri. Bibir tipisnya terlihat sangat kering karena nafas kasar desahannya. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat dari kegiatan onaninya. Mata hijaunya memandangku sayu dengan ekapresi tersiksa menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Ekspresi yang seperti mengajakku agar bermain bersamanya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu." ucapku datar.

Sakura diam saja tak menjawab. Kutelusuri tangan kiri mulusnya yang terarah langsung ke bagian vitalnya. Kusingkirkan telapak tangan Sakura yang menutupi nya, dan mencabut satu jari yang basah yang berada didalam tubuh eloknya. Satu jari? Akan kulakukan yang lebih baik daripada ini Love!

Kusentuh pelan seluruh bagian vaginaya, membuatnya agar terbakar kembali. Kulebarkan kakinya agar lebih leluasa menikmati sentuhanku. Sakura mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan gempuran kenikmatan yang dia peroleh.

"Ahhhhh."

Jari tanganku menyentuh benda kecil menonjol dibawah sana. Memberinya tekanan dan menyentuhnya berputar hingga mmembuat Sakura gila.

Gerakanku diklitorisnya semakin cepat. Kuteluk-tepukan jari tengahku pelan sesekali, memberi variasi dalam sentuhan.

"Oooohh. I-iino!"

Dia mendesahkan namaku? _Fuck!_

Tanpa membuang waktu kuturunkan sentuhanku keliang wanitanya yang sudah sangat basah. Cairan cintanya yang lengket memudahkanku masuk ke dalam tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh."

Satu jari sudah masuk, kumainkan perlahan. Membuatnya terbiasa dengan jariku. Kutekuk jariku hingga menyentuh spot yang membuatnya menjerit gila.

"I-ino... I-iino... Ce-cepathlaah."

Dia yang memintanya, maka akan kuberikan kenikmatan itu. Kugerakan cepat jariku keluar masuk ke lubangnya, membuat kaki Sakura semakin lebar menanti kenikmatan yang lainnya. Tidak! Kutambah satu jari telunjukku memenuhi lubangnya. Teriakannya semakin kasar membuatku harus sebisa mungkin menenangkannya. Aku sangat ingin mencium bibirnya yang tipis itu, menjilatnya penuh hasrat dan menghisap lidahnya pelan. Tapi disisi lain aku ingin memandang wajahnya yang meronta karena kenikmatan yang kuberi.

"Aaaahh. Aaahhhhh. Iinoo!"

Semakin cepat dua jariku dilubangnya, semakin erat juga cengkeraman tangan Sakura dilenganku. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, lagi pula ini sama sekali tidak sakit.

"I-ino! A-aku ma-mau..." ucapnya parau.

"Kau mau sampai? Bersabarlah _Love."_

Kocokan dua jariku di lubangnya semakin cepat. Bunyi kecipakan bahkan terdengar sampai ketelingaku. Sakura semakin menggila, dia merengkuh leherku erat dengan dua tangannya.

Kurasakan bagian bawahnya berdenyut. Dua jariku seperti tersedot masuk lebih dalam lagi. Semburan air cintanya dapat kurasakan dijariku yang berada didalamnya. Sepertinya dia sedang merasakan nikmat orgasme. Memang tidak berteriak-teriak seperti tadi, tapi hisapan dan gigitan di leherku sebagai gantinya. Kurasa nodanya tidak akan hilang dengan cepat.

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari leherku. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Kulepaskan jari-jariku yang berada divaginanya. Sangat basah! Dan lengket. Tanpa ragu, kujilati jariku sendiri yang menjadi alat pemuas Sakura tadi. Asin, manis. Brengsek! Aku menyukainya!

Sakura melihat yang kulakukan dalam diamnya. Kudekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya, menempelkan bibirku dimiliknya. Kulumat bibir bagian bawahnya yang sejak tadi menggoda keyakinanku. Hingga tanpa sadar tanganku sudah berada ditengkuknya untuk semakin mendekat ke arahku. Kurasakan Sakura juga menyukainya, bibir atasku dihisapnya pelan. Kutelusupkan lidahku diciuman kami, memberinya kesempatan merasakan cairannya sendiri. Kumainkan lidahku di dalam mulutnya, mengajak organ tak bertulang miliknya bermain denganku. Sakura menghisap lidahku menggoda, dan brengseknya aku berdesah hanya karena diperlakukan seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan!

Dia tersenyum. _Fuck!_ Manis.

"Kau, berdesah?"

Brengsek! Mulut sialan! Lain kali tidak akan kulakukan lagi.

Ahh! Apa maksudnya lain kali?

Kurengkuh tubuhnya agar menempel ketubuh telanjangku. Bagian tubuh bawahnya memang sudah telanjang, tapi tidak yang bagian atas.

"Sudahlah. Tidur saja. Kau capek bukan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk cepat dan semakin mengeratkan ketubuhku.

Ya Tuhan! Besok apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL SAKURA POV**

Ini gila! Aku tak dapat mengontrol bibirku sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihatnya. Sesorang yang telah 'membantuku' tadi malam. Ya Tuhan! Mengingat kejadian tadi malam sungguh diluar dari khayalan yang berani kubayangkan. Y-ya! Aku selalu membayangkannya saat melakukan masturbasi, membayangkan wajah dan tubuhnya yang menyentuh, bahkan saat bersama Hanabi tak bisa kusingkirkan wajah dinginnya dari otakku. Mungkin ini terdengar tak tahu diri, dulu aku begitu angkuh mencerca dan mengoloknya tapi sosoknya selalu memenuhi otak dan pikiranku

Aku terpaksa turun ke kolam katak yang ada di belakang rumahku sendiri karena Ino yang ternyata penakut tidak mau menemaniku dan menungguku di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Entah kenapa katak-katak ini sejak kemarin malam saat kedatanganku tidak bersuara seperti biasanya, diam dan benar-benar sepi. Kata Ayah mungkin ini pertanda buruk, seperti ada makhluk jahat yang berada disekitar kami. Alhasil, Ayah mengerahkan para pasukannya untuk meningkatkan penjagaannya.

"Anda harus berhati-hati Sakura-sama." ucap salah satu orang kepercayaan Ayah.

"Arah angin tiba-tiba berubah, sinar matahari terasa enggan menyinari tempat ini, bahkan para katak disini merasakannya."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Iruka-san. Memikirkan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Menurutmu, apa yang sebetulnya terjadi Iruka-san?" tanyaku.

"Menurut saya sama seperti yang dikatakan Kizashi-sama katakan. Kekuatan jahat ada disekitar kita saat ini. Saya harap anda terus berhati-hati dengan sesuatu atau seseorang disekitar anda." ucap Iruka-san dengan senyum bijaksananya.

"Baiklah, Saya pamit dulu Sakura-sama."

Iruka-san kembali ke bangunan utama. Kulihat Ino yang berdiri di samping pohon besar di atas bukit sana melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya.

Aku berjalan cepat, bahkan sesekali juga berlari menghampiri gadisku. Gadisku ya? Hahaha. Seperti itulah. Setelah dengan sangat susah payah dan penuh rujukan, akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya memakai salah satu pakaianku. _Jumpsuit_ panjang dengan model lengan terbuka berwarna meran maroon bermotif bunga-bunga kecil. Brengsek! Bahkan saat memakainya, dia berkali lipat lebih cantik daripada aku yang memakainya.

"Ada apa? Kau merindukanku hah?"

Brengsek! Dia cantik sekali! Jika ini tidak dirumah Ayahku, sudah kuterjang tubuh rampingnya.

"Tentu saja _Love_. Aku tak mau disini lama-lama."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Ino. Aku kasihan juga dengannya. Udara disini cukup dingin, ditambah pakaian Ino yang terbuka seperti itu, apalagi fisiknya yang lemah, sepertinya memang kami harus kembali. Kugenggam tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. Dingin langsung saja terekam diotakku ketika kulit kami bersentuhan. Ya Tuhan, apa dia demam lagi?

"Kurasa kau demam lagi Ino, sudah lebih dari sehari kau tidak minum obatmu bukan?"

"Kurasa juga begitu _Love_. Jika aku sudah dingin kembali, tinggal hangatkan aku _Love_."

"Dasar mesum!"

Dan kami tertawa bersama. Sebenarnya bukan kami sih, tapi hanya aku. Pribadi Ino sangat suram dan kaku. Dia tidak bisa tertawa dengan lepas seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Entah karena ingin menjaga _image_ atau memang rasa humornya yang buruk, atau mungkin dia tidak nyaman berada disampingku? _Oh fuck!_ Bukankah dia memanggilku _Love_? Mungkin saja dia hanya menggodaku saja. Bukankah dia peduli padaku, selalu ada untukku? Mungkin saja karena dia hanya kasihan kepadaku. Bukankah Ino menyentuhku tadi malam? Dan dia masih bersama Hinata sampai saat ini. Brengsek! Ini konyol! Ada sesuatu diantara kami, tapi tak ada ikatan yang mengikatnya.

* * *

Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Brengsek! Ini tengah malam, dan hujan petir diluar sana membuatku tak bisa berfikir jernih. Ditambah lagi listrik yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu mati karena apa aku tak paham. Dan yang paling buruk adalah, aku sendirian! Tak ada Ino disini. _Dan fuck!_

Jangan tanya apapun padaku! Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Dia sudah tak ada disebelahku saat aku bangun tidur tadi! Dan aku tak mungkin menanyakan hal itu kepada pembantu di rumahku. Karena apa? Kamarku itu letaknya di bangunan tersendiri di kompleks rumah ini! Dan aku sangat menyesal menyuruh semua pembantu yang biasa bertugas di kamarku menyingkir untuk sementara waktu. Sial!

Brengsek! Dimana dia? Kenapa tak kunjung kembali? Apa dia sedang di kamar mandi? Mana mungkin! Kan kamar mandinya didepan sana. Apa mungkin dia sedang ke dapur? Jika benar ke dapur, berarti Ino pergi ke bangunan utama. Ahh! Tidak! Jika aku mau kebangunan utama berarti aku harus turun tangga dengan keadaan gelap gulita setelah itu melewati lorong jalan setapak di antara taman saat hujan petir? Gila! Aku tak akan mau melakukannya.

BRAAAAKKK

"Si-siapa disana?"

Suara benda jatuh atau apalah itu membuatku mau tak mau harus turun dari ranjang untuk memeriksanya. Aku berjalan sangat perlahan dengan tangan merambat pada dinding. Menuju pintu kamar untuk turun memeriksa kegaduhan tadi, sepertinya dari lantai bawah. Kutegaskan lagi, aku tidak takut gelap, hanya saja berada di kegelapan membuat dadaku sesak. Dan aku benci itu!

"Argghhhh!"

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku.

"Hei! Ini aku _Love."_

"Kau kemana saja? Aku sendirian seperti orang gila. _You know!"_

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Ino sekarang. Tapi yang jelas aku dapat merasakan dingin air ditangan dan wajahnya. Dari mana saja dia? Kembali ke kamar dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kenapa tanganmu basah? Dan bajumu juga?"

"O-oh yang itu, aku kepleset di lorong penghubung, kopinya tumpah ke badanku semua."

Bodoh! Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan membuatkannya? Ya Tuhan, semoga tidak membuat kulitnya melepuh.

"Benarkah? Apa sa..."

"Jangan!" ucap Ino sambil menepis tanganku yang mencoba memegang wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Jangan sentuh aku _Love._ Nanti tanganmu kotor. Sebaiknya aku ke kamar mandi langsung."

Ino bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarku. Untuk seseorang yang punya fisik lemah seperti dia tepisannya ditangangku tadi cukup kuat, lumayan sakit juga sih.

Uuh. Bau apa ini? Besok akan kuminta pelayan untuk membersihkan sekitar tangga kamarku, kurasa ada hewan mati disini, bau darah segar begitu menyengat. Menjijikan!

* * *

"Wow! Hebat! Ayah mendapatkannya? Itu beruang yang sangat besar yah."

Ayah melihatku dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Ayah tak melakukannya sayang. Lagipula Ayah juga tidak suka berburu."

Ahhh! Itu benar. Mana mungkin Ayah menyakiti beruang? Membunuh nyamuk saja dia harus berdoa dulu.

Aku mendekati bangkai beruang yang tengah menjadi tontonan di halaman belakang rumahku. Bulunya yang hitam bergerak selaras hembus arah angin. Kuku jari tangan dan kakinya terlihat gagah dan kuat dengan ujung runcing disetiap jarinya. Benda macam apa yang bisa membunuhnya?

"Benda apa yang bisa membunuhnya Ayah? Apa semacam kaliber seperti yang difilm?"

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton James Bond sayang. Lihatlah!"

Apa mataku yang salah? Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi setelah Ayah membuka bulu disekitar lehernya nampak sebuah gigitan dengan dua lubang taring. Apalagi diperjelas dengan beberapa darahnya yang menetes disekitar gigitan itu.

"Bentuk ini terlihat seperti gigitan ular."

Aku ikut berjongkok dengan Ayah. Aku benar-benar merasa penasaran. Memeriksa apakah beruang ini mati karena bisa ular? Tapi kurasa tidak, ditubuhnya tidak ada tanda-tanda bisa ular. Kusentuh bulunya yang tebal, memeriksa kemungkinan lainnya. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Bukan karena gigitan ular, jelas sekali dia kehabisan darah sayang. Inilah yang berusaha dewa katakan kepada kita."

Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Ini bulu yang sama dengan yang kutemukan ditangga dan rambut Ino tadi malam. Ya! Setelah Ino kembali dan listrik menyala, aku menemukan beberapa bulu yang seperti ini dirambut pirang Ino dan tangga kamarku. Pelayanku juga tidak menemukan bangkai disekitar tangga kamarku. Ino juga menghilang saat tengah malam dan bukannya aku meragukannya, alasan yang dia berikan soal kopi dan dapur sangat _absurd_. Tak ada bekas kopi di lantai lorong penghubung dan tak ada satupun pelayananku yang melihat Ino di dapur tadi malam. A-apa mungkin?

"Iruka, tolong perketat penjagaan disini. Dan jangan lupa menaruh bawang disetiap tempat."

Kenyataan ini sungguh gila! Seberapapun hatiku mencoba menyangkalnya, otakku menemukan jawaban dan alasannya. Hanya butuh tiga detik untuk dia berlari dengan jarak diameter lapangan _baseball_ , mengangkat lemari penuh pakaian dengan sangat mudah, tidur disiang hari dan selalu menghilang dimalam hari, wajahnya pucat, kulit tubuhnya yang selalu dingin, bahkan aku tak bisa menemukan nadi ...

KRRRRIIIINNGG KRIIINGGG

Ponselku berdering. Aku segera menjauh dari kerumunan ini, ketempat sunyi untuk menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang kunanti.

"Ada apa Shika?"

 _'Bodoh! Kau calon dokter dan menyuruhku memeriksa ini darah atau bukan? Merepotkan!'_

Ya. Sebelum Ino kembali ke kamar kami kemarin, aku sudah mengirimkan sekotak minuman Ino ke Shikamaru agar ditelitinya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyaku _to the point._

 _'Sudah jelas ini darah. B negatif.'_

"Darah manusia?" tanyaku mencoba tenang.

 _'Tentu saja Sakura. Jelas sekali ini milik manusia.'_

Bagai diguyur air es aku mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru barusan. Kepalaku semakin pusing menerima berbagai bukti yang terpampang jelas didepanku. _Oh God!_ Dari awal memang sudah kuduga dia itu monster! Kenapa keyakinananku mudah sekali tergoyahkan? Dan Shion kurasa hanya pion yang digunakannya untuk mengecohku saja.

Tetapi monster macam apa dia? Lamia? Jelas bukan! Jika dia Lamia, dia pasti akan meminum darah anak kecil disini bukan malah beruang hutan ini.

"Tapi kenapa vampir sampai berkeliaran di daerah kita?" obrolan beberapa pengawal Ayah yang melewatiku barusan.

Ya Tuhan.

Vampir? Vampir! Vaampiir!

 _Oh my god!_ Aku berciuman dengan vampir! Tangan vampir yang membuatku orgasme kemarin! _Fuck! Fuck!_

* * *

Ini harus berhasil! Tak boleh ada kesalahan sekecil apapun. Sebelumnya aku sudah memesan 2 kg bawang putih dari Kakuzu, senior semester 7. Percayalah apapun yang kau pesan darinya akan tersedia tepat waktu jika uangnya sepadan. Lagipula, aku tak akan memintanya ke Tenten atau Temari. Sebenarnya aku belum bercerita tentang masalah Ino ke mereka. Aku sudah cukup muak dipanggil gila oleh sahabatku sendiri. Brengsek kan? Akan kubuktikan langsung. _Watch me!_

Pintu toilet terbuka. Ino keluar dari sana dengan wajah kaget melihatku menuangkan 'obat' kesayangannya ke gelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Love?_ Biar aku saja." ucap Ino sambil merebut kotak susu yang kubawa.

Hebat! Dia tetap tenang seperti biasanya, bahkan setelah yang kulakukan kali ini.

"Ini minumlah. Kau harus tetap sehat Ino." ucapku sambil memberikan gelas tadi ke Ino.

Ini awal yang bagus! Ino langsung meminumnya lewat sedotan. Alisnya mengkerut, wajahnya mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda tidak nyaman.

"A-apa ini?" ucap Ino terbata.

Darah yang berada dimulutnya keluar lewat ujung bibirnya, membuatnya tampak sangat menakutkan. Tubuhnya limbung hingga gelas yang dibawa Ino jatuh dan pecah ke lantai. Isinya berhamburan ke lantai yang pasti akan meninggalkan noda disana.

"Matilah vampir sialan! Balasan karena sudah menyentuhku kemarin malam! Akan kuadukan ke Profesor Kurenai! Lihat saja!"

Wajah pucatnya semakin menakutkan, ditambah lagi giginya gemeretuk, melihatku dengan mata tajamnya.

"Kau! A-apa yang kau la-lakukan brengsek! Ka-u...!

BUUUUUUKKK

Refleks kutinju dengan keras pipi kiri Ino, membuatnya roboh terkelungkup mencium lantai kamar asrama kami. _Oh god!_ Ino diam tak bergerak sama sekali. A-apa dia pingsan? Apa jangan-jangan dia mati? Janga- maksudku syukurlah, jika aku tak melakukannya mungkin aku yang akan mati kehabisan darah. Sebaiknya aku harus bergerak cepat, mencari bantuan untuk mengeksekusi Ino seperti film yang di telivisi. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan berlari ke ruang Profesor Kurenai.

Tapi...

* * *

CEKREEEEEK

Gelap. Itu kesan pertama saat memasuki kamar asramaku. Dimana Ino? Apa dia sudah bangun dari pingsannya tadi? Ya Tuhan! Aku merasa sangat buruk sekali meninggalkannya seperti tadi.

"Ino? Kau didalam?"

Tak ada jawaban, atau memang Ino sengaja tak menjawabku. Aku menemukannya, sedang berbaring dikasurnya dengan selimut abu-abu yang menutupi tubuhnya yang langsing dari kaki hingga batas dahi.

Satu hal yang aku kagum dari Ino, dia termasuk oran- maksudku vampir yang selalu menjaga kebersihan. Pecahan gelas bekas tadi sudah tak ada. Dan lagi, noda tetesan darah di karpet yang kusangka tak akan hilang, bisa bersih tanpa bekas. Hebat!

"Ino? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kan vampir, jadi kau kuat kan? Iya kan?"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Aku menghampiri Ino yang diam saja tak bergerak sedikitpun. Ya Tuhan? A-apa, apa dia mati? Oh tidak!

"I-Ino. Ja-jangan mati. Maafkan aku, a-aku tidak sengaja. Salah kamu sendiri ke-kenapa berbohong kepadaku!"

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Ino kembali bangun. Bodoh! Sakura bodoh! Sekarang lihat perbuatanmu ini! Aku hanya bisa menangis memeluk tubuh dingin Ino tanpa bisa membawanya kembali.

"Kumohon jangan mati Ino! Maafkan aku! Tadi aku pikir kau akan memakanku, tapi setelah terpeleset di tangga lantai 6, aku rasa kau tak akan memakanku."

Ya aku benar-benar terpleset tadi. Gara-gara ketidaksinkronan otak dan hatiku membuatku kehilangan kendali kakiku.

"A-apa kau terlu-luka?"

"Inooo!" teriakku histeris.

Disaat seperti ini, dia bahkan masih mencemaskanku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"K-kau ke-kenapa be-berisik sekali _Love_?"

Aku terdengar berlebihan? Biar saja! Mendengar suaranya barusan serasa beban seratus ton di kepalaku lenyap sudah. Penyesalan yang tadi sempat bersarang dihatiku menguap sudah.

"Ku-kukira ka-kamu sudah... Hiks."

Aku menangis lebih keras lagi. Namun kali ini ada perasaan penuh kelegaan didadaku.

"Bo-bodoh! Vampir tak akan mati semu-dah i-itu. Ka-kau berniat membunuh-ku ta-tapi menangis me-melihat kemantianku." ucapnya terbata.

Jika dia dapat mencercaku seperti itu, syukurlah berarti dia baik-baik saja. Ino berbaring menghadapku yang sedang menangis. Aku tak peduli jika selimutnya basah karena air mataku. Toh kurasa Ino tak akan keberatan.

"Sa-salahmu sendiri! Kenapa tak bilang jika kamu itu vampir! Bodoh!" ucapku dengan suara parau.

"Ji-jika aku jujur pa-damu, a-apakah ka-mu mau ku-sentuh seperti ma-malam itu?"

Yaaah. Tentu saja tidak. Siapa juga yang mau dibantu masturbasi oleh monster macam vampir! _Hell!_ Tidak ada yang mau tau!

"Tentu saja tak mau Ino."

Walaupun ruangan ini gelap, tapi aku aku yakin Ino mendecih saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku ditepi ranjangnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Ino yang tidur menghadapku. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku berniat membunuhnya dengan berbagai cara, namun begitu melihatnya terkapar oleh perbuatanku ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Kau ta-tahu? Pu-pukulanmu tadi cu-cukup ke-keras."

"Maafkan aku. Tadi kau sangat menakutkan makanya kutonjok."

Selimut masih setia diwajahnya yang ayu. Orang buta saja tahu bahwa kadar kecantikan melebihi sempurna. Bola mata birunya memandangku sayu, pesona sinarnya tak akan pudar begitu saja. Tanpa sadar kuseka beberapa rambut pirang Ino yang menutupi wajah pucatnya. Tubuh yang selalu dingin terasa begitu hangat begitu tanganku menyentuh dahinya.

"Ke-kenapa kau senyum? Me-ngoloku?" kalimat sarkastik keluar dari bibir Ino.

"Siapa yang senyum! Eheeem. Tubuhmu tidak sedingin biasanya."

"Ti-tidak. Ha-hanya saja sistem tubuhku a-gak kacau karena bawang si-sialan tadi."

Aku hanya mengangguk paham saja sambil bergumam 'maaf'.

"Tapi, kenapa vampir yang kuat takut dengan bawang putih? Kan itu tak lucu Ino?"

"Si-siapa bilang vampir ta-kut pada bawang si-alan? Hanya saja karena supernya tingkat penciuman kami, menjadikan ka-mi bisa mencium bau menyengat ba-wang sialan itu. Membuat sistem tu-buh kami agak tidak seim-bang. A-apalagi kau men-campurnya de-dengan minu-manku _Love_. Efeknya lu-luamayan fatal."

Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengannya. Tak pernah aku melihat seorang Ino bicara seperti itu. Terbata-bata.

"Sudah kubilang, itu juga karena kesalahanmu Ino. Lalu kenapa vampir butuh darah? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan darah sebanyak itu?" kataku sambil menunjuk lemari es dipojok kamar kami.

"Organ para va-vampir sudah tak berfungsi, maka dari itu ka-kami butuh sesuatu un-untuk menggerakan or-organ tubuh kami. Simplenya seperti mo-mobil butuh bensin _Love_."

Ino membenarkan posisi tidurnya lagi, hanya saja kali ini dia mundur agar aku mendapat cukup ruang.

"Soal da-darah dikotak susu itu, _Love_ , ka-kami vampir kaya, kami punya bank da-darah di pusat kota. Ka-kau pasti tahu yang mana."

"Oh. Jangan katakan bank darah Senju? Ya Tuhan. Jadi selama ini mahasiswa Senju menyumbang darah untuk makanan sehari-hari kalian? Tidak!"

Kataku histeris dan melotot ke arah Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahku. Oh dan lagi. Sejak kapan aku sudah berbaring disamping Ino? Ya Tuhan! Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur dikasurnya.

"Da-daripada mengambil darah le-lewat leher s-seecara langsung?"

"Oh. Kau benar juga Ino."

Kami saling berhadapan, saling melihat wajah satu sama lain. Aku selalu kalah dengan manik Aquamarine itu, birunya membuatku tenggelam.

 _Bloody hell_ , dari sudut manapun Ino terlihat cantik. Hidung mancung, bibir merah yang tipis paduan yang pas. Aku menelan ludahku saat pandanganku tepat dibibirnya.

Ino melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Kami bertahan diposisi saling tatap beberapa menit. Betapa baiknya Tuhan menciptakan monster dengan wajah rupawan seperti dia. Jujur saja, aku menyukainya, entah 'suka' yang seperti apa aku belum tau. Tapi saat ini, kurasa, aku akan senang dicium Ino. Dihimpit tubuh seksinya aku juga tak masalah. Eksplorasi setiap jengkal tubuh putih pucat itu. Pasti menyenangkan.

"Ehem. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi _Love_?"

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang tadi kupikirkan. Pikiran liar, mesum, _pervert_. Memalukan! Ahhh. Vampir sexy sialan!

"Ahh! Ha ha. Kau benar Ino. Umm, apa gigi taringmu seperti vampir yang ada ditelivisi?"

"Mau lihat?"

"Ehhh"

Ini menyenangkan! Tak pernah kusadari aku bisa jatuh ke pesona makhluk semenyeramkan seperti vampir di depanku ini. Berbaring berdua berbagi bantal dan selimut yang sama bersama Ino membuat jatungku serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

* * *

Kulihat Ino juga masih tidur meringkuk memelukku. Kupugang dahi pucatnya, masih sama, masih hangat seperti tadi malam. Kurasa keadaannya masih belum baikan. Tak kusangka efek bawang putih bisa membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini.

TOKTOKTOKTOKTOK

Apa dia ingin mati haah! Pagi-pagi bertamu seperti preman gila!

Kupindahkan dengan perlahan tangan Ino yang memeluk perutku. Semoga teriakan orang gila barusan tak membangunkannya.

TOKTOKTOTKTOTKTOK

Brengsek! Ingin mati dia!

Kubuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Sekali lagi! Aku tak peduli jika sampai rusak!

"KAU BRENGSEK AD..."

Tenten? Menangis?

"Temari hilang! Dia hilang Sakura! Lihat ini!" Tenten menangis dengan menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepadaku.

"Brengsek!"

Pasti itu dia! Shion! Siapa lagi calon tersangka potensial selain dia? Ino? Kulihat Ino yang masih terlelap dibalik selimutnya bahkan desahan nafasnya masih terdengar kasar. Jujur saja, ada sedikit innerku mencurigainya. Ahh! Mana mungkin? Semalaman dia tidur bersamaku bahkan kekuatan vampirnya juga belum pulih karena perbuatanku. Tidak. Bukan Ino!

"Hwaaaaa Sakura! A-apa yang harus kita la-lakukan? Pa-pasti dia se-sedang disik... Hwaaaaa."

Tangisan tak terkontrol Tenten semakin membuatku gila! Brengsek!

"Tenten! Kau tunggulah disini!" kataku sambil melangkah pergi.

"Sakura! Ma-mau kemana kamu?"

Aku tak peduli dengan teriakan Tenten barusan. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah angkuh si brengsek Shion. Hei! Aku tidak hanya cantik dan pintar berdandan saja, aku pemegang sabuk cokelat taekwondo dan pernah menang olimpiade. Jangan main-main denganku!

Aku menyusuri korodor asrama yang masih sepi ini. Tentu saja! Jam masih menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Kurasa hanya aku saja mahasiswa yang sudah bangun.

Disinilah aku berada, di gudang lantai 4, gudang saat aku memergokinya. Segera kutepis segala rasa takutku saat ini. Hei! Manusiawi sekali bukan? Jika dalam benakku terbesit fantasi mengeringkan. Maklum saja, aku harus berhadapan dengan seprang psikopat berbahaya seperti Shion. Psikopat atau mungkin monster? Seperti Ino? Sial! Kenapa aku tak tanya Ino saja tadi?

BRUUUK

 _Fuck!_ Brengsek! Mataku memanas saat merasakan sakit kepalaku. Kupandang refleksi sempurnaku dicermin lemari ini. _Fuck!_ Pasti memar karena benturan kepalaku dengan meja brengsek yang diletakan diatas lemari ini tak akan cepat hilang. Dan lagi, idiot mana yang meletakan meja diatas lemari? Bodoh!

Kuletakan telapak tanganku dilemari kaca ini. Sebagai penyangga agar tubuhku tidak jatuh karena efek dari Kursi sialan tadi.

"Brengsek!"

A-apa lagi sekarang?

Sebuah cahaya hijau yang menyilaukan mata muncul menyelimuti telapak tanganku yang tertempel dikaca ini. A-apa aku akan mati? Ya Tuhan!

DINGDONG

 _Whatthefuck!_ Lift? Sebuah lift? Are you kidding me?

Cermin didepanku membelah menjadi dua saat cahaya hijau yang menyelimuti tanganku menghilang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk saja. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya pergi ketempat Temari berada dan menyelamatkannya segera. Mungkin aku teman yang menyebalkan, sifatku mungkin saja lebih _annoying_ daripada Tenten. Tapi kutegaskan! Aku akan menyelamatkan temanku Temari, apapun yang terjadi. _But first!_ Dimana tombol lift ini!

 _Well_ , sebaiknya mulai sekarang mendengarkan pelajaran dari Ayah tentang leluhurku dan kekuatannya. Seperti aku punya kekuatan pengendalian pikiran seperti Professor X Charles Xavier. Hebat!

 _Here I am!_ Aku berada disebuah ruangan aneh yang luasnya seperti lapangan sepak bola. Gelap, sunyi, tapi aku masih bisa melihat apapun yang ada diruangan ini dengan jelas. Termasuk empat orang yang tergantung di balik kotak jeruji di depan sana. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari secepat mungkin.

Mataku memanas, tubuhku bergetar hebat, hidungku tak mampu bernafas dengan benar. Melihat sahabatku tergantung dengan tangan dan kaki terantai, ditambah sebuah benda aneh berbentuk laba-laba di dadanya.

"TEMARI! KUMOHON BANGUNLAH!" teriakku sekeras mungkin.

Aku mungkin saja ahli bela diri, tapi tak mungkin bagiku untuk menghancurkan baja jeruji berengsek ini.

"KUMOHON BANGUNLAH!"

Sia-sia saja, jangankan bangun dan melihatku bergerak saja dia tidak.

"Shizune! Matsuri-senpai! Kumohon kalian bangunlah!"

Pikiranku berkecamuk! Brengsek! Gadis berengsek! Akan kubunuh dia! Akan kubunuh kau berengsek!

Aku harus kembali, meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari sini. Benar! Aku harus segera kembali. Belum sempat aku berlari seseorang yang aku kenal cukup baik berdiri diseberang sana, berjalan cepat ke arahku. Hanabi? Hyuuga Hanabi. Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar lega itu dia. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku memeluknya cepat.

"Ya Tuhan Hanabi, bisakah kau membantuku mencari sesuatu untuk menghancurkan besi ini? Aku sudah berkeliling mencarinya tapi tak ada." kataku sangat cepat tanpa meamndangnya.

"Mungkin jika kita berdua yang mencarinya akan cepat ketemu. Ya Tuhan Hanabi, syukurlah kau berada ... Bagaimana bisa kau kesini?"

Ya! Aku melupakan yang satu itu.

"Bodoh! Aku yang membawa temanku kesini Haruno!" ucapnya dengan wajah sadis.

Mataku serasa mau lepas dari tempatnya. Kenyataan ini benar-benar diluar ekspetasiku. Wajahnya tidak lagi manis seperti saat aku mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Gurat kebengisan terlihat jelas dari dua mata lavendernya. Senyum penuh kesadisan terpatri dibibir yang pernah kurasakan itu. Ahh! Brengsek! Aku menyesal sudah menerima ciumannya dulu.

"Ka-kau! Bgrengsek!

BRUUUUUKKK

Kutonjok dengan keras pipi porselennya. Membuatnya terhuyung selangkah kebelakang.

"Pukulan seperti ini tak akan melukaiku bodoh! Matilah kau manusia!"

Benar saja. Sedetik kemudian Hanabi sudah berada didepanku, mengcengkeram erat leherku dan mengangkatku keudara. Seberapa keras usahaku memukulnya, sia-sia saja.

"Cih! Manusia memang tak pernah belajar."

Cengekramannya semakin erat. Hidungku semakin kehabisan daya untuk mengambil udara bebas di ruangan ini. Tuhan, tolonglah aku. Sunnguh aneh, disaat detik-detik terakhirku, pikiranku malah dipenuhi tentang Ino. Ino ya? Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Seperti saat ini, Aku membutuhkanmu Ino.

BRAAAAAKKK

A-apa yang terjadi? Cenkeraman Hanabi dileherku lepas setelah sebuah tangan memukul tangan kanan Hanabi dengan sangat keras. Dan detik selanjutnya, aku melihat Hanabi berguling-guling beberapa meter di depanku.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-ino? Kau disini!"

Aku tak salah lihat bukan? Ino disini? Menyelamatkanku? Ino membantuku berdiri dengan tangannya, suhu tubuhnya masih hangat seperti saat aku meninggalkannya tadi.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa datang kesini sendirian? Dan lagi..."

"Lihat! Temari disini, wajar jika aku menyelamatkannya." selaku cepat.

"Kau gadis bodoh Sakura! Bagaimana jika aku tak menyelamatkanmu tepat waktu tadi? Arghhh! Tak tahukah kau aku sangat khawatir tadi. Dasar bodoh!"

Hatiku menghangat ketika Ino yang biasanya menggodaku mulai marah-marah dan berbicara banyak.

"Ada apa denganmu Yamanaka! Kau mengkhianati kaummu lagi?" teriak Hanabi dengan kerasnya.

Hanabi mulai bangun.

"Demi manusia busuk kau mengkhianati kaummu lagi? Ibumu?"

Kaum? A-apa dia juga vampir sama seperti Ino? Ya Tuhan.

"Tak akan kulakuakan jika kau mendengar kata-kataku." jawab Ino sangat datar, berbeda sekali dari sifatnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kata-kata apa? Aku tak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tanya kepada Ino? Tidak. Tidak!

"Sakura pergilah kesana, bersembunyilah." pintanya tanpa melihatku.

"Bagaimana dengamu? Bukankah kau belum..."

"Kumohon Sakura, sekali ini saja dengarkan apa kataku."

Aku bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat Ino berdiri. Ya Tuhan. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

"Jalang sepertimu! Matilah!"

Udara di ruangan ini semakin dingin. Aku bahkan bisa mengeluarkan uap dari nafasku. Nafasku tercekat melihat penampilan Hanabi yang sungguh berbeda, bukan berbeda mengerikan yang benar. Dua sayap hitam legam muncul dari dua punggungnya, taringnya bertambah panjang dan ditambah aura kegelapan disekitarnya.

Hanabi dengan cepat menerjang Ino sambil menghunuskan pedangnya. He-eei! Itu curang! Dia memakai pedang, sedangkan Ino hanya tangan kosong.

3 METER

Ino hanya berdiri tegak memandang Hanabi yang berlari ke arahnya.

2 METER

Kenapa dia diam saja? A-apa yang dia pikirkan? Bukannya menghindar malah berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan memegang kalungnya.

1 METER

"Inooo!" aku berteriak sangat kencang berharap dia sadar dan segera berlari menghindar tusukan pedang Hanabi.

PRAAAAANG

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL INO POV**

3 Meter

Hanabi melesat cepat ke arahku. Mungkin kalian berfikir aku akan kalah bukan? Dengan posisinya sekarang yang bisa terbang dibandingkan denganku yang hanya mengandalkan kedua tangan dan kakiku saja. _But hell!_ Perhatikan baik-baik!

2 Meter

Dilihat dari caranya terbang ke arahku, kurasa kemampuan Hanabi mengalami kemajuan yang cukup pesat. Tidak percuma juga dia berlatih bersama Sasuke beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tapi begitupun denganku! Akan kuselesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat!

1 Meter

Kupegang bandul pedang bersisik yang selalu meligkar dileherku. Memanggil bagian jiwaku yang berada disana.

"Inoo!"

PRAAAANGG

Kutahan tebasan Hanabi degan pedangku. Brengsek! Jika bukan karena efek _Vollstandig_ , dia tak akan mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini. Aku harus mundur beberapa meter agar bisa menahan serangannya barusan. Dan bahkan tanah tempatku berdiri ikut amblas tak mampu menahan kekuatan diatasnya.

PRAANG

PRAANG

PRAANG

Hanabi menyerangku secara membabi buta. _Fuck!_

Tebasan-tebasannya cukup membuatku kerepotan. Apalagi ditambah rasa pening dikepalaku juga belum hilang karena efek bawang sialan tadi malam.

Argghhh! Brengsek!

"Ada apa Yamanaka? Kemana kekuatanmu? Ck!"

Tampangnya itu? _Bitch!_ Jika bukan adiknya Hinata sudah kubunuh dari dulu, saat dia menangkap Sara. Lihat saja! Akan kubuatnya tak akan bisa lagi tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu.

Karena ambisinya menyerangku, membuat pertahannya menjadi lemah. Bodoh! Ini saatnya.

Kutendangkan kaki kananku kebagian tubuh kirinya. Brengsek! Dia bisa menghindar dengan sempurna. Hanabi langsung mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh denganku.

"Tak semudah itu bodoh!" ucapnya sakarstik.

Lihat saja!

Hanya berselang sepersekian detik aku sudah berada dibelakangnya. Jika bukan karena _Vollstandig_ kurasa dia pasti akan cukup mudah melihat pergerakanku barusan. Itulah yang kubenci dari _Vollstandig_ , kami harus mengorbankan kekuatan istimewa kami demi kekuatan fisik dan _recovery_ yang cepat.

ZRAAASSSHHH

"Aaarghhhhhh! Bangsat kau Yamanaka!"

Brengsek! Teriakannya barusan cukup memekikan telingaku.

Belum sempat dia berbalik mengahadap ke arahku, kutebas sayap kirinya. Membuat beberapa darah hitamnya muncrat kearahku. Menjijikan!

BRRAAAAKKK

Kutendang punggungnya sekeras mungkin, membuatnya harus jatuh bergulingan ke tanah. Apalagi ditambah sayap kirinya yang terluka parah dan hampir putus.

Kutapakan lagi kakiku ketanah. Berdiri diudara bebas tak semudah yang kalian pikirkan! Memadatkan udara disekitar kaki untuk menjadi pijakan yang kokoh memerlukan energi yang cukup banyak. Apalagi dengan kondisiku yang sekarang ini, akan sangat merepotkan jika energiku hilang karena terlalu lama 'terbang'.

"Hahahaha!"

Kulihat luka disayapnya perlahan menutup. Luka-luka ditubuhnya juga menghilang begitu saja. Wajar saja, aku juga tak terlalu kaget.

 _'Bodoh! Seharusnya kau sadar Yamanaka, siapa yang kuincar dari awal!'_

Suara ini? Hanabi! Vampir bangsat!

Bodoh! Kenapa hal ini tak terpikirkan olehku!

Kupacu kakiku untuk mendahului Hanabi yang terbang ke tempat Sakura berdiri. Brengsek! Tak akan kuampuni dia jika sampai membuat Sakura terluka.

"Mati kau brengseeek!"

PRAAAANGG

Tepat waktu! Aku sudah berada tepat diantara Hanabi dan Sakura yang sangat ketakutan. Hatiku terasa tersentil melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata cantiknya.

"Jika kau menyentuhnya, akan kuhancurkan kau!" ucapku penuh tekanan disetiap kata.

Ekspresi kaget tak bisa hilang dari sorot mata Hanabi. Dengan penuh kekuatan kutekan pedang Hanabi hingga membuatnya merasa terpojok.

"Pergilah dari sini Sakura!"

"Ta-tapi Ino..."

 _"Now!"_

Kulihat Sakura berlari melewatiku dan iblis brengsek didepanku. Mataku tak buta melihat bagaimana kaki lemah Sakura bergetar untuk sekedar berlari. Kurang setengah jalan lagi Sakura bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

Aku mendengar suara pikiran orang lain. I-ini...

"Hi-hinata?"

Hinata? Ya benar, Hinata. Dia berdiri di depan pintu lift degan raut wajah khawatir, dan pikirannya? Rumit. _Fuck!_ Aku menyesal telah mengajarinya cara menghindari kekuatan membaca pikiranku. Menjadikanku tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

 _'Kumohon biarkan dia pergi. Kumohon Hinata. Kali ini saja.'_

 _Zonk!_ Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari Sakura yang berdiri disana, berhenti berlari. _Damn it!_ A-apa yang harus kulakukan?

JLEEEBBBB

"Inoo!"

"Hentikan Hanabi!"

Pedang Hanabi menembus jantungku. Jantung? Bodoh! Aku sudah tidak punya yang seperti itu sejak berabad-abad yang lalu.

Aku tak begitu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka teriakan. _Damn it!_ Jika aku manusia biasa pasti ku sudah mati saat ini. Mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus dengan Sakura dan Hinata, membuat perhatianku ke Hanabi mengendur. Bukan rasa sakit yang kurasakan, tapi sesak di dadaku yang semakin hebat saat melihat Sakura yang berada disana menangis.

"Terima kasih 'Kakak'! Hahahaha!"

Brengsek! _Bitch!_ Akan kuhancurnya kepalamu biar tak akan lagi ada senyum menjijikan itu lagi!

A-apa aku akan gagal lagi? Tidak!

" _Vol-vollstandi_ \- Urrgggghhhh!"

Bukan kekuatan yang melimpah kudapatkan, malah darah merah segar banyak keluar dari mulutku. Energiku secara drastis berkurang. I-ini tidak bagus.

PLAK

"Ada apa denganmu Yamanaka? Kenapa kau lemah sekali! Haha!" teriak Hanabi, tidak! Dia juga beberapa kali menamparku.

"Kumohon hentikan Hanabi!" teriak Hinata dalam diamnya.

Kakiku tak lagi berada ditanah, dia mencekikku dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangannya yang lain mencabut pedang yang berada didadaku dengan sangat kasar, berharap semakin banyak darah yang keluar. Detik kemudian, pukulan yang sangat keras kurasakan diperutku. Aku terlempar beberapa meter hingga kurasakan puggungku menyentuh tanah degan sangat keras.

"Ino!"

Sakura.

Samar-samar kulihat gadis yang meneriakan namaku disana. Sudah tak berdiri lagi, wajar saja kakinya kecilnya tak kuat menjadi penompang tubuhnya dikeadaan yang menurut manusia normal pasti sangat berbahaya.

"Bodoh! Buat apa kau mencemaskannya? Cemaskanlah dirimu sendiri!"

Hanabi kali ini berjalan degan perlahan. Bunyi gesekan pedangnya dengan lantai dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Sedangkan Sakura? Bo-bodoh! Harusnya dia berlari saja! Menjauh dari tempat ini.

 _Deja Vu._ Dulu aku juga pernah dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Terlalu lemah untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang kukasihi. Tak mampu melindungi seseorang yang amat berarti bagiku. Dan sekarang sama saja! Membiarkan gadisku menangis ketakutan karena iblis brengsek seperti dia! Gadisku? Ya! Gadisku!

2 Meter

Ke-kenapa seperti ini Tuhan? Aku tak meminta banyak dari Mu, hanya saja, kali ini, berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk melindungi seseorang yang penting untukku.

1 Meter

Hanabi menghunuskan pedangnya kedepan. Tidak lagi berjalan pelan. Berjalan cepat. Berlari.

"Matilah manusia brengseek!"

"Bajingaaaaan!" aku berteriak lantang.

Entah kekuatan dari mana aku sudah tepat beada diantara Sakura dan Hanabi. Tak kupedulikan darah hitam yang keluar dari tubuhku.

PRAAANG

Dengan tangan kosong, Pedang yang dihunuskan Hanabi kupatahkan menjadi dua bagian. Terlihat degan jelas ekspresi kaget dan ketakutan dari sorot matanya.

JLEEEBBBB

Senjata makan tuan. Kutangkap patahan pedang Hanabi sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Refleks kutusukan dengan cepat ke perutnya. Darah kembali mengucur deras dari lukanya itu. Tapi, apa peduliku? Toh dia tak akan mati!

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

Aku membantu Sakura berdiri, wajar saja jika tangan dan kakinya bergetar hebat. Bahkan air mata dari mata hijaunya belum mengering juga. Brengsek! Tak akan kumaafkan vampir bangsat itu yang telah membuat Sakura seperti ini!

Dengan perlahan kami berjalan melewati Hinata yang diam membatu ditempatnya. Sudah kukatakan! Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Selama dia tidak berusaha membunuh Sakura, aku tak akan pernah mau melawannya.

Brengsek! Jangan lagi!

"Apa maumu Sai?" tanyaku dengan nada sedatar mungkin ke Sai yang baru saja datang.

Sai sudah berada didepanku dan Sakura. Brengsek! Akan sangat merepotkan sekali jika dia berniat menyerangku dan Sakura. Bukan karena takut atau apa, keadaanku yang seperti ini sangat tidak mugkin untuk menang.

"Aku tidak berniat melawanmu Ino. Tapi, lihatlah."

Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sai. A-aapa itu? Ba-bagaimana mungkin?

"Mengejutkan bukan?"

Aku tak mampu memberikan respon apapun ke pertanyaan Sai. Jangankan untuk menjawabnya, otakku tak berhenti berfikir keras dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. I-ini tidak mugkin! Maksudku, kami vampir. Kami abadi! Kami tak akan mati dengan hak sepele seperti ini. Mati karena tertusuk pedang? Ck! Aku bahkan pernah terluka lebih parah daripada ini, dan aku masih hidup.

"I-ini tidak mungkin!" ucapku berusaha menyangkal.

Tapi seberapa keras aku menyangkal kenyataannya tak sesuai yang kuharapkan. Hinata yang sudah berada disamping Hanabi terlihat begitu khawatir, apalagi melihat tubuh Hanabi yang perlahan menyusut.

"Ya-yamanaka! A-apa ya-yang ka-kau la-ku-kukan ke-kepadakuh. Urghhh!" tanya Hanabi terbata.

Lidahku kelu tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi barusan. Aku dapat mendengar degan sangat jelas isi pikiran Hanabi yang mengingatkanku kepada orang-orang yang menuju kematian.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Aku hanya mampu melihat dalam diam. Pikiranku berkecamuk memikirkan semua ini. Tubuh Hanabi berubah menjadi abu hitam, terbang selaras arah angin yang entah berhembus dari mana. I-iini akhirnya? A-apa seperti ini?

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan ini. Demi Tuhan..."

"Ini bukan salah Ino-chan. Aku juga bersalah, membiarkan Hanabi melakukan 'sesuatu sesuka hatinya'. Aku juga tak menceritakan hal ini kepadamu juga. Wajar saja ..." terang Hanabi.

"Sebentar! Apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang tak kuketahui? Kumohon, bicaralah dengan jelas!"

Aku berteriak frustasi. Wajar saja! Aku diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh. Tidak mengerti apapun dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tenanglah Ino. Hinata akan menjelaskannya kepadamu." ucap Sai pelan menenangkanku.

Bagaimana aku bisa tenang brengsek!

"Cepat! Beritahu aku semuanya!"

BUUUKK

A-aura i-iini?

"Ya Tuhan! Sai!" pekik Sakura.

Sai yang berdiri disebelahku tiba-tiba terduduk lemas. Mata hitamnya kosong degan air mata yang menggenang dikeduanya. Ekspresi ketakutan jelas terlihat sekali dari raut wajah pucatnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, yang hanya tertunduk lemas tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"I-ino! Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?"

"I-ibu?" ucapku parau.

Ini bahkan belum purnama terakhir, bagaimana mungkin Ibu bisa bangkit? A-apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ke-kematian Hanabi?

"Ibu? A-apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

"Apa?"

Tanpa membuang waktu banyak kugigit leher Sakura cepat, agar tidak membuatnya tersiksa karena rasa sakitnya. Menghisap darahnya yang sangat manis untuk menambah tenagaku.

"Kau brengsek Ino! Ka-kau vampir brengsek!" ucap Sakura menyumpahiku.

Bukan Sakura jika tidak melawan. Ya Tuhan! Gadis macam apa yang bertingkah seperti ini? Untuk ukuran perempuan biasa tenaganya cukup besar, apalagi ditambah aku juga pernah ditonjok olehnya dulu. Kenapa dia tak menggunakan tenaganya untuk berlari tadi?

"Kau breng-sek. A-akan kubunuh...Eeeengghh..."

Syukurlah dia pingsan.

"Per-pergilah Ino-chan. Ja-jangan cemaskan kami." ucap Hinata sangat lemah.

Jujur saja, aku tak tega harus meninggalkan mereka berdua seperti ini.

"Apa kau yakin?'

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Keadaannya masih sama seperti tadi. Dan tolong, jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sai sekarang.

"Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian. Akan kuhubungi nanti."

Dan aku bergegas ke tempat yang paling aman yang kuketahui. Mungkin.

* * *

Terhitung sudah dua hari ini dia pingsan. Ya! Dua hari! Gila bukan? Entah karena _shock_ karena kejadian mengerikan yang dialaminya atau karena sebagian darahnya kuhisap. Kurasa keduanya. Aku juga tidak berniat membangunkannya, kupikir dia juga butuh istirahat setelah mengalami kejadian yang cukup mengerikan itu.

Kulihat dari dekat wajah ayu yang selalu mematikan syaraf mataku. Mengamati setiap lekukan sempurna karya Tuhan yang begitu mempesona. _Oh fyi,_ karena dia juga aku bisa kembali percaya Tuhan itu baik. Sungguh.

"Enggghh."

Kurasa dia sudah bangun.

 _"Love?"_

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Aku bersabar menanti pemandangan menyejukan mata emeraldnya. Mungkin aku gila! Mendamba seorang manusia biasa, lagi.

"Dimana kita?" tanyanya pelan.

Ya Tuhan! Imut!

"Kita ada di tempatku _Love."_ jawabku pelan sambil menyisiri beberapa rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu Ino."

Mendengar suaranya yang lembut membuatku jatuh hati kepadanya lagi. _Oh God!_ Sejak kapan aku mulai ada rasa dengan Sakura? Entahlah! Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Aku tak tahu pasti sejak kapan dan dimana rasa itu muncul. Tapi, apa itu penting?

"Ino? Ino! Inoo!" Sakura berteriak.

Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Benar kan? Sakura bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah kaosku dengan kuat. Matanya melotot tajam seolah ingin membunuhku dengan tatapannya itu.

"Kau brengsek! Kenapa menggigitku vampir sialaaaan!"

Aku berharap dia pingsan lagi. Sungguh! Suaranya sangat memekakan telingaku. Kurasa efeknya berkali lipat lebih parah daripada bawang putih.

"Bicaralah brengsek! Apa kau tuli haah!"

Habis kesabaranku!

Cengkeraman dileher kaosku dapat kulepaskan degan mudah, tentu saja tanpa menyakititnya. Mana aku tega! Kuhimpit tubuh kurusnya dengan tubuhku, membuat dadaku menempel dimiliknya.

"Darahmu terlalu manis, mana mungkin aku tahan dengan godaannya, sayang."

Ck! Menyenangkan sekali bisa menggodanya seperti ini. Sengal nafasannya begitu hangat menyentuh wajahku, pipi putihnya memerah karena kugoda barusan. Kemampuan mulut kasarnya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Ya Tuhan, gadisku benar-benar menggemaskan.

 _Fuck fuck!_ Aku yang berniat menggodanya, malah aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan hasrat ini. Melihat mata hijaunya yang melihatku sayu, deru nafas pendeknya, wangi manis dari tubuhnya, bibir merah yang pernah kurasakan dulu. Brengsek! Kenapa dia begitu... Aaarrrghh! Ada apa denganku? Aku tak merasakan hal ini ke gadis-gadis lainnya, kecuali Sara? Ya. Dan sekarang Sakura.

Aku bergegas menjauh dari Sakura. Berdekatan dengannya membuat kepalaku seakan mau meledak. Ahh! Benar juga dia belum makan.

Kuambil nampan penuh makanan dimeja samping kasurku.

"Habiskan _Love_. Kau perlu makan banyak." kataku sambil meletakan makanan dipangkuanku.

"Tidak! A-aku tidak bisa makan makanan seperti itu. Mung-mungkin sekarang aku sudah jadi vampir sama sepertimu. Kau brengsek sekali Ino! Hiks Hiks."

Apa maksudnya itu? Arghhh! Aku tahu! Pasti karena gigitan itu. Dasar bodoh! Menangis karena hal konyol macam itu.

" _Whatthef!_ Mana mungkin _Love? Oh God,_ film terlalu banyak meracuni pikiranmu. Tidak semudah itu menjadi vampir, perlu ritual khusus yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang dengan level dewa. Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku berusaha menjelaskannya sepelan dan sesederhana mungkin. Berharap Sakura mengerti apa yang kuberitahu barusan. Lagipula aku tak tega melihatnya menangis karena hal bodoh seperti itu.

"Hiks a-apa kau yakin?"

 _"Keep my word Love."_

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Disekanya air mata yang menumpuk disudut mata cantiknya.

"Mana makananku Ino? Aku sangat lapar. Arrrghhh. Lapar sekali!" serunya keras.

Aku langsung memberikan nampan makanan yang kubawa kepada Sakura.

"Wow!"

Apa porsinya terlalu banyak untuknya? Memang banyak sih. Porsi ini memang untuk tiga orang. Apalagi Sakura juga sedang menjaga poka makannya. Ah sial! Aku terlalu bersemangat membuat makanan untuknya.

"Apa terlalu banyak un..."

"Kelihatannya enak sekali. Kau yang memasaknya sendiri Ino?"

"Huh?" jawabku bodoh.

Ahh! Wajar saja jika Sakura punya masalah dengan berat badannya. Tak heran jika porsi makannya sehari-hari seperti ini. Tapi tak apalah! Gadis gemuk punya banyak darah, apalagi darah Sakura juga manis. Hn! Pasti lezat!

"Ohh. Tentu saja _Love_. Cepat dimakan. Habiskan." seruku memberinya semangat.

Sakura mulai memakan satu sendok penuh _beef steak_ brokolinya. Mengunyahnya perlahan dengan pandangan mata berfikir.

"Wow! He-hebat! Masakanmu benar-benar enak Ino!" serunya keras.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul penuh kebanggaan. Melihat Sakura lahap memakan masakanku memunculkan rasa hangat disini, didadaku. Kalian berfikir aku terlalu melankolis bukan? Biar saja. Aku tak peduli!

"Kau tak ingin mencoba masakanmu sendiri?" tawar Sakura.

Jika orang lain yang melakukan ini, berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku _illfeel_ , menjijikan, membuatku ingin muntah. Tapi anehnya perasaan-perasaan itu tak kurasakan saat ini. Biarpun ada beberapa sisa makanan yan belepotan dibibirnya malah membuat Sakura terlihat imut. Manis. Argh brengsek! Kurasa aku sudah gila!

"Ayo Ino, cobalah makananmu. Sedikit saja."

Sebuah ide melintas diotakku.

"Apa kau yakin _Love?"_ tanya dengan nada manis yang kupastikan membuatnya takut.

Aku ajukan kepalaku mendekat ke Sakura. Menaikan sebelah alisku, melihatnya dengan pandangan menggoda, dan senyum simpul yang kubuat semenarik mungkin.

"A-aada apa denganmu hah!" tanyanya takut.

Semakin kumajukan tubuhku, semakin Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya melotot ketakutan melihat aksiku barusan.

"Bagaimana _Love?_ Tertarik?"

Aku semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"A-apa? K-kau! Menyingkirlah vampir brengsek sialan!" teriak Sakura sangat keras sambil memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Kau lucu sekali _Love_. Lihat ekspresimu tadi, kau ketakutan sekali jika aku menciummu."

Aku tak bisa berheti tersenyum saat mengingat ekspresi Sakura tadi. Benar-benar mnyenangkan menggodanya seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, gadisku lucu sekali!

"Pikiranmu kotor sekali _Love_. Dasar otak mesum! Haha!"

Selama beberapa saat aku tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Aku hampir lupa rasanya tertawa seperti ini.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu _Love?"_

"A-apa? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti itu Ino. A-agak sedikit menakutkan. Tapi tidak terlalu buruk."

"A-apa?"

"Kurasa, ka-kau lebih ca-cantik saat tertawa."

"A-aaapa!"

A-apa aku salah dengar? Sakura bilang aku cantik? Cantik? Ya Tuhan! Otakku berputar keras. Kepalaku kosong. A-apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya saat seperti ini? Ingin kupulkan kepalaku sendiri ke dinding dibelakangku, berharap ada sebuah kalimat yang mampu kuucapkan saat ini. Brengsek! Aku punya mantan pacar yang tak terhitung, tapi kenapa bisa aku menjadi bodoh karena ucapan Sakura barusan. Cantik? Sial! Bodoh!

Beberapa menit ini kami hanya diam. Tak ada obrolan sama sekali. Sakura dengan tenang melanjutkan makanannya, dan aku asyik berenang dengan pikiranku sendiri. Memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pas disaat seperti ini.

"Eheem. Hmm. Kau, Kau yakin tak ingin mencobanya?" tawar Sakura lagi sambil menunjukan sesendok yogurt jeruknya kepadaku.

"Ahh, tidak." jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Bodoh! Ino bodoh! Dassr bodoh! Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Sihir apa ini!

"Maksu..."

Mulut sialan! Kenapa ucapanmu terbata brengsek!

"Maksudku, aku vampir, a-aku tak bisa memakan makanan seperti itu. Kau paham maksudku kan?"

Jawaban macam apa itu? _Oh God damn it!_

"Sayang sekali." jawabnya sambil melirik kearahku.

 _Well_. Ini salah. Bukan! I-ini gila!

 _"I have to go."_ kataku sambil bangun dari kasur.

"Kemana?"

 _"Practice_. Aku harus berlatih. Kau habiskan saja makananmu Sakura."

Sakura? Ahh! Brengsek! Seharusnya kupanggil saja _Love_ seperti biasanya saja. Pasti dia tertawa penuh kebanggan melihatku seperti ini.

Dan aku bergegas keluar dari kamarku sendiri. Menuju tempatku latihan. Mengacuhkan panggilan Sakura barusan.

* * *

 _'Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan?'_

 _'Ah, dia baik-baik saja. Memang merepotkan, tapi yah baik-baik saja.'_

 _Rasanya sangat merepotkan jika harus berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan seperti ini._

 _'Bagai..., bagaimana keadaan Ibu, Hinata?' tanyaku ragu._

 _'I-ibu? Dia masih sangat lemah, apalagi Ibu juga bangun sebelum waktunya. Kurasa kematian Hanabi juga banyak pengaruh.'_

Ya Tuhan, kenapa orang disebelahku ini tidak bisa tenang? Tak bisakah dia melihat aku sedang berkonsentrasi penuh?

 _'Ino-chan, listen. Untuk sekarang bukan Ibu yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tapi Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shion. Sasuke-kun sangat marah saat tahu Hanabi tewas karena bertarung denganku. Sedangkan aku kakaknya, ..."_

Sial! Aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Hinata. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf lagi soal ketidaksengajaanku membunuh adiknya.

 _'Im so sorry Hinata. Aku tidak ada niatan sedikitpun membunuh Hanabi. Aku tak tahu jika iyang kulakukan fatal untuknya.'_

 _'Tidak masalah Ino. Aku juga tak ...'_

Brengsek! Lagi! Aku tak bisa mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia tak peka? Atau memang buta?

Aku hanya memandangnya tajam. Dan Sakura tetap melanjutkan kegiatan tak bermutunya saat ini, bernyanyi degan nada yang jauh dari kata cukup bagus.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?"

Kurasa dia memang bodoh.

 _'Ya. Aku paham maksudmu Hinata. Terimakasih telah menolongku sampai saat ini.'_

 _'Tidak masalah Ino-chan. A-aku dan Sai berada dipihakmu. Apapun yang terjadi.'_

 _"You stressed me out. You killed me. You drug me down. You fucked me up. We're on the ground..."_

Dimana otaknya? Bukannya diam malah Sakura semakin keras bernyanyi. Ahh! _Damn it!_

" _Oh God_ Sakura! Tak bisakah kau tenang sebentar? Aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang!" seruku jengkel dengannya.

Kuputus sambungan telepatiku dengan Hinata. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi jika iblis kecil disampingku ini berkelakuan seperti tadi.

"Sibuk apanya? Kau hanya diam, duduk melamun seperti orang bodoh. Bodoh!"

"Bo-bodoh? Kau bilang aku bodoh?"

Tak biasanya aku ketus dengan Sakura, tapi kata-katanya barusan cukup membuat harga diriku sebagai vampir bangsawan terluka. Apa masalahnya? Dia terus marah-marah saja sejak tadi siang.

"Salah kau sendiri vampir! Kau meninggalkanku sendirian ditempat yang tak tahu ini mana, dan tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan teknologi masa kini." serunya berapi-api.

Ahh! Benar juga. Aku meninggalkannya seharian untuk latihan tadi. Dan soal teknologi, kurasa tak perlu untukku. Tapi tidak dengan manusia ekspresif seperti Sakura.

"Kau! Kau tau bagaimana rasanya? Tentu saja kau tak tahu! _Let me show you!_ Benar-benar-benar membosankan. Haaaaahhh!"

Kurasa 'ekspresif' bukan kata yang pas. Mungkin 'hiperbola'. Ya! Itu baru benar. Atau 'lebay'.

"Tentu saja. Aku terlalu hebat untuk membutuhkan alat yang kalian buat. Aku hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengan jarak jauh, seperti tadi yang kulakukan."

"A-pa? Kau? Mana mungkin! Dasar pembohong!"

 _What the fuck!_ Tadi bodoh dan sekarang dia bilang aku pembohong. Oke! Aku memang membohongi setiap gadis korban ritual Ibuku yang kukencani. Tapi... Argghh! Aku menyesal menyelamatkannya kemarin. Seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia dicekik Hanabi.

"Kau tidak percaya? Ini kemampuanku, aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang jauh, membaca pikiran orang lain degan sangat mudah."

"A-apa? Penipu! Kau pikir aku bodoh haah!"

Tambah satu lagi. Penipu! Hanabi bunuh saja gadis cerewet disampingku ini.

"Penipu? Aku? Mana mugkin! Aku vampir bangsawan dan terpelajar, aku tak akan menipumu dalam hal ini _Love."_

"Lalu apa buktinya? Ah! Tebak apa yang kupikirkan Ino!"

Sudah kuduga.

"Pikiranmu? Aku tak bisa _Love."_

"Kenapa?" tanyanya antusias.

"Karena kau istimewa!"

Ya dia memang istimewa. Menurutku.

"Inoo!"

Dia berteriak keras seakan tak menyukainya. Tapi bahasa tubuhmu tak bisa berbohong sayang. Sakura merona karena ucapanku barusan.

"Kau tidak percaya? Karena kau memang istimewa. Karena leluhurmu orang suci, mungkin bisa juga keturunan dewa. Dan aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu dan seluruh keluargamu."

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba cemberut mendengar penjelasanku barusan. Kurasa dia kecewa.

"Apa kau kecewa karena ucapanku barusan? Soal 'istimewa'?

"Ka-kau! Mana mugkin vampir sialan!"

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya setinggi-tingginya. Yah. Maklum saja, kurasa harga dirinya tidak beda jauh denganku.

"Tapi siapa? Apa kau tahu siapa leluhurku Ino? Ahh! Brengsek! Kenapa aku tak pernah mau belajar sejarah keluargaku sendiri!"

Bodoh! Mana aku tahu? Itukan leluhurnya. Keluarganya. Bukan milikku.

Ahh! Benar juga!

"Kecup aku! Akan kuberitahu semuanya _Love."_

"A-apaa? Kecup? Kau gila hah!"

Ekspresinya benar-benar berlebihan. Entah bagaimana bisa seoarang gadis degan _attitude_ seperti ini bisa mencuri perhatianku.

" _Well_ , terserah saja."

Aku bangun dari kasurku. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan menolakku.

"Tu-tunggu! Baiklah, aku te-terima."

Dengan cepat aku kembali duduk dikasurku. Rasanya aneh! Ada perasaan euforia yang luar biasa besar yang kurasakan. Kukuatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum seperti orang gila. Kuatlah Ino!

Sakura memegang kedua pipiku lembut. Hangat tangannya bisa kurasakan, lembut sentuhan jari-jarinya mencarikan beku darahku. Menatap langsung kemataku tajam. Sejenak aku merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam emeraldnya itu.

"Jangan bergerak sedikitpun Ino! Aku perlu berkosentrasi. Kau paham!"

Nafas hangatnya menerpa diwajahku. Memiringkan kepalanya perlahan. Semakin dekat Sakura memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Sedangkan aku? Jangan tanya! Aku hanya mampu diam melihat pergerakan Sakura yang seperti _slow motion_ bagiku. Detik berikutnya mataku tertutup mengikuti terpejamnya mata Sakura.

Lembut. Sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirku pelan. Beberapa kali disudut yang berbeda. Basah. Kecupan dari bibirnya membasahi bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Kecupan berganti lumatan. Bukan lumatan menuntut yang dipenuhi nafsu membara, melainkan lumatan pelan yang menggoda pertahananku untuk menyentuhnya lebih.

Aku hanya diam saja, tidak berniat membalas segala perlakuannya kepadaku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin merasakan nikmat sentuhan bibirnya. Bibirku tebuka sedikit, mempersilahkan lidah lembut Sakura untuk masuk lebih dalam.

 _Fuck!_ Nikmat ini membuatku melayang. Brengsek! Hanya sentuhan lidahnya dibibir dalamku membuat tulangku seakan lepas dari tempatnya. Godaan-godaan dari lidahnya membuatku tak sabar meminta yang lebih, kugerakan bibirku pelan saat lidahnya menyentuh pelan bibirku. Melumat sangat perlahan organ tak bertulang milik Sakura.

"Ngghhh." ucapan tertahan pelan Sakura sambil melepas ciuman ini.

 _Well_. Yaaah. Ciuman berheti saat aku _turning on._ Aku kecewa? Tentu saja.

Ada hasrat didada saat melihat pemandangan indah didepanku. Masih terpejam, Sakura terengah-engah berusaha mengambil nafas diudara sekitar. Hangat tangannya masih terasa dipipiku. Tak dapat kupungkiri sebagian otakku mengingingkan lebih, menarik tengkuknya, melumat bibir bawahnya, menelusupkan lidahku dimulutnya, menghisap lidahnya pelan, menciumi seluruh tubuhnya, dan, dan... Brengsek!

"Sudah kulakukan."

Sakura membuka matanya. Dan tangan itu, sudah tak berada dipipiku.

"Se- Ehem! Sekarang giliranmu Ino. Ceritakan sekarang juga. Cepat-cepat!" seru Sakura cepat sambil menjauhkan badannya.

Kutekan kuat-kuat hasrat mengerikan ini. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya karena ketidakmampuanku mengendalikan hasarat ini.

Dan lagi! Aku memang vampir yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun, tapi... mana aku tahu sejarah leluhurnya dulu!

"Tidak!"

"Apa? Kenapa?' tanyanya kaget.

Aku bangun dari kasur, lagi. _Yeah thats right!_ Aku memang berniat melarikan diri. Sangat memalukan jika dia tahu aku tak tahu leluhurnya.

"Aku bilang 'kecup aku', bukan 'cium aku' atau 'lumat aku'."

"Bukankah itu sama saja! Apa bedanya bodoh!"

Senang rasanya mempermainkan gadis tempramen sepertinya.

"Tidak untukku. Sudahlah tidur saja sana, sudah terlalu malam untukmu _Love."_

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku, kemana? Mungkin ketempat latihan lagi. Yang jelas agar aku bisa menjauh dari Sakura untuk saat ini.

"He-ei! Mau kemana kau? Tepati janjimu brengsek!"

Teriaklah sesuka hatimu _Love._

"Bagaimana denganmu brengsek! Jawab ak..."

"Aku vampir _Love._ Vampir tak butuh tidur." jawabku singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahku.

Tak kupedulikan teriakan gadis itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku brengsek!"

Kubuka pintu kamar degan perlahan. Aku mempermainkannya? Ya. Memang.

"Ino! Kembalillah Kau brengsek! Dasar vampir sialan!"

Hebat! Berada diluar kamarpun aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Sakura seperti 'brengsek', 'sialan', 'penipu', dan bahasa kasar lainnya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur menjadi vampir seperti ini, membuatku tak perlu pergi ke dokter THT untuk memeriksakan kesehatan telingaku. Paham maksudku bukan?

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL SAKURA POV**

Suara guyuran air dari tebing di atas sana terdengar sangat memekakan telinga. Jika bukan karena aku tidak mandi selama tiga hari lamanya, sudah sangat bisa dipastikan, aku, Haruno Sakura tak akan mau mandi di pinggiran sungai air terjun Kaietur di pedalaman Sungai Amazon ini. Kalian tak tahu dimana itu? Belajarlah! Buka internet kalian!

Bukannya aku takut atau apa. Aku sejak kecil sudah terbiasa dengan suasana semacam ini, hutan rindang, pohon yang tingginya beratus kali lipat dari tubuhku, sungai atau yang lainnya. Tapi lebih, bagaimana bisa gadis kota sepertiku mandi di alam yang terbuka seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau orang mengintipku nanti? Aarghh! Semua ini gara-gara iblis cant- maksudku gila disana!

"Jangan jauh-jauh _Love_ , sungai di bagian tengah sangat dalam. Dan kau tak pandai berenang bukan?" seru Ino yang tengah duduk dibatu besar tak jauh dariku yang sedang mandi disini.

"Brengseek! Apa pedulimu!"

Ya dia tak peduli padaku! Bahkan dia tak mau membelikanku sabun mandi dan sabun wajah hanya karena masalah keamananku selama ditinggalnya. Dia kan vampir! Dia bisa terbang sangaaaat cepat. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit saja untuk berpindah tempat yang sangat jauh.

"Di sini tidak aman _Love_. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Omong kosong! Dia hanya tidak ingin saja aku mengganggu kegiatannya meminum darah yang katanya dari bank darah di daerah sini.

"Alasan saja! Kau vampir tak bertanggung jawab! Aku membencimu brengsek!" teriakku sangat kencang.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya dibatu besar di pinggir sungai ini. Kurasa harga dirinya terkoyak karena ucapanku barusan. Atau mungkin memang darah dikantung darah yang diminumnya tadi sudah habis? Mungkin saja.

"Kau cerewet sekali _Love_. Tunggu di sini dan jangan ke bagian tengah sana. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya, cepat pikirkan aku dan panggil aku. Kamu mengerti?"

Dia yang cerewet. Bukan aku.

 _"Got it."_

Aku berjalan menjauhi bagian sungai yang dilarang Ino. Kalian pikir aku mau berjalan dengan keadaan tubuh telanjang? Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak! Setidaknya aku memakai bikini milik Ino. Memang tak pas, apalagi di agian dadanya. Tapi tak masalah buatku.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku _Love_."

"A-apa? Kau seperti anak kecil Ino!" teriakku cukup keras.

 _"Fine."_

Apa-apan itu? Brengsek! Ino memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menuju tempat santainya kembali. Brengsek! Jika aku punya kekuatan seperti dia, sudah kuhancurkan batu itu sejak tadi!

"Baiklah brengsek!"

Teriakanku barusan membuat Ino berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Berbalik arah, melihatku dengan tatapan 'Aku menang'. Vampir brengsek!

Kuangkat tangan kananku, menyejajarkan telapak tangan kanan dan kepalaku, gestur tubuh bersumpah.

"Aku berjanji akan menepati segala omongan breng- maksudku Ino yang tadi." ucapku malas.

" _Done!_ Kau puas?"

Sungguh, kuingin menonjok wajah angkuh vampir didepanku ini.

"Gadis pintar. Baik-baiklah disini. Aku segera kembali."

Belum sempat aku membalas perkataannya barusan, sedetik kemudian Ino sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula. _Damn!_ Dia sangat cepat! Bahkan kali ini lebih cepat dari saat dia membawaku kesini. Jika Ino mau menjadi atlet lari,dia pasti akan sukses dan kaya raya. Pasti itu. Haha. Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan!

Kulanjutkan mandiku yang sempat tertunda. Menggosok lembut bagian tanganku dengan dedaunan yang dicarikan Ino tadi. Sangat bohong jika aku bilang dia tidak peduli denganku. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Kurasa dia memang sangat menyukaiku. _Fuck!_ Sepertinya aku juga.

" _Well_ , benar dugaanku."

Jantungku serasa jatuh ke tanah. Pikiranku kalut, aku tak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi. Hanya mampu membalikan badanku, memandang seorang pria dengan wajah putih pucat dengan tatapan tajam disana. Berdiri tak jauh didepanku.

Aku ingin menangis? Tentu saja. Jika kalian berada diposisiku sekarang, hanya rasa takut dan frustasi yang ada diotak kalian. Demi Tuhan! Aku menyesal menyuruh Ino pergi hanya untuk membeli sabun. Demi Tuhan, aku menyesal.

"A-apa yang ka-kau inginkan? Sa-sasuke?" tanyaku parau.

Ya Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Yang dulu kukira dia mahasiswa _supercool_ dengan kehidupan yang sempurna ternyata setelah Ino bercerita panjang lebar, Sasuke adalah vampir paling bengis dan kejam dan akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya. _Well! Shit!_

Sasuke hanya berjalan pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Mata hitamnya memandangku tajam seolah ingin membunuhku saat ini juga. Mem-membunuhku? Ya Tuhan.

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu sekarang." ucapnya sangat pelan.

Sangat bodoh jika aku lega dengan perkataannya barusan. Mana mungkin dia jauh-jauh kesini jika tidak ingin membunuhku. Bohong sekali itu!

Jika dia bukan vampir, mungkin aku sudah terangsang dengan perlakuannya saat ini. Menelusuri wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya pelan. _Fuck!_ Pergilah brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan!

"Kau memang mirip Sara. Pantas, Ino mau berada disisimu. Cih!"

PLAAK

Sasuke menampar pipi kananku pelan. Memang bukan sakit yang kurasakan, tapi lebih ke rasa takut dan penasaran dengan perkataannya tadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke yang berada tepat didepanku hanya memandangku rendah. Tatapan matanya melaihatku seolah aku sesuatu yang menjijikan. Brengsek!

"Ino mau bersamamu karena kau mirip dengan kekasihnya yang mati, Sara. Manusia bodoh sepertimu cuma pengganti. Tidak lebih."

"Bo-bohong! Mana mungkin!" sanggahku cepat.

Brengsek! Ma-mana mungkin?

Sasuke berjalan pelan menjauhiku. Berjalan ke arah hutan lebat disana. A-apa yang dipikirkannya!

"Kau percaya kepada dia? Seorang vampir? Bodoh! Dia tak akan mau menyelamatkan temanmu." ucapnya tanpa melihatku.

Sasuke semakin menjauh, meninggalkanku dengan berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk diotakku. Dan sedetik kemudian api hitam mengepung punggunya, bukan! Seluruh tubuhnya.

Ya Tu-Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke samping, menjauhi sungai ini.

Seekor beruang hitam besar yang besarnya lebih besar dari beruang yang Ino gigit saat di rumahku. Cakarnya yang tajam mencengkeram dahan pohon besar di sana. Matanya memandangku garang berhasrat mengoyak tubuhku dengan sekali ayunan tangannya.

"I-iino?"

GRRRRRRRRR

Kalau yang ini setidaknya aku bisa berusaha menyelamatkan diri agar tidak mati. Ya! Aku harus berlari. Dengan tubuhnya yang sangat besar, pasti larinya tidak akan secepat aku. Pa-pasti itu.

GWAAAARRRRR

"Ino! Tolong aku!"

Aku berlari ke arah hutan. Tak kupedulikan sakit ditubuh dan kakiku yang terkena dahan dan batu di hutan ini. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang!

"Ino! Kembalilah! Tolong aku!" teriakku sangat keras di tengah hutan ini.

Aku hanya bisa berlari, berteriak dan menangis. Air mataku semakin menetes dengan deras saat suara erangan beruang kudengar semakin keras. Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan aku!

BRRAAAKK

Aku terjatuh terkelungkup. Sakit didahiku yang terkena batu tidak begitu kurasakan. Semuanya tertutup rasa ketakutan saat ini. Mungkin ini akhir hidupku yang tragis ini.

"Hiks I-iino, di-dimana ka-kamu?"

Aku hanya mampu menangis. Kakiku bergetar hebat hingga tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Melihat sosok hewan yang sangat besar, entah itu jelmaan dari Sasuke atau hewan betulan, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, kurasa lima detik dari sekarang aku pasti mati.

GWWAAAARRRR

Aku pasrah.

Rambutku tiba-tiba berkibas begitu saja. Entah angin dari mana, mungkin hembusan nafas dari Dewa Kematian yang berniat mencabut nyawaku cepat.

Bukan! I-itu Ino! Ya Tuhan itu Ino!

Ino menendang beruang itu dengan sangat keras, membuatnya harus berguling dan berhenti karena menabrak pohon itu. Pasti kalian akan bilang aku gadis plinplan tak tahu diri. Melihat Ino mencekik beruang yang tadi berusaha membunuhku membuatku sedikit merasa kasihan dengan beruang itu.

Kukuatkan kakiku untuk bangun, kuenyahkan segala sakit disekujur tubuhku. Bahkan tetesan darah kurasakan mengalir dari dahiku. Berjalan sangat pelan, mencoba meraih bahu Ino yang terasa sangat jauh. Kaki brengsek! A-ayolah! Berjalan dengan cepat!

 _Thanks God!_ Akhirnyaaa! Ino dengan cepat melihatku dengan tajam. Wa-wajahnya sa-sangat menyeramkan. Bengis, kejam dan tanpa ampun. Sungguh! Mata birunya hilang, berganti warna hitam legam yang mengkilat. Mataku tak buta melihat kilatan dari gigi taringnya yang kurasa sangat tajam.

"Cu-cukup I-ino. Cukup." ucapku sangat pelan.

Selain karena rasa takut dengan penampilan Ino sekarang, tapi juga rasa sakit dibeberapa tubuhku yang mulai kurasakan.

BRAAAK

Ino melepas cengkramannya dileher beruang itu. Syukurlah, beruangnya tak sampai mati.

Kuusap pelan pipinya yang sangat dingin. Ino hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya, kurasa dia nyaman dengan perlakuanku ini. Taring panjang itu perlahan mengecil, menjadi seperti Ino yang biasa kulihat. Matanya perlahan terbuka, tak ada lagi mata hitam monster yang kulihat, melainkan warna biru terang yang selalu menggetarkan hatiku.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." ucapnya sangat pelan.

Ino menyeka darah yang mengalir dari luka didahiku. Bodoh sekali jika yang kalian pikirkan Ino akan menjilat darahku dan meminumnya! Aku percaya Ino tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Mungkin saat terdesak.

 _"Its oke_. A-aku ba-baik-baik saja I-ino."

Bohong jika kubilang baik-baik saja. _Fuck!_ Badanku terasa ingin lepas dari tulang-tulangnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Kurasakan kakiku tak lagi memijak ditanah. Ino dengan sangat pelan menggendonku dengan kedua tangannya. Ino mulai berlari dengan cukup kencang, memijak pohon ke pohon lainnya. Sedangkan aku? Hanya diam, merangkul leher Ino dengan kuat. Toh, dia juga tak akan kesakitan dengan hal yang kulakukan saat ini.

Menatap Ino dalam diam. Mengamati lekukan wajah cantiknya, alisnya mengkerut, raut wajah yang menunjukan kekhawatiran. Mengapa dia menolongku? Kenapa dia mengkhawatirkanku yang sedang terluka? Apa karena Ino menyukaiku? Sebagai Sakura atau Sara?

 _Damn!_ I-ini gila! Semakin aku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiranku tentang Sara, semakin ekstrem pemikiran ini meracuni otakku. Kepalaku sangat berat memikirkan hal semacam ini. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Pandanganku diwajah sempurna Ino mulai mengabur, dan...

* * *

"Enghh..."

 _Oh God!_ Pelaku pusing sekali.

"Hei. Kamu sudah bangun?"

Suara itu? Ino? Apa maksudnya sudah ba- Ahh! Benar juga. Aku pingsan selama perjalanan dari hutan ke rumah ini. Kutegakan badanku dengan perlahan, bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang ini. A-aneh! Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku tak lagi kurasakan, tapi tetap saja, pusing dikepalaku tidak langsung hilang.

"Masih pusing?" tanya Ino perlahan.

Ino duduk tepat disamping aku. Menyodorkan segelas minuman air putih dan beberapa kapsul obat kepadaku. Tanpa bertanya banyak aku meminum obat dari Ino, toh dia tak akan meracunikukan kan? Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak berdaya untuk adu argumen dengannya.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menolongku." ucapku pelan.

Aku tidak berani menatapnya langsung. Gugup? Y-yaa mungkin sa-saja.

Nafasku berhenti saat kurasakan tangan dingin Ino menggenggam tanganku pelan. Dimainkannya jari-jariku pelan. A-apa dia berusaha meng-menggodaku? Brengsek!

 _"Everything for you."_

Apa? A-apa? Aku salah dengarkan? Se-serius?

Nafasku semakin tak aturan mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Otakku bekerja keras memproses setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku hanya memandang bingung gadis vampir disampingku. Sedangkan dia hanya menunduk dan bermain-main dengan jari tangan kananku. A-apa dia tahu efek dari ucapannya hah!

Ino mendongakkan wajahnya, memandangku intens dengan raut wajah yang -Demi Tuhan!- begitu mencintaiku? Be-benarkah?

 _"Everything for you."_ ucap Ino lagi.

Entah siapa yang memulainya, mungkin aku yang terbawa suasana, ya kurasa memang aku. Kami berciuman. Kugerakan bibirku perlahan, melumat bibir bawah Ino sangat pelan. Menyesapi rasa manis bibir tipisnya. Menggigit pelan benda kenyal milik Ino yang berada dimulutku. Menjilatnya menggoda, berharap Ino membuka mulutnya cepat.

"Enggghh."

Brengsek! Aku tak kuasa menahan gairah ini. Kubuka kasar setiap kancing kemeja yang Ino kenakan. Toh Ino juga tak akan keberatan jika kemejanya rusak karena perbuatanku barusan. Begitu juga dengan Ino, dia dengan cepat melepas piyamaku dan membuangnya asal. Dan ya beginilah keadaanku dan Ino, bertelanjang bulat tanpa ada rasa malu. Sedikit malu sih. Sedikit sekali.

A-aku tak a-akan melihat dadanya! Ya! Aku tak a-akan! A-aku hanya perlu memegangnya saja. _Holly shit!_ Tanganku tak mampu menampung penuh dada Ino. _Fuck!_ Tentu saja! A-aku sudah pernah melihatnya, hanya saja ini pertama kali aku memegangnya. Kupijat pelan dan memutar benda kenyal ditelapak tanganku. Memilin perlahan nipple Ino yang sudah mengeras. Memberi tekanan-tekan menggoda dengan jempol tanganku. Pa-pasti akan sangat manis jika kumasukan dimulutku. Ah! Sial!

Ciuman Ino dibibirku semakin kasar. Bu-bukan kasar yang menyakitkan, tapi membuat kepalaku semakin pusing menerima setiap gerakan bibirnya. _Damn!_ Rasa nikmat saat bibir bawah dan lidahku dihisap Ino pelan membuat darahku semakin panas. Setiap gerakan tubuh polosnya dibawah tubuh telanjangku membuat bagian bawahku berdenyut karenanya. Sial! Ke-kenapa dia begitu seksi!

Kulepas segera pagutan bibirku dengan Ino. Bukan karena aku sudah selesai dengannya, aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Ino yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kupindah ciumanku ke pipi kanannya, mengecup setiap inchi pipi lembutnya. Dingin kulit pipi Ino membuat gairahku semakin tinggi. Tanpa sadar kuturunkan ciumanku keleher jenjangnya. _Fuck!_ Kenapa tubuhnya begitu manis!

 _"Lo-love..."_

Kujilat pelan lehernya, menyesapi setiap rasa manis dari pangkal lehernya dan berhenti didaun telinga Ino. Tiga tindikan ditelinganya tak membuat nafsuku luntur begitu saja. Cengkraman Ino dilenganku semakin kuat saat lidahku bermain didaun telingannya. Ahhhh! Brengsek! Kenapa setiap jengkal tubuhnya benar-benar manis!

"Aaahhhhhhh..."

A-aku tak mampu melanjutkan aksiku lagi. Si-sial! Ja-jari Ino sudah berada diklitorisku. Bermain dengan bebas tanpa mempedulikan nafasku yang sudah terengah-engah. Pijatan pelan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membuatku hanya mampu mengerang merasakan kenikmatan ini.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhh..."

Rasa nikmat ini menyiksaku! Ku-kurasakan dua jari Ino sudah berada dalam tubuhku. Menggerakannya sangat pelan, memutar dan Ohhhhh _shit!_ Mengeluar masukan jarinya dengan tempo yang membuatku ingin berteriak kencang.

Brengsek! I-ini tidak adil!

Kujilat jari tanganku, membasahinya agar memudahkanku memasukannya. Ya! Kalian pasti tahu maksudku kan?

Kutelusuri badan seksi Ino dengan jari tanganku. Menuju kebenda yang menjadi pusat kenikmatan Ino. Benda lembut ditelapak kananku sudah sangat basah, kurasa Ino juga sama terangsang seperti aku.

"Aaaaahhh." pekik Ino tertahan bahuku.

Jariku bermain pelan dibenda kecil menonjol dibawah Ino. Memijit-mijit pelat dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku. Memberinya tekanan-tekanan kecil, menulusuri lipatan vaginanya dari bawah ke atas. Berulang kali, hingga kurasakan pantat Ino semakin naik. Memaksakan jariku agar lebih kebawah dan memenuhi lubangnya.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh."

Jariku terasa terhisap didalam lubangnya. Semakin dalam. Dua jariku dipijit dan diremas pelan di dalam lubang Ino. Hanya terasa benda lembut dan basah didalamnya. _Fuck!_ Kenikmatan ini sungguh luar biasa!

Kuputar jariku pelan, sangaat pelan hingga Ino menggumamkan namaku pelan. _Oh shit!_ Rasanya sungguh hebat mendengarkan namaku disebut saat dia menggerang kenikmatan. Ayo sayang! Sebut namaku lagi!

"Sa-sakura."

Kukeluar masukan jariku dilubang Ino. Mengatur ritme yang pas agar dia merasa terpuaskan karenanya. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat lagi! Bunyi kecipak basah tertangkap oleh telingaku, entah karena lubangnya atau milikku. Ya! Kurasa milik kami berdua.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Le-lebih cepat I-ino."

Dan selanjutnya kurasakan gerakan Ino dilubangku semakin cepat. Jempolnya yang bebas menyentuh klitorisku menggoda. _Fuck!_ D-dia hebat! A-aku hanya diam dileher jenjang Ino, menikmati segala perlakuan Ino dilubangku.

"Aaarggghhhhh!"

Kugerakan pantatku cepat, mengkuti gerakan cepat jari-jari Ino. Membantu agar sampai dengan cepat. Aarghh! Cepatlah Ino! Kurasakan dinding-dinding rahim Ino berdenyut hebat. _Oh gosh!_ Ku-kurasa dia juga akan sampai. Kutambah kecepatan mengocok lubang sempit milik Ino. Ino keenakan? Ya Tentu saja! Telingaku tak tuli mendengarkan erangan-erangan pelan Ino yang berada dibawahku.

"I-iiino..."

 _"Lo-love..."_ erang Ino

Ini gila! Gerakan jari Ino mengocok lubangku semakin cepat. Kepalaku pusing menerima hujaman jari-jarinya menegang. Kontraksi hebat otot-otot pingguk dan perutku kurasakannya. Dorongan kuat didalam tubuhku melepaskan sesuatu yang aku tahu itu apa. A-aku sia-ap!

"Aaargghh. I-iinooo..."

"Ennggghhhh..."

Aku hanya mampu memeluk Ino rapat. Membiarkan tubuhku bergetar merasakan kenikmatan ini. Ino yang dibawahku pun sama, tanpa banyak bicara seperti dia biasanya yang cerewet. Diam, tak ada obrolan diantara kami, hanya deru nafas kelelahanku yang bisa kudengar. Ino? Jangan ditanyakan! Dia vampir, tak butuh udara untuk bernafas.

"Gadis pintar." ucap Ino sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

Kuangkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi dilehernya. Bu-bukan karena lehernya wangi bodoh! Ha-hanya saja, a-aku terlalu fokus mendapatkan klimaksku! Ya benar itu.

Kupandang wajah pucat dibawahku. Argh! Sial! Aku menyesal tidak melihat ekspresi Ino saat orgasme tadi! Mungkin lain kali. Mengamati setiap lekuk indah sempurnanya. Pipi putih pucat bak porselen, mata biru indah yang selalu menghinoptisku, hidung lancip yang menawan, bibir mungil yang terus-terusan menggoda. Aku menyukainya. Menyukai setiap bagian Ino.

Ino mengangkat kepalanya mendekatiku, mengecup bibirku sangat pelan. Mataku terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Ino dibibir bawah dan atasku bergantian. Kurasakan benda kenyal tak bertulang milik Ino sudah berada dimulutku. Mengajak lidahku menari bersama, berpagutan, menyalurkan nikmat lewat bibir masing-masing.

"Kamu tidak capek?"

 _Fuck! I_ no melepas ciuman kami. Bo-bodoh! Dasar tidak peka!

Ino mengelap dahiku yang sudah basah keringat. Menyentuh pipiku sangat lembut. Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir dibibirnya yang sudah bengkak. A-apa dia menyukaiku? Kurasa ya! Ta-tapi Sara? Ahh! Entahlah.

"Aku ngantuk Ino."

Kupeluk tubuh polos Ino dengan erat.

"Sudah terlihat dari matamu _Love_. Ayo tidur."

Kubenarkan posisi tidurku. Menjadikan lengan kiri Ino sebagai bantalku, dan memeluknya dalam tidurku. Dua benda besar didada Ino membuat pipiku nyaman karena kelembutannya. Dingin tubuhnya tak membuatku berhenti memeluknya. Aku tak peduli! Selama itu dengan Ino, aku tak masalah! Untuk saat ini, dia vampirku!

 _"Good night Love."_

Kudapatkan ciuman tidurku didahi. Arghh brengsek! Dia romantis sekali! Kurasa aku semakin menyukainya. Sara? Jangan tanyakan itu brengsek! Biarkan aku tidur tenang dan merasa bahagia dengan yang kumiliki saat ini.

Selamat tidur Ino.

* * *

Sialaaaaaan! Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman. Semua ini karena si pirang brengsek yang sedang berlatih disana! Arrrghhhh! Jika kuingat-ingat ingin kutimbun dia dengan lima truk bawang putih. Biar mati saja!

Sudah sejak pagi tadi aku memberinya sikap dingin. Bahkan saat dimobil dari perjalanan rumah Ino ke hutan tempat dia biasa berlatih aku hanya diam hanya. Aku muak sekali melihat wajahnya itu! Dan seharian yang dia lakukan hanya bertanya 'ada apa denganku?' Brengsek! Apa semua vampir tak punya otak hah!

Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau jadi aku? Setelah bercinta denganku, membuatku meneriakan namanya saat orgasme, dia memimpipikan seseorang yang kata Sasuke mantannya. Sara? Ya Sara! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Heh bodoh! Dia mengigau dalam tidurnya, menyebut nama-nama Sara tepat disebelahku. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mendengar nama Sara dalam mimpi Ino. Sehebat apa sih dia!

"Kau tampak menakutkan sekali _Love_." tanya Ino yang sudah berada didepanku.

Aku hanya memandangnya sinis dengan mata tajamku. Mungkin jika saat ini moodku sedang baik, aku akan _horny_ melihat Ino yang berpakaian sangat minim dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan rambut pirangnya dikuncir tinggi. Canti- Argghhh! Lupakan Sakura!

"Apa pedulimu brengsek!"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanankan Sakura. Katakan dengan jelas, ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

A-apa harus kutanyakan? Jujur saja! Aku sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Ino soal Sara. Apalagi ditambah dengan omongan Sasuke yang bilang Ino mendekatiku karena wajahku mirip Sara. _Fuck!_ Jika itu memang benar, brengsek sekali Ino!

"Siapa Sara?" tanyaku _to do point._

Ino kaget. Bingung.

"Si-siapa?"

Bodoh! A-apa dia mencoba berbohong.

"Kau mendengarnya Ino." kataku tegas

Bukan menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, malah dia memandangku dengan pandangan tajam seolah ingin membunuhku. Kenapa dia yang malah marah!

"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Ino menakutkan.

Tapi aku tak takut dengannya! Tak mungkin dia menyakitiku bukan?

"Kau! Kau sendiri! Kau bermimpi dan menyebut namanya tadi malam! Siapa dia?" tantangku.

Ino hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Bahkan dia tak berani melihat mataku. Brengsek! A-apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar?

"Kenapa diam saja hah! Cepat jawab brengsek! Siapa gadis sialan itu!" teriakku ke Ino.

Ino tercengang, dia melihatku dengan kilatan marah dimata birunya. Ada apa dengannya? Aku dia marah gadisnya kupanggil sialan? Breng-sek!

"Jaga mulutmu Sakura! Kau tak pantas menyebut namanya!" tandas Ino.

Brengsek! Sialan! Vampir sialan! Bagaimana bisa dia berkata itu kepadaku? Apa dia lupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya denganku tadi malam?

"Kau brengsek Ino!"

Aku berteriak kencang dan memukul dadanya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kenapa kau lebih membela gadis brengsek itu hah! A-apa hebatnya dia!"

Tapi percuma saja, kelas kami berbeda. Dia vampir dan aku manusia biasa. Dengan mudah Ino memegang kedua tanganku dengan kasar. Pandangan matanya begitu tajam, aku hampir tak bisa bernafas karenanya.

"Lepaskan Ino! Sa-sakit!"

Aku meronta meminta Ino melepaskan tanganku.

"Sudah kubilang jaga mulut rendahmu Saku..."

Ino melepas tanganku dengan cepat. Mundur beberapa langkah menjauhiku. Brengsek! Apa yang ada dipikirannya! Sakit sekali tanganku! Aarrghhh! Demi Tuhan aku membencinya! Aku menyesal bercinta denganya tadi malam!

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata sudah berada disebelah Ino. Tapi apa peduliku? Bangsat, semua vampir tak ada bedanya!

"Ano, Ino-chan, a-apa aku harus kembali nanti saja?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Kurasa dia tahu kami sedang bertengkar tadi. Lihat! Hinata saja walaupun vampir dia sangat peka dan lembur. Sedangkan Ino! Aku menyesal bercinta dengannya tadi malam!

"Tidak. Katakan sekarang saja Hinata." kata Ino tegas.

Ingin kucongkel bola matanya! Kenapa terus menelototiku? Brnegsek! Vampir sialan! Sara sialan!

"Ba-baiklah. Aku ada kabar Ino-chan, e-entah ini ka-kabar bagus atau tidak aku tak tahu?" kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Katakan dengan jelas!" tanya Ino dengan nada meninggi.

Kurasa situasinya agak sedikit menegang. Pasti Ino sudah membaca pikiran Hinata sebelum Hinata sempat mengatakannya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Temari?

"Y-ya, memang seperti itu Ino. Dari tulisan perkamen yang dibuat Pertapa Suci yang berhasil kuuraikan menyebutkan I-ibu memiliki 5 jantung. 1 jantung di tubuhnya dan jantung yang lainnya disimpan diwadah yang disebut _horcrux_. Dan se-sesuai yang kamu baca dipikiranki tadi, kamilah 4 _horcrux_ milik Ibu, _Vampire Second Class_. Dan ca-cara mengalahkan ibu dengan me-menghancurkan seluruh _horcrux_."

A-apa? Aku tak bodoh dengan situasi ini. Pantas saja Ino sampai marah tadi. Harus membunuh seluruh _Vampire Second Class_ agar bisa membunuh Ibunya Ino? I-ini gila!

Ah benar! Mungkin karena itu Ibunya Ino bangkit saat Ino tanpa sengaja membunuh Hanabi, karena salah satu _horcrux_ miliknya terbunuh.

"Teori konyol macam apa itu Hinata? Dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi omongkosong seperti itu hah!" Ino marah.

Ju-ehem! Jujur saja saat ini aku takut dengan Ino. Udara disekitarnya terasa sangat gelap. Kakiku bahkan bergetar karenanya. Ekspresinya berkali lipat lebih marah dari saat aku dan dia bertengkar tadi. Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan otot-otot yang tercetak sangat jelas dibalik kulit pucat Ino.

"Ano Ino, saat a-aku melakukan penyekidikan ke Kuil Gunung Myoboku, a-aku dan Sai-kun menemukan beberapa gulungan rahasia milik Pertapa Suci kuil itu dan ..." kata Hinata pelan.

"Cih! Dan kau percaya begitu saja Hinata? Tidak! Aku tak akan bertindak bodoh membunuh saudaraku yang lainnya lagi!" tandas Ino marah.

"Ta-tapi Ino-chan, hanya itu cara agar kita bisa membebaskan teman-teman Sa-sakura-chan yang ditawan I-i..."

"Hentikan Hinta!" teriak Ino sangat marah.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuh kalian semua hanya untuk manusia-manusia rendahan itu! Berfikirlah Hinata! Sangat tidak masuk akal!"

 _Fuck!_ Apa maksudnya itu? Brengsek! Bagaima-bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu!

"A-apa maksudmu Ino! Ka-kau! Dimana otakmu haah!" teriakku sangat marah.

Kulangkahkan cepat kakiku ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat diwajahnya. Perbedaan tinggi diantara kami tak lantas membuatku gentar begitu saja. Ma-manusia rendah? Brengsek! Mendengar perkataannya yang barusan membuat kepercayaanku kepadanya yang sudah rapuh karena kasus Sara menjadi tambah hancur seketika. Hatiku sangat teriris mendengar kata-kata yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkannya didepanku.

"Kau mendengar setiap kata yang kukatakan Sakura! Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh saudaraku hanya untuk teman-temanku hah! Tidak cukupkah aku membantumu? Menyelamatkan hidupmu dari..."

PLAAAAAAKK

Bukan salahku jika telapak tangan kananku menampar pipinya dengan keras. Telapak tangan kananku terasa sangat panas. Ba-bagaiman bisa seseorang yang mengatakan _'Everything for you'_ kepadaku mampu berkata kejam seperti itu? Di-dimana otaknya!

"Sa-sakura..."

Aku hanya mampu melihat Ino dalam diam. Didadaku begitu sakit. Terkhianati oleh seseorang yang sangat aku percaya. Tetes-tetes dari mataku semakin deras, dalam diam aku menangis. Membiarkan sakit didadaku keluar lewat air mata ini.

"Benar kata Sasuke, kurasa karena aku hanya mirip dengan Sara kau mau menolongku. Dan yang tadi malam? Pasti karena aku mirip dengannya bukan? Cih! Bodoh sekali aku!" kataku pelan dan berusaha kuat.

Kurasakan air mataku semakin deras. Kuatlah Sakura!

"Sasuke? Kau bertemu dengannya? Kapan?"

Kutepis tangannya yang berusaha menyentuhku. Menjijikan!

"Dengarkan baik-baik bangsat! A-akan kutolong temanku sendiri. Dan kau vampir sialan? Membusuklah di neraka!"

Dan aku pergi, menjauh dari mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata. Masuk ke mobil hitam milik Ino dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang. Menangis dan berteriak menumpahkan segala kekecewaanku kepadanya. Ya, Ino! Brengsek sekali dia!

"Vampir bangsat! Vampir sialan!"

Tapi tetap saja...

Ya Tuhan! Aku tak percaya bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat kasar itu ke Ino. Jujur saja, ada sedikit hatiku yang merasa sangat menyesal menyumpahinya seperti itu. Memang Ino hanya diam saja mendengar perkataanku tadi, tapi dari sorot matanya terlihat betul kesedihan dan rasa hancur dari hatinya. Tapi! Arrrgghhh brengsek! Aku tak peduli! Yang kutau dia vampir brengseeek!

Aku harus kembali ke Jepang! Ya! Kutambah kecepatan mobil milik Ino. Ku atur GPS dengan mode suara agar memudahkanku berkendara. Tekatku sudah bulat! Akan kuselamatakan teman-temanku dan mahasaiswa lain yang akan menjadi korban ritual mereka. Akan kutunjukan kepadanya, aku bisa menyelamatkan temanku tanpa bantuannya.

 _"Whats our destination Ms. Yamanaka?"_ suara dari GPS

Ms. Yamanaka hah? Brengsek! _She's totally bastard!_

 _"Airport."_

 _"Oke Ms. Yamanaka. Lets drive safely."_

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL INO POV**

Brengsek! Ayo Ino! Kau ingin menyelamatkan gadismu bukan? Konsentrasilah! Kuenyahkan segala rasa kalutku jauh-jauh. Tapi _fuck!_ Susah sekali menghilangkan bayang wajah Sakura dua hari yang lalu. Menangis, dan merasa tersakiti karena aku. Brengsek! Kenapa kulakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Kekasih macam apa itu? Huh? Kekasih ya? Sial!

Aku harus berhati-hati kali ini. Situasi di Universitas Senju sedang tidak baik. Bagaimana tidak, para mahasiswa dan Professor disini berubah menjadi zombi! Ya benar zombi! Bukan zombi pemakan daging manusia yang kumaksud. Tapi lebih ke berubah menjadi seseorang tanpa emosi, dan tanpa pikiran yang hanya akan melakukan perintah dari seseorang yang aku tahu itu siapa. Si pirang brengsek! Bukan Naruto tentu saja! Shion.

'Hinata? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dimana yang lain?'

Ya! Aku sedang berkomunikasi dengan Hinata. Beruntung sekali aku punya saudara seperti Hinata.

 _'Ino-chan, keadaan disini aman. Sasuke-kun dan Shion-chan sedang ada tugas dari Ibu, sedangkan Naruto-kun pergi entah kemana, mungkin sedang ke Senju Blood Bank.'_

Ahhh! Berarti hanya ada Sai dan Hinata saja. Sedangkan yang aku tahu, Sai berada dikubu kami. Syukurlah.

'Baiklah Hinata, terimakasih banyak. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, budak Shion cukup menyusahkan!'

 _'Baik Ino-chan. Berhati-hatilah, kutunggu disini.'_

Brengsek!

Aku hampir saja ketahuan zombi milik Shion, jika saja sampai terlihat salah satu zombinya, rencana ini tak akan berguna. Percuma saja! Penglihatan mereka saling terhubunan dengan Shion, apabila aku sampai ketahuan satu saja zombi Shion, maka yang lainnya akan tahu dan Shion sudah tentu saja akan tahu keberadaanku.

 _Fuck!_ Merepotkan sekali.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong di lantai 3 Universitas Senju. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini dengan selamat! Aku vampir. Memang aku tak bisa menghilang, hanya saja aku bisa berlari dan terbang sangat cepat.

Yah! Itu dia! Pintu coklat yang biasa kusebut gerbang. Aku segera berlari kencang ke arah pintu itu. Kenapa aku berlari cepat? Bodoh! Biar tidak ketahuan zombi Shion!

Argggghhhh! Brengsek! Belum sempat aku sampai kulihat 2 zombi Shion datang dari salah satu kamar asrama di lantai ini. Berjalan tenang tanpa ekspresi apapun.

BRRAK BRRAK

Maafkan aku! Kupukul dengan keras leher belakang dua zombi laki-laki itu, hingga membuat mereka terhuyung dan pingsan ditempat. Semoga mereka tidak mati karena hal ini. Kuangkat dua tubuh zombi Shion tadi dengan masing-masing tangan kanan dan kiriku, meletakan mereka di dalam gudang yang akan kumasuki. Tak ada masalah berarti saat aku mengangkat mereka, hal sangat mudah dilakukan vampir dari kelas manapun.

Oke! Saatnya beraksi!

Kuletakan tangan kananku ke cermin lemari ini, seketika itu juga cahaya hijau menyelimutiku. Dan yah! Kaca membelah dan lift terbuka, tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku bergegas masuk. Memikirkan tempat yang ingin aku datangi. Kamar Ibu. Ya! Kalian tak salah dengar! Kamar Ibu. Tsunade.

Kakiku dan tanganku bergetar, perasaanku tak enak. Heeh brengsek! Wajar jika aku ketakutan! Jika kalian diposisiku hal inilah yang kalian rasakan! Dipikir pakai logika manapun, walaupun keadaan Ibu sedang lemah aku tetap tak akan bisa mengalahkannya! Aku tidak datang kesini untuk mengalahkannya, aku hanya ingin mengambil belatinya saja.

Pintu lift terbuka. Bangsat! Kaki bangsat! Berjalanlah!

Kukuatkan hatiku untuk masuk keruangan yang selalu kumasuki dulu, sebelum Hanabi terbunuh. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dinding berwarna merah, terdapat meja-meja kecil berwarna gold disetiap sudut ruangan ini. Dan itu sebelah sana, bagian tengah ruangan ini, ranjang besar dengan tirai berwarna gold.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekat. Mengamati sosok wanita yang akan terlihat selalu muda sampai kapanpun sedang berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Kulitnya putih pucat, dengan bibir merah darah, rambut pirang panjang yang terurai, memakai gaun putih panjang. Ya Ibu! I-ibu didepanku, tidur de-dengan tangan menggegam be-belati dikedua tangannya.

 _Fuck!_ Bagaimana cara aku mendapatkannya! Ayolah brengsek! Beranilah!

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat saat berusaha meraih belati yang digenggam Ibu. Brengsek! A-aura ini... Saat sedang tidurpun aura Ibu begitu kuat dan menyekikku. Sangat beruntung jika hanya tangan dan kakiku yang bergetar, tidak sampai kehilangan kesadaran seperti Sai tempo hari.

 _Yes done!_ Aku berhasil memegang belati Ibu. Sedikit demi sedikit kutarik secara perlahan, berdoa dalam hati semoga Ibu tidak akan bangun karena hal ini. Semoga Tuhan mau mengabulkan doaku. Jika aku punya jantung pasti jantungku akan jatuh saat ini juga! Dengan susah payah akhirnya aku bisa mengambil belati Ibu. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga, menjemput Sakura yang sudah ditolong Hinata sejak tadi.

Ya! Aku pergi sekarang!

Mataku memandang tak percaya sosok yang sudah berada didepanku, berdiri tepat di depan pintu lift tempatku akan keluar dengan badan sedikit membungkuk. Gaun putih panjangnya sampai kelantai, rambut pirang pucat dengan belahan tengah, raut wajah yang akan membunuhku.

 _Shit!_ Mati aku!

"I-Iiibu?"

"Apa kabar Ino sayang?"

BRAAAK BRUUK BRAAK

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, Ibu menendangku dengan sangat kuat. Tidak hanya sekali! Bahkan berkali-kali. Aku yang tidak siap dengan serangan Ibu hanya pasrah saja saat tubuhku dengan amat keras menghantam dinding diseberang ranjang Ibu.

"Aarrrggghhh." erangku pelan.

Perutku terasa panas, tulang-tulang dipunggungku kurasa sudah hancur. Mataku berkunang-kunang melihat Ibu yang sedang berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Brengsek! Sakit sekali. Perlahan aku mencoba bangkit, mengenyahkan segala sakit dibadanku.

"Ada apa denganmu sayang? Kenapa kau lemah sekali?" tanya Ibu dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Aku hanya diam saja. Ya aku takut sangat takut! Pertarungan ini sangat tidak seimbang! Ibu jauh diatasku. Sangat bodoh jika aku melawan Ibu.

"Ahhh! Ibu lupa. Kau teracuni cinta manusia lagi bukan? Sampai kau berani membunuh saudaramu. Apa kau lupa apa yang Ibu lakukan dengan gadismu yang terakhir?" tanya Ibu memandangku tajam.

A-aku harus pergi! Aku tak akan gagal lagi!

 _"Vollstandig!"_ seru kencang.

Tubuhku terangkat, kakiku tak lagi berada ditanah. Sayap hitam tumbuh dipunggung kanan kiriku, bergerak perlahan agar aku berada tetap diatas. Aku merasa hebat, kekuatanku bertambah dengan cepat. Tapi tetap saja, akan sangat mustahil aku bisa mengalahkan Ibu. Sesuai rencananku sebelumnya, aku harus melarikan diri sekarang

Dengan kecepataan maksimum aku terbang ke arah lift disana. Apa tidak ada pintu keluar lain? Bodoh! Memang tidak ada! Cuma lift itu!

"Mau kemana sayang? Bermainlah dengan Ibu dulu."

"Uuurrrghhhh"

Ibu mencekikku sangat kencang. Aku hanya meringis merasakan sakit dileherku. Benar kan? _Vollstandig_ tak cukup membantuku saat ini. Percuma saja!

BRRRUUUUUKKK

Tanah disekitarku hancur seketika. _Shit!_ Aku tak bisa merasakan tulang belakangku. Setelah Ibu mencekikku, dengan sangat keras Ibu menghatamkan badanku ke tanah. Memang tidak fatal, tapi rasa sakit ini cukup membuatku meringis.

"Kamu nakal sekali sayang? Apa kamu ingin gadis pinkmu kujadikan persembahan? Hmm, pasti jantungnya sangat lezat."

Br-brengsek!

Ya! Kurasa memang cinta membutakan. Tanpa berfikir panjang kuarahkan belati Ibu kutubuhnya. Ya! Aku tahu aku bodoh!

BRAAAAKK

"Aaarggghhhhhh!" teriakku sangat keras.

Tanpa ampun Ibu menangkis seranganku barusan, mematahkan tanganku dengan sekali serangan. De-demi Tuhan! Sakit sekali! Untung saja aku dalam mode _Vollstandig_ , mempercepat sistem penyembuhan diriku.

BRUUUUKKK BRUUUK

"Aaaaaarghhhhh"

Aku hanya mampu berteriak kencang saat dua pukulan tangan Ibu mendarat diwajah dan perutku. Sangat keras. Berkali lipat dengan kekuatan Hanabi tempo dulu.

"Uuurrggg! Si-sial!"

Aku memuntahkan darah segar, sangat banyak. Brengsek! Ke-kekuatanku pasti a-akan berkurang cepat!

"Br-brengsek kau Tsunade!" tantangku ditengah-tengah rasa sakit ini.

Kupandang wajah bengis perempuan diatasku. Penuh arogansi. Mencekik leherku kuat, sangat kuat, dengan tangan kirinya. Seberapapun kuatnya aku, aku tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Juga kemampuan membaca pikiranku tak akan mempan untuk Ibu. Tak akan bisa!

"Apa? Kau berani dengan Ibu? Hebat sekali sayang."

Ibu dengan mudah mengambil belati ditangan kananku. Haah! Mungkin inilah akhirnya, akhir hidupku yang panjang. Aku tak menyesal dengan pilihanku saat ini, satu yang aku sesalkan aku belum sempat meminta maaf ke Sakura. Bo-bodoh! Darimana aku mengenal kata maaf? Ck!

"Selamat tingal sayang."

Mataku terpejam, menunggu tusukan belati Ibu didadaku. Semoga Sakura sudah berada sangat jauh dari sini.

"Urrrghhhhh!"

"I-iibu?"

Ibu terhuyung. Tubuhnya tidak lagi berada diatasku, jatuh kesamping dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dadanya. A-apa ibu kesakitan!

' _I need you Ino! Dimana kamu! Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang! Hinata kesakitan!'_

Suara itu! Sakura! A-apa maksudnya Hinata kesakitan? Apa dia diserang vampir lain? Brengsek! Aku bergegas masuk lift, pergi ke mana Sakura berada, meninggalkan Ibu yang tengah kesakitan! Aku tak peduli! Toh dia akan membunuhku!

"Hi-hinata?"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kulihat Sakura memangku Hinata yang sedang sekarat. Pedang miliknya tetancap didada kirinya. Tanpa mengembalikan mode _Vollstandig_ , aku duduk ketanah. Memandang nanar saudara yang selalu berusaha melindungiku.

Bo-bodoh!

"I-ino! Hi-hinata menusukan pedang ke dadanya sendiri." Sakura menangis dengan hebat.

Hah! Pa-pantas saja Ibu kesakitan tadi. Brengsek! Hatiku sakit menyasikkan seseorang yang kusayangi mengorbankan diri untukku! La-lagi.

"Bo-bodoh! Ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini Hinata!"

Aku berteriak kencang! Menumpahkan segala perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini. Kurasakan basah membasahi pipiku. Ck! Aku menangis lagi.

"I-iino?"

Tuhan ini tak adil! Ini tak adil! Kenapa Kau begitu jahat! Aku menangis semakin kencang, tak mempedulikan Sakura yang berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Hinata. Tanganku bergerak mencabut pedang yang masih tertancap didadanya. Selamat tinggal Hinata. Terimakasih banyak.

"Yamanaka!"

Naruto sudah berada disampingku.

BRUUUUKKK

"Ino!" pekik Sakura

Naruto meninjuku keras, membuatku terhuyung kesamping. Untung saja aku masih dalam mode _Vollstandig_ , jika tidak mungkin aku akan berguling beberapa meter.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino!" teriak Naruto sangat kencang.

Wajah Naruto benar-benar marah. Giginya gemeretuk kencang, ekspresinya sangat ketakutan, dan aura gelap disekitarnya begitu mencekam. I-ini tidak baik!

"Demi Dewa! Bangunlah Hinata! Kumohon!" tangis Naruto

Aku bergegas meraih Sakura agar mendekat kearahku.

"Bangsat! A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinataku!" teriak Naruto kesetanan.

Matanya yang biru berganti dengan warna hitam.

"A-apa maksudmu justru Ino mau menolong Hinata! Dia bunuh di..."

"Diam kau bangsat! Tutup mulut rendahmu!" seru Naruto semakin marah.

Naruto menangis meraung-meraung. Menangisi seseorang yang selama kehidupan vampirnya sangat dicintainya. I-ini gawat! Auranya semakin gelap, aku harus membawa Sakura pergi sekarang juga.

"Kita pergi dari sini sekarang!" kataku ke Sakura.

"Ta-tapi ba-bagaiman dengan mereka?"

"Percaya kepadaku Sakura."

Kugendong Sakura dengan kedua tanganku. Dan detik selanjutnya aku melaju sangat kencang. Menjauhi Naruto yang mengira aku membunuh kekasihnya. Maafkan aku Hinata.

* * *

Bukan tanpa alasan aku membawa Sakura kuil Gunung Myoboku. Heeeii! Jaga pikiran kalian brengsek! Aku tak akan menyutubuhi gadisku di tempat seperti ini! Bo-bodoh! Apalagi tempat ini ramai. Ya Tuhan! Tentu saja tidak! Dari informasi yang kudapat dari Hinata, aku harus mencari segala kebenarannya dari sini, tempat Pertapa Suci. Alasannya apa? Entahlah. Aku belum tahu hal itu.

Dan satu yang menjadi penyesalanku, aku tak sempat membawa belati Ibu! Jika saja aku berhasil membawa belatinya, Ibu tak akan bisa melakukan ritual Purnama. Yang berarti teman-teman Sakura tak harus mati karena persembahan Ibu.

"I-ino! Dari mana saja kamu?" pekik Sakura kencang.

Rupanya dia sudah bangun.

"Aku mencari makanan untukmu _Love_. Makanlah."

Kuletakan buah-buah yang aku temukan disekitar gunung ini. Memang tak banyak, tapi cukup untuk membuat perut Sakura kenyang. Ji-jika kondisiku lebih fit lagi, mungkin aku bisa mencarikan makanan yang lebih banyak dari ini.

Sakura bergegas mengambil pisang yang kuambilkan, memakannya sangat lahap. Ini gila! Hanya melihat cara makannya yang tidak elit tapi malah membuat dadaku menghangat.

"Kenapa berdiri saja Ino! Duduklah!"

Sakura menarik tanganku.

"Ya Tuhan! Badanmu hangat sekali Ino! Kau belum makan bukan?"

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia cerewet sekali?

"Aku tak menemukan hewan besar disini _Love_. Aku nanti akan berburu di hutan yang lain atau ke Bank Darah di daerah lain saja."

Si-sial! Rasanya benar-benar menyiksa! Badanku terasa panas sekali. Breensek! Kepalaku serasa mau meledak sekarang!

Sakura melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat, bahkan mengambil dua buah-buahan dengan kedua tangannya sekaligus. Kurasa dia sangat lapar. Wajar saja, seharian ini dia tak makan.

"Makanlah perlahan _Love."_

Kuseka beberapa makanan yang ada dibibirnya. Aneh! Melihatmya makan dengan lahap membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Ini, minumlah darahku."

A-apa? A-apa dia tak waras?

"Kau bercanda? Tidak. Tidak akan!"

Aku menyingkirkan tangan kanan Sakura yang disodorkan kepadaku. Dia gila! Aku memang haus berat, tapi aku tak akan menghisap darahnya.

"Heeeehhh! Cepat lakukan Ino!" Sakura semakin bringas.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengigitmu Sakura!" dan aku semakin tegas.

"Ohh. Kau yakin? Tak ingin mengigitku? Baiklah! Akan kupotong nadiku dengan bambu ini, meletakan tetesan darahku ke daun ini dan kau harus meminumnya."

"A-apa! Kau gila! Jangan bodoh Sakura!" seruku jengkel.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus!"

Brengsek!

"Jangaaaaaannn!"

Aku berteriak kencang. Sangat kencang. Arghh! Kurasa sifat Sakura yang berisik menular kepadaku.

"Arrrghhh brengseeek! Baiklah-baiklah! Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Iblis kecil itu! Kurasa dia lebih licik daripada vampir dimanapun. Dengan penuh senyum kesombongan Sakura duduk kembali, menyodorkan tangan kanannnya kepadaku. Yah! Mau tak mau aku harus menerima tawaran Sakura. Yaa memang, kurasa idenya bagus juga.

Kurasakan taring gigiku tumbuh dengan cepat, dan pasti saat ini mataku sudah berubah jadi hitam. Kugigit cepat nadi Sakura, menghisap darahnya perlahan. Aku tak ingin menyiksanya dengan kesakitan ini. Dingin. Kurasakan darah membasahi setiap organ ditubuhku. He-hebat! Tubuhku terasa ringan, kepalaku tak pusing seperti tadi. Haaah! Benar-benar segar!

Sudah cukup. Kulepas taringku yang menancap ditangan kanan Sakura. Aku vampir hebat! Aku dapat mengotrol diriku saat sedang minum darah dari leher manusia langsung. Tidak seperti vampir yang lainnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk ide melintas diotakku! Ck!

Kujilat perlahan dua titik tempat taringku tertancap di tangan Sakura, sangat perlahan, hingga badan Sakura bergetar kaget dengan apa yang kulakuakan barusan. Haah! Rasanya senang sekali membuatnya seperti itu. Lagipula, ada rasa rindu didadaku. Rindu dengan Sakura, dan setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"He-heeehhhh! A-apa yang kalukan bodoh! Kau mengambil kesempatan hah!"

Sakura dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali. Pipinya merona. Haha.

"Itu juga perlu _Love_ , aku tak ingin membuatmu kesakitan." kataku pelan.

Kuubah posisi dudukku. Agar lebih mendekat ke Sakura.

"Heeehh! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku brengsek! Argghhh! Aku menyesal mendonorkan darahku kepadamu!"

Telingaku sudah terbiasa dengan umpatan-umpatannya. Lagipula itu semua hanya caranya saja agar tidak salah tingkah. Aku tahu itu. Tanganku dengan cepat menggenggam kedua tangannya pelan. Sungguh bodoh! Aku menyukai hal bodoh semacam ini, bermain-main dengan jari lentik Sakura.

"Lepaskan Ino!"

Bukan Sakura kalau tidak melawan.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." kataku lirih berharap Sakura mendengarnya.

Ya. Sakura memang mendengarnya, buktinya dia tak lagi meronta-ronta.

"Demi Tuhan aku tak bermaksud merendahkanmu dan teman-temanmu. Aku hanya ingin membalas kata-kata kasarmu saja. Tidak lebih." kataku tulus.

Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutku saat itu.

"Dan soal Sara, dia adalah ..."

"Gadismu dulu yang dijadikan Ibumu sebagai tumbal. Kau membunuh orang tuanya, dan karena merasa bersalah kau menjadi temannya tapi sialnya malah kau mencintainya."

Aku melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura bisa mengetahuinya?

"Hinata menceritakanku semuanya."

Oh. Hinata rupannya.

"Dia juga menceritakanku kebohongan Ibu soal suatu saat Sara mu bisa bangkit kembali."

Bangkit huh? Tidak. Ibu bohong kepadaku, seseorang yang telah menjadi tumbal Ibu tak akan bangkit. _Fuck!_ Bodoh jika aku percaya begitu saja dengannya. Hinata yang memberitahuku. Benar-benar bodoh!

Aku hanya memandang Sakura. Aku bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"Apa?" kerus Sakura.

"Aku tidak mendekatimu karena kamu mirip Sara. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana parasnya dulu." jawabku jujur.

Memang terdengar jahat, tapi aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya. Dan sialnya Si brengsek Sasuke hanya mengarang cerita saja. Itu triknya agar membuat Sakura ke Universitas Senju dan aku menolongnya, dan dia bisa menghabisiku.

Kubelai pipi merahnya, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut pink yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Mata hijaunya bersinar terang, kulihat banyangku terpantul disana. Hidung lancip, dan jidat lebarnya sungguh membutakan mataku. Bibir tipis yang beberapa kali kurasakan, dan aku ingin merasakannya sekarang. Kumajukan wajahku mendekati wajahnya.

"Tunggu Ino!"

Sakura menahan bahuku.

"Kau, tidak bohongkan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bohong Sakura."

Kumajukan kembali wajahku ke wajahnya. Mengecup bibir bawahnya pelan, menyesapi betapa manis bibir gadisku ini. Kurasakan Sakura melumat bibir atasku menggoda, sesekali lidahnya bermain menyapu lembut bibirku. Haah sial! Aku seperti orang bodoh, tersenyum senang karena perlakuannya ini.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melepas pagutan bibir kami. Benang saliva tercipta saat bibir kami berjauhan.

"Apanya yang lucu hah?"

Lihat kan? Dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Tidak ada _Love_." kataku dengan senyum geli memandangnya.

"Itu! Kamu tertawa lagi! Tadi kamu juga tersenyum."

Ya Tuhan! Dekat dengannya membuatku semakin gila saja! Aku tersenyum bahagia saat melihat wajahnya. Bahkan jidatnya yang kata orang menggelikan tampak sempurna dimataku. Memang terlihat tak tau diri, terkesan mengkhianati saudara dan Ibuku demi dia yang hanya manusia. Tapi entahlah! Aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka. Dan aku akan melindunginya. Catat perkataanku.

* * *

"Inoo! Tunggu aku!"

Teriakan itu. Jangan tanya itu siapa!

BUUUUKKK

Sakura tiba-tiba memukulku, memang tidak sakit sih, kaget saja juga tidak.

"Kenapa tak sakit sih? Ahh! Betul juga kau kan vampir!" teriak Sakura lebih kencang.

Ya Tuhan! Itu mulut kenapa tak bisa terkontrol? Aku cuma meringis menanggapi teriakan Sakura barusan. Apa dia tak lihat? Banyak para biksu yang berlalu lalang disini.

"Ya Tuhan _Love_ , berlatihlah mengendalikan mulutmu." kataku tegas.

Bukan Sakura jika dia diam saja.

"Salah kau sendiri Ino, kenapa meninggalkanku?"

"Heii! Kau lelet! Aku tidak suka orang lelet."

Aku menggandeng Sakura dengan erat. Entah aku harus senang ataupun marah kepadanya, sifatnya yang tidak tegaan dan suka anak-anak membuat perjalanan kami ke bagian tersuci dari kuil ini sedikit terlambat. Ya wajar saja! Sakura selalu saja berhenti dan membagikan setiap buah jeruk ke biksu anak-anak disini.

"Dasar! Kau vampir kejam yang tak mempunyai perikemanusiaan."

Terserah saja mau berkata apa. Yang penting kita harus sampai ke tujuan kita secepat mungkin.

Kami melewati beberapa pintu dan anak tangga. Menurutku memang tidak jauh, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Haha. Aku merasa kasihan sekali dengan dia. Setiap anak tangga yang dia lewati, pasti terdengar umpatan-umpatan kasar dari mulutnya.

 _Oh God_ , kurasa memang dia tak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya dengan baik, sekalipun di tempat seperti ini.

"Ka-kapan sam-saampainya Inooh?" tanya Sakura terengah-engah.

Kami berhenti di tengah-tengah lorong bertangga. Aku tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, toh sebentar lagi dia akan tahu. Kutekan salah satu tangga didinding lorong disampingku. Dan seperti dugaanku, bata bergerak membentuk pola yang aku tak peduli pola apa itu. Pintu rahasia terbuka.

"Wooooooowww!"

Dasar remaja! Sakura bergegas masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa memerhatikan aspek keamanan. Tapi tak masalahlah, ruangan itu cukup aman.

"Berhati-hatilah _Love_."

"Kau cerewet sekali Ino."

Kami berjalan beriringan. Tak akan kulepaskan sedetikpun tangan Sakura dari genggamanku.

"Tempat apa ini Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat sekitar.

"Ruang inti kuil ini Sakura. Milik Pertapa Suci".

Sakura hanya ber oh saja. Toh dia tak akan paham dengan pertapa yang kumaksud. Jangankan dengan sejarah kuil ini, sejarah dan sisilah keluarganya saja dia tak paham.

Kami berjalan beriringan melewati beberapa bagian terdalam kuil ini. Ini terasa aneh, sangat aneh. Bahkan saat aku dan Hinata terakhir kesini, udara disini sangat panas dan tidak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun. Tapi saat ini berbeda sekali, terasa sejuk dan obor-obor disepanjang jalan yang kulewati menyala begitu saja.

"Ino? Kenapa ada cermin disitu?"

"Cermin? Kau mengigau? Mana ada cermin disini _Love_."

"Itu Ino! Ditengah-tengah!"

Cermin ditengah-tengah? Apa maksudnya? Sejauh penglihatanku di ruangan ini hanya ada obor dan kami berdua.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku _Love?"_

"Arrrgh brengsek! Kau vampir bodoh Ino!"

Sakura melepaskan gandengan tanganku begitu saja. Bodoh! Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Heeii! Jangan berlarian seperti itu _Love!_ Dimana rasa waspadamu!"

Hanya perlu beberapa detik saja aku sudah disamping Sakura yang sedang terengah-engah. Salah dia sendiri bukan?

"I-ino bodoh! Ini cerminnyaaa!"

Cermin mana? Tak ada cermin disini!

"Ya Tuhan Sakura, jangan bermain-main! Ini tak lucu!" kataku mulai sedikit frustasi.

"Aku tak bermain-main brengseeek! Lihatlah benar-benar! Bahkan ada bayanganku disitu brengsek! Kau kan vampir tapi kenapa kau bodoh sekali Inoo!"

Perasaanku mulai tak enak. Aku yakin Sakura tak mungkin sengotot ini jika dia berbohong. Lagipula dia cukup cerdas untuk tak bermain-main di saat seperti ini. Hanya saja, kenapa aku tak bisa melihatnya? Dan Hinata juga, bukankah dia punya mata Byakugan? Seharusnya ini mudah untuknya bukan?

"K-kau serius?" tanyaku ragu.

Dengan kasar Sakura menarikku ke arahnya. _Well_. Aku tidak kaget dengan perangai kasarnya.

"Huh?" seru Sakura kaget.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?

"K-kamu, banyanganmu tak ada Ino."

"Benarkah?"

"Demi Tuhan brengsek! Kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku hah!"

Aku mengamati ruang kosong didepanku persis. Aku mungkin saja terlihat bodoh, meneliti sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh indra mataku. Seberapa keras mencoba hasilnya sama saja, aku tetap tak bisa melihat cermin yang kata Sakura ada didepanku. Jangankan melihat, bahkan aku tak bisa memegang benda yang seharusnya padat itu. Kata Sakura tanganku menembus partikel cermin brengsek itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku diotakku adalah kenapa hanya Sakura yang bisa melihat cermin brengsek itu? Sial! Apa karena dia manusia? Kurasa tidak.

"Hei! Kau tak apa-apa?"

Aku cukup khawatir dengan gadis pink disampingku ini. Dia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong, melihat ke arah yang dia bilang cermin itu dengan seksama.

 _"Love?_ Sakura? Kumohon katakan sesuatu?"

 _Zonk!_ Sakura diam saja. Nafasnya mulai cepat. Brengsek! A-apa yang terjadi saat ini?

"Sakura!"

"Jiraya jii-sama. Jiraya jii-sama"

Jiraya jii- sama? Aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Brengsek!

"Jiraya jii-sama. Jiraya jii-sama. Jiraya jii-sama."

Tangan Sakura terangkat meraih sesuatu. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetku saat tangan Sakura memegang sebuah ganggang pedang. I-ini mustahil! Ba-bagaimana mungkin?

"Jiraya jii-sama. Jiraya jii-sama. Jiraya jii-sama. Jiraya jii-sama."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura menarik pedang katana berwarna kuning emas. Kilatan cahayanya menyilaukan mataku.

BRUUUKK

"Ya Tuhan!"

Dengan sigap aku menangkap Sakura yang pingsan tiba-tiba. Otakku serasa mau meledak! Apa yang terjadi saat ini? Dan Sakura, Aaarghhh! Kenapa dia pingsan?

Aaaarrrrgghhh! Brengsek! Kenapa panas sekali pedang ini! Tanganku melepuh hanya karena aku memegang gagangnya.

Kuangkat Sakura dengan perlahan, berusaha mengeluarkannya dari tempat aneh ini. Tak lupa kubawa pedang aneh yang ditemukan Sakura tadi, memang tanganku akan terbakar jika menyentuhnya, tapi setidaknya aku punya otak untuk membawanya tanpa melukai tanganku. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana caranya!

 _'Gu-guruu!'_

 _'Tolooooong!'_

 _' Jangaan sakiti kami!'_

 _'Mendekamlah di neraka vampir!'_

Va-vampir? Na-naruto?

Aku mendengar berbagai macam teriakan-teriakan ketakutan dari para biksu di kuil ini. Tersiksa karena pembunuhan keji dan Naruto meminum darah mereka tanpa ampun. Y-ya Naruto. Kalian tak salah dengar!

Aku harus keluar dari sini secepatnya! Aku cukup tahu diri dengan kekuatanku saat ini, tak akan mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Apalagi dia masih salah paham denganku. Arrgghhh brengseek! Kenapa rumit sekali!

Na-naruto. Sial!

BRUUUUUKKK

Aku terhuyung beberapa meter ke belakang. Kukuatkan kakiku agar tidak sampai jatuh ke tanah.

BRAAAK BRAAAK

Si-siaal! Dia cepat!

"Aku tak akan melepasmu! Aku tak akan melepasmu brengsek!"

Naruto semakin tak terkontrol, dia menghancurkan setiap tanah tempatku berdiri. Menebas tanpa ampun. Matanya berkilat penuh nafsu membunuh. Kibasan sayapnya begitu kuat menghembuskan angin. Terus apa yang aku lakukan? Bodoh! Tentu saja menghindarnya terus! Fokusku kali ini bukan untuk melawannya, tapi kabur dan menyelamatkan Sakura yang masih kugendong.

"Dari awal kau salah paham. Aku tidak membunuh Hinata brengsek!" teriakku keras.

Arrghh brengsek! I-ini merepotkan!

"Diam keparat! Kau tak pantas menyebut namanya! Akan kubunuh gadismu secara perlahan!"

Aura Naruto semakin gelap. Kekuatannya mungkin 3 atau 4 kali lipat dari kekuatanku saat ini. Heei wajar saja! _Senjutsu, Vollstandig,_ dan meminum darah lebih dari 100 orang. Kalian bisa bandingkan dengan kekuatanku yang hanya meminum sedikit sekali darah milik Sakura? Jelas aku kalah telak.

BRRAAAAAKKKKKK

Sialaaaan! Tubuhku menghantam dinding kuil ini dengan sangat keras. Dapat kurasakan serpihan-serpihan tembok mengotori wajahku. I-ini tidak bagus! Kuseka darah yang mengalir dari mataku. Memang tidak sakit, tapi cukup mengganggu penglihatanku. Ya Tuhan! Sakura!

Aku segera bangkit. Melihat gadisku terkapar ditengah sana, diantara aku dan Naruto. Kukerahkan segala kekuatanku ke kakiku, berharap lariku akan lebih cepat dari Naruto.

SRAAAAASH

Aku berlari secepat mungkin.

JLEEEEEEEBBB

Jika kalian pikir aku berhasil menusuk Naruto, bo-bodoh! Separuh pedang Naruto sudah berada diperutku. Cairan kental berwarna hitam mengalir membasahi seluruh sisi pedangnya. Tak ada sisi baik dimata Naruto. Bengis, kejam, dan tanpa ampun yang terlihat.

"Lihatlah baik-baik! Akan kubunuh gadismu haah!"

Si-sial! Naruto semakin menancapkan pedangnya ke perutku. Cairan juga mulai keluar dari mulutku. I-ini tidak bagus.

"Kau salah paham! A-aku tidak mem-bunuh Hinata."

Kupegang bilah pedang Naruto agar tak menusukku lebih dalam. Gesekan pedang dan telapak tanganku menambah warna hitam dipedangnya.

"Omongkosong!"

BLEEESSSHHH

"Aaarghhh"

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kaki brengsek! Ber-bertahanlah!

"Naruto kumohon, jangan sakiti dia!"

Kutarik kerah bajunya cepat, sebelum dia beralih ke Sakura yang masih pingsan disana.

"Diamlah keparat!"

ZLAAAAAAH

Urrrgh! Naruto mencabut cepat pedang diperutku.

CRAAASHHH

Bangsaaat! Badanku terasa ringan. Tak jauh dari sini, badanku tergeletak tak berdaya, tanpa kepala, dan darah menguncur deras dari pangkalnya. Ya memang! Naruto menebas leherku, membuat kepalaku terpisah dari tubuhku.

Walaupun kepalaku terpisah dengan badanku, tapi aku masih dapat hidup dan tak akan mati karenanya. Samar kulihat wajah Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan pelan dijambaknya rambut Sakura ke samping.

"Bagiamana perasaanmu saat ini bangsat? Melihat gadismu yang akan mati. Hahaha!"

Aku serasa bisu. Aku tak mampu menjawab segala cemoohan Naruto. A-aku gagal lagi? I-ini tak adil! Seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba tak ada gunanya.

"Lihat baik-baik bangsat!"

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya keleher Sakura. Kilatan taringnya begitu jelas kulihat.

"Ku-kumohon ja-jangan..."

Rasa sakit ini begitu menyiksa. Bukan fisik, melainkan hati. Aku tak mampu melakukan apa-apa saat nyawa gadisku dipertaruhkan. Brengsek! Kenapa aku begitu lemah?

Aku menangis. Menangis dalam diam. Menyasikan Naruto dengan kejam menghisap seluruh darah Sakura ku. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku gagal lagi. Ya Tuhan! Diamanakah kuasa-Mu?

BUUUUGH

A-apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? A-apa darah Sakura sudah dihisapnya habis? Kurasa tidak.

"Ji-jiraya jii-jii-chan?"

Jiraya? A-ada apa ini? Apa Naruto mengenalnya? Brengsek! A-aku tak bisa masuk ke pikiran Naruto.

Kaki Naruto bergetar. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. Pandangan matanya terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin."

Naruto melepaskan efek _Vollstandig_ nya. Cairan bening terlihat jelas mengalir dari mata birunya. A-apa dia menangis?

"Brengsek! I-ini tidak mungkin!" Naruto berteriak semakin keras.

Si-siaaaal! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Naruto berlari. Menghilang dari tempatnya. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau merasa kebingungan. A-aku hanya perlu menolong diriku sendiri dan Sakura tentu saja. Memang lemah. Tapi aku masih dapat mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

Pandanganku mulai kabur. Wajar saja, tak ada aliran darah dari otakku. Sai! Cepatlah datang! Ya. Aku memang meminta bantuan ke Sai tadi lewat telepatiku.

Samar-samar kulihat seseorang yang berada disamping tubuh tak berdaya Sakura. Dan berlari menghampiriku, menyuruhku bertahan, suara yang mampu kudengar terakhir kali. Sai.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FULL SAKURA POV**

Aku berlarian seorang diri, menyusuri lorong yang membawaku entah kemana. Yang jelas aku harus keluar dari tempat ini! Dan lagi, brengsek! Dimana Ino sekarang? Meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat aneh dengan banyak pintu. Dasar pembohong! Dia bilang akan datang kepadaku saat aku memanggilnya. Sedangkan saat ini? Vampir brengsek pembohong! Arrghh sialaan! Dimana kamu Ino?

Entah ini pintu keberapa yang kulewati, toh aku juga tak peduli. _Oh God!_ A-aku tak tahu lagi caranya bernafas. Mataku memanas merembaskan air. Kuangkat kakiku perlahan menuju tabung kaca dengan warna pekat darah disana. Di ru-ruangan yang cu-cukup luas ini, a-aku bisa melihat Ino terdiam tak bergerak, matanya tertutup rapat. Dan... dan...

Aku menangis.

"I-ino? Ino! Ya Tuhan. Ku-kumohon..."

Aku menangis dengan keras. Hidupku terasa runtuh seketika. Tanganku bergetar menyentuh pipi yang terhalang tabung kaca brengsek ini. Melihat kepala gadisku terpisah dengan badannya.

Ya Tuhan. A-aku tak sanggup.

"Ku-kumohon! Bangunlah brengsek! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku haah!"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara teriakanku, tangisanku, dan benturan kaca dengan tanganku. Tetap sama. Gadisku hanya diam tak menghiraukan kehancuran yang sedang kurasakan.

Aku meraung-raung. Meratapi nasib yang begitu menyedihkan ini. Ba-bagaimana bisa Tuhan begitu jahat? Melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. I-ini tak adil.

"Sakura? Kau sudah bangun."

Suara itu? Bangsat!

BRAAAAAAKKK

Kucekik Sai dengan tangan kananku, membantingnya sangat keras hingga lantai disekitar punggunya retak.

"Ka-kau! A-apa yang kau lakukan bangsat!"

Melihat wajah vampir didepanku membuat amarah yang kurasakan naik berkali lipat. Membayangkan apa yang telah dia lakukan ke Ino, sungguh! Aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

Kucekik leher Sai dengan sangat kuat. Berharap dia akan hancur karenanya. Panas dikepalaku membuat tetesan air mataku di pipi mengering begitu saja.

"Sa-sakura. A-aku bisa jelaskan." ucap Sai sambil memegang tanganku.

"Di-diam kau bangsat!"

Otot-otot ditelapak tanganku tercetak dengan jelas. Cengkeramanku dileher Sai semakin kuat.

"Na-naruto. Di-dia yang melakukannya. Naruto, bu-bukan aku."

Naruto?

Kilasan beberapa jam yang lalu tiba-tiba terulang jelas dimataku. Ya. Saat sebelum Naruto pergi dan kulihat Ino tergeletak begitu saja dengan tubuh tanpa kepala. Kukira itu hanya halusinasiku, ternyata memang benar.

Kulepas kedua tanganku yang mencengkik leher Sai tadi. Mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan perasaan yang campur aduk seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Sai. Ma-maafkan kau. Aku hanya..."

Dan aku kembali menangis lagi. Jangan salahkan aku. Kalian tak tahu rasanya jadi aku sekarang. Melihat seseorang yang kalian cintai begitu dasyat terbunuh dengan kepala dan tubuh yang terpisah.

"Ino, dia akan baik-baik saja." kata Sai pelan.

Kulihat Sai yang sudah berdiri disampingku, sambil membenarkan kancing teratas kemejanya yang sempat terbuka karena ulahku tadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Vampir tidak akan mati karena hal ini Sakura. Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi, tubuh dan kepalanya akan menyatu. Dan dia akan hidup seperti dulu lagi."

Aku mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Sai tadi. Jujur saja, melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu wajar saja jika ada sekelumit ketidakpercayaanku dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ka-kau yakin? Ka-kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Demi Kami-sama. Kamu boleh membunuhku jika aku sampai berbohong. Dan lagi, Sasuke juga Hinata pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini."

Terimakasih Tuhan. Terimakasih atas semuanya.

Aku bangkit dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. Secerca harapan muncul didepan mataku. Yah. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan kembali. Aku teringat kata-katanya dulu, memang vampir akan mati jika ditusuk pedangnya sendiri, tapi untuk golongan _Second class_ saja, ya karena memang dari awalnya mereka adalah _horcrux_. Sedangkan Ino termasuk _First Class_ , dia bukan _horcrux_ milik Ibunya, dia akan hidup, dia kekal, dan tak akan terjadi hal-hal yang mengerikan kepadanya. Aku yakin itu. Kuyakinkan diriku tentang kemungkinan itu.

"Hm Sakura, kekuatanmu cukup mengerikan tadi."

Aku tertohok dengan ucapan Sai barusan. Yah. Ini luput dari perhatianku. Aku memandang tak percaya lantai tempat Sai kubanting tadi, hancur dan retak disetiap sisinya. Kulihat telapak tanganku dengan nanar. Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa aku mampu mengangkat Sai tadi? Kekuatan dari mana ini?

Kupandang Sai dengan tatapan memohon. Mengharap ada jawaban dari pertanyaanku saat ini.

"Tolong aku~"

Sai memandangku dalam diam. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sakura, ikuti aku."

Tanpa banyak bicara aku mengikuti langkah Sai yang berada didepanku. Melewati banyak sekali pintu brengsek! Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia membuat tempat dengan banyak pintu? Merepotkan sekali!

Aku dan Sai sudah berada disuatu ruangan dengan aura yang suram. Lembab. Mungkin karena banyaknya tumpukan buku didalam sini. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa tahan berada di tempat yang seperti ini?

"Ayo Sakura! Jangan malu-malu."

Brengsek! Siapa yang malu-malu bodoh? Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan hawa panas ini.

"Arggh! Benar kata Ino, kau sama sekali tidak peka Sai!" seruku jengkel

"Oh. Kau lucu. Benar kata Ino, kau cerewet sekali Sakura." timpalnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat siapa saja akan marah.

Tenanglah Sakura. Hindari percakapan tak bermutu dengan Sai. Ada yang lebih penting saat ini, mengetahui kekuatanku dan strategi selanjutnya sambil menunggu Ino bangkit.

Aku duduk disamping Sai. Tepat didepan kami ada buku yang tampak sangat lusuh.

"Buka buku ini Sakura." suruh dia langsung.

Dia menyuruhku membuka buku ini? A-apa dia bercanda? Menyuruhku sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan asal muasal kekuatanku.

Dengan malas kubuka sampul buku lusuh ini. Terasa begitu kasar saat menyentuh kulit tanganku.

"Bacalah tulisan yang ada disitu?"

Dia gila kan?

"Kau yakin? Menyuruhku membacanya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Cepat baca isinya Sakura."

Ya kurasa dia memang gila.

 _"Ketamakan membuatnya mengkhianati setiap orang terdekat. Aku, manusia bodoh yang buta akan pesonanya yang menyilaukan. Memberikan segala yang kupunya demi jelmaan seperti dirinya. Tsunade."_

Aku mencerna setiap kata yang kubaca. Tsunade? Bukankah dia Ibunya Ino dan Sai?

" _Yes!_ Benar dugaanku! Kau keturunan Pertapa Suci."

A-aku? Keturunan Pertapa Suci? Dia bercanda!

"He-ei! Kau gila! A-apa maksudmu Sai? Omong kosong." seruku tidak percaya.

"Dengarkan aku, hanya keturunan Pertapa Suci saja yang mampu membuka dan membaca kitab ini. Aku dan Hinata harus berkorban cukup banyak untuk membukanya tempo hari."

Aku memandang Sai tak percaya. Ya wajar saja. Mana mungkin buku usang yang disebut kitab oleh Sai bisa mempunyai kekuatan ajaib seperti itu. Dan yang kutahu, Hinata punya kekuatan super tembus pandang. Entah apa sebutannya aku lupa. Dia pasti bisa membaca isi kitab ini dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau tak percaya? Ini peganglah! Jika terjadi apa-apa denganku, cepat minumkan darah ini kepadaku. Kau mengerti?" ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan sebotol darah kepadaku.

Aku hanya diam tak menjawabi perkataan Sai barusan. Aku melihat dengan cermat apa yang akan Sai lakukan.

"Aaargghhhhh!"

I-ini ti-tidak mungkin! Ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Sai!"

Dengan cepat kuminumkan sebotol darah tadi ke Sai. Tangannya yang terbakar karena berusaha menyentuh buku tadi perlahan mulai membaik. Darah sudah berhenti merembas dari luka di tangannya.

Jujur saja. Aku menyesal. Tapi hanya sedikit.

"Li-lihat kan? Ka-kau percayaah?" ucapnya susah payah.

Mau tidak mau aku harus mempercayainya. Ya memang aku belum bisa menerima 100% pemikirannya itu. Tapi daripada Sai harus membuktikan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim lagi? Tidak, tidak!

"Ba-baiklah..." responku bingung.

"Coba baca halaman selanjutnya Sakura."

Aku menuruti segela apa yang dikatakan Sai. Toh ini juga baik untukku kan? Satu yang masih mengganjil dipikiranku, jika benar Pertapa Suci adalah leluhurku, kenapa tidak menyebutkan Pertapa Katak ya? Bukankah dia pengikut Dewa Katak? Kurasa Ayahku juga tidak tahu fakta ini.

"Sakura _stop!_ Tolong ulangi 3 kalimat terakhir." seru Sai cepat.

Dia serius sekali.

 _"Hanya darahku yang mampu menerima warisanku. Hanya dagingku yang sanggup menarik gadaku. Hanya puteraku yang bisa membawa Tsunade kembali dikaki Sang Matahari."_

" _That's_ Sakura! Itulah intinya! Demi Kami-sama, terimakasih banyak!"

Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh. Ya mungkin saja. Bagiku kata-kata yang baru saja kubaca hanya kumpulan sajak dan tanpa arti tertentu.

"Kau masih tak paham Sakura?"

Aku diam saja, hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sai barusan.

" _'Hanya darahku yang mampu menerima warisanku'_ berarti hanya keturunan Pertapa Suci saja yang bisa mengakses penuh kitab ini, warisan Pertapa Suci. Ah! Bisa juga berarti kekuatanmu Sakura! Kekuatan barumu itu."

Ya bisa jadi sih. Kekuatanku ini muncul setelah aku menemukan sebuah pedang di ruang inti Kuil Myoboku.

" _'Hanya dagingku yang sanggup menarik gadaku'_ , jujur saja aku tak terlalu paham dengan kata 'menarik' disini, yang jelas gada berarti senjata. Dan kau berhasil menemukan pedang emas Pertapa Suci di ruang inti kuil Myoboku Sakura."

Aku mencerna setiap kata yang Sai jelaskan. Be-benar juga apa yang dikatakannya.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku yakin dengan pasti kamu mengerti maksudnya." ucap Sai pelan sambil memandangku lekat.

Aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku cukup mengerti dengan satu kalimat terakhir.

"Hanya aku yang mampu membunuh Tsunade, dengan pedang emas Pertapa Suci." kataku pelan.

"Benar. Hanya cara itu yang mampu membebaskan teman-temanmu."

Ya Tuhan. Takdir apa yang Kau berikan kepadaku? A-aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Saatnya berlatih Sakura."

Ya kurasa Sai benar. Aku harus berlatih, untuk menyelamatkan Temari, Karin, Matsuri dan teman-temanku lainnya, dan seluruh mahasiswa Senju University yang dibawah kontrol Tsunade.

"Aku siap Sai."

* * *

PRAAAAANGG

"Fokus Sakura! Gunakan kekuatan yang kau punya!"

Brengsek!

PRAANG PRAANG PRAANG

"Bagus Sakura! Tahan sekuat tenaga!"

Dengan segenap tenaga aku berhasil menahan segala serangan pedang Sai. Cukup be- salah! Sangat berat! Aku harus jatuh, tersungkur, tersayat mata pedang brengsek milik Sai dan beberapa luka dilututku.

PRAANG PRAANG

Setelah sekian lama bertahan aku mulai menyerang Sai. Mengayunkan pedang emas yang kubawa ini kebeberapa arah yang terbuka. Bukan terbuka seperti itu brengsek! Maksudnya diarea tubuh Sai yang tidak terjaga!

PRAANG PRAANG CRAASH

 _"Yes!"_ sorakku bangga.

Setelah tiga hari aku latihan intensif dengan Sai, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melukai kulit pucat Sai dengan pedangku. Ternyata aku tidak buruk juga.

Sai menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar dari pipi kanannya. Dengan raut wajah yang Demi Tuhan aku ingin menghajarnya dengan pukulan superku. Bersabarlah Sakura! Memang seperti itulah rupa Sai.

"Kau hebat juga Sakura."

Dia benar-benar ingin memujiku atau hanya mengolokku saja. Brengsek!

"Kau bisa melukaiku walau tanpa kekuatan tanganmu. Kemajuan yang luar biasa."

Jika dia tidak termasuk dalam sekutuku, Demi Tuhan aku pasti sudah menghajarnya dari dulu. Berhubung hanya Sai yang bisa kupercaya, kukuatkan diriku menerima segela perkataan pahitnya.

Ah ya! Berkat kejadian di ruang inti kuil Myoboku, aku mendapat kekuatan berupa fisik yang lebih kuat, setara kekuatan fisiknya Sai. Buktinya aku dengan mudah bisa menghentikan laju cepat mobil hanya dengan satu tangan saja. Hebat bukan? _Fuck!_ Aku merasa seperti tokoh superhero _Wonder Woman._

"Kata-katamu sungguh tak tulus Sai." ucapku sambil membersihkan sisi pedang bekas darah Sai.

Dia hanya tertawa kaku saja. Cara tertawanya sungguh menyedihkan.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Huh? Pulang? Tidak biasanya?

"Kau yakin? Kita baru berlatih 2 jam." tanyaku ragu.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah terluka cukup parah Sakura." jawabnya sangat enteng.

Hanya tergores seperti itu parah? Bodoh! Luka dipipinya tak sebanding dengan luka disekujur badanku.

"Ck! Bo-doh!"

Aku dan Sai berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Sai. Jika ekspetasi kalian aku berlatih dengan Sai di hutan atau pegunungan sama seperti Ino dulu, _hell!_ Kalian salah besar. Kami berlatih di halaman belakang rumah Sai. Bukannya Sai tidak bisa terbang atau tak punya mobil, tapi lebih ke menghemat waktu saja.

Aku tak sabar bertemu Ino. Hari ini aku belum mengunjunginya. Si brengsek Sai memaksaku membacakannya isi kitab Pertapa Suci dan fokus ke latihan menggunakan pedang ini. Haahh! Tiga hari tak bertemu dengannya sungguh menyiksa! Aku merindukan tatapan matanya, senyumnya, suaranya, sentuhannya, dan Arggghhhh! _I miss her so much!_ Sembuhlah Ino! Aku merindukanmu.

"Dia menunggumu." kata Sai tiba-tiba.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dia.

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Lihat siapa yang disana."

Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Sai. I-ini ti-tidak mungkin kan? A-aku berkhayal kan?

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berdiri disamping pohon Sakura. Warna pirang terlihat begitu kontras dengan lembutnya warna pink bunga Sakura diranting. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat sinar matahari sore menerpa kulit putihnya. Putih kaki jenjangnya terekspos sempurna. Se-semuanya tampak indah.

Aku bergegas berlari ke arahnya. Meninggalkan jauh Sai yang berada di belakangku. Memastikan pandangan mataku tidak salah.

Dan memang benar. Dia Ino! Ino-ku!

"Apa kabar _Love?_ Lama tak bertemu."

Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya. Dadaku menghangat mendengar suara berat dari bibirnya.

"Bo-bodoh!"

Kurengkuh tubuh kurus di depanku. Memeluknya sangat erat. Dan menumpahkan segala air mataku didadanya. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku sangat merindukanmu _Love."_

"Ka-kau bodoh sekali brengsek! Ke-kenapa lama sekali?"

Menangis meluapkan segala yang kurasakan dua hari ini. Terseiksa karena tak ada di disisiku.

"Maafkan aku _Love_. Maafkan sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Ino mendekapku erat. Rasa bahagia didadaku semakin membumbung saat suhu tubuhnya dingin seperti biasa. Yang artinya dia baik-baik saja.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! A-aku ti-tidak bisa..."

"Iya iya. Aku janji _Love_."

Kata-kata Ino tak serta merta membuat tangisanku berhenti begitu saja. Kalian tak tahu rasanya jadi aku sekarang. Seperti batu besar didadaku hancur begitu saja. Kelegaan dan kebahagian yang kurasakan sungguh luar biasa.

Ino melepas pelukannya. Mengangkat wajahku ke arahnya.

"Kau jelek sekali saat sedang menangis _Love_." ucapnya sambil menyeka air mata di wajahku.

Aku tak peduli dengan ejekannya barusan. Hatiku sangat bahagia untuk sekedar memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas ejekannya. Toh dia juga bohong! Jika aku sangat jelek, dia tak mungkin bisa jatuh ke pesonaku.

Ino mengecup bibirku lembut, sangat lembut, membuat dua kakiku bergetar karena perlakuannya. Kupu-kupu diperutku terbang bebas saat bibir lembut Ino melumat bibirku pelan. Bergantian yang atas dan bawah. Aku hanya diam dan memejamkan mata, menikmati basah dan kenyal bibirnya.

 _"Drama queens."_

Brengsek!

"Diam kau brengsek!" teriakku ke Sai yang berjalan melewati kami.

"Sudah kubilang, dia tak peka." kata Ino pelan.

Mungkin karena Sai tak pernah punya kekasih saja, makanya hatinya keras. _But_ , kata Ino vampir kan tak punya hati kan?

 _"Come on."_

Ino menggandeng tanganku erat. Memang tangannya dingin, tapi tak membuatku terganggu sama sekali. Malah berjuta kupu-kupu terbang diperutku, membuat gelanyar aneh di dadaku. Tangan ini, aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya. _Never_ .

Kami bertiga masuk ke ruangan yang Sai bilang ruang kerjannya. Yaa! Perpustakaan aneh dengan hawa buruk kemarin. Pasti habis ini aku bakal disuruh membaca setiap isi buku brengsek ini. Arrgh! Sial. Aku seperti Nanny yang mendongengkan anak-anak.

" _Love_ , tolong bacakan halaman selanjutnya." pinta Ino kepadaku.

Selanjutnya? Dia bercanda kan? Ino kan tidak tahu isi kitab ini di halaman sebelumnya.

"Apa tidak dari awal saja? Kau kan belum tahu isi sebelumnya Ino."

"Tidak perlu. Sai sudah menceritakan semuanya saat kalian berlatih tadi. Aku sudah paham situasinya."

Tu-tunggu. Ja-jadi maksudnya? Pantas saja baru 2 jam berlatih dia mengajakku pulang. Rupanya... Brengsek! Sialan!

"Ja-jadi? Sialan kau Sai! Kenapa tak bilang dari awal brengsek!"

"Sakura, jika aku mengatakan Ino sudah sadar tadi, kau pasti tidak akan fokus berlatih. Benar bukan?" jawab si brengsek Sai dengan santai.

Sialan dia!

BRAAAAKKK

Kulemparkan beberapa buku yang aku tak peduli buku apa itu ke wajah Sai. Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan wajahnya saja.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku lakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga bukan?" ucap Sai tanpa dosa.

Bodoh!

"Brengsek! Kalian berkonspirasi untuk mengkhianatiku."

CUP

"Heeeii! A-apa yang kau lakukan Ino? Kau mencuri kesempatan lagi hah!"

Ya! Ino mengecup pipi kananku cepat. Arghh! Aku membencinya! Tapi aku juga sangat menyukainya! Sial! I-ini membingungkan.

Dengan cepat aku membuka halaman terakhir kitab didepanku yang sudah kubaca. Aku kembali membaca seluruh isi kitab ini, kebanyakan adalah curhatan pribadi Kakek. Ya! Kan Pertapa Suci adalah leluhurku, brarti secara otomatis dia juga Kakekku kan? Tak salah dong aku memanggilnya Kakek.

 _"Aku hidup sangat lama. Menjadi saksi kebengisan para Raja korban muslihat Tsunade. Bukan kekuasaan Kaisar yang diinginkannya, melainkan kejatuhan penguasa zaman itu. Membuat semuanya terpecah belah..."_

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Kuperhatikan Ino dan Sai tampak berpandangan dalam diam. Wajah serius mereka benar-benar mengerikan.

 _" ...Berusaha menjadi bayangan Matahari yang kokoh. Menyihir bangsawan terhebat agar menghancurkan sesama. Kamuflasenya menutupi ilmu hitam yang dilakukannya. Dan aku yang pertama, Tsunade yang dulu terkasihku menghasut Negeri Uchiha untuk menghancurkanku, keluargaku, rakyatku dan segala yang kupunya. Selalu begitu, dan berulang sesuai urutannya..."_

Wajah Sai berubah. Entah karena apa. Aku tak mampu menerjemahakannya. Sebuah raut wajah kekhawatiran. Dan ketakutan.

 _"Namikaze dijagal Uchiha. Uchiha dijagal Yamanaka. Yamanaka dijagal Shimura. Shimura dijagal Oni Ko Kuni. Oni Ko Kuni dijagal Hyuuga. Dan Hyuuga habis karena ketamakannya. Dengan sangat mudah mendapatkan budak bangsawan yang putus asa, untuk menjadi bagian kehidupannya."_

"I-ino?"

Aku menghentikan membacaku. Bukan karena interupsi Sai barusan, tapi aku memang tak sanggup lagi. Kenyataan dari setiap kata yang ditulis Kakek sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Ya Tuhan, Tsunade benar-benar brengsek!

"I-ino kumohon katakan sesuatu. Ino, a-aku ... aku ..."

Tak bisa dipungkiri betapa _shock_ dan kagetnya Sai saat ini. Wajahnya sungguh menyedihkan. Menanggung rasa bersalah dari kesalahan keluarganya. Kalau dipikir sebenarnya bukan kesalahan keluarganya juga, tapi Tsunade yang menghasut keluarganya. Ta-tapi tetap saja...

Ino diam saja. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat. Matanya merah menahan marah, memandang tajam entah kemana. Ekspresinya benar-benar mengerikan. Ya wa-wajar saja, aku akan seperti itu juga saat tau keluargaku di-dibantai oleh o-orang yang kukenal dengan baik.

"I-ino?"

Kupegang pelan tangan Ino yang mengepal kuat.

"I-ino..."

Jujur saja aku khawatir dengan situasi saat ini. Ba-bagaimana jika sampai Ino menyerang Sai? I-ini tidak bagus. Bahkan Sai memohon dengan bertekuk lutut di depan Ino. Ya Tuhan. A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Demi Kami-sama I-ino. Ku-mohon maafkan a-aku dan kelu..." ucap Sai parau.

"Apa kau tahu hal ini sebelumnya? Sebelum menolongku dan Sakura?"

I-ino memotong ucapan Sai. Mencerca Sai dengan pertanyaan dan pandangan tajam yang sangat menakutkan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baru tahu saat ini. Saat Sakura membacakan isi kitab Pertapa Suci tadi." jawab Sai kesusahan.

Jujur saja. Aku sangat kasihan dengan Sai. Wajahnya benar-banar kacau, merasa sangat bersalah. Ta-tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Berapa umurmu saat Kerajaanmu menyerang keluargaku? Jawab dengan jujur brengsek!" seru Ino sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Sai.

Ya Tuhan! A-aku tak tahu harus berada dikubu yang mana? Sial!

"A-aku tidak tahu. A-aku ti-tidak tahu Ino."

BRUUKK

Ino melepas cengkraman di kerah baju Sai. Menyebabkan Sai tersungkur begitu saja. Dengan sigap aku menolong Sai, toh dia juga menolongku tempo hari.

"Ma-maafkan aku I-ino. Kumoh..."

"Diamlah brengsek! Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing." seru Ino marah.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sai dengan berjuta pertanyaan berkecamuk dikepalaku.

Ino berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

"Itu juga bukan kesalahanmu, Tsunade yang melakukan semua ini. Lagipula kau juga tidak ikut menyerang bukan? Terimakasih sudah menolongku dan Sakura."

Ino pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan hal apa. Sebentar, aku mencoba menenangkan Sai yang menangis dengan posisi masih duduk dilantai. Memberikan dukungan dengan menepuk pelan pundak Sai yang naik turun karena tangisannya.

* * *

Aku berkonsentrasi penuh. Memfokuskan dua ibu jariku dan otakku agar sinkron. Ibu jari kanan untuk navigasi dan yang kiri untuk melawan musuh.

"Brengsek! Seseorang bantu aku!"

Sialan!

 _Request Backup_

 _Request Backup_

 _Request Backup_

Bangsat! Tiga lawan satu! Jelas aku akan kalah. Sialan! Mereka mengabaikan panggilanku!

 _You have been slained_

Aku mati.

"Aaarghhhh! Brengsek kalian semua!"

Aku berteriak entah kepada siapa. Aku tak peduli! Yang jelas rekan se timku brengsek semua! Membiarkanku dilawan 3 _enemy_ sekaligus. _Fuck off!_

"Aku akan bilang ke Sai agar meminta kembali ponsel brengsek itu. Lihat saja!" cecar Ino yang baru saja datang entah dari mana.

"He-ei! Mana bisa? Aku mendapatkan ini sebagai hadiah! Dia tak berhak memintanya kembali!" seruku tak mau kalah.

Ya. Sai memberikan ponsel android ini karena aku bisa mengalahkannya dilatihan kemarin. Aku hebat bukan?

Ino hanya berdecih mendengar responku. Tanpa menunggu lama dia duduk disebelahku, dikasur tempat kami biasa tidur di rumah milik Sai.

"Kamu sudah makan _Love?"_ tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Kuletakan ponselku dimeja. Jika aku harus di AFK biar saja, Ino lebih menarik dari _game moba_ yang kumainkan tadi. Toh rekan se timku payah semua.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku makan Ino? Tiga bulan bersamamu aku malah semakin gendut. Kau tahu itu!" seruku.

"Benarkah? Hanya perasaanmu saja _Love_. Kau masih terlihat sama, saat aku pertama kali melihatmu. Cantik." katanya dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Tak bisa kupungkiri, mendengar perkataannya barusan diibaratkan ada bom besar yang meledak didadaku. Efeknya ya lumayan membuatku sedikit melayang. _But!_ Tak akan kutunjukan ke Ino. Jika Ino menyadarinya, pasti dia akan mengolokku.

"A-apa? Ka-kau berusaha merayuku hah! Dasar vampir _player!"_

"Kau tak mempercayainya? Keterlaluan sekali kamu _Love_." ucapnya sambil mendekatiku.

Aaaaarrghhh! Tidak! I-ini gila!

Ino memagang rambutku, mendekatkannya ke hidup lancip miliknya.

" _Love_ , tak tahukah kamu efek dari wangi rambutmu untukku?" ucap Ino pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

I-ini tak waras! Aku yang tak waras!

"Wangi tubuhmu, lembut kulitmu..."

Nafasku tak ataruan. Rasa geli menjalar keseluruh tubuhku saat bibir tipis Ino mengecup leherku merata. Entah sejak kapan punggungku sudah tidak berada di _headboard_. Kucengkeram lengan Ino saat kurasakan sapuan lidahnya menyentuh leherku. Ra-rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

"Tak tahukah aku selalu mendambamu?"

Tubuhku bergetar saat lidah Ino mengayun didaun telingaku. Sial! A-aku hanya bisa meringis merasakan gairah ini.

Ciuman berpindah. Ino mencium rata seluruh bagian wajahku. Aku hanya terpejam menikmati segala ciumannya. Dahi, mata, hidung, dan pipi serta daguku. Brengsek! Kurasa dia memang berniat melewati bibirku!

"Aku selalu berkhayal bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini." ucapnya pelan di depanku.

Tubuh rampingnya berada di atasku, menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai penompang agar tak menindih tubuhku. Fantasiku semakin liar saat kurasakan tangan dingin Ino menelusup di balik piayaku. Menyentuh lembut perut, semakin naik, semakin naik dan ... dan ...

"Aaaaah!"

Kaget? Te-tentu saja. Tangannya yang dingin menyentuh nipple ku. Memutar-mutarnya pelan, membuatnya semakin dan semakin keras. Pijatan memutar didada kananku membuat kesadaranku semakin menipis. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil meracau keenakan merasakan sentuhannnya.

"Enak?"

Brengsek! A-apa dia mencoba ingin menggodaku saja? Tak sabar, kutarik wajahnya kearahku. Kusambut bibir mungilnya dengan sigap. Melumatnya kasar dengan bibirku. Rasa manis bibirnya membuatku semakin bersemangat menyumbu benda lembut itu. A-aku tak ingin kalah dengan Ino! Kutelusupkan juga lidahku ada bermain didalam mulutnya. Menari bersama, berbagi saliva. Sampai akhirnya aku meracau karena lidahku dihisap dan dikulum intens Ino.

Dengan cepat kubuka setiap kancing piyama Ino. Dan dengan penuh pengertian atau hasrat seksual yang semakin tak terbendung, Ino membantuku membuka piyamanya. Aku menelan ludah kesusahan saat mataku melihat asset Ino yang memang besar tanpa terbungkus bra. Si-sial! Tanganku bergetar menyentuh benda kenyal milik Ino. Br-brengsek! Tanganku tak mampu menangkup seluruh isi dada Ino.

"Aaaaaaaahh. Aaah ~."

Rintihanku mulai terdengar kasar. Ino menciumi dua dadaku dengan intens. Lidahnya menjulur menjilati setiap sisi putingku. Tak berlangsung lama, Ino hisap putingku pelan, memasukan seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya yang basah. Kurasakan kenikmatan berkali lipat saat nipple-ku yang terasa basah digigitnya pelan.

"I-iinooo..."

Ino semakin menggencarkan serangannya. Dia mulai membuka piyama bawahanku dan membuangnya begitu saja. Ino membelai perlahan belahan celana dalamku. Naik turun dan sesekali menekannya lembut. Sensasi luar biasa ini semakin membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku tak bisa caranya bernafas dengan benar. A-aku tak sabar! Kuangkat pantatku untuk membantu Ino melepaskan celana dalamku.

"I-inoo...I-inoo..."

Tak ada kata yang mampu melukiskan betapa nikmatnya sensasi yang diberikan Ino kepadaku. Belaian dikemaluanku semakin cepat dan cepat. Menelusupakan jari tangannya diantara belahan vaginaku. Menggesek-geseknya cepat dan semakin cepat lagi.

"Le-lebih ce-cepat I-in... Arghhhh!"

Kutahan tangan Ino agar semakin menekan klitorisku. Kuangkat pantatku agar memepercepatku mendapatkan orgasme. Racauanku semakin tak karuan. _Oh fu-fuck!_ Kubusurkan badanku untuk menahan gejolak membara dalam diriku. A-aku ke-keluar.

"Ooohhh Aarrrghhh!"

Lemas. Tubuh bagian bawahku berdenyut tak karuan. Bulir keringat mengalir dari kening ke leherku.

Si-sial! Ditengah usahaku bernafas dengan benar, mataku terpaku kepada sosok pirang yang sedang membuka celana piyama di depanku. Celana dalam berenda warna hitam dibuangnya asal-asalan. Gundukan di pangkal paha Ino membuat darahku memanas. Gairah dalam dadaku naik membayangkan aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan lidahku. Pasti menyenangkan!

Ino paham dengan gelagatku. Dibukanya kedua pahaku lebar dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku memang tak bisa melihat aksinya, tapi a-aku paham a-pa yang dilakukannya dibawah sana. I-ini per-pertama kalinya kami melakukan ini.

 _"Fu-fuuuuckk!_ Arrgh!"

Aku mengerang kenikmatan. Jilatan-jilatan Ino divaginaku semakin membakar gairah didadaku. Aku berteriak saat kurasakan hisap-hisapan kecil Ino diklitorisku. Lidahnya yang lembut berusaha masuk kelubangku, menjilati daging disekeliling lubangku dengan menggoda.

"Aaarghhh!"

Perasaanku semakin kacau. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan meneriakan namanya. Belum usai merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan lidah Ino dibawah sana. Kurasakan lubangku dipenuhi jarinya. Vaginaku yang sudah basah memudahkan Ino mengeluar masukan jarinya dilubangku. Semakin cepat Ino mengocok kubangku, semakin liar juga jilatan Ino di klitorisku. Eranganku semakin menggila merasakan dua kenikmatan yang memabukan ini.

"I-iinoo. Ku-kumoh-hon..."

Ino menambah jumlah jarinya dilubangku. Entahlah, dua atau tiga aku tak tahu pastinya. Darahku membeku saat jarinya didalam tubuhku menekuk menyentuh benda disana, G-spotku.

"Aarrrrrghhhhhh!"

Jari-jarinya keluar masuk dengan tempo semakin cepat. Deru nafasku semakin tak karuan, permainan jari-jari panjangnya dilubangku semakin menggila. Ibu jarinya yang bebas bergerak menyentuh klitorisku. _Fu-fuck!_ Brengsek! Ke-kenapa dia begitu hebat!

Kemaluanku berdenyut-denyut lagi. Menjepit erat jari-jari Ino didalam vaginaku. Ni-nikmatnya, a-aku tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi.

 _"Oh...oh God_...I-iiino...I-iinoo!"

Aku klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Gi-gila! Aku kesusahan mengatur nafasku dengan benar. Badanku lemas mengeluarkan seluruh cairan cinta yang bantu Ino tadi.

"Emhh. Sexy." ucap Ino saat menyiumi pipi dan leherku.

Haah! Dia masih belum capek. Wajar saja! Dia vampir, vitalitas tubuhnya pasti sempurna. Dan yang kedua, tentu saja Ino belum mendapatkan orgasmemya.

Ciuman Ino dibibirku semakin liar. Pa-pasti habis ini bibirku bengkak karena ciuman dari Ino.

 _Bu-but I dont care!_ Selama itu nikmat dan dengan I-ino, aku tak mempermasalahkannya.

Ino yang berada diatasku menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri merasa kenikamatan seperti yang kurasakan tadi. Jujur saja ada sekelumit rasa kasihanku ke Ino. Dia tak tak pernah memaksaku melakukan 'hal-hal' saat kami _having sex_. A-apa dia segan? Atau tak menikmatinya?

Kulepas ciuman diantara kami, membuat benang saliva dari mulutku dan mulutnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" ucap Ino kaget.

Baru pertama kali ini kulihat ekspresi wajah Ino yang begitu polos.

"Tidak. Aku ingin mencoba hal baru." jawabku emteng.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Aku ingin tertawa dengan kerasnya, wajah Ino benar-benar tersiksa karena menahan gairah ini.

Kubimbing Ino agar berdiri diatasku, menumpukan tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya. Sedangkan aku? Jangan tanya! Aku berada dibawah Ino. _Holly crap!_ Dibawah sini aku bisa melihat benda indah milik Ino yang berwarna merah merekah. Lubangnya seperti memanggilku agar menjamahnya.

"Err _Love_ , apa kau yakin? I-ini sedikit...?"

 _She's talking too much!_

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tak bermutu dari Ino kujulurkan lidahku ke benda kenyal dipangkal paha Ino. Menyelimuti setiap bagian klitoris Ino dengan lidahku. Kuhisap pelan benda menonjol milik Ino itu. Erangan-erangan indah Ino semakin membuatku semangat untuk menjamah seluruh bagian vagina Ino.

"Aarrrrgghh! _Lo-ve..."_

I-ini menyenangkan!

Kumasukan jari tengahku dilubang milik Ino. Mengeluar masukannya pelan dan menggoda. Kulihat kedua tangan Ino yang menumpu didinding kamar ini bergetar hebat. Matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang kurasakan tadi.

Kutambahakan jari telunjuk dilubangnya. Tidak! Jari manis juga. Tiga jariku berada sempurna ditubuh milik gadisku. Masuk keluar masuk keluar dengan cepat. Deru nafasnya beradu dengan cepatnya kocokanku didalam lubangnya.

"Aaarrghhh! _Lo-love!_ Le-lebih ce-cepaaath..."

Kugerakan lebih cepat jariku dilubang Ino. Bunyi kecipak yang nyaring membuatku semangat menyentuhnya dengan lebih. Tak ingin membuatnya lebih tersiksa, kembali kuarahkan lidahku ke klitoris Ino. Membuat erangannya semakin keras. Dan gerak pinggul Ino semakin kencang mengikuti arus lidah dan jariku.

"Ooohhh _Lo-loove... "_

"Sa-saakuraaa. Aaarghhhh."

Cairan cinta milik Ino menetes di wajahku. _But, its oke._ Aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Melihat Ino begitu puas dengan ekspresi wajah yang seperti itu dan tubuh yang bergeter membuat kepuasanku semakin membumbung tinggi.

 _"Oh my Godness."_ Ino kaget bukan kepalang.

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi Ino yang seperti itu. Dia bergegas berbaring disampingku.

"Aduh. Kamu itu! Lihat kan!"

Wajah Ino memerah. Haha. Mungkin karena malu. Melihat cairannya menetes diwajahku. Tangan Ino yang lembut menyeka cairan dipipiku. Aku hanya tertawa melihat aksi kekanakan Ino ini.

"He-ei! Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan bibir manyun.

Ahh! Kenapa dia cute sekali?

 _"Nope. But a... Why are you so cute?"_

"Haaah! _Cu-cute?"_

Hahahahah. Wajahnya sungguh menggemaskan!

 _"My cute baby vampire!"_

"A-apaa!"

Wajahnya semakin merah. Haha. Kurasa dia sangat malu atau mungkin harga dirinya sebagai vampir mulai runtuh? Tapi aku tak peduli! Rasanya menyenangkan menggodanya seperti itu!

" _My cute baby vampire! Uhh! Cute!_ " rayuku sambil menyubit pipinya.

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Cute. Cute!"_ seruku lagi

"Arggghhhh! Diamlah Sakura! Menjijikan!"

Dan adegan terakhir malam ini adalah aku menggoda Ino habis-habisan.

Ya Tuhan! Terimakasih sudah membawanya kepadaku. _I love her so much! My cute baby vampire._

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **FULL INO POV**

Hebat! Sakura sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda penurunan kosentrasi saat latihan hari ini. Disorot mata hijaunya yang teduh tak nampak tanda-tanda ketakutan menghadapi esok hari. Ya! Besok adalah harinya. Hari dimana Ibu akan memulai ritual purnama kabisatnya. Dan hari dimana aku, Sakura dan Sai akan menolong teman-teman dan Ayah Sakura. Tidak itu saja, akan kubalas kematian seluruh keluarga dan rakyatku karena si bangsat Tsunade. Sungguh! Aku tak rela jika dia masih bebas di bumi ini. Demi Tuhan aku tak rela!

PRAAANG PRAAANG

Ayunan pedangnya sudah cukup kuat sekarang. Mungkin karena kekuatan dari Pertapa Suci.

BUUUUGH

Beberapa kali aku menangkis tonjokannya yang hampir semuanya terarah diwajahku. Sial! Apa dia ingin wajah gadisnya ini berubah jadi tak karuan?

"Sakura! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan menargetkan wajahku!" teriakku sambil menangkis serangan pedangnya.

PRAANG PRAANG PRAANG

BUUUUUUUGGGH

"Sudah kubilang juga, aku tidak sengaja Ino!"

Cih! Tak mungkin! Dasar iblis kecil. Lihat saja! Aku tak akan mengalah kepadanya.

Aku semakin meningkatkan intensitas seranganku. Ya walaupun tidak kukeluarkan seluruhnya. Kuayunkan pedangku kearah sisi kanan tubuhnya.

PRAAAANG

Pintar! Sakura menangkis seranganku dengan cepat. Tapi tidak semudah itu sayang. Kuarahkan lutut kiriku keperutnya.

BUUUGHH

Bagus! Dia menahan sebelah tangannya. Lagi!

PRAAANG PRAAANG PRAAANG

Sakura bisa meneladeni setiap gerakan pedangku yang membabi buta. Kalian pikir aku jahat? Heeii! Aku hanya ingin membuatnya hebat! Mana mungkin aku melukai gadisku sendiri? Bodoh!

Sebenarnya aku juga merasa kasihan pada Sakura. Dia terlihat sangat capek. Beberapa bagian kaosnya robek dan yang membuatku semakin tak tega adalah luka sayat di lengan kirinya dan luka dilututnya. Tapi ... Aaaaarghhh! Brengsek!

"Inoo! Kau ingin membunuhku haaahhh!" teriak Sakura dengan nafas pendek.

Brengsek! Pedangku hampir mengenai lehernya. Syukurlah dengan cepat Sakura bisa menangkisnya. Jika tidak? Brengsek! Aku harus lebih hati-hati lagi.

"Aku tidak sengaja _Love!_ Fokuslah jika tidak ingin terluka!"

Apa aku terdengar jahat? Ini juga demi kebaikannya.

' _Vampir brengsek! Kekasih macam apa dia? Dasar bodoh!'_

Su-suara itu? Ti-tidak mungkin! Kuhentikan segala seranganku ke Sakura.

"Sakura! A-apa kau mengolokku barusan?" tanyaku cepat.

"Ehh! Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Telingamu mungkin yang bermasalah." jawabnya kaget.

Gadis ini! Kenapa dia tak paham maksudku?

"Bodoh! Bukan seperti itu maksudku..."

"Lalu apa idiot? Kau menyerangku dengan membabi buta sejak tadi, bagaimana bisa aku mengolokmu bodoh? Aku harus berkonsentrasi menangkis serangmu yang menggila tadi." jelas Sakura semakin menggebu.

Kenapa dia yang marah-marah? Berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Harusnya aku yang marah kan? Satu dia mengolokku. Dan dua, dia pasti berbohong. Mimik wajah itu, jelas sekali dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dasar licik!

' _Sial! Bagaimana Ino bisa tahu?'_

Lagi!

"Benar kan? Aku mendengarmu lagi! Jujurlah brengsek! Memang tidak mengucapkannya langsung, tapi memikirkannya dalam hati."

"Kau menuduhku haaaahh! Brengsek sekali kau vampir! Menuduh seenaknya sendiri!"

Kepalaku hampir meledak karena berdebat dengan makhluk pink didepanku ini. Apa susahnya berkata jujur?

"Ya Tuhan Sakura, aku bertanya bukan menuduhmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak haah! Dan lagi, kau mengataiku brengsek dan bodoh. Tak tahukah ucapanmu melukai hatiku?" teriaknya semakin menggila.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Sai beberapa hari yang lalu. _Drama queen!_ Dia juga mengolokku dengan kata-kata yang lebih kasar dari yang kuucapkan. Dan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis dengan _attitude_ buruk seperti dia? Takdir sialan!

"Aaarrrghhh! Baiklah! Dengarkan baik-baik!"

Sabar Ino! Dia masih remaja dan kau jauh lebih dewasa dari dia. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah bukan?

"Apa tadi innermu berteriak 'Vampir brengsek! Kekasih macam apa dia! Haaahhh! Bodoh!'?"

Harga diriku sangat terluka saat mengatakan beberapa kata yang kudengar dari Sakura tadi. Sakit, tapi tak berdarah.

"Hn? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Demi Tuhan! Aku ingin berteriak tepat diwajahnya yang sok _innocent_ itu.

"Heii kenapa diam saja Ino! Jawab aku! Kenapa kau bisa tahu haah!"

' _Ya Tuhan ini buruk! Jangan-jangan ...'_

Lagi! Aku mendengar _inner_ milik Sakura. Brengsek! Apa lagi ini Tuhan?

"Yaaa! Aku bisa mendengar innermu Sakura." teriakku frustasi.

Ya! Ini benar-benar membingungkan! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa mendengar suara hatinya? Membaca pikirannya? Tidak seperti dulu, Sakura harus memanggilku agar aku bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Haaah? Kau berbohong kan? Ka-kau bilang dulu kan ka-kau tak bisa langsung membaca pikiranku? I-iyaa kan?"

Tak lagi memegang pedang emas yang nyaris menyayat perutku tadi. Wajahnya yang memang sudah putih tampak begitu pucat. Menatapku dengan pandangan mata hijau yang tak nyaman. Kenapa dia khawatir sekali?

"Memang dulu tak bisa Sakura. Tapi tadi bisa."

"Jawab betul-betul Ino! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Dan sekarang dia marah. Kukosentrasikan pikiranku lagi untuk membaca pikirannya, dan hasilnya seperti dulu. _Blank_.

"Aku memang tidak melucu _Love_. Aku juga tak paham. Tapi kurasa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan munculnya kekuatanmu dari Pertapa Suci."

Ya. Kurasa memang ada hubungannya. Mungkin saja. Kekuatan membaca pikiranku tak akan mempan dengan manusia biasa dengan keturunan orang suci atau orang hebat. Tapi akan beda cerita dengan mereka yang sudah bukan manusia, seperti vampir saudaraku yang lainnya. Dan Sakura? Dia manusia biasa, keturunan orang suci, dan punya kekuatan _magic_. Jadi? _Stop asking me!_ Aku juga tak tahu brengsek!

Kenapa dengan dia? Melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini membuatku risih juga. Apa salahnya jika aku bisa membaca pikirannya? Bukankah dia gadisku? Seharusnya tak masalah bukan? Atau jangan-jangan... Brengsek!

"Kenapa kamu takut sekali aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? Apa kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku hn?"

"He-heii! Mana mungkin? Aku gadis jujur Ino." seru Sakura gelagapan.

Wajah itu? Jelas sekali dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan Sakura tak mau menatapku secara langsung. Membuang muka kearah yang lainnya. Memangnya rumput ilalang jauh lebih menarik daripada aku haah? Tidak mungkin!

"Raut wajahmu itu tak bisa menipuku Sakura." sargahku penuh selidik.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearahnya. Dan persis yang kuduga, dia memundurkan kakinya kebelakang. Sakura semakin tak nyaman. Entah sadar atau tidak, dia bahkan menggigit kuku-kuku lentiknya! Jika Sakura yang biasanya, sungguh tak mungkin melakukan kegiatan seperti itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau memikirkan seseorang selain aku? Sai mungkin?" tanyaku semakin curiga.

Brengsek! Jika keadaannya seperti ini, aku ingin kekuatanku membaca pikiran Sakura bisa muncul lagi! Kenapa tak muncul saat benar-banar kubutuhkan?

"A-apa? Sa-sai? Haaaaahhhh!"

Aku tak akan percaya dengan wajahnya yang sok kaget itu. Wajar saja jika aku mencurigai Sakura ada rasa dengan Sai. Beberapa hari ini mereka sangat dekat, sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan akhir-akhir ini Sai terlihat begitu baik dengan Sakura. Dan ditambah juga aku menyuruh Sai menjaga keselamatan Ayah mertu- ah! Maksutku Ayahnya Sakura. Bisa jadi Sakura suka ke Sai karena beberapa alasan itu bukan? Sialaaaan! Aku menyesal sudah bersekutu dengan Sai!

"Ino! Kau gila haaahh! Mana mungkin aku menyukai mayat hidup seperti dia? Putih, pucat, dingin, aura gelap? Ewww! Sama sekali bukan tipeku Ino!"

Brengsek! Mayat hidup, putih, pucat, dingin, aura gelap? Aku juga seperti itu sialan! Semua vampir juga seperti itu! Berarti aku juga bukan tipenya?

"Aku vampir, mayat hidup. Kulitku sangat putih, wajahku pucat, suhu tubuhku sangat dingin, aku makhluk neraka dengan aura gelap. Aku bukan tipemu? Oke! Aku pergi."

Kutinggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Mendengar kata-katanya barusan membuat hatiku sedikit tersentil. Haaah! Ada apa denganku? Aku jadi vampir melankolis. Sungguh jauh dari citraku sebelumnya.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau pergi? Heeeii! Jangan tinggalkan aku Ino!"

Kuat Ino! Jangan pedulikan suara iblis kecil itu. Dia hanya membawa pengaruh negatif untukmu dan citramu sebagai vampir bengis.

"Kenapa malah kamu yang marah haah? Harusnya aku yang marah!"

Benar kan? Dia tak pernah mengakui kesalahannya. apa dia tak tahu setiap kata yang diucapkannya tadi melukai harga diriku?

"Ino bodoh! Berhenti!"

Oke! Untuk teriakannya yang satu ini cukup membuat dahiku berkerut karena volume yang tak biasa. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal! Lemparan kerikil dipunggungku tadi juga termasuk kelakuan brutal Sakura. _But I dont care!_

"Ya Tuhan Ino! Kau vampir tersensitif yang pernah kutemui!"

Aku tak peduli! Langkah kakiku semakin cepat. Tajamnya rumput ilalang dikulit kakiku tak menghentikan niatku untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Berharap bisa menjauhi monster merah muda di belakangku sana.

' _Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia jadi sensitif sekali haaaahh! Aku kan hanya bercanda tadi! Awwww! Rumput sialan! Menyingkirlah dari jalanku!'_

Lagi! Tanpa kusengaja aku mendengar batin Sakura lagi. Sialan! Kenapa rumit sekali? Sebenarnya ada apa ini Tuhan?

Kepalaku semakin berat. Apalagi ditambah raungan-raungan Sakura dengan kata-kata kotornya. Ya Tuhan! Cobaan apa lagi ini! Refleks kakiku berhenti, kulihat dengan pandangan mata tertajam yang kumiliki. Mencoba mengintimidasi sosok kecil tak tahu diri disana dengan rambut nyentrik yang sedang melihatku dengan alis mata yang hampir menyatu. Bodoh! Pedang emas yang dibawanya dan tubuhnya saja hampir sama besarnya. Baju compang-camping, tubuh penuh luka, sepatu yang kotor karena lumpur, rambut acak-acakan. Cant- maksudku benar-benar bukan tipeku!

'Aku tak peduli! Salahmu sendiri bodoh!'

Kubalikkan badanku dan melanjutkan langkah kakiku menjauh darinya. Entah apa yang kulakukan tadi, berharap suaraku bisa sampai ke Sakura? Benar-benar bod...

"Kenapa suaramu ada dikepalaku Ino? Haaah! Brengsek!" Sakura semakin meraung-raung tak jelas.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? I-ini ti-tidak mungkin kan? Ini pertama kalinya kemampuanku bekerja untuk seorang manusia dengan keturungan orang suci seperti Sakura.

Mendengar suara raungan Sakura dibelakangku menambah pening dikepalaku. Bagaimana bisa mulut tajam tak terkontrol miliknya bisa begitu nikmat saat kulumat? Haaaahh! Apa yang kaupikirkan bodoh! Jangan pedulikan dia! Lihatlah nanti malam! Sudah bisa kupastikan, seseorang akan merajuk dan merengek kepadaku meminta dibuatkan ramuan untuk tenggorokannya yang sakit. Tak perlu kujelaskan lebih detail kan?

"Aaaarghhhhh! Kau brengsek Sekali Ino!"

Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, aku tak peduli!

Langkah kakiku semakin cepat, semakin menjauhkan diriku dari berisiknya mulut si gadis berambut pink dibelakangku. Jika lama-lama didekatnya bisa membuat kepalaku meledak seketika. Lagipula latihanku dengan Sakura juga sudah selesai. Kemampuan bertarung Sakura sudah cukup baik.

' _Ino...'_

' _Ino! Komohon jawab aku!'_

Ini suara Sai. Ada apa dia menghubungiku?

' _Demi Kami-sama Ino! Jawab aku segera!'_

Mendengar suara paniknya perasaanku semakin tak enak.

'Ada apa Sai? Kau me...'

' _...Kizashi-san! Kizashi-san diculik Shion!'_

A-apaa? Dasar bangsat!

BUUUUKKKK

"Aduuuuh! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba hah? Sakit!"

Langkah kakiku terhenti. Sakura yang tak siap menabrak punggungku dengan cukup keras.

'Bagaimana bisa Sai? Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh untuk menjaga Kizashi-san hah!'

Aku marah? Wajar saja! Tapi bukan kepada Sai tentu saja, tapi ke si bangsat Tsunade dan anak buahnya.

' _Ma-mafkan aku I-ino. Aku di-disuruh Ibu me-melakukan tugas lain. Dan saat Shion menyerang, ular-ularku meng-menghubungiku. Saat a-aku kesana semuanya sudah terlambat.'_

Sialan! Kurasa Ibu sudah tahu Sai bersekutu denganku. Ini pasti caranya agar bisa membagi fokus Sai. Dasar bangsat!

"Hei! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Aku tak sadar, Sakura sudah berada di depanku sambil menjentikan jari lentiknya. _Fuck!_ Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyampaikan hal semacam ini? Dasar Tsunade sialan! Selalu melakukan trik menjijikan seperti ini! Bangsat!

"Ino? Ada apa?"

Aku semakin tak tega. Melihat Sakura dengan wajah polos mengusap-usap hidungnya yang menabrak punggungku tadi.

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

Aku tak sanggup menatap kematanya langsung. Coba kalian diposisiku! Pasti tak akan tega.

"Hei! Katakan dengan jelas Ino! Kau membuatku takut."

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Kau memberikan tugas semacam ini kepadaku? Sudah cukup membuatnya terluka karena sahabatnya menjadi korban persembahan Tsunade, sekarang Ayahnya juga. Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi!

"A-ayahmu..."

Mulutku tergagap

"Di-diculik..."

* * *

" _Are you okay?"_ tanyaku khawatir.

"Y-ya. Aku baik-baik saja Ino"

Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, sungguh bodoh jika aku menanyakan hal semacam itu kepada Sakura. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Sai sekarang sedang membutuhkanku sekarang.

"Sabar _Love_ , sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dileherku. Kepalanya semakin menempel dileherku. Untung saja aku memakai sweeter turttleneck tadi, jika tidak? Sudah dipastikan aku tak akan fokus jika sampai bibir mungil Sakura menempel dileherku.

' _Rasakan pengkhianat!'_

' _Aaaargghhhhh!'_

Suara Shion dan Sai bersaut-sautan dikepalaku. Dan Sasuke? Dia sudah pergi. _Fuck!_ Pasti keadaan Sai sekarang sangat tidak bagus. Sangat tidak mungkin jika Sasuke meninggalkan Shion melawan Sai sendirian jika keadaan Sai masih bisa bergerak.

' _Kau tak akan berani membunuhku brengsek! Kau tak akan berani haaah!'_

I-ini tidak bagus! Aku segera cepat! Memang Shion tak akan berani membunuh Sai, dia tak akan bodoh membunuh _Horcrux_ terakhir milik Tsunade. Ada cara lain menakhlukan vampir tanpa membuatnya terbunuh. Aku sudah mengalaminya beberapa hari yang lalu. Terpenggal.

' _Bangsat kau pengkhianat! Aku memang tak akan membunuhmu, tapi akan kubuat mulut busukmu tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata.'_

"Ino! Itu Sai!"

Itu mereka! Sai tampak sangat kacau. Terduduk lemas ditanah dengan beberapa tombak tertancap didadanya. Tak ada sayap kiri, hanya ada sayap kanan dipunggungnya. Menanti pedang Shion menebas lehernya. Si bangsat itu? Lihat saja! Akan kubuat senyum brengsek itu hilang dari mulutnya.

"Sakura, kau siap?"

"Tentu saja Ino!" jawab Sakura mantap.

Aku semakin bersemangat. Kumaksimalkan kekuatku kakiku. Menambah kecepatanku agar sampai disana sebelum pedang Shion menebas leher Sai.

"Selamat tinggal brengsek!"

"Jangan bermimpi bangsat!" teriakku sangat keras.

BUUUUUUGH

Kutinju wajah sombong Shion dengan tangan kiriku. Sekuat tenaga berharap wajahnya akan hancur seketika. Dengan cepat Sakura melepas pegangannya dileherku.

" _Vollstandig!"_

I-ini hebat! Sayapku mengembang dengan sempurna. Tubuhku terasa ringan. Dadaku bergemuruh menerima lonjakan kekuatan yang luar biasa ini. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama kufokuskan kekuatan kekedua kakiku. Hanya butuh waktu satu detik untukku sudah berada dibelakang Shion yang masih terhuyung karena pukulanku tadi.

Tangan kiriku sudah mencengkeram kepala Shion. Tak kupedulikan ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya. Sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang terkena tonjokanku tadi. Tanpa berfikir panjang, kuayunkan tangan kananku keperut si bedebah kecil ini. Menghantamnya ke tanah tanpa ampun.

BRAAAAAAAK

"Aaaaaarghh! Bangsat kau jalaaaang sialaan!"

Jerit kesakitan Shion menggema begitu keras. Tubuh rampingnya tergolek tak berdaya. Sayap hitamnya rapuh karena tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa. Apa aku harus mengkasihaninya? Salah besar!

Kutarik rambut pirang Shion dengan sebelah tanganku. Membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terangkat sejajar pinggulku. Tanpa rasa ampun, kuinjak perutnya dengan keras. Semakin menambah darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kutarik bandul kalung yang selalu melingkar dileherku. Seketika berubah jadi pedang perak yang selalu menemaniku saat bertarung selama ini.

CRAASSH

"Aaaarrrghhh! Bang-saaat. I-iibu..."

Tak ada lagi rasa kasihan yang kumiliki untuk anak buah Tsunade ini. Kutebas leher Shion tanpa membuat kepalanya terlepas dari badannya. Separuh lehernya terbuka dan mengucurkan darah dari setiap pembuluh darahnya. Cih? Menurutmu aku jahat? Bangsat ini yang lebih jahat! Dia memang saudaraku, kami memang tumbuh bersama sebagai vampir, tapi kesalahan terbesarnya adalah menjadi pengikut setia Tsunade. Ah! Dan satu hal lagi, dia juga menculik Ayah Kizashi.

"Sakura ..."

Sakura berjalan perlahan. Tangan kanannya menyeret bilah pedang perak dengan bulatan kecil diujung gagangnya. Milik Shion.

" _Love_ , biar aku saja."

Aku tak tega melihat wajah gadisku saat ini. Tangannya bergetar memegang gagang pedang milik Shion.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku bisa Ino."

Mataku memang berubah hitam. Aura iblisku semakin menguat. Tapi tak membuat mata dan hatiku buta untuk melihat kekhawatiran dibalik Emerald lembutnya. Sakura tampak kesusahan sekali untuk hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Getaran ditangannya semakin kentara digagang pedang milik Ino. Ya Tuhan! Bukannya aku tak sabaran untuk segera melenyapkan Shion, hanya saja jika dia memang tak sanggup dan tak tega biar aku saja!

" _Love_..."

"A-aku bisa Ino! A-aku pa-pasti bisa!"

Aku yakin dia berani, tapi kelembutan hatinya membuat Sakura tak tega untuk membunuh iblis yang sudah menculik Ayahnya. Dia memang kasar, bermulut tajam, tapi hatinya tidak seperti itu. Sungguh!

BLEEEEEEEESSH

"Si-sialaaaaan..."

Darah hitam keluar dari perut Shion. Membuat noda dibilah pedang yang sudah tertancap diperutnya. Cih! Kembalilah ke Neraka sialan! Kalian pikir aku brengsek? Kejam? Tak punya perasaan? Kalian yang brengsek! Satu, aku ingin segera mengakhiri Shion sebelum dia pulih atau bisa saja Sasuke menolongnya. Dan dua, aku tak ingin melihat gadisku tersiksa karena rasa tak teganya menghabisi bangsat ini.

"I-ino..."

Ya Tuhan! Aku semakin tak tega melihatnya. Kueratkan tanganku yang berada ditangannya. Aku memang membantunya menancapkan pedang ke perut Shion tadi.

"Sakura! Menyingkir dari situ!"

Rafleks aku dan Sakura segera melepas gagang pedang Shion. Melihat seksama api hitam membungkus tubuh kurus Shion.

"Aaaaaaarrghhh! Bangsat! Ka-kalian bangsat!"

Bahkan api pun juga membakar aliran darah Shion yang berada ditanah.

"I-ibu! I-ibu! To-tolong a-ak... Aaaaargggghhhhh!"

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Shion begitu ketakutan. Menghadapi malaikat kematiannya. Perlahan api mulai membakar leher dan wajah Shion. Membungkam mulut kotornya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Merambat ke rambut pirangnya cepat. Ah! Bahkan tak ada warna pirang pucat lagi, hanya abu-abu terbakar. A-apa... a-aapa a-akhirku juga seperti i-itu?

Sial! Segera kualihkan pandangan mataku dari sosok yang sudah menjadi abu disana. Segera menghampiri Sai yang tampak sangat kacau, menyandarkan punggung dipohon yang paling dekat. Tapi beberapa tombak sudah tak ada disetiap bagian tubuhnya lagi.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku tenang.

"Yeah. Ha-hanya tombak, bukan pe-pedangku sendiri."

Bodoh! Masih tetap saja sombong.

"Bagus. Jangan sampai mati."

Kubuka ransel yang dibawa Sakura tadi, mengambil sebotol air mineral yang berisi darah segar yang memang sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya.

"Habiskan." ucapku sambil memberikan botol tadi ke Sai.

Sakura ya? Dia tampak sangat kacau. Tidak seperti aku, dia melihat seluruh proses kematian Shion tadi. Entah. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirannya saat ini.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa menyebutkan nama, aku sudah paham jika Sakura yang menjadi obyek pertanyaan Sai barusan.

"Dia pasti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jangan terlalu keras kepadanya Ino."

 _Well_ sepertinya Sai sudah ter _recovery_ dengan sempurna. Itu buktinya barusan. Dia sudah mampu mengeluarkan kata yang membuat darahku naik ke ubun-ubun.

" _Shut up bitch!_ Urusi lukamu saja!"

" _Wow. Rude..."_

Aku pergi! Semakin lama berada didekat Sai akan membuat peredaran darahku menjadi tidak bagus. Kalian paham maksud perkataanku barusan kan? Tidak? Bodoh!

Kuhampiri gadisku yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Bisa saja aku berlari cepat dan sekejap mata sudah berada disampingnya. Tapi tidak akan kulakukan. _Why?_ Sangat konyol kurasa. Dengan perasaan Sakura yang campur aduk seperti itu? Tidak! Tidak akan kulakukan.

" _Love_. Ayo pergi dari sini." ucapku selembut mungkin.

Sakura masih menunduk. Enggan menatap wajahku. Apa tampangku semenyeramkan itu hah? Mungkin saja. Aku memang belum menonaktifkan _Vollstandig_ -ku.

" _Love?_ Sakura..."

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku ... Aa-aku...Aku masih saja lemah! Ma-mafkan aku Ino."

Bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh dari mata hijaunya tak luput dari penglihatanku. Brengsek! Rasanya sakit sekali melihat gadis yang kau cintai harus menangis seperti itu.

" _Hey, Its okay Love."_

Kuraih pipi merah Sakura yang basah terkena air matanya. Memandang selembut mungkin lurus ke mata hijaunya. _Well_ , ini memang terdengar sangat konyol. Apalagi dengan efek _Vollstadig_ yang masih melekat didiriku. Mencoba menenangkan gadisku dengan penampilan yang sangat kontras. Mata hitam, kuku tajam, taring panjang, sayap hitam dipunggung. Semoga Sakura tidak mempedulikan penampakanku saat ini.

" _Dont say that!_ Kamu salah. Kamu tidak lemah."

Bukan hanya karena ingin menenangkannya saja, tapi apa yang kukatakan barusan memang benar adanya.

"Bo-bohong! Aku lemah Ino! Itu faktanya!"

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia malah menangis lebih kencang lagi? Memang tidak meraung-raung seperti biasanya. Oh tapi lihatlah! Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Bukan! Itu bukan lemah Sakura! Sangat wajar jika kamu tidak tega menancapkan pedang ke dada Shion tadi. Karena manusia punya hati dan perasaan kasih. Beda denganku dan Sai atau Shion atau vampir lainnya. Itulah satu hal yang membedakan kita."

Semoga Sakura bisa mengerti kalimat panjangku barusan. Hei! Brengsek! Itu bukan bualan! Aku mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tak akan kubiarkan tangan dan nuranimu kotor karena hal semacam ini. Akan kuselesaikan perkara kecil yang seperti tadi. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Membantumu melakukan semuanya. Menjadi pedangmu, menjadi tamengmu yang kokoh. Dan menjadi hatimu."

Kelopak mata bengkak, hidung merah yang meneteskan ingus, bibir basah karena terkena air matanya sendiri. _Oh God_ , disaat seperti ini kenapa dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan?

"Jadi, jangan menangis lagi..."

Mungkin kalian membayangkan intonasi suaraku seperti meladeni anak kecil. Tapi ya memang benar, itu yang sedang kulakukan saat ini. Ck! Aku tak menyangka bisa mengeluarkan nada suara yang seperti tadi. Dekat dengan Sakura ternyata mampu membangkitkan hal yang tak pernah kulakukan dulu.

"Kau jelek sekali _Love_."

Kucubit pelan hidung merah Sakura. Hei! Aku tak akan merasa risih atau jijik dengan ingus Sakura. Sama sekali tidak!

"Sakit Ino! Kau menyebalkan."

Weew. Tidak ada teriakan saat Sakura mengucapkan kata itu, hanya ada gumaman pelan yang hampir tak terdengar. Mungkin masih dalam proses _healling_.

" _I know Love_. Ayo pergi dari sini. Kita harus mencari tempat aman untuk beristirahat."

Dengan hati-hati kugandeng Sakura dengan tangan kiriku. Aku tak ingin melukan kulitnya dengan kuku-kukuku yang tajam ini. Maklum saja, aku harus waspada tinggi dan mengharuskan efek _Vollstandig_ belum ku nonaktifkan. Kenapa? Satu, Sai masih lemah. Dua, Sakura masih pemula untuk hal seperti ini. Dan lawanku sekarang adalah Tsunade, Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajar sekali jika aku harus berjaga-jaga dengan kemungkinan terburuk kan?

Rasanya selalu seperti ini. Tak pernah berubah walau aku sudah beberapa kali melakukannya. Bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut Sakura menciptakan gelanyar aneh diperutku. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, tapi aku suka! Membuat otot disekitar bibirku tanpa sadar terus bergerak membentuk senyuman _. Oh my goodness_ , setiap hari aku semakin menggilainya, Sakura ku.

"Ohh sudah selesai?"

Mahkluk yang kutolong tadi tampak sudah sangat sehat. Duduk bersila sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Aku benci setiap ekspresi wajah yang dibuat Sai saat ini.

"Aku kira akan ada adegan ciuman atau saling menjilat seperti yang kutonton difilm porno."

Aaaarrggghhhh benar saja kan? Mulut sialan itu pasti mengeluarkan kata bodoh yang seharusnya tak diucapkannya.

"Ternyata tidak ada. Padahal aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung."

Mulut sialan! Dasar vampir bodoh! Demi Tuhan! Aku menyesal menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Tutup mulutmu bren..."

ZLAAAAASH

Hanya butuh satu tindakan kecil agar membuat mulut Sai berhenti berkata. Ekspresi kaget dan ketakutan terlihat sangat jelas disorot matanya. A-aku? A-aku ti-tidak takut tentu saja. Ha-hanya saja ...

Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum pulih aku berjalan dibelakang Sakura. Membiarkan gadis kecilku menuntunku ke arah Sai yang masih _shock_ karena tindakan brutal Sakura barusan.

"Lain kali jaga bicaramu Sai. Bisa saja ini mengenai kepalamu kan?"

Sakura membungkuk mengambil pedang emasnya yang tertancap dipohon tepat disamping kiri kepala Sai! Bisa kalian bayangkan? Hanya berjarak 5cm membuat Sai terluka lebih parah dari pada yang Shion lakukan tadi! He-hebat! Darimana Sakura bisa mendapatkan kemampuan seperti itu? Melempar pedang dari jarak jauh dan tepat sasaran. Brengsek! Mulai sekarang, a-aku lebih berhati-hati lagi dengannya.

Dan tanpa perkataan lagi, Sakura dan aku pergi meninggalkan Sai dengan keterkejutannya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda Sakura! Balasanmu sungguh keterlaluan sekali!"

Benar! Jangan kaget seperti itu! Itu memang suara teriakan Sai. Kalian pasti tak menyangka Sai bisa berteriak dengan volume hampir mirip Sakura kan? Percayalah.

"Ino? Kearah mana kita pergi?"

Ah ya! Kami harus bergegas pergi dari sini.

"Ke arah sana Sakura."

* * *

Tidur dengan alas dedaunan, dibawah langit hitam dengan taburan bintang, api unggun yang kontras dengan gelapnya malam. Bodoh! Aku bukan sedang piknik! Tapi mengistirahatkan fisik untuk pertarungan esok hari.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku mati saja Ino? Bukankah akan lebih mudah membunuh Ibu jika _horcrux_ terakhir bisa hancur?"

Aku memang intens memandang gadis berambut pink yang sedang meringkuk dalam tidurnya. Membelai setiap helai rambut merah mudanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyimak apa yang dikatakan Sai barusan.

"Toh akhirnya juga sama saja. Jika Ibu mati, aku pasti akan binasa juga bukan?"

Nada suara Sai begitu tenang. Apa dia tak merasa takut tentang kenyataan itu?

"Bodoh! Kita sekutu, sudah sewajarnya aku menolongmu." kataku tanpa melihatnya.

"Cih! Kau yang bodoh Ino."

Aku tak peduli jika yang mengolokku bodoh vampir seperti Sai.

Kubelai rambut Sakura yang berantakan. Sangat lembut. Ah! Tentu saja! Sebelum pertarungan hari ini dia intens memanjakan tubuhnya sendiri, termasuk rambutnya juga. Memakai berbagai macam masker dan serum rambut yang Sai belikan tempo hari. Lucu bukan gadisku?

A-aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika dia tak bersamaku lagi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik Ino."

Aku memang percaya kepada Sai, aku yakin dia tak akan mengkhianatiku. Apalagi ditambah beberapa sejarah keluarganya yang dulu membantai seluruh klan-ku, dia pasti merasa sangat bersalah kepadaku. Dan berhutang nyawa juga. Tapi kali ini, tidak sesederhana itu. Menitipkan gadisku ke Sai? Wajar saja jika aku sedikit khawatir bukan? Sangat wajah malah!

Tapi mau bagimana lagi, hanya Sai yang bisa menjaga Sakura sampai akhir, melawan Tsunade. Bukan aku.

" _You have to._ Aku akan memenggalmu jika sampai dia terluka sedikit saja. Camkan baik-baik."

Aku tak bercanda dengan setiap kata yang aku katakan barusan. Jika itu menyangkut Sakura, ya aku tak akan tega melakukan semua hal itu ke Sai. Aku kejam? Hei! Kalian sudah mengatakan kepadaku hal itu beribu kali bukan? Dan aku tetap tak peduli sialan!

"Mulai lagi."

Kulihat Sai beranjak dari duduknya. Membersihkan celana hitamnya yang terkena beberapa daun kering.

"Aku tak akan berurusan dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Ribet, sangat membingungkan."

Cih! Aku tak yakin. Jika dia tau rasanya cinta, dia tak akan puas dengan nikmatnya.

Sai melangkah pergi. Kurasa dia akan menyebarkan beberapa hewannya disekitar tempat kami beristirahat. Ah aku lupa belum bilang, inilah kekuatan istimewa Sai, apapun yang digambarnya akan berubah menjadi nyata. Memang hebat sih, tapi tak sehebat kekuatankuntentu saja!

"Eeennnggghh..."

Ah! Gadisku terbangun.

Ekspresi Sakura saat mengucek kedua matanya sangat menggemaskan! Kenapa dia manis sekali? Brengsek! Tak mungkin aku menelanjanginya disaat seperti ini kan?

"Ennggh... Kamu tidak tidur Ino?"

Woow. Dia menguap seperti tak pernah menguap sebelumnya. Sangat lebar.

"Vampir tidak perlu tidur _Love_."

"Ahh! Kau benar Ino. Aku lupa."

Sakura membenarkan duduknya. Kurengkuh tubuh kecilnya dengan tangan-tanganku. Konyol! Padahal kalau dilihat lemak dibadan Sakura lebih tebal daripada milikku. Hanya saja tinggi tubuh Sakura jauh dibawahku. Masih wajar kan aku bilang tubuhnya kecil?

"Ino, dimana Sai?"

"Dia sedang berkeliling _Love_. Apa kamu merindukannya?"

Awas saja jika sampai ada rasa dengan Sai! Akan kuhancurkan Sai sehancur-hancurnya.

' _Bodoh!'_

"Hei! Kau bilang aku bodoh? Kasar sekali kamu _Love_."

Sialan! Aku masih belum saja terbiasa menatap wajah sempurnanya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Sakura dengan cepat menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa lekuk wajahnya begitu sempurna!

"Dasar bodoh! Berhenti berkata seperti itu Ino bodoh! Aku sama sekali tak ada rasa apapun dengan seseorang atau vampir selain dirimu bodoh! Kapan kamu mengerti bodoooooh!"

Ck! Kurasa _'bodoh'_ memang panggilan sayang Sakura kepadaku.

"Awwww! Sakit Sakura."

Tidak juga! Sakura tidak benar-benar mencubit pipiku tadi. Malah rasa hangat kulit telapak tangannya begitu nyaman.

"Lalu kenapa kamu sangat takut saat aku bisa baca pikiranmu hn? Wajar jika aku berfikir negatif bukan?"

Kugesekan ujung hidungku ke ujung hidung milik Sakura. Ya Tuhan! Ekspresi terkejutnya benar-benar imut!

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku _Love?_ Aku penasaran."

"Haaa? Ka-kalau i-itu... Ahh ya! Bukankah itu melanggar privasi seseorang Ino! Termasuk tindakan kriminal!"

Demi Tuhan Sakura, kamu tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dariku ternyata.

Kutangkup seluruh pipinya dengan tanganku. Memaksanya agar tetap menatap ke arahku. Redupnya cahaya malam ini tak membuatku terhalang melihat hijau mata Sakura. Emerald yang selalu menghangatkanku.

' _Cantik!'_

Aku kaget! Wajar jika aku kaget, dia tak pernah memujiku seperti itu.

'Benarkah?'

"Ino! Keluar dari pikiranku sekarang juga!"

'Tidak mau. Jawab pertanyaanku dulu _Love.'_

Menggodanya tak pernah membosankan. Melihat rona merah dipipi Sakura benar-benar menyenangkan. Desiran aneh terasa mengguyur dadaku seketika. Hangat. Aku suka!

"Aaarghh! Karena pikiranku dipenuhi dirimu brengsek! Ino sempurna! Ino cantik! Bibir Ino manis! Dada Ino menggoda! Tubuh Ino mengagumkan! Itu semua yang kupikirkan brengsek! Kau puas haaaaahh!"

Jangan lihat aku! Pasti tampangku sekarang seperti orang bodoh! Brengsek! Sialan! Aku tak menyangka setiap kata yang Sakura ucapkan membuat senyum angkuh dibibirku hilang seketika. Kemampuanku berkata-kata bahkan lenyap seketika! Seriusan i-itu yang dia pi-pikirkan tentang a-aaku?

"Kenapa diam saja haaaah! Kau pasti sangat bangga kan?"

Mulutku masih tak berfungsi. Aku hanya mampu menatap wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar merah. Memandang seluruh bagian wajahnya, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir... Bibir merahnya pasti manis.

"Haaah! Lebih baik aku tidur saja!"

Kutahan badan Sakura dengan kedua tanganku. Membuatnya mau tak mau harus menatapku.

"Sakura..."

Silahkan saja pikir aku gila! Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula dia juga kekasihku kan?

"Hn?"

Kudaratkan bibirku ke milik Sakura yang hangat. Menelusupkan bibir bawahnya diantara bibirku. Aku tak sabar. Kulumat pelan bibir bawahnya. Manis. Terasa memenuhi mulutku dengan rasa manis yang menyiksa. Sama denganku, Sakura menelusupkan lidahnya dimulutku. Mengajak lidahku bergulat dengan lidahnya. Kuhisap pelan lidahnya. Melumatnya menggoda. Memanjakankannya dengan sentuhan bibir dan lidahku. Lenguhan-lenguhan tertahan Sakura membuatku semakin semangat menjamah bibirnya. Dan tubuhnya.

Tangan kananku mendorong punggung Sakura agar semakin menempel ketubuhku. Menggesek-gesekan organ bawahku yang terasa berdenyut karena aksi ini. Kusentuh lembut tangannya dengan tanganku yang lainnya. Dan seperti yang kuduga kulit tangannya merinding. Tak sabar kutelusupkan tanganku dibalik baju yang dikenakan Sakura. Mencari benda kenyal yang terasa sangat ditelapak tanganku. Kuusap ujung nipple pelan. Kuremas pelan dan memutar. Kepalaku pusing menahan gelora nafsu didadaku. Lenguhan Sakura menambah warna dimalam ini. _Fuck!_ Aku menginginkannya lagi. Menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang menggairahkan.

"Puas-puaskanlah, mumpung pagi kurang 3 jam lagi."

Suara brengsek tak tahu diri itu!

Refleks Sakura melepas bibirnya dimilikku. Sialan! Si bangsat itu! Kenapa dia tak pernah peka?

Dan tanganku sudah tidak berada didada Sakura yang lembut tadi.

"Saaaaaaiii bodoh sialaan!"

Kurasa bukan aku saja yang muak ke Sai.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **Whaat!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **FULL SAKURA POV**

Hari masih gelap, bahkan tanda-tanda mentari menampakkan kakinya saja belum ada. Dinginnya udara fajar yang cukup bisa membuat gigiku gemerutuk tak terkendali. Apalagi ditambah cepatnya gadisku ini berlari. Ya memang aku berada digendongannya, tapi tetap saja membuat kulitku bergidik kedinginan. Panas nuraniku yang terus mengumpat kotor karena hawa dingin ini, tak cukup membuat badanku menghangat. Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah berkhayal bisa didalam situasi yang seperti ini. Hidupku yang tenang dan teratur berubah terlalu banyak diwaktu yang sangat singkat. Ya Tuhan, Kau sangat keterlaluan!

" _Hei, are you okay?"_

Sentuhan tangan dinginnya dikulitku membuat kesadaranku yang mengawang jauh kembali keasalnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Ino."

Kueratkan pegangan tanganku dilehernya yang jenjang. Berada didekatnya memang berbahaya dan penuh ketegangan, tapi rasa aman dan nyaman yang malah sering kudapatkan. Aku terlalu naif? Atau bodoh? Biar saja. Aku tak peduli! Kalian yang tak pernah merasakan cinta tak akan paham dengan sesuatu yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin _Love_. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu sekarang. Kau lupa?"

Ah sial! Aku memang lupa.

"Heii! Itu curang Ino. Tak beretika! Katamu kau bangsawan, dimana sopan santunmu _Princess_ Yamanaka!"

"Wow! Ini pertama kalinya kau mau memanggilku Puteri, _Love_."

Nada bicaranya itu? _Smug face!_ Haah! Jika bisa, akan kutonjok wajahnya sekarang.

"Bodoh!" umpatku tepat ditelinga kanannya.

Dan seperti biasa, Ino hanya tertawa dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Aku memang berada dipunggungnya, tapi bukan berarti aku tak paham dengan nampak wajah pacarku sekarang kan? Dari suara tawanya sudah dapat dipastikan dia tersenyum merendahkanku. Berengsek! Idiot!

" _Here we go_." ucap Sai.

Ino berhenti berlari. Didepanku terpampang bangunan klasik megah yang sudah sangat familiar untukku. Yah! _That's Senju University_. Kami bertiga berdiri cukup jauh dari bangunan utama. Bersembunyi dipohon-pohon halaman belakang universitas ini. Gila! Jarak yang begitu jauh bisa dilalui hanya dalam 15 men oh bukan! 12 menit! Bisa kalian bayangkan? Bodoh! Tentu saja. Aku, maksudku mereka bukan manusia, vampir. Wajar saja kan?

"Baiklah. Jangan lakukan yang tidak perlu dilakukan Sai." ucap Ino dalam.

Darahku memanas. Jantung berdetak tak karuan karena satu hal. Suara rendah Ino saat sedang serius benar-benar seksi. _Fuck!_ Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Bersabarlah sampai perang ini selesai.

Haaaaaaah! Tenanglah Sakura.

"Aku mengerti Ino." jawab Sai diakhiri senyum brengseknya.

Dan wuuusssshhh! Aku kembali melayang dengan cepat dipunggung Ino. Berlari beriringan, melewati lapangan _football_ yang lebarnya sekitar 49 meter.

"Sakura. Fo-fokuslah dulu."

Ehh. Tentu saja aku sedang fokus! Aku tak mau mati semuda ini.

"Heii! Apa maksudmu vampir? Aku fok- ..."

Oh tidak! Jangan bilang... Ya Tuhan! Sakura bodoh! Aku lupa iblis ini bisa membaca pikiranku! Arrghh! Pasti dia membaca pikiran nakalku tadi. Sialan!

"Aaaarghhh! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali brengsek!"

Kucekik leher Ino yang tertutup sempurna dengan _sweeter turtleneck green army_ nya. Tentu saja aku hanya main-main melakukannya. Dia memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi otakku dapat bekerja cukup baik untuk mengenali Ino bagian penting dari hidupku.

" _Hei you! Stop doing lovey dovey!"_ ucap Sai pelan begitu kami sampai didinding Universitas Senju.

Sama denganku, Ino acuh tak acuh mendapat teguran konyol dari orang yang lebih konyol barusan. Dengan tenang, Ino memanjat dinding bata ini tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, mendahului Sai dan mulut besarnya. Cih! Si brengsek itu. Sok sekali dia. Dia pasti hanya iri saja. Aku yakin itu. Wajahnya sesuram kisah cintanya. Dasar bodoh!

Dengan sekali hentakan, kami sudah berdiri dilorong lantai satu Universitas Senju. Sunyi dan sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Bahkan tanaman dipojok koridor ini nampak kering dan layu. Mati.

"Ini aneh." ucap Ino menurunkanku pelan dari gendongannya.

"Kau benar Ino. Ini seperti bukan cara Ibu." sambung Sai yang sudah berada bersama kami.

Dan aku masih saja tak mengerti. Kan aku masih _noob,_ kalian lupa?

Disamping kananku Ino tampak diam, berkosentrasi. Kurasa, dia sedang menggunakan kemampuan khususnya untuk membaca situasi saat ini.

"Sial! Aku tak mendengar apapun disini." kata Ino tiba-tiba.

Sai dengan wajah serius mengambil pensil yang selalu berada dikantong celananya. Mencoret-coret dinding biru laut didepan kami dengan gambar yang membentuk ular. Aku sudah beberapa kali melihat Sai mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya yang seperti ini. Cukup dengan merapalkan sesuatu, dan seperti yang kalian lihat, ular-ular tadi yang awalnya hanya sebuah gambar didinding berubah jadi nyata. Melata didinding tempatnya tercipta, dan menuju ketempat-tempat yang diperintahkan Sai. Benar-benar hebat!

Kami bertiga jalan perlahan, sangat berhati-hati. Sai disebelah kiriku dan Ino disebelah kananku. Tapi tetap saja, tak serta merta membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak tak karuan karena rasa takut ini. Heei! Apa salahnya takut? Sungguh sangat manusiawi sekali kan?

"Disini kosong, juga diseluruh lantai. Sejauh ini ular-ularku tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan." ucap Sai pelan.

Oh tidak! A-apa mungkin semuanya dibantai Tsunade? Juga A-aayah?

"Tidak Sakura! Masih terlalu awal untuk mneyimpulkan hal itu. Ini juga belum semuanya."

Ino membaca pikiranku kembali.

"A-apa maksudmu I-ino?"

"Ruang bawah tanah Sakura. Ruangan yang kau kunjungi tempo hari." jelas Sai.

Ah! Benar juga. Harapanku kembali naik. Setidaknya masih ada peluang Ayah dan seluruh mahasiswa Universitas Senju masih hidup.

Telapak kakiku yang berbalut sneaker putih polos dengan simbol F nya menapakan kaki dilantai koridor dengan cepat. Suara adu sepatu dan lantai begitu nyaring memecah fajar di koridor yang terlalu sepi ini. Tanpa banyak berfikir kami menuju ke tempat yang menghubungkan bangunan utama dan ruang bawah tanah. Gudang lantai 1.

Pengap, berantakan, cahaya minim, debu berterbangan dimana-dimana, ada beberapa yang turut menggangu pernapasanku. Brengsek! Kurasa lain kali aku harus bawa masker.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Ino menyeka debu dicermin ajaib itu dengan lengannya. Sama hal yang kulakukan dulu, menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya hingga sinar hijau menyelimuti seluruh bagiannya. Dan tanpa rasa kaget seperti yang kurasakan dulu, pintu lift terbuka lebar. Kami bertiga masuk dengan tenang.

Ck! Konyol! Didalam ruangan sempit yang berwarna coklat kayu ini hanya terdengar deru nafasku yang terengah-engah. Sedangkan dua sosok disebelah kanan dan dikiriku yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badanku yang mungil ini, berdiri dengan tenang, tak menghiraukan betapa capeknya badanku mengimbangi gerak meraka. _Fuck!_ Aku iri dengan daya tahan tubuh yang seperti itu.

TINGTONG

Lift terbuka! Ini ruangan yang kumasuki dulu, saat mencoba menolong Temari. Hanya sebuah hamparan luas, pengap, dan sudah tak ada lagi penjara-penjara tempat Temari dan yang lainnya dipenjara dulu.

" _Nothing_." ucap Ino sambil menggeleng.

Dan tanpa disuruh, Sai dengan inisiatifnya sendiri menggambar ular didinding lift. Dan detik berikutnya ular-ular milik Sai muncul dan melata ke arah ruangan pengap didepanku.

Lift tertutup.

Ya Tuhan. Kumohon lindungi Ayahku.

TINGTONG

Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka. Dimataku terpampang dengan sangat jelas sebuah ruangan yang membuatku terbengong seperti orang gila. Ini tak masuk akal! Ruangan bawah tanah dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap, mewah, dan modern? Gila! Makhluk seperti apa mereka ini? Televisi dengan lebar 32 inchi beserta perangkat _home theather_ nya yang lebih lengkap daripada miliku, meja billiard, _mini bar_ yang pastinya hanya berisi darah manusia dan beberapa sofa yang terlihat sangat mahal. Mereka vampir yang aneh. Dan juga kaya.

"Disini juga sama saja Sai." ucap Ino pelan.

"Baiklah. Biar ularku yang memeriksanya."

Ular-ular Sai muncul dari dinding lift, melata pelan menuju keruangan aneh tadi.

Pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Ada apa Sai? Apa kau takut eh?"

Aku melirik Ino yang tiba-tiba bicara, lalu memandang Sai yang tampak gelisah disamping kananku. Yah. Aku memang seperti idiot.

"Wajar jika aku takut Ino. Ini Ibu." jawabnya gelisah.

Ino tersenyum dengan wajah sinis. Tatapan matanya dipenuhi kebencian.

"Kau masih memanggilnya Ibu? Naif sekali."

Bisa kurasakan kebencian disetiap kata-katanya. _Jeans Hotpants, sweeter turtleneck green army,_ memang membuatnya terlihat seksi, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan pribadinya yang gelap.

"Tak mudah merubah kebiasaan 400 tahun Ino."

Dan hanya decahan 'cih' yang kudengar dari bibir Ino. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Ino, makhluk kejam yang telah membunuh seluruh orang yang kau sayangi tak pantas dipanggil Ibu.

' _Ini lantai terakhir Love. Bersiaplah.'_

Suara Ino didalam pikiranku.

TINGTONG

 _What the fuck!_ Ba-bajingan! Ba-bangsat! Ja-jalang sialan!

"Sa-sakura?"

Melihat pemandangan yang terpampang dimataku tak ayal membuat mataka mengabur. Kakiku melangkah kejejeran manusia dengan tangan tersalib, tanpa pedulikan teriakan Ino dan Sai yang berada dibelakangku. Di ruangan dengan dinding dan lantai berwarna merah ini, berjejer salib kayu yang jumlahnya ratusan. Si bangsat Tsunade mensalib seluruh mahasiswa Universitas Senju. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin tak Kau tolong mereka dari kekejaman ini? I-ini sungguh tak adil Tuhan!

Kupandang satu persatu wajah mereka, diantaranya ada yang aku kenal. Paku menancap erat ditelapak tangan mereka. Noda aliran darah kering nampak dari setiap leher dan baju yang mereka kenakan. Bangsat! iblis itu...

"Sakura..." panggil Ino pelan.

Aku memandang Ino yang berdiri tegap diantara mahasiswa yang terpasung tak berdaya. Luapan kemarahan semakin menguap didadaku, kebencianku kepada Tsunade dan antek-anteknya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Aku berlari kearahnya, meraih pipi perempuan yang tersalib didepanku ini. Rambut coklatnya berantakan tak membuatku kesusahan mengenali sosok ini. Tenten. Ya Tuhan!

"Tenten! Bangunlah Tenten! Ku-kumohoon."

Kakiku tak kuat lagi berdiri. Raungan tak membuat Tenten bangun. Ya-ya Tuhan! A-apa di-dia su-sudah... Tidak! I-ini tidak mungkin!

"Tenanglah Sakura. Dia tidak mati."

Dekapan Ino tak membuatku tenang begitu saja.

"Mereka semua yang disini masih hidup, terkena ilusi dari Sasuke."

Be-benarkah?

"Aku masih mendengar detak jantung mereka. Percayalah."

Ino memang sedang menengkankanku, tapi aku tak rnenemukan kebohongan dibalik sorot mata birunya.

Ya Tuhan! Tidak! Ayah!

"Ayah... Dimana Ayah Ino?" jeritku histeris.

Aku bangun. Pikiranku semakin kalut.

"Aku tak menemukan Kizashi-san." ucap Sai yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Ino.

Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi sekarang?

"Tidak ada? Apa maksudmu tidak ada Sai!"

Aku bergegas berlari menyusuri salib-salib mahasiswa ini. Sakit ditubuhku akibat tabrakan dengan kayu salib-salib ini sungguh tak kupedulikan. Jika memang darahku menjadi bayaran untuk menemukan Ayahku, tak masalah jika aku harus terluka lebih parah lagi.

"Sakura, kumohon..."

Kutepis tangan Ino yang menahanku. Tidak tidak! Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Tidak Ino! _Please_ , biarkan aku mencari Ayahku."

Kembali kutelusuri setiap baris kayu-kayu ini. Brengsek! Tetap tak ada! Sudah kutelusuri setengahnya dan hasilnya tetap sama saja.

"Tidak ada Sakura. Kau dengar Sai..."

"Demi Tuhan Ino! Sai salah! Biarkan aku menemukan Ayahku!" teriakku dengan air mata yang begitu deras.

 _Fuck!_ Tekanan ini membuatku gila! Kulimpahkan segala kemarahanku dan kekecewaanku kepada gadis pirang didepanku ini. Aku menyesal? Tentu saja. Apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti itu. Aaarrrgh! _Im the worst._

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Ino. A-aku tak bermaksud se-seperti itu..."

Kurasa setelah ini Ino akan membenciku. Tergambar jelas dari wajah ayunya itu.

"Pa-pasti Sai salah. A-aku harus menemukan Ayahku. Kumohon, mengertilah."

Dan kulanjutkan pencarianku. Mencari beratus-ratus salib kayu mahasiswa Universitas Senju yang berada disini. Aku pasti menemukanmu, Ayah. Pasti!

BUUUUUGGHHHH

Eenggghhh si-sialan. Seseorang memukul leherku dengan keras.

"Bangsat kau Sai! Kenapa kau memukulnya sialaaan!" teriak Ino.

Dia berlari menghampiriku. Menangkapku sebelum tubuh ini menyentuh tanah.

"Lihat! Yang penting dia tenang kan?"

Padanganku kabur. Pusing. Dan yang terakhir yang dapat otakku tangkap adalah, bau mint tubuh Ino.

* * *

"Sakura..."

Sesorang memanggilku.

"Sakura, ayo bangunlaaah."

Seseorang menepuk pipiku. Brengsek! Bau apa ini? Menyengat dan terasa sangat pedas dihidungku. Mataku terbuka. Memang sedikit kabur, tapi sudah cukup mampu melihat paras Ino yang begitu khawatir dan wajah Sai yang begitu suram.

"Ah! Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun _Love_."

Ino segera mendudukanku. Kuambil botol minuman yang Ino berikan. Rasa manis terasa dilidahku saat minuman ini mengisi mulutku.

"Ah! Jauhkan benda itu dariku Ino! Baunya menyengat! Menjijikan!"

Dengan sigap Ino membuang sesuatu ramuan berwarna hijau jauh-jauh. Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa Ino melumuri benda menjijikan itu dihidungku? Sialan!

" _See_. Benda yang kau sebut menjijikan tadi bisa membangungkanmu dengan cepat."

Aah! Si brengsek itu angkat bicara.

" _Shut up Sai_. Ini semua juga ulahmu brengsek." sambung Ino.

Ulahmu? Sialan! Aku baru ingat. Dia yang memukulku keras tepat dileher. Bangsat itu! Dimana pikirannya?

"Kau... Kenapa kau memukulku sialaaan!"

Jika Ino tak memegangiku, sudah bisa dipastikan kuhancurkan setiap tulang-tulangnya.

"Woooo. _Easy_ Sakura. Aku hanya berusaha menenangkanmu tadi." sambung Sai.

"Menenangkan? Dimana otakmu sialan? Kau bisa membunuhku tadi!"

Ya Tuhan! Melihat wajah tak merasa bersalahnya, Demi Tuhan, jika ada kesempatan akan kubuat hancur wajahnya itu.

"Tapi kamu tidak terbunuhkan?" jawabnya begitu santai.

"Saaaii! Akan kubunuh kau!" teriakku sangat keras.

Dan Sai menjauh dengan tertawa tak berdosa.

"Ino! Lain kali jangan halangi aku menghancurkannya! Atau kau akan merasakannya juga."

"Baiklah _Love_." jawab Ino menyebalkan dan terus meminum kotak darah miliknya.

Brengsek! Seharusnya dia membelaku kan? Dasar pacar tak peka! Semua vampir sama saja!

Jengkel kurebut kotak darah yang sedang dinikmatinya.

"Ino! Aku serius?"

"Haah! Aku juga serius _Love_. Jika perang sudah selesai, silahkan pukul Sai sesuka hatimu. Aku tak akan mencegahmu _Love_. Janji." jawabnya sambil menyambar kotak darah yang berada ditanganku.

Perang ya? Kuharap perang ini segera selesai. Menyelamatkan Ayah, Temari, Tenten, dan mereka seluruh mahasiswa Universitas Senju.

Ah!

"Ino, bagaimana keadaan mereka? Tenten?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku dan Sai sudah melepaskan tangan dan kaki mereka dari kayu. Tapi aku tak bisa membuat mereka sadar."

Wajah Ino lebih tampak serius. Bahkan dia meletakkan kotak darah yang diminumnya. Mungkin juga karena sudah habis.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Pikiran mereka berada dalam kekuasan Sasuke, ilusi Sasuke. Tak ada cara menyadarkan mereka selain mengalahkan Sasuke." jelas Ino dengan mata memandangku serius.

Membunuh Sasuke ya? Ini berat! Apalagi kata Ino, menurut urutan vampir Tsunade, Sasuke berada diurutan nomor 2 dan Ino berada dinomor 3. Dan Naruto nomor 1! Haaah! Perang ini seperti tak berpihak kepada kami.

Ino memelukku tiba-tiba. Membelai punggung dan rambutku pelan dengan tangan dinginnya. Bau mint dari tubuhnya memenuhi syaraf hidungku. Haah! Benar-benar nyaman.

"Itu hanya angka _Love_ , jangan pedulikan. Kita melakukan hal yang benar, pasti Tuhan bersama kita _Love_."

Aarrrgh! Sial! Perkataan bijak Ino membuatku semakin _melted!_

Kueratkan pelukanku ditubuh ramping Ino.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja _Love!_ Kau membuatku percaya Tuhan itu ada. Dan beberapa kali Tuhan membantuku menyelamatkanmu. Dan akan tetap seperti itu _Love_. Aku percaya itu."

Ya Tuhan! Tambah lagi alasan aku semakin mencintai Ino. Selain cantik, seksi dan menggoda -uhh! Hentikan Sakura!- dia juga _open minded_ , dan selalu berfikir positif. Dia paket sempurna. Sumpah! Tak akan kulepaskan Ino dari tanganku. Aku bersumpah.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Memandangku langsung dengan mata birunya yang mendamaikan. Senyum tipis bibir merahnya tak pernah membuat kupu-kupu diperutku berhenti terbang. Dia ... Dia vampir dengan wujud malaikat. _Oh God! I love her somuch!_

" _I love you too, Love. I love you."_

Dan kembali kurasakan manis bibirnya berada dibibirku. Tak ada lumatan menggoda yang dipenuhi nafsu seperti biasanya. Hanya kecupan penuh cinta dari gadis yang begitu kucinta. Bibirnya yang dingin tak membuatku ragu menyentuhnya dengan milikku. Malah kedua tanganku sudah berada dipipinya dan mengharap ciuman ini tak selesai dengan begitu cepat.

Dan kenyataan tak berjalan sesuai harapanku. Ino melepaskan pagutan dibibir kami.

"Maaf _Love_. Kau harus makan, Sai sudah membawakanmu buah-buahan."

Dan seperti anak kecil aku hanya mengangguk saja. Ya karena memang aku lapar juga sih.

Sai meletakan berbagai macam buah tepat dihadapanku. Cukup banyak untuk bisa kuhabiskan seorang diri. Tumben dia baik.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Kenapa? Aku tak menggangu kalian kan?"

Kali ini tak ada yang menanggapi Sai. Ino saja tampak tak mempedulikan dia yang sudah duduk bersama kami. Aku juga harus bisa secuek Ino!

Segera kuambil buah apel merah yang sejak tadi memanggil cacing diperutku. Tanpa mempedulikan kebersihan kulitnya, segera kugigit buah yang menjadi favoritku ini.

"Eeemhhh. Manis." teriakku refleks.

Aku seperti anak kecil? Biar saja!

"Tentu saja!" timpal Sai dengan wajah bangga.

Brengsek!

"Hei! Tetap tak akan membuat kesalahanmu hilang begitu saja sialan!"

Aku tak tau malu? Menikmati makanannya, tapi mencerca orangnya. Hah! Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, selama Ino tetap denganku aku tak peduli.

Kulirik Ino yang duduk disamping kananku. Wajah pucatnya terlihat sangat serius. Tak seperti tadi. Sebetulnya, apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang?

"Sai..." ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bengong dengan wajah terkejut.

"I-ino awaaaas!"

SLLEEEEEBB

Aku tak tahu lagi caranya bernafas dengan benar. Keterkejutan ini seperti menghantam kesadaranku dengan cepat. Melihat gadisku menolongku untuk kesekian kalinya. Membiarkan telapak tangan kanannnya tertusuk pedang milik pemuda dengan rambut raven hitam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Refleks yang bagus Yamanaka." ucap Sasuke bengis.

"Saaai, Sakura!"

Kakiku tak lagi di tanah. Sai menggendongku menjauh dari Ino dan Sasuke yang sedang bertarung. Brengsek! Kenapa dia malah melarikan diri?

"Lepaskan aku Sai!"

Bukannya melepaskanku malah tangannya semakin erat mencengkram meronta sekuat tenagaku, tapi tangan Sai tetap kokoh meredam gerakanku. Brengsek!

"Kenapa kau malah melarikan diri sialaaan! Kenapa kau tak membantu Ino?" aku berteriak semakin kencang.

Dan si bangsat ini malah mempercepat larinya. Sialan!

"Sai! Lepaskan aku sekarang! Atau tidak akan kuhancurkan setiap tulangmu tanpa ampun!"

Demi Tuhan ini bukan gertakan! Aku akan melakukannya jika memang diperlukan.

"Diamlah Sakura! Ino menyuruhku melakukan ini semua."

Ini pertama kalinya Sai membentakku. Bukannya aku takut, aku hanya kaget saja.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ini semua rencana Ino. Dia menyuruhku untuk tetap bersamamu sampai saatnya kau menusuk Tsunade dengan pedangmu." ucapnya tegas tanpa melihat kearahku.

Mata Sai fokus melihat jalan didepannya. Kekuatan larinya lebih cepat daripada Ino. Kurasa karena situasi genting yang kami hadapi sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjagaku?"

Apa Ino takut aku akan menghambatnya bertarung? Jika iya, jahat sekali dia!

"Karena dia tahu hanya denganku kau akan tetap aman. Hanya denganku kemungkinan hidupmu lebih besar."

A-apa maksudnya? Bukankah kekuatan Ino jauh diatas Sai? I-ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Aku _horcrux_ terakhir Tsunade, salah satu jantung Tsunade. Dia pasti tak akan berani menyentuhku. Akan sangat menguntungkan jika melawannya bersama denganku. Sedangkan Ino, dia memang vampire _first class_ , tapi Tsunade 'tak berhutang' apapun dengannya. Pasti akan sangat mudah mengalahkannya bukan? Juga dirimu."

 _Oh crap!_ Aku sekarang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ino dan Sai selama ini. Tapi tetap saja ini salah!

"Tapi tetap saja Sai, bukankah lebih efektif melawan Sasuke bertiga? Dia pasti akan cepat kalah?"

"Memang benar! Tapi lihat jam berapa ini? Kurang dari 2 jam lagi bulan akan muncul dan Tsunade akan memulai ritualnya." jelas Sai.

 _Fuck!_ Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ini pilihan yang sungguh sulit.

"Ino kuat. Percayalah dengannya, Sakura. Dia pasti bisa melawan Sasuke."

Aku hanya diam. Tak menanggapi kata-kata Sai. Aku bingung harus menanggapinya bagaimana lagi? Dan Tuhan! Kumohon menangkan Ino. Jaga Ino! _Please_...

'Dasar bodoh! Ino bodoh! Aku membencimu vampir bodoh!'

Aku mengumpat keras dalam hati. Berharap Ino mendengarku dari jauh sana.

' _Baiklah-baiklah dengan Sai. Dengarkan apa yang dikatakannya Love.'_

Dan air mataku kembali menetes. Brengsek! Jahat sekali dia! Membuatku menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Susul aku segera setelah urusanmu selesai Ino. Aku menunggumu.'

Tidak seperti yang pertama. Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu balasan Ino tapi masih juga suaranya tak terdengar dipikiranku. _Oh God!_ A-apa dia baik-baik saja? A-apa dia bisa mengalahkan Sa-sasuke? _Fuck!_ Kepalaku pusing tak karuan. Memikirkan hal semacam ini membuat migrainku kambuh.

' _Sa-sakura?'_

Ino! Ini suara Ino.

' _I love you.'_

* * *

Aku tak tahu pasti nama dan lokasi tempatku berada saat ini. Hamparan tanah yang sangat luas yang dikelilingi hutan lebat dan gunung berapi disebelah timur. Jangan suruh aku menanyakan nama gunung itu ke Sai! Dia sedang sibuk melawan Tsunade sekarang.

Tugasku untuk saat ini hanya satu, membebaskan Karin dan Temari yang sedang ditawan Tsunade disalibnya. Kucabut pasak yang menancap ditelapak kiri Temari. Seperti saat kucabut yang sebelah kanan, darah tak menguncur dibalik lukanya. I-ini aneh! Tidak sesuai dengan ilmu kedokteran yang kupelajari selama ini. Haaaah! Lupakan saja Sakura. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, gerakan kakimu dengan kilat dan letakan Temari di pinggir hutan yang aman!

Sekarang Karin! Aku bergegas berlari kearah dimana Karin disalib.

SLAAAASSSSH

Bangsat! Tsunade sudah berada di depanku.

"Ck! Tidak lagi sayaang."

BUUUGGGHH

Arrrggghh! Sakit!

Belum sempat kuayunkan pedang emas yang kubawa, Tsunade memukul perutku dengan amat keras. Membuatku melayang dan semakin jauh di tempat Karin berada. Beruntung Sai yang sudah dalam mode _Volstandig_ segera menangkapku, kalau tidak? Haaah! Bisa saja tulang punggungku akan hancur.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

" _Yah. Im fine. Thanks._ " jawabku bohong.

Aku tak ingin membebaninya dengan nyeri yang begitu dasyat diperutku.

"Syukurlah. Maafkan kecerobohanku tadi. Kupastikan tak akan terulang lagi Sakura."

Ya Tuhan! Sai menepati janjinya, dia benar-benar menjagaku dengan baik. Aku tidak boleh lemah! Aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku harus kuat!

PRAAAANG PRAAAANG PRAAAANG

Suara aduan belati Tsunade dan pedang milik Sai begitu nyaring sekali. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, tapi beruntung bagi kami, saat Ritual Purnama dilaksanakan kekuatan Tsunade akan berkurang separuhnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia lemah. Tidak sama sekali! Bisa saja Tsunade menghabisi Sai dengan cepat, tapi tak dilakukannya. Kurasa karena Sai _horcrux_ luarnya terakhir.

Binggo!

Aku sudah mendapatkan Karin dengan selamat. Dengan cepat kuletakan dia disebelah Temari. 5 mahasiswi yang berada disalib lainnya? Kalian pasti berfikir aku jahat, hanya menyelamatkan temanku saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jantung mereka sudah disantap Tsunade. Mereka sudah tak bernyawa. Prioritasku sekarang adalah membantu Sai mengalahkan Tsunade dan menyelamatkan Ayahku. Dan waktuku tidak lebih dari durasi purnama. _Damn it!_

Sial! Sai terdesak! Belati Tsunade sudah tepat dileher Sai.

Aku harus cepat!

Aku memang tak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Bahkan berpindah antar tempat dengan waktu yang sangat singkat tak bisa kulakuakan. Tapi setidaknya kekuatan fisikku cukup mampu disandingkan dengan _Vampir Second Class._

BUUUUUUGGGGHHH

Tanganku rasanya lumayan nyeri. Tapi tak apa, bisa memukul wajah Tsunade dan membuatnya bergulung-gulung di tanah sudah cukup menyenangkan.

"Haah! Terimakasih Sakura. Kau menyelamatkanku."

Sai menyambut uluran tanganku. Dia bangkit dan berdiri tepat disebelahku. Bersiap melawan Tsunade bersama-sama.

"Sudah ada kabar soal Ayahku, Sai?"

"Belum Sakura. Ularku masih mencari Kizashi-san berada."

Aku hanya diam tanpa menanggapi jawaban Sai. Baiklah. Aku harus lebih bersabar lagi.

Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi untuk ukuran penyihir tua yang jahat parasnya cukup menawan. Aarrghh! Pantas saja semua anak-anaknya terlihat sempurna. Apalagi Ino. Menurutku dia yang paling sempurna!

Tsunade bangkit.

"Ck! Ini mengharukan! Anakku dan manusia berusaha membunuhku. Hahaha!"

Tawanya sunggur mengerikan. Kharismanya tak terbantahkan. Rambut pirang berantakan, gaun putih dengan noda darah dimana-mana. Tentu saja bukan darahnya! Tapi milik 5 gadis yang jantungnya sudah dimakannya tadi. Kau tahu kalian pasti mual. Tahanlah sebentar.

"Dan kau Sai, Aku Ibumu, kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuhku sayang?"

Tsunade berjalan maju. Aku bersiap. Kukuatkan peganganku di ganggang pedangku.

"Kurasa Ino mempengaruhimu Nak. Sadarlah. Dia yang salah, bukan aku sayang. Dia pengkhianat sayang. Dia yang penjahatnya."

Terus saja membual Tsunade! Sai cukup pintar untuk percaya omong kosongmu!

"Simpan omongkosongmu Tsunade!"

Wow! Sai tak memanggilnya Ibu.

SLAAAASSSSH

Sai melaju secepat kilat dengan sayap bergerak kuat.

PRAAAANG

Tsunade menahan serangan Sai barusan. Kaki kirinya yang bebas menendang perut Tsunade dengan keras. Tapi ya seperti yang kalian lihat, Tsunade menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Pertarungan sengit terjadi lagi.

Sai menyuruhku untuk menjadi _back up_ nya. Maksudnya, aku tak punyai kemampuan berpindah dengan cepat. Sedangkan pertarungannya dengan Tsunade membutuhkan kekuatan itu. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyerang Tsunade jika ada kesempatan.

PRAAAANG PRAAAANG

BRAAAAKK

Yes! Sai berhasil membuat Tsunade tersungkur tepat didepanku. Ini saatnya!

"Bangsat!"

PRAAAANG

Sial! Dia berhasil menahan pedangku dengan belatinya.

"Aaaarrrghhhhh!"

Cahaya kuning terang muncul dari pedangku. Sangat silau. Membuat Tsunade kesakitan karenanya. Teriakannya sangat nyaring. Kulit diwajah dan tangannya mengelupas, terbakar karena sinar aneh ini. Wow! Pedangmu sungguh berguna kakek!

"Ji-jirayaaa! Brengsek kau! Sialaaaan!" teriaknya lebih keras lagi.

BUUUUUGGHH

Sai semakin menghancurkan Tsunade, memukul perutnya sangat keras hingga membuat tanah disekitar kami bergetar karenanya.

"Aaarrghh!"

"Mati kau sialan! Matilah! Membusuklah dineraka!"

I-ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Sai berteriak begitu lantang, dan, dan me-menakutkan. Pukulan keras Sai tadi membuat Tsunade tak bisa bergerak lagi. Tanah tempatnya terbujur sudah tak karuan bentuknya, bahkan aku tak tahu rupa Tsunade saat ini. Asap debu dan tanah yang berwarna coklat menghalangiku melihat penampakannya saat ini. _But_ , itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Hanya perlu menancapkan pedang emasku dan dia akan mati. _Simple_.

"Kembalilah ke Neraka brengse..."

Dasar bodoh! A-apa yang dipikirkan makhluk sialan ini!

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgghhhh!" teriakan Sai terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

" _What the hell are you doing bitch?_ Apa kau bodoh haaaaaaahh?"

Belum sempat pedangku menancap dada Tsunade, si brengsek Sai menghalangi laju pedangku dengan cara memegang bilah pedang yang tajam. A-apa jangan-jangan, dia berubah pikiran? Gawat!

"Ki-kizashi-san..."

A-aapa?

"Ma-mana? Dimana Ayahku Sai?"

Aku berteriak tak terkendali. Bahagia karena Ayahku akhirnya ditemukan sekaligus khawatir dan kaget tak percaya juga.

"Ki-ki-kizashiii saan..."

Asap debu tanah disekitar Tsunade perlahan menghilang. Ba-bangsat! Sialaaan! Itu bukan Tsunade, tapi Ayahku! Brengsek! Sejak kapan? Ba-bagaimana bisa dia... Jalang sialan! Air mataku mengalir begitu deras, melihat darah muncul dibeberapa bagian tubuh Ayahku. Pun darah hitam Sai menetes dipipi Ayahku. Dadaku sesak. U-udara tak mampu memenuhi paru-paruku. Sa-sakit.

"A-ayah..."

Ak-aku tak mempu mendengar suaraku sendiri.

"A-aayaah..."

Tangisanku semakin pecah. Kudekati tubuh tak berdaya Ayahku. Di-diam. Hangat. Kuseka dalam yang mengalir diujung kiri bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, a-aku tak pernah tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ta-tangan ini... Sialan! Tanganku ini yang sudah membuat darah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"A-ayah ku-kumohon, ja-jangaan ..."

Aku menangis meraung-meraung. menangisi Ayahku sekarang dan juga alur hidupku yang sa-sangat lucu ini. Ck! Tuhan, pasti Kau tertawa dengan keras sekarang bukan?

"Sa-sakura, kumohon kuatlah sedikit lagi."

Ku-kuat? Ba-bagaimana mungkin Sai?

ZLAAAASH ZLAAAASH ZLAAAASH ZLAAAASH

"Aaaaaarrrghhh!" raungan Sai keras.

Ku-kurasa ini akhirnya. Tak ada harapan lagi. Mu-mungkin sebentar lagi nasibku akan sama seperti Sai sekarang, tertancap empat buah tombak tajam yang datang entah darimana. Ck! Aku paham sekarang, pantas saja pertempuran Sai tadi dia terlihat lebih unggul, rupanya itu Ayahku. Sial bukan?

Mulut Sai mengeluarkan darah hitam pekat. Sangat banyak, kurasa _Vollstandig_ nya tak akan bisa membantunya. Sayap hitamnya yang sangar nampak sangat kacau, tertusuk tombak tajam milik Tsunade tentu saja.

Tinggal menunggu giliranku.

"Sa-sakura... pe-pedangmu...?"

Kupegang pedang emas yang selalu Ino dan Sai bilang begitu hebat, tapi nyatanya? Ck! Percuma tak akan menolongku dan Ayahku dan yang lainnya.

 _Hollyshiiit!_

Seseorang yang kutahu itu siapa menarik rambut panjangku dengan keras. Tak terasa sakit, kurasa otakku tak dapat mengenali rasa sakit itu lagi. Tubuhku melayang di udara, sangat cepat.

BRRUUUUKKKK

Tidak lagi. Sentuhan kasar punggungku dan tanah ini cukup membuatku kembali meringis. Kali ini sungguh terasa sakit.

"Eeengghhhh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merasakan sakit dibadan ini lagi, kali ini dileherku. Wajahnya memandangku jijik seakan aku kotoran yang bisa mengotori gaun putih panjangnya kapan saja. Kulit badannya sangat dingin dan sama pucatnya dengan vampir yang kukenal.

"Kenapa diam Sakura? Berdoakah?"

 _Damn it!_ Tsunade mencekikku lebih kuat lagi. Sa-sakiit.

Dengan kasar Tsunade memegang daguku dengan tangan yang lainnya. Menggerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah aku boneka yang siap dihancurkannya kapan saja.

"Hm, kau memang tak mirip Jiraya. Pantas aku tak mengenalimu." kata Tsunade dengan senyum menjijikannya.

"Per-persetan de-denganmuuh- Eeeenghh!"

Si vampir sialan yang duduk diperutku itu semakin mengencangkan jari-jarinya di leherku. Ck! Kurasa aku akan mati sekarang. Apa aku terdengar putus asa? Memang.

PLAK

Tsunade menamparku pelan. Lebih pelan daripada Sasuke yang melakukannya tempo hari.

"Wow! Kau membawa pengaruh negatif untuk Ino ku sayang."

Ino yaa? Dimana Ino sekarang? Entahlah! Mungkin saja masih bertarung dengan Sasuke, mungkin saja juga ... Haaaah! Entahlah! Semoga dia baik-baik saja, aku tak ingin menempatkannya diposisi yang seperti ini.

Aku sudah tak tahu lagi akan jadi apa aku sebentar lagi. Tangan kananku memang memegang pedang emas milik Kakek, tapi tanganku seperti sudah habis tenaganya untuk bisa mengayunkannya. Belati Tsunade sudah berada dileherku, ujungnya menancap langsung dikulitku.

"Daaa sayaang, Salam buat Ayah dan Kakekmu yaa."

Haaaah! Aku menangis lagi, hanya kali ini dalam diamku. Menanti diriku menjemput ajal yang diberikannya.

"Bajingaaaan kau Sai! Bajingaaaan! Aaaarrrrrrghhhh!"

Suara menggelegar Tsunade memaksa membuka kembali kelopak mataku. Tsunade sangat kacau. Tangannya sudah tak lagi dileherku, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya seperti orang gila. Mulutnya meracau tak jelas, selain umpatan-umpatan kasar. Kurasa dia kesakitan.

"Sa-sakuraaaaa! Pedangnya!" Sai memanggilku keras dari tempatnya.

Ahh! Benar juga! Buat apa pusing-pusing memikirkan penyebab Tsunade kesakitan seperti ini, ini kesempatan yang bagus bukan?

ZLEEEEEEBB

"Aaaarrgggghh! Manusia bangsaat!"

Kutusukan pedangku ke dada Tsunade.

BUUUUUGGH

Kutonjok wajahnya dengan sisa tenagaku. Dan berhasil! Tsunade tak lagi duduk santai diperutku. Brengsek! Badan brengsek! Kaki brengsek! Berlarilah dengan cepat!

 _No no no!_ Jangan lagi!

Aku memang tidak menyukai Sai, tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya. Apalagi dia beberapa kali membantuku dan Ino. Ya Tuhan!

"Bodoh! Brengsek! A-apaa yang kau lakukan sialaaaaan!" kutampar pipinnya pelan.

Haaah! Sai memuntahkan darahnya lagi. Ditambah juga darah merembas dari pedang miliknya yang sudah tertancap didadanya. Dan tombak-tombak Tsunade juga.

Ah benar! Darah! Sial! Tasku tergeletak nyaman disekitaran salib tumbal Tsunade.

Kaki brengsek kuatlah!

"He-ei mau ke-kemana kauh? Su-sudah di-disini saja, i-itu tak a-akan mem-bantukuuh." ucap Sai sangat kesusahan.

Brengsek!

"Bodoh! Kau bo-bodoh sialaaaan!" aku menangis semakin kencang.

"Kau yang bo-bodoh Sa-sakura! Bergembiralah! Ki-kita me-menang. Ja-jalang itu su-sudah kembali ke neraka."

Tsunade memang sudah mati. Ta-tapi yang kupedulikan untuk saat ini keadaanmu bodoh.

"Sa-saaai...?

Cahaya emas menyelimuti tubuhnya. Si-sial! Aku sudah pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Hi-hinata! Siaaal! Sai brengseek!

" _Goodbye_ Sa-sakura. Sa-salam ke I-ino. Uuuhh!"

Sai menghilang, juga pedangnya. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis saja. Tidak! A-aku ha-harus kuat! Ta-tapi pusing memenuhi kepalaku. A-aku, a-aku tak sanggup lagi...

"Ah! Sudah kuduga, pasti anakku mengorbankan dirinya untuk dirimu lagi."

Su-suara i-ini? Ti-tidak mungkin!

Kukuatkan kepalaku untuk mendongak.

"Hallo Sakura..."

Bunuh aku saja Tuhan.

"Ts-Tsunade..."

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**VAMPIR PROTAGONIS?**

 **What!**

 **Wait!**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **FULL INO POV**

Uuurrrrgh Sial!

PRAANG PRAANG PRAANG

Haah! Beruntung aku bisa menangkis pedang Sasuke barusan. Kalau tidak aku pasti akan kehilangan kepalaku untuk yang kedua kali.

Aku tidak akan kalah!

Sayapku bergerak dengan cepat. Dan yeah! Aku sudah berada di belakang tubuh Sasuke sekarang. Dia juga sudah sama sepertiku, dalam wujud _Volstandig_ nya.

SLAAASH

Sial! Tebasanku disayapnya meleset.

"Jangan bermimpi sialan!"

 _Fuck!_ Dia sudah berada di depanku.

ZRAAAASH

PRAANG PRAANG

Kutepis semua serangan yang dia lakukan barusan. Sial! Kekuatan _healling_ ku melambat karena banyaknya luka yang kumiliki. Melawan Sasuke tidak semudah melawan Hanabi ataupun Shion. Memang luka Sasuke yang kubuat cukup banyak, tapi tak sebanyak luka dibadanku.

PRANG PRANG

Sial! Dia menyerangku membabi buta. Bahkan tak ada lagi pohon di sekitarku, semua sudah hancur tak bersisa. Begitu pula dengan tanah disini, bentuknya sudah tak karuan dengan cekungan dimana-mana. Sial! Kekuatannya sungguh diatasku, jika seperti ini terus aku bisa mati dengan cepat.

"Jalaaang! Bangsaat! Akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang keluarga dan rakyatku rasakan dulu!" Sasuke semakin menggila.

A-apa maksudnya? A-apa dia sudah tahu? Ta-tapi kenapa masih tetap berada dipihak si jalang Tsunade?

"A-apa maksudmu Uchiha?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh sialan! Kerajaanmu menyerang milikku hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun..."

Sial! Serangan pedangnya membuatku kualahan. Beberapa bilah pedangnya kembali mengenai kulitku tanpa aku sempat membalasnya lagi. Pantas saja dia berhasrat membunuhku dan mengincar Sakura tadi, Sasuke berniat membalas dendam seluruh kematian keluarganya karena penyerangan kerajaanku, tapi bukankah itu semua ulah Tsunade? Dia biangnya! Dia yang membutakan Ayahku. Seharusnya Tsunade yang kau habisi brengsek!

"Kalian merenggut semua yang kusayangi! A-ayahku, I-iibuku, Kakakku... Aku masih bisa mendengar jerit dan tangisan mereka sampai saat ini!"

Haaaah! Tidak kau saja! Aku tahu rasa sakit itu. Aku juga merasakannya hingga sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf Uchiha! Tapi ini semua salah Tsunade! Dia mempengaruhi Kerajaanku, juga lainnya!"

Aku harus tetap berkonsentrasi menangkis serangan pedangnya yang tetap stabil.

"Tutup mulutmu jalaang! I-ibu menolongku! I-ibu memberiku kekuatan tak terbatas ini. Kekuatan untuk menghancurkanmu dan peliharaanmu sampai tak bersisa!"

"Dasar bodoh! Dimana otakmu Uchiha? Tsunade hanya memanfaatkanmu dan juga keluargamu. Tidak lebih!"

Apa kata-kataku salah? Aku tak peduli! Serangannya yang dilancarkan untukku semakin kuat. Ayunan pedang yang dilakukan Sasuke beberapa kali berhasil mengenai tubuhku lagi dan lagi. _Damn it!_

SRAAAT

Brengsek! Aku kena lagi. Belum sempat luka lainnya sembuh, luka sayat dileherku membuang percuma darahku dengan cepat.

Aku harus menjaga jarak aman dengan Sasuke. Jika seperti ini terus, aku bisa terbunuh sia-sia.

"Jaga mulutmu jalaang!"

ZLAAAASH

Bangsat! Sasuke sudah ada dibelakangku. Dia menebaskan pedang ke sayapku.

PRAAANG

Aku bisa menghindar! Aku kembali menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Menjauhinya dengan jarak seaman mungkin.

JLEEEEEB

 _Hollyshit!_ Memang jarakku sudah berada jauh darinya, tapi pedang milik Sasuke tertancap diperutku. Sialaan!

"Ada apa Yamanaka? Kau kesakitan?" ucapnya dengan wajah bengis.

Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku secepatnya. Ini gawat! Aku tak peduli dengan nyawaku selanjutnya, ha-hanya saja jika i-itu Sakura, aku tidak bisa.

CRAAASH

"Aarrrgh! Siaal!" teriakku tertahan.

Dengan kekuatannya pedang Sasuke yang sudah tertancap dalam diperutku kembali ke tangan Sasuke. Bangsat! Pertarungan ini sungguh tak menguntungkanku. Setiap energiku terbuang percuma lewat darah yang keluar dari badan ini.

Ba-bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan Sai sekarang? A-aku kehilangan kontak dengan mereka. A-aku harus cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan brengsek ini!

"Sakitmu itu tak sebanding dari sakit yang dialami keluargaku."

Teriak Sasuke menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Sial! Dia berfikir hanya dia yang terluka. Dimana otaknya? Harusnya Tsunade yang dia bunuh! Bukan aku!

SLAAAAASSSHH

Sialan! Dia sudah didepanku dengan pedang siap menebas kepalaku. Matilah aku.

SLAAAAASSSHH

Aku berpindah tempat! Sialnya salah satu bagian sayapku tersayat bilah pedang Sasuke. Sakit? Tentu saja! Tapi aku masih dapat berdiri dengan tegak, menantangnya dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan yang kumiliki.

SLAAAAASSSHH

Bangsat! A-apa lagi ini Tuhan? Kau berusaha membunuhku secepat inikah?

Memang hari sudah sangat gelap, entahlah, jam berapa pastinya ini aku tak tahu. Yang jelas lebih dari tengah malam. Terangnya sinar purnama tak mampu memberikan sedikit saja pencahayaan di hutan tempat pertarungan ini. Tapi aku vampir! Mudah bagiku mengenali sesosok pemuda yang baru datang ditengah pertarungan brengsek ini. Pemuda tingggi dengan rambut pirang jabriknya. Sial! Pertarungan ini akan semakin sulit untukku.

"Pergilah Namikaze. Dia bagianku." ucap Sasuke datar tanpa melihat ke Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang.

Brengsek! Aku tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang dipikirkan dua vampir di depanku ini. Tentu saja. Mereka sudah cukup mahir mengosongkan pikirannya dari apapun. Setelah ini, jika aku masih hidup, aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi.

"Ck! Lepaskan dia Sasuke."

A-apa? A-apa maksudnya? Brengsek!

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab kata-kata Naruto barusan. Entah apa yang dipikirannya aku tak paham. Yang jelas, dia tak akan membuatku melarikan diri dari pertarungan brengsek ini.

' _Pergilah dari sini Ino.'_

I-ini... Suara Naruto dipikiranku.

'A-apa maksudmu Naruto?'

' _Sakura membutuhkanmu. Biar aku yang menghadapinya.'_

A-apa aku harus percaya dengannya? Seseorang yang pernah berhasrat tinggi ingin membunuhku dan gadisku. Bagaimana jika ini hanya tipuannya saja? Sial! _Its clueless._

' _Jika kau terlalu lama berfikir, Sakura akan mati dengan cepat!'_

Ah! Brengsek! Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lagi. Tak salah untuk dicoba kan?

SLAAAAASSSHH

Aku berpindah dengan cepat, meninggalkan tempatku yang tadi.

PRAAANG

 _Oh fuck!_ Kepalaku masih ada ditempatnya. Beruntung bagiku, Naruto menghalau pedang Sasuke yang mengarah kearahku. Sekilas kulihat wajah Naruto yang jauh lebih baik, tak sekacau terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

'Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?'

Aku berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Naruto. Waktunya tak tepat? Persetan dengan hal itu. Menurutku sah-sah saja menanyakan pertanyaan terbesarku saat ini bukan? Siapa tahu itu informasi penting yang akan membantu pertarunganku selanjutnya.

' _Dendam.'_

Sudah kuduga, pasti dia sudah tahu tentang semua kebusukan Tsunade. Entah dari mana dan dari siapa aku tak tahu.

' _Dan juga, Sakura itu darahku. Jiraya juga Kakekku, Ino.'_

 _Forgodsake!_ I-ini diluar ekspektasiku! Ma-maksudku, i-ni bagus ta-tapi... Aarrrghh sialan! I-ini semua benar-benar membingungkannku!

"Bangsaat! Apa yang kau lakukan bangsaat! Pantas saja kerajaanku membunuh habis seluruh keluargamu!" ucap Sasuke semakin gila.

Kurasa pertarungan besar akan segera dimulai.

"Jaga mulutmu bajingan!" teriak Naruto yang kurasakan penuh kemarahan.

PRAANG PRAANG PRAANG

Benar kan? Suara pedang mereka beradu dengan cepat. Bahkan dijarak yang sekarang ini aku masih mendengar dengan jelas suara adu pedang Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku sama sekali tak meragukan kemampuan Naruto. Kurasa dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Apalagi mengingat Naruto bisa memperbanyak bayangannya dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti aslinya. Haah! Dia pasti akan menang. Aku yakin itu.

' _Ino! Dengarkan aku baik-baik!'_

Ini suara Naruto lagi.

' _Aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk menjelaskannya dengan rinci! Yang jelas, selama ini kau salah Ino!'_

Sa-salah? Apa maksudnya?

' _Tsunade tak hanya punya 5 jantung, tapi 8 jantung Ino.'_

 _Fuck!_ Bagai-bagiamana mungkin?

' _Kita, seluruhnya adalah horcrux Tsunade.'_

Bajingaan! Sial! Haaaaaah! Bodoh! Aku harus segera ke tempat Sakura dan Sai berada. Brengsek! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Menempatkan gadisku dalam bahaya seperti ini.

' _Hancurkan seluruh horcrux maka Tsunade akan hancur.'_

'A-apa maksudmu? Bagaimana caranya? Kau pernah tertusuk pedangmu sendiri kan? Tapi kau tak mati.'

Kenyataan ini tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya. Ck! Aku tak pernah menyangka, aku bagian hidup si jalang itu. Kehidupan terkutuk ini... Ck! _Horcrux!_

' _Patahkan pedangmu jadi dua bagian Ino. Selanjutnya, kau pasti mengerti bukan?'_

Tentu saja Naruto. Tentu saja.

Kufokuskan kekuatanku kekedua kakiku agar berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kumaksimalkan segala kekuatan yang kupunya agar tiba ke tempat dimana gadisku berada. Tebal salju yang menyelimuti tanah tak membuatku kesusahan menggerakan kakiku. _Fuck!_ Aku sangat bodoh! Melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal. Menempatkan gadisku kedalam bahaya yang seperti ini. Sialan!

Entah berapa kilometer jarak yang sudah kutempuh. Sepanjang penglihatanku hanya nampak jejeran pohon rindang yang begitu besar. Kudongakan kepalakuke atas, memandang langit hitam dengan satelit bumi yang menghiasi bagiannya. Tampak sangat indah, bundar sempurna, berwarna putih dan bercahaya dengan begitu aggunnya. Bulan purnama, entah aku harus bersyukur atau merasa terkutuk karenanya. Bersyukur karena kekuatan Tsunade akan hilang separuhnya, atau terkutuk karena menempatkan Sakura di tempat yang mungkin saja membuatnya berhenti bernafas.

' _I-ino, ki-kita menang! Tsunade mati! I-iblis i-itu mati!'_

Suara Sai dikepalaku. I-ini gawat! Brengsek! Kenapa tak sampai-sampai!

'A-apa maksudmu Sai? Bicaralah benar-benar!' innerku frustasi.

Marah, takut, khawatir bercampur aduk dipikiranku. Kalut diotakku semakin menebal setiap detiknya. Kurasa kepalaku akan meledak setelah ini.

' _Selamat tinggal I-ino.'_

Aarrrrrghhh sialaaaan! Dia belum mati brengsek! Dia belum mati jika seluruh _horcruxnya_ belum hancur! Di-dia be-belum mati...

Sa-sakura! _Fuck!_ Aku harus cepat ketempat itu! Sebelum Tsunade bangkit lagi.

* * *

' _I-iino...di-dimana kamu?'_

 _Fuck!_ Sabar Sakura! Sebentar lagi!

SLAAAAASSSHH

"Aku disini Sakura. Aku disini."

Kupeluk dia erat dengan kedua tanganku. Mendekapnya erat tanpa ingin melepasnya lagi. Membiarkan tangisannya pecah didadaku. Membiarkan air mataku jatuh mengenai rambut merah muda miliknya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa meninggalkanku seperti itu lagi bodoh! Dimana otakmu bodoh!" Sakura menangis.

Kubiarkan dia meluapkan segala kemarahannya kepadaku. Biar saja! Toh aku memang bodoh! Kuakui itu.

Yang aku lakukan hanya mendekapnya erat sambil mengucapkan maaf beribu kali. Tapi tetap, mataku tak berhenti memandang Tsunade yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Si bangsat itu hampir menusuk Sakura ku dengan belatinya. Brengsek! Lihat saja! Akan kuhancurkan dia sehancur-hancurnya.

Kutangkup kedua pipinya agar melihatku. Wajah dan bibirnya sangat pucat, kelopak mata bengkak, mata merah karena terus menangis, dan air mata yang belum sempat mengering. _Fuck!_ Melihatnya sekacau ini aku seperti kekasih yang tak berguna! Membiarkan gadisku sekacau ini.

"Sakura dengarkan aku! Kita harus kuat! Aku akan meng..."

"Sai Ino, Sai sudah..." Sakura menangis lagi. Ya Tuhan.

"Hei Sakura. Aku mengerti. Sai sudah memberitahuku tadi."

 _Good girl_. Sakura berusaha keras menenangkan dirinya. Memang masih sesegukan, tapi gadisku tetap berusaha fokus dengan apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Kamu harus dengarkan setiap perintahku Sakura! Tugasmu hanya 1, menusuk Tsunade dengan pedang emas milik kakekmu ini. Apapun yang terjadi kamu harus melakukannya. Biar aku yang mengalihkan perhatian Si Jalang itu. Kamu paham kan?" kataku sejelas mungkin.

" _Y-yaa. I got it."_

Bagus! Aku membantu Sakura berdiri. Dia harus kuat. Hanya dia yang mampu membunuh Tsunade, tidak dengan lainnya. Kututup seluruh kancing jaket tebal yang dipakai Sakura, kubenarkan posisi hodienya agar tetap mengahangatkan kepalanya saat ini. Brengsek! Aku menyesal tidak memaksanya memakai jaket double atau dalaman sweeter tebal. Tak kusangka, salju bulan Desember turun di tengah purnama seperti ini. Bisa kukatakan, udara saat ini pasti sekitar 5 derajat Celcius. Haaah! Tangannya yang kecil bergetar, giginya bergemerutuk kasar. Dasar vampir bodoh!

Kukuatkan hatiku untuk menghadapi semua ini. Juga dia yang mengutukku ke kehidupan yang seperti ini. Tanganku memegang erat gagang pedang yang selama ini menemaniku bertarung. Bahkan sejak tadi, aku masih tetap mengaktifkan mode _Volstandig_ ku.

"I-ino..."

Refleks aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Berjanjilah tidak meninggalkanku lagi. Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi kau tetap bersamaku. _Just..._ Berjanjilah Ino..."

 _Fuck!_ I-ini berat! Aku _horcrux_ Sakura. Aku harus mati. Seberapa besar aku mengingikan bersamamu, tapi tetap tak bisa mengubah keadaan ini. Hanya kematianku yang bisa mewujudkan semua keinginanmu membalas dendam Sakura.

"Tentu saja Sakura. Tentu saja." ucapku tersenyum simpul.

Ma-maafkan aku Sakura.

SLAAAAASSSHH

Aku melesat ke arah Tsunade. Melihat wajahnya tersenyum membuat hasrat membunuhku semakin tinggi. Lihat saja! Apa kau dapat membuat senyum bangsat itu lagi setelah kau kubunuh?

PRAANG PRAANG

Brengsek! Dia menangkis seluruh serangan pedangku dengan belatinya. Sisi kanannya kosong, kuarahkan pedangku kearah yang itu.

PRAANG

Sial! Dia menangkisnya lagi.

"Wow, kenapa buru-buru sayang?" dia tersenyum lagi.

Bangsat!

PRAANG PRAANG

Yang dilakukan Tsunade hanya menangkis seluruh seranganku, dan jika ada kesempatan beberapa kali menyerangku. Ck! Kurasa dia kualahan dengan setiap serangan yang kugencarkan.

BUUGH

 _Damn it!_ Dia berhasil mematahkan pukulanku yang mengarah ke wajahnya barusan.

"Sudahlah sayang, kau tak akan mampu membunuh Ibumu."

Si bangsat ini mulai memprovokasiku. Sialaan!

"Jaga mulutmu jalang! Kau bukan Ibuku! Kau iblis laknat!"

Aku harus tetap mengontrol emosiku. Aku tak ingin konsentrasiku hancur karena membalas setiap omong kosongnya.

"Haha. Benarkah? Kita semua iblis sayaang. Aku bisa saja membuat gadismu sama seperti kita. Apa kamu mau?"

Sialan! Akan kuhancurkan mulut menjijikannya itu dengan pedangku.

PRAANG PRAANG

SRAAT

Rasakan itu bangsat! Aku berhasil membuatan sayatan panjang dipipinya. Beda denganku, tak ada darah yang keluar dari pipinya. Dan juga, tak akan sembuh secepat luka yang kumiliki.

Aku menjauhkan diriku darinya. Aku harus punya strategi yang matang. Aku tak menyangka, saat purnama kekuatan Tsunade akan berkurang sebegini banyaknya. _Lucky me!_

"Kau... Beraninya kau merusak wajahku!" Tsunade berteriak kencang.

Bahkan tanah sekitarnya bergetar hanya karena teriakannya barusan. Kurasa aku membuatnya marah besar. Tapi _I dont care!_

"Kau, peliharaanmu, akan kuhancur kalian berdua!"

Dia melesat cepat kearahku. Kurasa kali ini dia serius dengan kata-katanya.

PRAAAAAAANG

Haaah! Sial! Untung saja aku bisa menangkis serangannya barusan. Kekuatannya tidak seperti tadi. Sepertinya aku salah menghitung kekuatan si Iblis di depanku ini.

' _I-ino...'_

Kurasa gadisku mencemaskanku.

'Tetap disana Sakura. Tugasmu hanya satu, menusuk iblis bangsat ini. Hanya itu.'

' _Ta-tapi, kau perlu bantuan Ino!'_ dia kembali protes.

Aku tidak kaget. Memang seperti itulah gadisku. Keras kepala. Mungkin saja itu salah satu alasan aku terjebak di dalam hatinya tanpa bisa menyelamatkan diri lagi.

'Tidak Sakura! Kau sudah berjanji padaku!'

Aku harus menguatkannya. Aku tahu dia mencemaskanku, tapi... Haah! Bodoh! Justru aku yang menkhawatirkannya lebih dari apapun. Aku egois? Biar saja. Iblis memang seperti itu.

PRAANG PRAANG

Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, kalau tidak bisa saja Tsunade menambahkan luka dikulitku lagi.

BUUUGH

Aaargh! Sial! Wajahku terkena pukulannya. Memang sedikit sakit. Tapi tak apa. Aku masih bisa bertarung dengannya.

BRRUUUUK

" _Fuck!_ "

"Kenapa sayang? Apa sakit?"

BRAK BRAK

Bangsat! Aku mulai kesulitan bergerak. Dia berhasil memukul perutku yang memang sudah terluka karena si brengsek Uchiha. Aku harus berhati-hati lagi.

Aku dan Tsunade kembali beradu pedang. Berpindah tempat dan saling kejar mengejar. Menyerang, bertahan secara bergantian. Kurasa sebentar lagi tempat ini akan hancur tak bersisa, seperti tempat pertempuran yang lalu.

Mungkin fajar akan menyingsing sebentar lagi. Wajar saja. Bulan tadi malam terbentuk sempurna dilebih dari tengah malam. Kurasa aku tak akan mungkin mengalahkannya sampai pagi nanti. Lagipula aku harus menunggu kabar dari Naruto dan Sasuke juga.

"Sudahlah sayaang. Menyerahlah saja. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan cepat. Ini membuang-buang waktu."

 _Shit!_ Iblis ini banyak bicara! Tapi sialnya, setiap serangan yang dilancarkannya ke diriku tak pernah melemah barang sedikitpun.

"Kau bermimpi haah! Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhku sialan! Kau tak bisa jalaang!"

GRAAB

Bangsat! Dia menyentuh langsung pedangku dengan tangannya.

"Siapa bilang? Kau bukan incaranku. Tapi dia!" ucapnya sambil melihat kearah Sakura.

Jalaang! Iblis brengsek ini... Lihat saja jika dia sampai menyentuh sedikit saja kulit gadisku! Akan kubuat dia tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Bajingaaan!"

PRAAANG PRAAANG

Aku menyerangnya secara brutal. Bangsat! A-aku, aku tak akan memaafkannya! Tak akan!

Dia hanya tersenyum brengsek melihat aksi yang kulakukan. Brengsek! Mungkin saja aku sudah jatuh keperangkapnya. Tapi aku tak peduli!

"Aaaaarrrrrgh! Sa-sasukeeee!"

Tsunade terhuyung. Kesakitan.

BUUUGGGHHHH

Aku berhasil memukul wajahnya keras. Mati kau brengsek!

Tu-tunggu! A-apa Sasuke su-sudah...

' _Ino, kau sudah tahu kan?'_

Naruto berkomunikasi denganku.

Sudah kuduga, dia pasti mengalahkan Sasuke.

'Aku paham Naruto.'

Ini saat untukku.

Tsunade masih merinkuk kesakitan. Yah wajar saja, _horcrux_ Sasukenya sudah dihancurkan Naruto. Kuangkat dia dengan sebelah tanganku. Rambut pirang panjangnya kujambak dengan rasa jijik. Ck! Konyol! Dulu aku begitu menyukai rambut pirang si jalang ini.

BRRRAAAK

Aku melempar Tsunade ketempat dimana Sakura berada. Bodoh! Tentu saja keadaannya masih lemah! Aku tak mungkin memberikan Tsunade ke gadisku jika si jalang ini tidak lemah!

' _Ino. Semoga berhasil.'_

Tsunade yang sudah tersungkur kembali berteriak kesetanan. Yah. Kali ini Naruto yang melakukannya.

"Jangan takut Sakura!"

Aku kembali harus menenangkan gadisku yang begitu ketakutan. Badannya bergetar hebat saat Tsunade berteriak begitu kerasnya.

Kupaksa Sakura agar melihatku. Ya Tuhan! Sorot mata hijaunya berteriak ketakutan. Bibirnya digigitnya sendiri. _Oh God!_ Aku sungguh menyesal menempatkannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kupegang pipinya dengan tangan kananku.

"Jangan takut! Aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" ucapnya sangat lembut.

"Te-tentu saja."

Bersabarlah Sakura. I-ini semua akan berakhir dengan cepat.

"Ini saatnya Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi, hancurkan dia! Jangan biarkan dia bernafas sebentar saja. Aku akan menjagamu disini, dibelakangmu."

Baguslah! Sakura kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya lagi.

Aku tahu. Dibalik kedua kaki lemah itu tersembunyi kekuatan yang besar. Sakura melangkah mendekati Tsunade yang masih terkapar tak berdaya. Digenggamnya gagang pedang emas milik kakeknya Jiraya.

"Hen-hentikan Sakura! Hentikan! Ji-jika a-aku mati, I-ino juga akan ..."

BRAAAAAKKKK

Aku kaget. Menantap tak percaya dengan aksi Sakura barusan! Dia menendang wajah Tsunade! _Crap!_ Gadisku menakutkan!

"Tutup mulutmu bangsat! Kau tak berhak menyebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu!"

Woooowwww! Gadisku hebaat!

I-inilah giliranku. Ya Tuhan! Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sanggup menerima semua rasa sakit didunia ini. Asal dia, gadis cengeng berambut pink di depanku sana bisa aman. Ta-tapi ...

PRAAANG

Pedangku sudah terpotong jadi dua bagian. Begitu juga hatiku. Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya seperti ini? Bagai-bagaimana dia selanjutnya? A-apa dia menangisiku? A-apa dia akan sedih? A-apa dia akan merasa kehilanganku? Tidak tidak! Beberapa tahun lagi, pasti Sakura akan lupa. Dia akan menemukan orang baru yang mencintainya lebih dari cintaku kepadanya. Di-dia a-akan bahagaua dengan orang itu. Haaaaaah! Dadaku sakit memikirkan hal itu.

Sudahlah Ino! Ini... Ini demi kebahagiannya. Ini demi keselamatannya juga. Lagipula kau tak akan bisa bersamanya sampai kapanpun. Kalian berbeda! Jika kau tetap memaksakan kehendakmu, dia akan terluka lebih parah dari ini!

Aku berlutut di tanah dengan salju tebal. Memandang punggung Sakura yang nampak kecil sekali. Rambut merah mudanya begitu nyentrik menghiasi gelap pagi ini. Salju yang berjatuhan semakin membuat penampakan gadisku tampak sempurna.

'Bersiaplah Sakura.'

' _Ayo Ino! Bunuh iblis ini dengan cepat!'_

Hebat! Gadisku sangat bersemangat! Bisa kalian lihat kan? Dengan penuh amarah dia memukul Tsunade yang masih terkapar. Haaah! Aku tahu rasa sakit dibadan Tsunade saat ini. Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku sudah pernah merasakan setiap pukulan ekstrim Sakura.

Potongan pedang sudah berada ditanganku. Kukuatkan hatiku sendiri untuk menancapkannya ke dadaku. Ya Tu-Tuhaan.

BLEEEESSH

Uuurrrrrghhhh!

"Aaaaarrrgghh! I-iino! Hen-hentikan!"

Teriak Tsunade kesetanan membelah fajar yang sunyi ini.

'Sa-sakura! Sekarang.'

Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Sakura sekarang. Yang jelas suara kesakitan Tsunade terdengar olehku. Syukurlah! Semuanya sudah benar-benar berakhir! Ki-kita me-menang!

Aku tertunduk. Tanganku mencengkeram erat butiran salju yang bercampur tanah.l Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ini. Dadaku sepeti terbakar. Tulang-tulang ditubuhku terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Kurasakan seperti ada seseorang melepaskan kulit dari tubuhku secara paksa. Ya Tu-tuhan, sa-sakiit!

"Matilah brengseek! Kembalilah ke nerakaa!"

Pasti dia sudah lega sekarang. Segala yang diharapkan Sakura sudah terwujud. Tsunade sudah kembali ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada. Ck! Membusuklah brengsek!

"Aaaarrrrghhh!"

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa sakit sekali? A-aku tak sangka rasanya a-akan se-sesakit ini.

Tak lagi kudengar suara renyah Sakura. Kukuatkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. _Background_ api dari tubuh Tsunade, Sakura berdiri dengan bahu tak sekokoh tadi. Matanya memandangku penuh tak kepercayaan.

"I-ino..."

Dia berlari kearahku. Duduk lemas memandangku dengan pandangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Bahunya naik turun cepat bersamaan nafas kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan Sakura. Tanganmu nanti terluka."

Aku mencegah tangan Sakura yang berniat mencabut dua pedang yang sudah tertancap didadaku. Susah kan? Sudah kubilang! Percuma saja!

"Sakura, to-tolong. _Stop!_ Hen-hentikan! I-ini tak berguna Sakura."

Aku berteriak! Memang pelan, tapi cukup tegas. Karena dia tak mendengarkanku. Dia mengingkari janjinya kepadaku. Di-dia ...

"Kau yang berhenti brengsek! A-apa yang kaulakukan? A-apa-apaan ini haaaaaaah! Di-dimana otakmu sialan!"

Ya Tuhan! Aku membuatnya kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Ka-kau... Kau sudah berjanji akan bersamaku! Kau sudah berjanji Ino! Dan kau malah seperti ini? Apa kau ingin membunuhku juga haaah!"

Sa-sakit melihat Sakura seperti ini menambah sakit fisik yang kuhadapi sekarang. A-aku harus mati, ta-tapi... Brengsek! Kenapa air mataku jatuh begitu saja?

"Tak a-ada pilihan lagi Sa-sakura. A-aku _horcrux_ Tsunad... Aaaarrghhh!"

Darah hitam keluar dari mulutku. Ck! Inilah rasanya.

"Bo-bodoh! Kau bodoh! Selalu ada pilihan bodoh! Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita tentang apapun kepadaku? A-pa kau tak mempercayaiku? Apa kau merasa aku menyusahkanku? Ya Tuhan..."

Ya Tuhan tidak tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku tak percaya kepadanya? Bagaimana mungkin dia menyusahkanku? A-aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal semenjijikan itu. A-aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun, bahkan hidupku sendiri. Ha-hanya saja, aku ingin dia bahagia dan tanpa tekanan tentang hal-hal bodoh yang tak perlu dipikirkannya.

Aku tak sanggup lagi menerima sakit ini. Melihat gadis yang begitu kusayangi terlihat sangat kacau. Menangis meraung-raung. Sakit, kecewa, kesal, kecapekan, kedinginan juga. A-aku tak berguna!

Cahaya emas perlahan melingkupi badanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. A-aku tak paham lagi definisi rasa sakit itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa kau ingin membunuhku haah! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpamu sialaaaan! Kau jahat sekali brengseek!" teriak Sakura mencengkram erat sweeterku.

Tangisannya sudah tak terkontrol.

A-aku menyesal sudah membawa banyak penderitaan untuknya. Kumohon Tuhan, mudahkanlah hidupnya kedepan. A-aku mohon kepadamu. Sudah cukup banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya karena segala ulahku. Cukup Tuhan. Jangan lagi.

Ck! Telapak tangan kiriku perlahan menghilang tenggelam sinar emas ini. Perlahan naik sampai seluruh bagian tanganku. Kepalaku terasa sangat ringan dengan banyak pikiran yang belum terselesaikan. Salah satunya dia, gadisku yang menangis begitu kerasnya.

"He-hei Sakura... _"_

Untuk bicara saja sangat susah untukku. Tenagaku sudah hilang entah kemana.

Sakura mendongakan kepala melihatku. Ma-mata hijaunya sangat suram. Ya Tuhan, aku penyebab dia seperti ini, maafkan aku.

Kupegang pipi kirinya dengan tangan kananku, menyentuh terakhir kali kulit yang selalu memabukanku. Menyentuh dengan lembut ciptaan Tuhan yang terlalu sempurna untuk makhluk neraka sepertiku.

Tangan kananku mulai pudar.

"Hi-hiduplah ba-bahagia... Lu-lupakan a-aku..."

"Tidak tidak tidak! Jangaaaaan!" teriak Sakura menggema di fajar hari ini.

Kusentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk tanganku. Lembut, kenyal, pucat, dia pasti sangat kedinginan.

"K-kau pasti a-akan melu-lupakanku Sa-sakuraa. Pa-pastii..."

Aku tak merasakan lagi sentuhan tanganku dikulit Sakura. Dadaku sesak. Aku tak bisa menangkap bayang Sakura dengan mataku. Ge-gelap.

"Ya Tuhan! Jangaaaan! Kumohon Ino!"

Entah apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Mungkin saja menangis, menangis meluapakan kekecewaannya karena percaya padaku, menangis ka-karena kehilangku.

A-aku hilang. Wajah pucat dipenuhi air, mata hijau yang sembab, rambut merah muda berantakan, keindahan terakhir yang mampu kulihat.

Selamat tinggal Sakura.

Maafkan aku.

' _I love you...'_

 **INO POV END**

* * *

 **12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

 **SAKURA POV**

Kututup kedua kelopak mataku. Mencoba meresapi setiap molekul udara yang menerpa kulit wajah dan tubuhku. Sweter tebal berbalut _khakhi tranch coat_ tak cukup membantu menghangatkan tubuhku dari dinginnya siang ini. Tolong, jangan katakan aku bodoh. Mengunjungi pantai dibulan Desember saat musim dingin dengan suhu udara 12 derajat Celcius? Yayaya. Aku memang bodoh! Seharusnya dilibur kerjaku lebih bijak menghabiskan waktu dirumah dengan segelas coklat hangat. Bukan keluyuran ke pantai yang sepi ini. Kurasa hanya aku dan empat orang di sana yang berkunjung di pantai ini.

Sudah banyak berubah. Tak ada lagi pepohonan yang rindang dan juga tanah lapang diantara hutan lebat. Aku lupa tempat dimana persisnya hal yang dulu terjadi. Entah di sini di tempatku berdiri, atau di dekat ayunan itu, atau di salah satu pondokan yang berjejer di sana. Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Karena pertempuran yang hebat beberapa tahun yang lalu, tempat disini juga hancur tak terbentuk, rusak parah. Pemerintah juga tak mampu menyelidiki penyebab kerusakan yang terjadi. Karena letaknya sangat dekat dengan laut, Pemerintah langsung mengubahnya menjadi pantai. Memang menguntungkan bagiku, aku bisa kesini kapanpun aku mau. Sekaligus berlibur juga. Terhitung sejak 3 bulan aku pulih dari kejadian itu, aku selalu kesini. Mengenang semuanya yang sudah terjadi. Mengenang Dia yang tak pernah menepati janjinya. Ck!

' _Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Lupakan aku. Kau akan melupakanku dengan segera'._

Sialan! Gampang sekali dia mengatakan hal itu. Aku masih mengingat semuanya, dirinya, dengan jelas sampai sekarang.

Aku... Sejak saat itu aku berdoa agar Tuhan juga menghapus ingatanku. Karena hanya aku yang mengingatnya. Hanya aku, tak ada yang lain. Aku saksi hidup atas semua yang terjadi dibalik dinding Universitas Senju. Aku menanggung semua rasa sakit ini sendiri. Merindukan seseorang tanpa bisa kulihat dan kusentuh lagi. Terjebak dalam bayangnya dimasa lalu yang mencekik leherku kuat. Tak ada yang bisa menolongku. Dulu aku hancur lebih dari yang kalian pikir. Tak ada cahaya hidup disorot mataku. Aku tak punya motivasi untukku bertahan lagi. Semuanya kosong. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari dunia yang menyiksaku begitu kejam. Setiap mengingatnya hanya semakin membuatku rapuh. Wajah cantik pucat, mata Aquamarine yang besar, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum meremehkanku, rambut pirang pucat panjang. Oh! Bahkan poninya yang panjang sampai menutupi sebelah matanya! Haha. Suara yang seksi dan sangat rendah untuk seorang cewek. Tubuh tinggi dengan bau khas mint yang menggoda. Dan... dan... Sial! Aku memangis lagi!

Aku perlahan bangkit. Mencoba menguatkan kakiku untuk berdiri dengan bantuan Ayah dan teman-temanku. Memang belum sampai tahap berlari, hanya berjalan sangat pelan. Tapi tak apalah! Dengan seperti ini aku bisa menghargai setiap nafasku. Membantu mereka yang membutuhkan otak dan tenagaku. Setidaknya itu motivasiku sekarang, memberikan pertolongan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan.

KRING KRING

Ponselku berdering.

"Ya hallo. Ada apa dr. Ameno?"

" _Sorry dr. Haruno mengganggu waktu liburmu. Tapi ini benar-benar mendesak. Keluarga Mr. Gekko Hayate bersedia menandatangani prosedur donor jantung untuk Mr. Shiranui Genma."_

Terimakasih Tuhan! Aku benar-benar lega. Apalagi mengingat keadaan jantung Genma-san semakin memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Aku bergegas meninggalkan tempatku berdiri tadi, menuju mobilku yang berada di area parkir. Melangkahkan kakiku yang berbalut _maroon snow boots_ dengan cepat tanpa memutus hubungan komunikasi dengan dr. Ameno, asistenku.

"Baiklah dr. Ameno tolong segera hubungi keluarga Genma-san, mereka pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini. Aku akan segera ke rumah sakit, kita harus memeriksa menyeluruh kondisi Genma-san sebelum operasi ini."

" _Baiklah dr. Haruno. Hati-hati dijalan. Maaf merepotkanmu terus."_

"Tak masalah dr. Ameno, sudah kewajibanku. Baiklah, kututup dulu teleponnya."

Sambungan komunikasi kuputus setelah mendengar suara ucapan terima kasih dari Ameno.

Kusimpan ponselku diatas _dashboard_ mobil hitam yang kukendarai ini. Kutekan tombol _start_ , mobil mulai berjalan pelan sesuai intruksi kakiku yang berada dipedal gasnya. Kutekan salah satu tombol andalan yang selalu kugunakan saat berkendara, munculah gambar peta menunjukan tempatku berada sekarang. Mungkin karena otakku sudah penuh dengan istilah kedokteran spesialis jantung, membuatnya lemah untuk sekedar menghafal jalan. Aku disorientasi arah, akut. Walaupun itu arah jalan ke rumah sakit, tempat yang setiap hari kudatangi. Haah! Terserah saja kalau kalian ingin menertawakanku. Aku tak peduli!

Kuubah fungsi map menjadi mode suara, agar memudahkanku berkendara.

" _What's our destination Ms. Yamanaka?"_

Kalian pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya? Tentu saja. Itu suara GPS mobil Dia. Aku memakainya setiap hari selama 12 tahun ini.

"Konoha _Hospital Medical Center_." ucapku jelas.

 _"Oke Ms. Yamanaka. Lets drive safely."_

Ck! Ms. Yamanaka ya? Andai saja... andai saja...

 **SAKURA POV END**

 **END**


End file.
